Jardin de la Torture
by St. Ciel
Summary: Researching his post graduate thesis on The Art Of Letting Go, Psychology major Ciel is tasked to research Dominance and Submission. During his research, he is reluctantly dragged to the famous and infamous fetish club: Jardin de la Torture and finds himself in over his head in a world he does not belong in, causing him to fall prey in a power struggle that may cost him his life.
1. Chapter 1 - Aly, Walk With Me

_Aly, walk with me..._

Tap, tap, tap... Tap, tap, tap... Fingers impatiently drummed on the steering wheel and a soft groan filled the car. A male, young, early 20s sat in the car, waiting. "Come on Alois, for fucks sake, what are doing, having a shit or something?" He cursed, smacking his head on the steering wheel, banging it repeatedly. He looked up at the clock on the dashboard, "9:15." He read. He threw his head back on the headrest and sighed. His slate blue hair fell over his face, and he rubbed his forehead, wincing slightly as his fingers grazed over the black silk eye patch, which covered his right eye. Looking around and seeing no one, he reached over to the back seat, grabbing a shabby leather messenger bag and placed it on to his lap. He frantically sifted through the bag and his good eye lit up when he found what he was looking for.

He pulled out a worn pack of cigarettes, his secret stash. Opening the box he wiggled out a thin white cylinder and the lighter - which he also kept inside of the box. Putting the stick to his lips and flicking the lighter in one swift motion, he raised the flame to his mouth. Just when the flame made the connection to the cigarette and he inhaled, he felt that delicious hit of the first drag -

'BANG, BANG, BANG'

He dropped the lit cigarette onto his lap and quickly shook the ember off to the floor, "Aly! Shit! What's the matter with you?"

"Oh Ciel, you shouldn't be smoking those nasty cancer sticks - they're bad for you." Alois mock lectured.

"If I wanted to be told off, I'd call my aunt."

Alois feigned sympathy, and tried to open the passenger side door. Realizing it was locked, he stuck his bottom lip out and pouted. His crystal blue eyes glistened with fake tears as Ciel ignored him.

"Ciel, let me in bitch!" Alois was banging on the passenger side door again. His light golden hair tasselled messily around his slender face as he hammered on the door.

Ciel leaned over and unlocked the car door, then pulled on the handle - popping the door open for his friend. Alois leaped in, tossing his backpack onto the back seat.

"You know if we're late Undertaker will make us do that douchy 'state your trauma' shit". Ciel said. "I fucking hate doing that, you tell him something painful and he just laughs at you like some deranged school girl."

"I don't know why you won't just tell him what he wants to hear?" Alois replied whilst fastening his seatbelt across his slender waist.

Ciel started the car, "what do you mean?", he asked as he negotiated the behemoth navy blue muscle car out of its tight parking spot.

Alois reached over and flicked the black silk eye patch covering Ciels' right eye.

"Man, fuck off." Ciel winced, keeping his good eye on the road.

"You know that's what he wants to hear, why do you just tell him?"

"Because it's none of his business, it's none of anyone's fucking business."

"Hm. Well, you'll have to think of something because it looks like we've hit traffic." Ciel groaned at Alois' comment as he looked at the line to enter the Bay Bridge.

Ciel and Alois had been friends for what felt like forever. They met by chance when they were kids, both sat in a beige waiting room in their therapists' office, both waiting to pour their guts out to their respective people behind the closed doors. Alois Trancy was the first to make contact, gleefully bounding over to the shy, quiet boy with the sad cobalt blue eyes.

They talked, they shared and even though Alois was a few years older, they had a lot in common. Ciel never left Alois' side; he was the only uncomplicated thing in his life. Alois' joyful charm enchanted Ciel and drew out the reserved child, whereas Ciels' peaceful quiet was like a cool hand across Alois' brow - soothing and comforting. They lived relatively close by so they always saw each other every day, hung out, played, napped, studied - they had a rare bond that has remained ever since.

...

The two sat in a comfortable silence listening to The Raveonettes as they drove over the Bay Bridge and, after a while, took an off ramp and drove the busy streets until the pair arrived at the campus of UC Berkley.

Ciel parked his car, grabbed his messenger bag and checked to make sure his parking permit was properly displayed. He looked over at Alois, who was preening in the passenger side mirror.

"In your own time Aly." Ciel huffed as he pulled his navy pea coat over his grey Nor Cal hoodie, pulling the hood out from behind him and smoothing it down across his back. He wore a lot of bulky layers to try and beef himself up, he had always had a lithe figure since he was a child but he was a man now and wanted to look like one. Alois finished fidgeting with his hair and raced over to Ciel and, locking their arms together, he skipped them along to class.

When they finally got to their lecture hall they were late. Opting to sneak in the back, Ciel gently pulled the heavy door open to spy any empty seats in the back. As he spotted a clear row, he smiled to himself, thinking that he and Alois could slip in unnoticed. A faint voice was heard and Ciel scanned the room to see who it was.

_Excellent, Gregory is 'stating his trauma', this Goth always has some horrific story,_ Ciel thought to himself as he grabbed Alois' hand and slowly pulled him into the room.

"My parents got me this puppy one year for Christmas. It was all I ever wanted and they finally thought that I was ready for the commitment," Gregory started. Gregory Violet was an enigma - a stereotypical goth, jet black hair with one white streak at the front, large, heavy combat boots, leather trousers and a long sleeved black shirt. His nails were black, his face was pale and his eyes ringed with black kohl liner. He was usually face down buried in a sketch book, and Ciel often wondered why he was a Psychology major instead of an artist but there were just some things that he didn't question.

Ciel and Alois found their seats as Gregory continued, "those fools didn't think to put holes in the box and they left the puppy in its box by the fire. Needless to say, when it came time to open presents, I was greeted with a lifeless dead puppy. It was at that moment I realized that death was a constant part of life."

There were audible gasps from the lecture hall, '_Sweet Jesus_.' Alois muttered. Undertaker, who was stood at the front of the room, reclining against a desk, took a moment to analyze Gregorys' story. His eyes were covered by a thick layer of sliver grey fringe, the rest of his long hair tied in a lose pony tail at the back. He wore a simple, yet elegant charcoal suit with matching vest and a crisp white dress shirt underneath. The class was focused on him, waiting to see what he had to say about the sad story. His body began to tremble and shake, and he doubled over clutching his sides before exploding in a fit of laughter.

"Kekeke, ah, wonderful Gregory, absolutely wonderful!" he chortled. Gregory sat down, unamused by his professors laughter. Undertaker started to turn around, grabbing his white board marker and walking over to the board, he stopped for a moment. "Phantomhive, Trancy - stand up and state your trauma!" He shouted as he hurled the marker at them, hitting Alois square in the face.

'_Dammit_' Alois whinged, rubbing his head and standing to his feet Ciel shortly joined him. Undertaker turned to face them. "Well?" He asked.

Alois nudged Ciel to go first. "My parents divorced when I was nine and I had to live with my mom," he started, Undertaker nodding along, "I had - there were problems and I ended up having to live with my aunt Anne." He stated.

"And how was that traumatic for you?" Undertaker leaned precariously against the desk at the front, crossing his arms and bringing his right one forward to his chin rubbing it gently.

"It was traumatic because my dad just left, he went back to England and left me. Don't get me wrong I love my mother, I just don't like..." He stopped for a moment not wanting to divulge too much. "The situation, I don't like the situation." He finished. Ciel felt uncomfortable having to bear his soul in front of people he didn't really know and especially his incredibly unprofessional Professor, Undertaker.

"Well, given the minuscule piece of information given, we'll just have to assume it was traumatic for you then." Undertaker scoffed and Ciel sat down. He rubbed the bit of marred flesh above his right eye, _it was traumatic_, he thought to himself. "Trancy - you'd better do better than that", mocked Undertaker.

Alois straightened himself up and smiled, "when I came out - "

"Yawn!" Interjected the Professor, loudly, "everyone here knows you're as camp as a row of glittery pink tents belting out Elton John, try again."

Alois fidgets for a moment, thinking, "when I was little, my brother Luka and I wanted a puppy..." He began, Ciel looked at his friend solemnly, this was the first time Alois has spoken about Luka since the incident. "I remember asking our dad for a Border Collie, we wanted one so badly. One day dad comes up to us and says that today is the day, we're getting a puppy. Luka and I rushed to get our coats on and we trotted out to the car where our mother was waiting for us. We drove for miles until we arrived at this farm. Dad met with the breeder and then he showed us to the puppies. Imagine our surprise when we found out that they were Old English Sheepdogs **not** Border Collies!" Ciel noticed his friend balling his fist. "Out of this litter, dad said we could pick whichever one we wanted. I chose this little one called Lacy, it looked so much like a puppy version of Luka, bright eyes and playful. We told dad that this is the puppy we want, he nodded and goes to the breeder. Luka and I squealed with joy I - I remember it like it was yesterday." He pauses for a moment to collect his thoughts. "As we get ready to go, dad tells us to let Lacy go, we asked why and dad says because he's chosen Oliver to be the one we come home with instead. I was furious! What's the point of asking what we want if you're going to do whatever the fuck you want anyway Dad! I mean- "

"Kekekekeke! Sit down Trancy, sit down." laughed Undertaker. "Take note Phantomhive - pure emotion, wonderful." He continued to giggle as he went to the white board, grabbing another pen from his podium.

"I know you all are curious as to why I ask you to state your traumas, aside from having some of the best giggles of my life, there is a reason." The professor turns to the board and quickly writes in big letters THE ART OF LETTING GO. "We, as psychologists, expect our patients to open up, to tell us their problems and they in return want us to help them get over whatever emotional demons plague them. We don't want them to necessarily forget or even forgive but we do want them to move past it - that's what we're here for, to help our patients move past the trauma that afflicts them, to heal them. We have to help them let go."

The lecture continued, with everyone furiously writing or typing what their professor had to say. Without a doubt, Professor Undertaker, as he liked to be called, was one of the best in his field. No one knew why he insisted on being called Undertaker or even his real name but there had always been rumors that it came about because his specialty was dealing with grief and severe trauma - he's the guy you call when there's been a terrorist attack, high school shooting or plane crash. He was incredibly eccentric but equally incredible at his profession. However good he may be dealing with traumatized people, Ciel often wondered whether he had laughed at their stories too.

Finally towards the end of the lecture, Undertaker turned to Ciel and uttered a slight giggle. Ciel couldn't see his eyes as they were hidden away under the copious amount of fringe but he knew he was staring straight at him, "It is when you truly let go is when you can begin to heal." Ciel shifted in his chair at that comment, wondering what he meant. "Kekekekeke, anywhoo - I have assignments for you all. I think I've gotten to know many of you over the last few years in this program and I have designed a personalized thesis for you each to explore." The professor walked over to the podium and picked up a bunch of envelopes, and then walked around the room handing one out to each student. "Inside these envelopes is your thesis. Open it, read it, think about it and if you have any questions, come see me. Once you leave, kekekeke, you can start your research. Your papers need to be 25,000 words and guess what my little lambs, it's 85% of your final grade. Kekekeke." He giggled at the groans of each student as he handed them their assignment. Walking up the stairs to the back of the hall, he handed Alois his envelope, then bent over to Ciel and whispered in his ear, "you need to learn how to let go and stop thinking you can control everything Ciel, because you can't. You're my favorite and the most promising, don't let your need for control - control you." he then stood upright again and gave the young man his envelope. "I think you'll like this assignment or you won't kekekeke, either way I'm going to have fun watching you. Kekekeke." He then sauntered away, still giggling at his last comment.

Ciel opened his envelope and studied it. As he did so, Alois looked over his shoulder, "wow, he's got you pegged." He chuckled.

"Shut up Aly." Ciel snapped as he continued to read the letter.

_Dearest Ciel, _

_I worry about you; you never let yourself feel anything other than what you want to. That's not good for you my boy, it's unhealthy and destructive, and so your thesis is on Dominance and Submission. _

_Of course you know that this needs to be well researched and I wouldn't expect anything less from my best student._

_Oh and Ciel, in you research, I expect you to submit, trust me; it'll be good for you to let go. :-)_

_Good luck._

"The bastard drew a smiley face on my letter." He jeered. "This has to be a joke! What a perv, there is no way I'm going to do this assignment."


	2. Chapter 2 - Strict Machine

_**Authors note: **__Hi folks, thanks for taking the time to read this little story of mine and to the lovely people who are following it, I hope I don't disappoint. I thought that I would quickly preface this next installment, seeing as though I hadn't done so in the first chapter._

_This story is, at its core, a love story but it's a slow burn – allowing things to develop over time. There will be plenty of sexy times ahead, so lovers of smut worry not. _

_Allow me to say one thing though, in response to a review: whilst I appreciate that this is indeed a work of fiction and the need to suspend disbelief is paramount – I appreciate that some would think that what Undertaker is asking of Ciel constitutes as sexual harassment and wouldn't happen in real life but I would like to interject one thing, if I may, the story is based on me and my final year of graduate work – which gave me the idea to write it. _

_I have a Phd in Clinical Behavioral Psychology and my doctorial dissertation was on Dominance and Submission – as suggested by my most favorite Professor. Without going into too much boring detail, the practice of engaging with the border concept of reflexivity is not unheard of and is, in some cases, encouraged to create a level of understanding between psychologist and patients who practice BDSM._

…

_'I'm dressed in white noise, you know just what I want so please…'_

"Professor, Professor!" Ciel shouted as he chased Undertaker down the quad. Alois struggled to catch up to him – despite Ciel being shorter in stature, he sure was fast.

Undertaker stopped and turned around, his Cheshire cat grin still etched on his face. "Ah, Phantomhive, I suppose you've come to talk about your thesis?" He asked, knowing the answer. Ciel was one of the brightest students the Professor had ever seen and he knew that the young man held such promise in this field but there always seemed to be a barrier, if he couldn't break through his own personal barriers, how can help his patients break through theirs?

This conundrum frustrated Undertaker no end, as it was his job to get to the crux of his patient's issues quickly and efficiently, especially as on many occasions he didn't have a lot of time to spend with that person. Ciel on the other hand posed an interesting challenge to the seasoned psychologist. He never let his guard down, had obvious issues interacting with people and had to control everything, which seemed to go beyond the standard nuances of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

As frustrating as this was, this blue-eyed boy equally fascinated him; he wanted to tear him apart to the very bones to see what made him tick from the inside. This boy was damaged and he wanted nothing more than to pick at the pieces. Ciel always knew his Professor's interest was a little more than any ordinary student/teacher relationship and however fond he was of Undertaker, he still didn't want to be seen as an interesting case study by the man he considered as his mentor. This meant that Ciel tried hard to never divulge an ounce of detail of his past.

"Prof - Professor, this m - must be a joke right?" Ciel asked as he hunched over trying to catch his breath. Alois was right behind him, a worried look on his face as he searched through Ciels' messenger bag for something. Finding it, he discreetly slid it into Ciels' hand. Undertaker cocked his head to the side and watched as Ciel shook the vessel in his hands and put it to his lips, squeezing down and inhaling the puff it emitted.

"You have asthma? Kekekeke, wonderful!" He giggled.

Ciel knitted his eyebrows at that statement; he hated being vulnerable in front of others and he really loathed the fact that Undertaker now had a new piece of information about him.

Straightening himself up, he inhaled another puff and passed it back to Alois. "Professor, can I have another assignment, please?" He demanded.

Undertaker drew his right hand to his still smiling mouth, lightly stroking his bottom lip with his index finger. "Tell me why."

"I am uncomfortable with the subject matter."

"What is it that makes you uncomfortable?"

Ciel thought for a moment, "I don't like the idea of being beaten for a grade."

"Pffffffttttttt kekekekekekekekeke! Who said anything about you getting beaten!?" He laughed.

"Um, your letter?" Ciel pulled out the letter and handed it to Undertaker, who declined it. Instead he chuckled at the nervous young man.

"Ciel, what I want it is for you to research the experience _of the art of letting go_ in its purest form. I wasn't asking you to be a masochist, two different things entirely! To submit to someone is to let down your guard, to stop trying to run everything and have humility." He leans over and places a long black lacquered nail on his nose. "To be submissive is to give control over to someone else and to trust that they will not hurt you." He spoke softly, without a hint of any humor behind his words; for the first time Ciel felt that he was being serious. "That's what this assignment is, learning to let go of previous trauma. All I'm asking you to do is research the practical application of the dynamics of Dominance and Submissive behavioral types and how either can be used to overcome previous trauma. Beating, ha!" He almost started to laugh again but he stopped, staring at the boy, analyzing him. "Hm. Judging by your reaction, I'm going to assume that _you_ were badly beaten once upon a time, am I right?"

Ciel shirked back, his eye widened.

"Ah, kekekeke, I'm getting close aren't I?" Undertaker asked, taking a step towards a frightened Ciel. "What happened to your eye Ciel? You know you're going to tell me eventually, I am very _good_ at my job and I can crack even the toughest nuts." He smiled as Ciel began to shake slightly, stifling back painful memories that he had kept neatly stored away at the back of his mind.

Studying his favorite student and not wanting to push him too far so that he'd really shut down, Undertaker giggled again. "Another day." He stated nonchalantly as he waved his hand and walked away. Two pieces of this puzzle were better than none.

Alois came over to the still trembling Ciel and wrapped his arms around the small shaking frame of his friend and held him tightly. "Are you OK?" He asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Fuck that guy, right?" Ciel nodded again. Alois nestled his nose into the back of Ciels' neck, thinking. A second later, his eyes widened – he had an idea, "I know, let's just fucking hammered tonight, waddya say?"

"Yeah." Ciel sighed, drinking sounded good to him about now.

"Great, I know the perfect place." Alois released his friend and they started walking to their next lecture. "We have to dig out our school uniforms though."

Ciel stopped abruptly, "Wait … what?"

….

After a long hectic day of lectures and studying, the two friends went to Ciels' house, shed their day clothes and slipped into their old high school uniforms. The pair looked dapper in their pressed black slacks with crisp white dress shirts, black tweed waistcoats with matching tweed tail coats. Their coats had their school emblems on the left breast side. They both wore navy blue and black striped ties and tall black top hats.

As they left the house, Ciel couldn't help but feel ridiculous dressed like this, especially as the last time he had worn his school uniform was six years ago, however the stupid ensemble still fit like the day he first put it on. They shuffled over to Ciels' car and got in and removed their hats, Ciel placing his on Alois' lap.

"Are you going to tell me where we going?"

Alois smiled deviously, "We're going to a sex club."

Ciel almost slammed on the brakes of his precious navy blue 1975 Mustang Cobra, this car was his pride and joy and there was no way he was going to wreck it – so he pulled over.

"We are _not_ going to a sex club Aly, especially dressed like this!" Ciel shouted.

"Oh come on, you have to do research right? I've heard of this place, it's a world famous fetish club."

"No. No. Fuck no, if you want to go then fine but _I_ am going the fuck home."

"When did you become such a prude? Come on, aren't you a little curious?"

"No!" Ciel spat.

Alois started to pout as Ciel folded his arms in a huff and turned his head to look out the window. Alois started poking him in the arm.

"Stop it." Ciel demanded, Alois continued, "Bro, I swear to God, you'd better stop fucking poking me." He was ignored, Ciel snapped and turned to face his pouting friend, his eye wide with rage, "What!"

Used to Ciels' occasional temper tantrums, Alois didn't even flinch, instead he inched his bottom lip out further, "please, _please_ let's go. It'll be fun I promise." He begged.

Ciel huffed, "tell me what I want to hear Aly."

Alois rolled his eyes, "I'll be your bitch for a week."

"No… you know what I want so tell me what I want to hear Aly." Ciels' sapphire eye narrowed into a tiny slit as he stared down his friend.

"Fine, all the drinks are on me."

Ciel smiled wryly, "Lets go." He caved and started the car. "Where is this place anyway?"

….

They make it to the Tenderloin district in downtown San Francisco, turning onto Leavenworth Street to find overnight parking, Ciel figured that he'd have to be absolutely wasted if he was going to have an ounce of a decent time – and if Alois was buying, even better. After finding a great spot near where Alois said the club should be they got out of the car, donning their top hats.

Wandering around Jones Street, there was no signage or indication of a fetish club, anywhere. Finally, Ciel spotted other people in school uniforms going into a large black building that looked abandoned. They all entered through a door that was covered in green and white ivy. "Why are we all dressed up in school uniforms?" He asked as they approached the door.

"It's a theme night tonight, _School Daze_. Sounds hot, doesn't it? I hope there's some delicious looking teachers." Cooed Alois as they made it to the door.

Walking in and down a long softly lit black corridor, they could hear and feel the vibration of the bass laden music. They made it to another door but before they could go in, they saw a beautifully laid out rococo style table with large sliver candelabras spread out across the top. As the pair approached a bright eyed, voluptuous blond in a grey school uniform greeted them. Instead of a blouse, she wore a tight dusky pink corset with black satin ribbon accents. On top of the corset, she wore a grey jacket, which matched her grey pleated skirt.

Her hair was pulled up into two pigtails, with a loose strand of curled hair that fell over her face. Her emerald green eyes lit up when she saw the pair come over to the table.

"Good evening gentlemen, welcome to Jardin de la Torture, is this your first time here?" They both nodded and she smiled brightly, clapping her hands together, "excellent, you'll like it here, Jardin de la Torture is unlike any sex club you've ever been to." She enthused. "There are three floors, this is the ground floor, here you will find the bar, general meet and greet area and ambient lounge. Down stairs is where the dungeons are; there are several different rooms there that you can explore. Upstairs is the imagination room, you'll find a wide variety of super cute costumes that you can change into – we have a highly skilled seamstress on staff. There are a few rules that must be adhered to; one, absolutely no photography of any kind and two, absolutely no alcohol at any time –"

"I'm sorry, what now?" Ciel raised his eyebrow and turned to Alois, who was looking rather sheepish.

"Did I forget to mention that there is no booze here? Well, that's on m-"

Ciel punched him in the arm, hard; Alois pretended to be hurt by wincing and rubbed the spot where he was struck by Ciels' tiny ineffectual fist.

"Save it for the dungeon boys," the blond continued, "rule number three, do not interrupt a scene, you will be asked to leave, rule number four, no touching without permission, and finally rule five, this club has a safe sex policy, no condom, no penetration, no excuses. If you need any help, there are Dungeon Masters and Mistresses that can help. Do you have any questions?" She finished.

The men looked at each other, trying to process all of the information that was just given and unsure of what to say. "Oh!" she exclaimed, "I almost forgot, you came at a good night, on the third Friday of every month we hold a 'slave auction' with all proceeds going to a local charity." She stopped for a moment to study them, her eyes glittering in the candle light, "I think you both would enjoy the experience. Wanna give it a try?"

"Sure!" Alois chimed, "What does it entail?"

"Well, you are put up for auction and sold for the night to the highest bidder. You can play if you want but most people just serve their owners for the night, like butlers, you know what I mean?"

Alois nodded, "Great, where do we sign up?"

Ciels' jaw dropped, it was one thing to be dragged here on the promise of free booze but it's another thing to have no booze AND be someone's 'slave' for the night. Alois saw his friends' eye glaze over, so he wrapped an arm around his slender waist and pulled Ciel into him. "It'll be fine and hey, being a butler counts as submission right?" That was Alois, always the finder of the silver lining behind every cloud.

Even when he protested, Ciel normally went along with whatever Alois wanted. Though he had a sullen exterior, he lived to make the blond happy and if this will make Alois happy, he'll do it, even if he has to be sober.

"Where do we sign?" He asked. The woman pulled out two clipboards with contracts on them and, not really bothering to read them, they put their details down and gave the boards back.

"Excellent, I'll come find you when it's time for the auction boys. If you need anything, ask for me Lady Elizabeth or Lizzie for short, ok?" Her smile was infectious; they both smiled back and nodded. Lizzie stretched out her hand to show them the way. "Have a good night gentlemen."

….

Jardin de la Torture was unlike any club the young men had ever been to. Everyone was elegantly dressed as either students in school uniforms or as teachers. The ground floor was immaculately decorated; it was like something out of the Victorian era, black wallpaper with a silver colored velvet brocade pattern on the walls. There were ostentatious drop crystal chandeliers hanging from the black painted ceiling. There was a bar, as such, to the side; it had the same decorative pattern as the walls running along the front of it, the back-mirrored wall had subdued red up-lighting. The floors were mahogany and polished to perfection, there was not one scuff, which was no mean feat, considering the amount of high heels being worn.

The music was unbearably loud. Thumping bass laced with heavy synthesizers, and Ciel recognized the track. _Strict Machine_, he thought – or at least he tried to think, the bass was so heavy the thumps derailed his train of thought. Alois grabbed him and dragged him along to the bar.

Alois draped himself over the bar counter, eyeing the wide array of non-alcoholic beverages they had available. Ciel leaned up against the bar, the music seemed to have calmed down slightly, and the tune was sweet but steeped in sex. He didn't recognize the track, a first he thought. Alois nudged him gently and Ciel turns to him, a bight smile was etched on the blonds face, must be a cute bartender, he thought.

Alois leaned over to him; his breath brushed the hairs covering his ear, "Oh my fucking God, the bartender is gorgeous." _Knew it_, Ciel smiled to himself, "what do you want to drink?" Asked Alois, Ciel turned around and studied the long list on the virgin cocktail menu.

The bartender had dirty blond hair neatly coiffed into a quiff and his face had a light dusting of stubble. Chewing on a cocktail stick, he was tall and strong looking and Ciel could understand why Alois thought he was gorgeous. The bartender leaned over to the young man, "my name is Bard, how can I serve you young lord?" his voice was gruff and gritty like gravel, and it sent shivers down Ciels' spine.

"Virgin Mary, please." He said, flashing him his typically charming smile.

Bard blushed slightly, "right away young master." He walked over to the back of the bar and Ciel noticed Bards' rockabilly tattooed biceps as he shook the cocktail. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and dark blue loose fitting jeans, definitely his type. When Bard came back with the drink, Ciel thanked him and before paying, he turned and looked for Alois who was busy chatting with a tall black haired man with square glasses, who was dressed in academic regalia, including an lavish black velvet hood with gold trimming and complete with a doctor's Tudor bonnet in the same material and style as the hood. Ciel smiled to himself as he watched his friend ostentatiously flirting with the older gentleman.

Ciel shrugged and turned back to Bard. "That will be $4 please."

Ciel handed him the exact amount. "Why can't you have alcohol here?"

Bard smiled at him, "Is this your first time in a club like this?" Ciel nodded, "Well young master, whether you're a top or a bottom for the evening, you have to remain safe and in control at all times, alcohol tends to impair the amount of control you exert, and safety is paramount here." Bard finished with a cheeky wink, causing the blue-eyed boy to simper.

"Hey, why do you keep calling me 'young master'?"

Bard leaned over the bar countertop, very close to Ciel, "because young master," he breathed, causing the fine hair on the back of his neck to rise, "you're young and you look like a top and I'm a bottom, so I was hoping you might want to play later on? I finish my shift at 12."

Ciel jumped back. "I – I, um, not really into this sort of thing." He stuttered.

"Then what are you doing in a fetish sex club?" Bard inquired, quizzically.

"I, um, am doing research for my psychology dissertation." Ciel's face began to flush a bright red. "I was assigned to look into Dominance and Submission and see how the dominance and submission dynamic helps with letting go of emotions."

"Like a release?" Bard said.

Ciel nodded, "yeah, something like that."

"Well you've come to the right place to study people, all sorts come here for a release from their daily lives and stress. You can be whatever you want here, explore whatever you want and feel whatever you want. You should try it sometime, it's amazing."

"Uh, no. I don't think I'll be trying this any time soon." Ciel replied.

Bard shrugged, "Shame. It looks like someone like you could use a little release." he smiled and left to tend to a tightly corseted woman with a white leather collar around her neck, her amethyst eyes, that matched the color of her corset, were cast down, looking at her hands that were placed lightly on the bar counter top. She was tall and had very beautiful, dark olive skin, with long lavender hair that was loosely braided at the back and she had a dainty white ornate fascinator on top of her head.

Ciels' eye curiously trailed the length of the leather leash that ran from her collar over to a tall man who was dressed in a black wool suit the jacket falling all the way to his calves, covered by a heavy looking open black robe held together by a flimsy silver chain that traced along a brilliant white cravat and connected the other side. He was also wearing a very long black rosary that fell down to his stomach. The man held the leash tightly in his white-gloved hand as he leaned up against the bar.

Ciel moved his gaze from the gloved hand over to his face, skin whiter than his own, and jet-black hair slicked back behind his ear on the left side, with delicate strands of fringe covering his face on the right. He was talking to Bard, who kept nodding at him and smiling whilst constantly rubbing the back of his head. Almost leering at the stunningly handsome, statuesque figure, Ciel studied the man, from his matt polished brogues to his long black eyelashes under the small oval tortoise shell reading glasses he wore on the tip of his nose (they were attached to a glasses chain which Ciel thought added to his charm). He gasped slightly when he noticed the glasses were hiding his most interesting feature - his eyes, which were the strangest color of vivid crimson. '_Fuck, he's gorgeous_', he muttered to himself.

Feeling someone staring at him, the crimson eyes darted across the bar and met with the azure eye of Ciel, who blushed and smiled at the older man. His response was to turn back and mutter something to Bard. Ciel looked away and back at Alois, maybe perhaps he shouldn't have made eye contact.

All of this was so new to him and being the control freak that he was, he definitely didn't want to 'play' as it were. Losing any type of control over a situation was not appealing to him, so he figured he would just drink, however, as he remembered the bar was 'dry', perhaps he wouldn't. A couple walked past and Ciel over heard the words 'Dungeon' and 'great scene' _what kind of place is this_? He wondered as he sipped his drink.

Watching Alois, Ciel couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of his best friend; everything was so easy for him. Alois was tall, lanky and beautiful. His golden blond hair was thick and luxurious, wafting gently around his face and neck. His ice-blue eyes complimented his tanned skin – Alois looked the picture of a stereotypical Californian surfer.

By comparison, Ciel was the darker of the two (the yang to Alois' yin, they'd often joked). Slate colored hair that almost covered his eyes, he had it cut that way to somewhat hide his eye patch. Ciels' eye was a brilliant cobalt blue; it was like a sapphire gem that adorned his flawless alabaster skin, he also worn sapphire studs on each ear. He was shorter than Alois and even though he just celebrated his 23rd birthday, he would still be mistaken for a sixteen year old, much to his chagrin. Ciel knew he was attractive and he never struggled for dates, however, because of his inability to communicate with anybody really, he rarely had a relationship that lasted more than a month. To say that he was intelligent would be an understatement – Ciel surpassed all of his classmates and reveled in doing so, which never earned him many friends. The men he tended to go for were never the brightest crayons in the box but what could he say? He liked them cute but stupid. The dumb ones never asked questions, especially about his past and they were very easy to control.

Even though Alois had just as hard of an upbringing as Ciel did, it never seemed to hinder him – unlike Ciel, he was plagued by the past, constantly reminded of it every time he looked in a mirror.

"Ciel!" Alois called over to his friend, snapping him out of his trance. Alois waved the young man over to him and his dark professor, and Ciel walked over to the pair, drink in hand. Alois leaned over to him, wrapped his arms around his friends' tiny waist and smiled "Ciel, this is Claude, Claude, this is my very dear friend Ciel." Alois said very formally. Claude held out his hand, causing Ciel to flinch slightly before he accepted it, and they shook. Claude studied Ciel's odd reaction but shrugged it off. "Ciel," Alois continued, "Claude here owns a fetish clothing store on Folsom Street and he has very kindly offered his assistance with your dissertation." Alois smiled brightly, still latched on tightly to Ciel.

"Wonderful to meet you Ciel." Claude's gold eyes narrowed as he examined the younger male, his introduction sent shivers down Ciel's spine, there was something about this guy bothered him, then again, any actual interaction bothered him.

"You're British?" Ciel asked, bluntly.

Claude nodded, "I am."

"Well, thank you for your kind offer of help _Professor_, I may have to take you up on that." He smiled, deciding it was best to be sweet as it was obvious Alois was infatuated with the older gentleman – Ciel knew he was going to this mans shop, whether he wanted to or not.

Before any other pleasantries were exchanged, Lizzie, the bouncing buxom blond from the door came over to the two young men. "It's time for the auction gentlemen. Come with me please." She grabbed them both by their arms and playfully moved them over to the stage.

There were other 'slaves' waiting to be called up to the stage be auctioned off. Alois and Ciel looked around, Ciel bit down on his lower lip out of nervousness whereas Alois kept running his hands through his blond locks, shaking the strands gently to create more volume. Ciel observed the others with intrigue, no one seemed nervous or scared – just very excited. There were men and women all dressed in school uniforms, not unlike the young men themselves.

"I hope Claude bids on me." Alois chirped as he straightened his tie. Ciel nodded slightly and scanned the room to see who the potential 'buyers' were. No one of any real interest but he did hope he wasn't bought by some creepy pervert. Now, it was time for the auction to begin.

One by one the 'slaves' were called up to the stage and introduced by Lizzie, who was now the MC. Alois and Ciel were the last to go so they just watched and listened as it turned into a bidding frenzy, none of the 'slaves' going for any less than $500 – it was for charity after all. Finally it was Alois' turn, he sashayed up the steps and blew a kiss to the audience.

"Here we have Alois, a literary grad student and a bottom from San Francisco." Lizzie announced, taking Alois by the hand and bringing him close to her side. "Alois, which do you prefer boys or girls?"

Alois fiend thoughtful thinking, "Oh, boys please. The tall, dark and older ones preferred." He declared. The audience let out wolf whistles and cheers.

With a huge smile on her face, and without further ado, she let the bidding commence. "Shall we start at $100?" There was a call for 100, "$200?" There was a call for 200 – this continued up to $1,000. This delighted Alois, so far he was the most expensive 'slave' for auction. He paraded around the stage, giggling and dancing seductively to the music as more bids poured in.

Finally, there was a call from the front; "$6,500!" the audience quieted down for a moment to seek out the high roller, even Alois stopped dancing to have a look. His mouth widened with a gigantic smile, as it was Claude, in the front row, who had lifted his paddle.

Lizzie squealed with delight, "$6,550 anyone?" the room quieted down, figuring Claude's bid was too rich for their blood. "Sold! To Claude Faustus in the front for $6,500. Business must be good, eh, Master?" She winked. A grin worked its way across Claude's usually stiff lips as he nodded to Lizzie and saw Alois stroll over to him. They then stepped aside to let the audience gather for the last 'slave' or auction.

Ciel drew in a very deep breath as Lizzie beckoned him to approach the stage. He was sweating; the lights were hot and the tweed jacket he was wearing wasn't helping. He loosened his tie as he shuffled on stage.

"And finally, our last 'slave' for our charity auction our sexy pirate Ciel, also from right here in San Francisco. He's a psychology grad student and music aficionado. Tell me Ciel, do you play any instruments?"

Ciel shifted for a moment, uneasy over the amount of eyes that were on him.

"I play the violin." He blurted, awkwardly.

"Ooo, hear that audience, he plays the violin." Lizzie giggled, "Perhaps next time you come back, you could play something?" she asked, genuinely. Ciel nodded to her request, although he did doubt that he would be back to this church of debauchery ever again. "Ok, lets start the bidding for –" She was cut off.

"$500 for the sexy pirate!" Someone interjected

"$600!"

"$700!"

The bids kept rolling in; Lizzie was struggling to keep up with all the offers as Ciel just stood there, watching it all unfold.

The bidding continued to into the thousands, with the current bid at $6,000

"$10,000." Called someone from the audience, everyone went quiet; Ciel scanned the room to see his new 'owner', curious as to what he would look like and why he would pay such a high amount for him.

"Master Michaelis." Lizzie curtsied as the man approached the stage.

Ciel's breath hitched and his heart thumped heavily in his throat, "_Master Michaelis?" _He muttered; it was the man from the bar.

He nodded to Lizzie, not once moving his eyes away from the emerald-eyed blond. Lizzie grinned, the silent nod telling her to finish the auction, even though he knew he has already won. "Right, where were we? Oh, yes. $10,000 – do I hear $10,500?" Nothing, no one wanted to bid against this raven-haired man

"At $10,000, going once, going twice – sold to Master Michaelis! Congratulations my Lord." She curtsied again as he turned and walked away.

Lizzie guided Ciel down the stairs and off the stage. She put the microphone down and adjusted her corset.

"Um, Lizzie, who was that?"

She looked at the fidgeting young man and with a wry smile and a gentle pat on his shoulder, said, "Why don't you go get yourself a drink Ciel? If we served alcohol, I'd say you'd need it." she then turned to walk back to the entrance so that she could collect payment for the bids. Ciel watched as she bobbed along through the waves of people, like a buoy adrift at sea.

A flourish of anxious confusion washed over the young male as he made his way to the bar. Alois was sat on the countertop with his legs crossed, arms draped over Claude who was listening intently to what his newly acquired slave had to say. As Ciel walked up, Alois stopped talking to notice the confused look on his friends' face.

"Holy shit Ciel, $10,000! Claude was telling me that that is the highest bid here – ever! How do you feel?" He looked around for the buyer, "where's the dude who bought you?"

Ciel shrugged, "I don't know. He didn't even make eye contact with me, fucking rude ill-mannered asshole." He snorted. Claude tried to suppress a laugh – the two men have only known Claude from this evening but even they knew that laugher was just something that he didn't do, so it came as a surprise when his chest started to tremor with quiet giggles. "What's so funny?" Ciel snapped.

Claude adjusted his glasses, sliding them up the bridge of his nose. "That rude ill-mannered asshole, as you put it, is Sebastian Michaelis – the owner of this fine establishment."

Alois and Ciel shared a look between each other as Claude continued, "I wouldn't worry about it Ciel, he will come and collect you when he's ready."

"He shouldn't bother, I'm really not interested." Ciel huffed; he crossed his arms and leaned against the bar, like a petulant child. "I'm not even into this scene anyway." He frowned. Claude chuckled to himself, _Sebastian always liked a challenge and he'll have his hands full with this one,_ he thought.

Before anyone could utter another sentence, the purple corseted woman with the white collar descended upon the trio, she seemed to be missing her leash. She looked over at Claude, "Master Claude." She curtsied; her voice was clear but soft.

"Hannah." Claude dipped his head to her.

Hannah then turned to Ciel, "Come with me please, my Lord, Master Michaelis would like to see you now."

Ciel shifted his position slightly, his heart raced, he was still angry over the older mans behavior but he also couldn't help but feel excited at the idea of having an audience with the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He decided right then that if Michaelis wanted to meet with him, Ciel was going to make him work for it.

"Please, tell Mr. Michaelis that he can go fuck himself and I'm not interested in meeting with him – ever."

Hannah smirked, "He said that you would say something like that and he told me to tell you that he bought you, so for the night, you belong to him."

"I _belong_ to him?" Ciel hissed.

Hannah nodded, "As per the terms and conditions you signed when you participated in the slave auction. If you break the terms of the contract, you will have to reimburse the club the amount you were 'purchased' for, which was $10,000." She replied calmly.

"_Oh snap_…!" sniggered Alois, who found this whole situation terribly amusing.

Flustered, Ciel moved away from the bar and looked over to Alois and Claude, "well, I guess I don't have a choice then."

Hannah gestured to the young slate haired boy to follow, as she moved swiftly through the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sympathy for the Devil

_"So if you meet me, have some courtesy, have some sympathy and some taste. Use all your well-learned politesse or I'll lay your soul to waste…"_

Sebastian Michaelis was an arrogant man.

Born into a wealthy, prominent family in Yorkshire, he wanted for nothing and was used to getting his way, especially as no one dared say 'no' to a Michaelis.

Highly educated, his formative years were spent at Eton, then onto Oxford University for undergraduate studies before coming to America to study Law at Harvard. This wasn't necessarily his choice; he was merely following the career path laid out for him by his father.

Deviation from this plan was not an option for the dutiful son; if there was one thing that Sebastian's father had instilled in him it was that family rule was absolute.

In his mid twenties, he had developed into being incredibly intelligent and a naturally gifted manipulator, these things came in handy at Harvard where Sebastian excelled, leaving many of his fellow students in his wake with the exception of one student – his rival, Claude Faustus.

From the moment they met, they hated each other. From then on they always tried to out do one another.

Claude was just like Sebastian in everyway. Same upbringing, same security and self-confidence from wealth, and same level of intelligence. The only thing that differed was that Claude had freedom. He could do whatever he wanted and no one held any expectations of him.

Sebastian envied Claude's freedom and Claude lived to try and best Sebastian at everything he excelled in, causing them both to compete over everything, grades, sports, and even lovers – with each competition the stakes getting higher, until finally, they decided to join forces.

It was Claude that made the first move, inviting Sebastian over for dinner and a study session. After copious amounts of red wine later, the pair found themselves sprawled out, drunk, on the couch in Claude's lavish apartment by the University.

Sebastian laid face down on the couch, still clutching his wine glass as his arm draped over the seat and swung low to the ground, whereas Claude, who had rolled onto the floor in a drunken stupor, now laid on his back beside the couch. He nimbly moved the hair from his face as he stared vacantly towards the ceiling. Taking his glasses off, he tried to rub them in his tight black t-shirt in an effort to clean them but he couldn't, he just kept swaying, his shirt not making contact.

"Sebast – Seba – mate - mate! I need help." Claude called out trying to formulate his words. Sebastian shifted on the couch, attempting to lift his head. "Hm?"

"Uh, bollocks, my glasses are blurry. I ca – can't clean them."

"It's not your glasses, ass, you're drunk." Sebastian answered, his voice muffled by the cushion.

"You're drunk!" Claude shouted back, tossing his glasses aside and passing out. Sebastian dragged himself to the edge of the couch and peered down at Claude. He dropped his empty glass as he bent closer to inspect his drunken colleague.

"Mate? Hey, Claude?" He giggled as he slid closer to Claude. Sliding too far, he fell off the couch and crashed down onto the sleeping Claude.

Surprised, Claude pushed Sebastian off him, causing him to topple to the side. Furious about being pushed, Sebastian threw himself back onto Claude and pinned his arms down above his head. Claude tried to free himself but Sebastian was strong and just squeezed his wrists tighter, watching Claude struggle underneath him.

"Get off me!" Claude shouted, Sebastian smiled and leaned in very close to Claude's face, their mouths almost touching.

"Why would I do that when it seems you're enjoying yourself?" He purred, staring straight into Claude's unflinching golden orbs.

Sebastian could feel the proof of his taunt, as Claude seemed to be aroused, he could feel his erection pushing into his hips as he straddled him. "You're fucking sexy pinned down like this, helpless." He insufflated into Claude's wet lips as he flushed scarlet. Sebastian smiled and leaned in kissing Claude, whose lips parted in a slight moan. Sebastian took this opportunity to explore his mouth with his tongue and grinding his hips onto Claude's he bucked in response.

"Keep your arms up." Sebastian growled as he let go of Claude's wrists. He slowly dragged his hands down Claude's chest and stopped at the belt of his jeans. Swiftly, Sebastian set to work unbuckling the belt and sliding it out of the belt loops. "Lift your hips for me."

Claude obeyed and Sebastian slid the leather belt out of its last hoop. Going back up to his wrists, Sebastian wrapped the belt around them and secured them together, tightly. Claude tried to bring his arms down and Sebastian pushed them back up above his head. "Keep them there." He commanded firmly, as he moved back down Claude's clothed chest, kissing a trail down his stomach and stopping at the top of his jeans. Smiling, he unbuttoned the top button and slid the zip down.

Positioning himself in between Claude's legs, Sebastian nestled himself in the opening of his jeans, inhaling the musky scent deeply. "Lift your hips."

Claude lifted his hips up slightly and Sebastian pulled down his jeans. He felt his cock stiffen as he set his eyes on Claudes' stiffing mound underneath the soft fabric. With his nose, Sebastian nuzzled the sheathed erection, and then proceeded to lick and suck the fabric – earning pleasurable moans from his bound friend.

"Tell me what you want." He stated as he licked gently.

"Oh God -" Claude lost his breath as Sebastian started to massage his cock with his hands.

"God? God has no business here – tell _me_ what you want." Bending over, Sebastian pulls at the elastic waistband of Claude's boxer shorts, trailing his wet tongue over the top, grazing the base of Claude's stiff cock whilst still massaging it gently with the palm of his hand.

"Your… mouth, _please._ Sebastian." Claude pleaded.

Sebastian didn't waste any time pulling the boxer shorts down. He was greeted with a dripping wet erect cock, readying itself with pre cum. Sebastian set to work on it, starting at the base and moving his way to the top, using his long tongue to taste every inch of it. His tongue hit the tip and worked its way into the slit, lapping up the salty liquid oozing out of the top.

Sebastian licked the fingers on his right hand, getting them nice and wet; he placed his hand around Claude's annealed cock, squeezing and massaging - taking the slick pre cum into the pads of his fingertips as he worked. Claude writhed underneath his touch, his arms still tied and held above his head. "Tell me again, what do you want?"

Claude gasped, "Your mouth, **_please_** Se-Sebastian!" He called out. Sebastian devoured his cock, from the tip to the base; he enveloped it in his moist, warm mouth, Claude moaned with pleasure as Sebastian's tongue set to work rubbing every inch of the member. His full, wet lips squeezing the head as he bobbed up and down.

Claude wriggled around like a worm on a hook, desperately fucking every corner of Sebastian's mouth, thrusting in deeper and deeper until he could feel the back of the others throat. Sebastian surveyed Claude's reaction and hummed in approval as he sucked, making a meal out of his cock. Two fingers made their way down to Claude's thighs, gripping and pinching hard as he positioned them right at his entrance. Grazing his fingers past the opening, he felt Claude wince.

"Relax for me." He purred, his voice vibrating through every one of Claude's nerves. Sebastian lifted his head and his crimson eyes met with shining golden orbs. He smiled iniquitously, as he slid his fingers inside of Claude's taut hole.

Claude whined and panted as Sebastian worked him from the inside. Grinning, he went back and wrapped his warm lips around Claude's unyielding erection.

"Oh God, oh GOD!" Claude cried and ferociously fucked Sebastian's mouth.

"Nah-ah, what did I tell you about God?" He breathed over the edifice, using his tongue to lick the slit and his fingers prodding and working the prostate, milking him.

"Se-Se-Sebastian!" He cried again.

"That's better. Tell me what you want." Knowing Claude was close.

"I-I- **_ugh_** – I want to come."

"How badly?"

"AH! So badly."

"Beg me Claude. Beg me to let you come." Ordered Sebastian.

"Puh – puh – please, Sebastian, **_I beg of you_**, let me come!"

"You want to come for me slut?"

"YES!"

Feeling Claude about to release, Sebastian stopped. He removed his fingers and gently kissed Claude's aching erection.

"No." He said plainly as he stood up to admire his handiwork. Claude was on his back glistening with sweat – still panting, arms still above his head, jeans and boxers down to his ankles, his large stiff cock - purple and throbbing, awaiting release. Sebastian chuckled to himself as he walked to the couch, grapping the coat he'd tossed over the armrest when he first came in.

Claude's eyes flew open in a mixture of confusion and anger as he watched his friend start to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" He called out, no response. "Sebastian! Where are you going? You're evil!" he shouted.

"I know." Sebastian replied as he turned to Claude, wiping his mouth. With a devilish smile, he left the room.

…

"Bard, that boy you were talking to, why is he staring?" Sebastian asked. Bard shrugged and rubbed the back of his head.

"He's a newbie, first time here. He's doing research or something on D/s." He replied.

Sebastian kept his eyes fixed firmly on Bard, which made him fidget and chew furiously on the cocktail stick in his mouth.

Sebastian hummed an acknowledgement, then turned to meet Ciel's gaze and then returned to face Bard – watching Ciel's reaction out of the corner his crimson eyes. He noticed how Ciel's cheeks flushed, his small pout of dissatisfaction and how he furrowed his brow. He watched as Ciel was called over by a tall, tanned blond who was flirting with Claude. He studied how Ciel walked, how he carried himself, how he never genuinely smiled. Sebastian looked at Ciel like a lion stalking its prey, assessing everything about him, figuring out the best way to attack.

Lizzie came over to the trio and pulled both young men away, leaving Claude on his own.

"Hannah, go find your Mistress and wait for me." Sebastian said firmly, Hannah curtsied and walked away. Bard looked at his boss suspiciously, which earned him a sardonic smirk from the older man. Claude ambled over to the both of them.

"What _is_ it with you and blonds Claude?" Asked Sebastian, coyly.

"What can I say? They are just more fun. I used to be into tall dark and handsome but those days are far behind me."

"Hm." Sebastian nodded, sarcastically, knowing that dig was at him, "what can you tell me about the other boy who was with him?"

Claude raised an eyebrow giving his friend a knowing look. They have known each other for years, he knew what Sebastian was thinking even before he did.

"Ciel? I should have known you would be interested in him. He's just you're type: sullen, guarded, impertinent and totally disinterested in this scene." Sebastian averted his gaze; "you'd have your work cut out for you, if you want to break in that brat."

"I think I can handle him."

"Do you want to bet on it?" Claude leaned against the bar, adjusting his glasses. Ever since University, Claude knew Sebastian couldn't resist a bet.

"What shall we wager?"

"If you can get him to belong to you I will sign over my shop to you, I know you've wanted to expand into fetish fashion." He smirked, "If you can't, I get your club. How confident are you?" he asked insidiously.

Sebastian thought about it for a moment, he couldn't risk losing his precious club but then again, he couldn't resist this challenge, after all – Sebastian Michaelis was an arrogant man.

"I accept. If I can get him to belong to me, I get your shop and if I don't – you can have my club." He sighed and stuck out his hand, Claude grabbed it and shook it firmly.

"I can't wait to watch you lose this time Michaelis." Claude smirked.

"I wouldn't be so sure Faustus."

Claude shrugged, "We'll see. I wonder - will he inevitably end up like the others who've had the misfortune of peaking your intrigue?"

Before Sebastian could reply, the lights dimmed, which signaled the Slave Auction and the two men head towards the stage.

…

Standing in the back and watching carefully, Sebastian regarded Ciel – his regal haughty, demeanor intrigued him. He would love nothing more than to have this little prince on his knees, kneeling before him, bound and blindfolded – whimpering his name. He fantasized about sliding his hand over Ciels' lithe little frame and watching him become aroused from his light touch.

"Sold! To Claude Faustus in the front for $6,500. Business must be good, eh, Master?" Lizzie called out, snapping Sebastian from his thoughts. Claude started to walk through the crowd. _Well played Faustus, well played. Now I have to make my gesture even grander_, Sebastian mused to himself.

Ciel took to the stage and stood next to the corseted blond, "And finally, our last 'slave' for our charity auction our sexy pirate Ciel, also from right here in San Francisco. He's a psychology grad student and music aficionado. Tell me Ciel, do you play any instruments?" Lizzie announced. Sebastian noticed how Ciel's demeanor changed once he was on stage, he was nervous, fidgeting, and biting his lower lip – this caused Sebastian's mind to wander. Thinking about all of the wonderfully cruel things he could do with this haughty little prince, he felt his cock twitch under all of his heavy clothing.

The bidding had now gone to $6,000, enough was enough, the boy had to be his.

"$10,000!" He called out, thrusting his paddle in the air. The room hushed as Sebastian moved to the front, not wanting to give the little prince any satisfaction, he refused to look at him, not even a glance. Instead, Sebastian opted to keep his eyes fixed on Lizzie, who smiled at him as she curtsied.

"Master Michaelis." She greeted. Sebastian nodded at her, he wasn't prepared to let this boy go to anyone, and it was time for this auction to end so he could collect his prize. "Right, where were we? Oh, yes. $10,000 – do I hear $10,500?"

Sebastian waited; as no one wanted to bid against him he nodded to Lizzie to end the auction.

"At $10,000, going once, going twice – sold to Master Michaelis! Congratulations my Lord." She curtsied again. Sebastian didn't smile and he didn't look at the perplexed Ciel, he simply turned around and walked away.

…

Sitting in a booth in the ambient room, Sebastian waited for Hannah to fetch Ciel for him. The ambient room was simply stunning; the walls were decorated in a soft blue, with silver ivy designs on it. There were mirrors almost everywhere, refracting the soft white lighting from the white chandeliers on the ceiling and off of the white tabletops and booths. This was the perfect place to come after a heavy play session. Tucking the hair on his left side behind his ear, he sat patiently, contemplating his next step – he never made a move without thinking of every possible outcome and he figured Ciel would pose a challenge, a challenge that he was elated to experience.

As he mulled over how he was going to get this boy to belong to him, Hannah appeared with a reluctant Ciel in tow. She curtsied to him and whilst still bent, she introduced Ciel.

"My Lord Michaelis, may I introduce to you Ciel Phantomhive." Standing, she turned to Ciel and motioned him to approach, "Ciel, may I introduce to you my Lord Sebastian Michaelis."

Ciel refused to budge, instead he stood behind Hannah slightly, furrowing his brow and scowling at Sebastian. This excited Sebastian to no end, _Oh, the wonderful things I will do to him,_ he thought. "Hannah, thank you for your assistance, you may go back to your Mistress now, I'm done with you for the evening. Please be sure to thank her for lending you to me." He smiled at her as she bowed slightly and took her leave.

Ciel remained standing by the booth as Sebastian eyed him. Ciel felt his crimson eyes burrow straight into him like two daggers as they moved up and down his body. Even though there was music playing, the silence between the pair was deafening. Unable to bear it any longer, Ciel cleared his throat, "why did you purchase me?" He asked.

Sebastian moved his eyes to meet with Ciel's and locked into them. "You intrigue me." He stated plainly, cocking his head to one side to examine the younger male's response. Ciel stood firm, a cold look in his eye and not giving away anything. This amused Sebastian, "what happened to your eye?" he asked. Ciel flinched and pursed his lips. Sebastian watched his reaction, studying it, saving it for a later date – _I could use this_. "Ah, well it's none of my business."

"No, it's not." Ciel spat. This surprised the older man, "now you bought me, what do you want me to do?" Ciel said coldly.

Sebastian leaned over the table, propping himself up on his elbows, interlacing his long thin fingers and gingerly placing his chin on them. "Oh, I want you to do so many wonderful things but I feel that that will have to wait for a later date." He purred, his baritone voice was sweet like honey, dripping sex with each syllable he uttered. He watched as Ciel continued to fidget, his cheeks started to flush, he bit his lower lips – these are good signs, these are signs of arousal. _This is going to be too easy,_ he knew. "I want to help you." He said, leaning back into the booth, he draped his arms over the back of the seat.

"Help me how?" Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"My bartender Bard told me that you're doing some sort of research paper on Dominance and Submission, something about release?" Ciel nodded and moved to sit down, "I didn't say you could sit down." Ciel froze mid squat, he searched the older mans face to see any sign of sarcasm, nothing, he stood back up. "I can help you. I know all the right people who would be beneficial to your research. Let me help you." He said casually.

Ciel thought for a moment, if he accepted Sebastian's help, it may be of value when it comes to the research, on the other hand, there was something about this raven haired man that made him feel uneasy. "What's in for you?" Ciel inquired.

"Nothing, as I said before, you intrigue me and I want to help. Is that so wrong?" Yes, it was wrong, there was nothing Sebastian Michaelis did out of the goodness of his heart.

Ciel shrugged, "I supposed you could help me, I guess." He wasn't sure why he caved in so easily but it must have had something to do with the way Sebastian was. He was sex on legs and he knew it, he knew the affect his voice had on people, he knew how to turn his head just right, he knew how to use his bedroom eyes, his touch and how he dressed – Sebastian knew that if he was in the garden of Eden he wouldn't need a fruit to tempt Adam and/or Eve. All of these things captivated Ciel and he couldn't look away.

"Excellent – why don't you come with me to a Halloween party next Saturday, at a friends' house. You can bring your little blond friend so you won't feel nervous about coming alone with me." His voice like saccharine, sweet and tooth rotting. Ciel fell for it, it was simply too easy. Sebastian stood up and walked over to a silent and bewildered Ciel, he reached into the pocket of the coat under his robe and pulls out a card. "I want you to call this number, you and the blond will need a costume for the event". Ciel took it and quickly put it in his pocket. As Sebastian moved past him to leave, he swiveled around to Ciel's back and whispered softly into his ear, "I want you to think of me when you masturbate tonight. Imagine all of the things I want to do to you." He breathed, the warm air brushed over the back of Ciels' pale neck causing the fine hairs stand on end.

Before Ciel could retort, Sebastian was gone.

He knew that he would think of him tonight, it was just too easy – after all, Sebastian Michaelis was an arrogant man.

* * *

**_Authors Note_**_: Well, there you go… what will Ciel think about tonight I wonder? Sebastian is such a tease…!_

_Please review – or I won't share the super hot scene between Ciel and Sebastian in the next chapter and it is __**hot**__, well… I say hot, it's actually cold but you won't know what I mean by that if you don't review. _

_Bisous xx_


	4. Chapter 4 - My Kz, Ur BF

_" And I wanna know what happened to your boyfriend, 'cause he was looking at me like "Whoa!""_

The drive home was nothing short of lackluster as Alois enthused over Claude, unsurprisingly; the pair had made a date for the Halloween party that Ciel was invited to, almost like it was pre-planned. Ciel barely listened, nodding when he felt a natural lull in the one sided conversation. He was busy replaying the events of the evening over in his mind repeatedly as they drove through the quiet streets of San Francisco.

Ciel was furious or at least he thought he was, truthfully, he was struggling to process his emotions – which left the young man conflicted.

Arriving home, Ciel stayed silent as he and Alois trudged up the stairs to his bedroom. The house was dark, quiet and empty. _Aunt Anne must still be at the hospital_, he thought.

Living with his Aunt had its perks. The best thing about living with Dr. Angelina Durless, was the strange hours she kept, being a Neo Natal, OB/GYN surgeon had her out at all hours of the day and night – babies never kept to a schedule, so he pretty much had the house to himself.

Peeling off all of his clothes and keeping his boxers on, Alois slipped into the warm inviting sheets of Ciels' bed and snuggled into the duvet. He muttered a good night to Ciel before he drifted off to sleep.

Ciel was sitting on the window bench in front of his huge bay window. The Durless / Phantomhive house was a large, stunningly decorated Victorian house in Alamo Square, a highly prized location in San Francisco. Ciel grew up here, played in the park across the street, and had the best moments of his life here – especially meeting Alois.

Everything about his home he loved. The way it smelled when he walked through the door – peony and roses, the way it was decorated – exquisitely, each piece of furniture was antique, redolent of the building it lived in. Polished mahogany floors, plush sofas and heavy azure drapes which framed the large windows in every part of this house. The only thing he didn't like about this house was the silence - in fact, he hated it. Silence reminded him of the worse moments in this house - the calm before and after the storm.

He found the silence to be deafening, even in the middle of the day. Ciel couldn't stand it, always wanting to fill the void with sound; he listened to music, which became his distraction.

Ever since he was small, Ciel always escaped to the world of rhythm and beats, drowning out the outside world, his parents' constant shouting and then the quiet. He mulled over lyrics that described his anguish, melodies that could make him cry, he wanted to get lost in each track that he'd play, he wanted to get lost and never be found.

Music allowed him to feel true emotions that he couldn't express in the everyday world; he was just too shut down for that. Sure, he could feel pain and sadness but he never felt lust or desire unless it was sung. More often than not, Ciel could feel anger; it was the only tangible emotion he could process.

Ciel was angry that his father left, angry that his mother remarried to an abusive alcoholic who dragged the once passionate and vibrant woman into the dregs of hell with him. He occasionally felt anger about his right eye but it was more of how it happened that disturbed him the most.

Shaking off the memory of his past, Ciel continued to stare out of his window. The night held no sleep for him and he started to undress, tugging at his tie, unraveling it and taking it off. Ciel removed his vest and unbuttoned his dress shirt; his alabaster skin glowed under the delicate moonlight that poured through.

Looking around to see Alois' crumpled uniform just lying on the floor, he got up and set about tidying the room, neatly folding the vestments and placing them on top of his antique desk. It annoyed him to no end if there was even one tiny thing out of place and having the whirling dervish named Alois stay over (which was more often than not), it was no easy task to keep everything in order.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he unlaced and removed his shoes and socks. Standing, he unfastened and took off his trousers. Walking to the closet, he grabbed a spare hanger and hung up the folded trousers. Putting the hanger back in the closet, he started to search around through the pockets of one of his coats. Finding his MP3 player, he pulled it out and unraveled the tightly coiled headphones.

Ciel walked back to his bed and sat down; Alois had his back to him and was snoring peacefully. He thought about taking off his shirt but decided to flick through the various playlists on the player instead. Ciel settled on Inhaler from Hooverphonic, _kicking it old school_, he tittered silently to himself, popping the ear buds into his ears, he pressed play and let the sound seep in.

Laying his head down and gazing at the ceiling, absorbing the deep thump of the bass and the hum of a synth, he let his thoughts drift back to Sebastian. Dark crimson eyes penetrating through him, Sebastians' hair, the way it was blacker than onyx and his stone white skin, his smile and his voice. Thinking about that deep baritone voice made Ciel shudder and his heart race. Glancing over at Alois, who was sound asleep – Ciel slipped his hand underneath his boxers.

As he thought about Sebastian, he could feel his cock twitch and grow with each passing thought. He imaged Sebastian with him, on top of him, breathing on his neck. Nimble fingers wrapped around his cock as he started to stroke it gently – he was going to take his time and enjoy this. Ciel fantasized about Sebastian's mouth, full, wet inviting lips that beckoned him to have a taste.

"Uh, Jesus…" He moaned.

"What the **_hell_**are you doing?!" Alois shouted, pulling a headphone out of one of his ears.

Ciel's eye flew open and he frantically scrambled to get his hand out of his boxers. "Shit, shit, shit, _shit_!"

Alois leapt out of the bed, ice blue eyes widened in shock. "Please God, tell me you weren't just jacking off?"

Ciel, looked away timidly. Alois threw his in the air, "with me right next to you? You fucking pervert." Alois raised an eyebrow, "you weren't thinking about me were you?"

Ciel rolled his eyes, "Of course not!" he protested emphatically.

Sitting up on the bed, Ciel rubbed his forehead; he couldn't help but feel ashamed, he never did anything like this before, never.

Alois came and stood in front of him. "And just _whom_ were you thinking about?" He asked suspiciously. Ciel didn't respond, causing Alois to do the math. He clapped his hand over his mouth suppressing a gasp. "You filthy bastard, you were thinking about that guy, weren't you?"

Ciel fell backwards onto the bed, draping both arms over his face and suppressing an emphatic groan.

Alois joined him on the bed, wrapping his arm around his best friends' waist – cuddling into him and gently placing a kiss on Ciel's exposed elbow. "Well, well, well, Ciel Phantomhive – you do have genitals after all…!" He declared. For as long as Alois has known him, Ciel never shown any real interest in either the opposite sex, same sex or sex in general. Leading the blond to assume that Ciel was asexual and he would have really believed it if Ciel hadn't confided in him once before, when he was 21, telling him about a crush he had. It was shut down before it developed into anything and Alois knew Ciel hadn't apperceived anything like that since. It wasn't that Ciel couldn't get a date, he could and he has flirted and kissed many a boy and girl but he never _felt _anything for them.

"I am so embarrassed." Ciel lamented under his arms.

"Don't be, he's fucking hot, hell, I'd jack off to him." Alois paused for a moment, pulling one of Ciel's arms down and holding his hand, squeezing firmly, "I'm proud of you, this is…er… growth, in more ways than one." Alois poked Ciel in the side, causing him to squirm but he didn't let go of his friends' hand. "Are you going to tell Dr. S?" He asked.

Ciel sighed heavily at the thought of telling his shrink. "I don't know." He said flatly. "I can't even process what I'm feeling right now. I don't even know what possessed me to do that…!"

A faint vibration came from the bedside table. Ciel sighed heavily and rolled over to get his phone.

"Who the fuck is texting you now?" Alois asked, propping himself up on one arm looking at Ciel, who was reading the text.

"I don't recognize this number. '_Hope you're thinking of me tonight, I know I will be thinking of you… S'_" He read aloud. "S? Who the fuck is that?"

Alois squealed in delight and slapped the bed, "Oh my fucking God bro, it's that guy from the club…!" He exclaimed.

Bewildered, Ciel looked around for him, as if Sebastian was in the room listening to their conversation.

"How did he get my number?" He whispered.

Alois shrugged, "Ask him."

'_How did you get my number?_'

'_You put your contact information on the Slave Auction contract._' Sebastian replied.

"Man I really gotta start readin' shit before I put my details on them." Ciel said, tossing his cell to Alois who started analyzing the texts – suddenly, it started vibrating again.

"Incoming," Alois announced as he started to read the message, "_'I heard you're coming to the party with Claude and your little blond friend, pity, I was so hoping you'd ride with me.'_" Alois looked up at Ciel who was sitting next to him on the bed with his arms crossed and a furrowed brow. "Little blond friend? Rude much?" Alois scoffed, then he grinned, "Ride with me? I think he meant _ride me_." He giggled. Ciel fell back on the mattress and put his pillow over his face, hiding his blush and frustration.

"Aly, get your mind out of the gutter."

"Get your mind **_into_** the gutter," Quipped Alois, "honestly, this virginal thing is wearing thin. You need to get laid or at least a job, hand or otherwise."

Ciel grunted in protest. "Don't get holier than thou, I just caught you jacking off!"

Ciel sat up sharply, clutching his pillow close to his chest. "I was just seeing if I _could_ do it, I've never done it before." He replied dryly. " I don't even like the guy. He's rude, arrogant, presumptuous and not my type."

Ciel flung himself back on the bed, propping the pillow back over his face.

"What do you want me to reply back with?"

"Nothing." Ciel mumbled, underneath the pillow. "Absolutely nothing."

* * *

Beige, everything was beige, beige - very beige, the blandest of all colors. Ciel was sat in the waiting room of his therapists' office; staring at the laces of his black Converse and trying desperately to hide his excitement over seeing his therapist.

Ciel had been seeing Dr. Spears since he was ten, when he started to become withdrawn and when his parents started divorce proceedings. Dr. Spears was able to draw out the shy little boy and in return, Ciel would confide in him fully, telling him anything and everything. The young, freshly graduated, relatively inexperienced therapist was the only one who didn't try to 'help' Ciel; he just wanted to listen to everything the little blue-eyed boy had to say and Ciel saved all of his words for Dr. Spears.

They were making progressive strides in Ciel's behavior. He spoke more openly to everyone, including his family, he started coming out of his shell and then his mother remarried.

Ciel's stepfather was vicious and cruel with a disgusting predilection for the boy. With each rejected advance, Ciel's stepfather would repay the boy with his fist, his mother unable to offer any protection; instead, she drowned her guilt in whatever bottle she had to hand.

The situation came to a head when Ciel came in for his regular appointment wearing a medical eye patch over his right eye. Dr. Spears knew immediately what had transpired, even though Ciel no longer spoke openly.

His mother and stepfather had decided to move out of the family home, letting Ciel stay with his mothers' sister, Angelina. Ciel never fully recovered from the incident and never spoke of it. I was hard on him, being abused by his stepfather, separated from both his mother and father. It was too much for the young boy to process, so instead, he shut down – opting not to feel anything at all.

Every session from there on was the same; Ciel would sit there and say the bare minimum, each time Dr. Spears wondered why Ciel still came to him, especially after all these years – that was until Ciel turned 21, when the once young boy, now a young man confessed his love for the doctor. Especially as Ciel felt that the doctor was the only one who truly listened to him, even when he said nothing at all.

This took Dr. Spears by complete surprise, he knew it was probably nothing but transference, however, the fact that Ciel felt comfortable enough to open up about his feelings elated the normally stoic therapist. Knowing it would be more than unethical to entertain the idea of a relationship with his young patient, Dr. Spears had to let Ciel down gently. Although, their relationship did become more than doctor and patient, they had become genuine friends – seeing each other for coffee or lunch from time to time. Spears knew that if he were honest with himself, he would want much more from Ciel than the occasional meetings outside the office.

He loved Ciel, absolutely, he was precious to him, and he didn't regard him as just a patient or case, despite his idiosyncrasies. Spears found Ciel to be intellectually stimulating, profound, remarkably cultured, loving and kind, he had a wonderfully untainted, pure soul – which wasn't marred by the traumatic events in his life and even though he was sullen and detached from the rest of the world, he was never like that with Spears.

Now, Ciel was sitting in the same waiting room he had been coming to for years to see the man he'd been coming to for years and he couldn't wait.

Ciel's phone started to vibrate in his pocket; he pulled it out to read the message.

'_You didn't reply to my text from the other night, how impertinent. S_'

Ciel rolled his eye, mutely huffing to himself, before he could type out a reply; Dr. Spears came out into the reception, causing Ciel to quickly pocket his phone as he stood.

Dr. Spears was a handsome man; sooty black hair parted to one side and slicked down, vibrant yellowish-green eyes framed by rectangular black-rimmed glasses. He was wearing a crisp white dress shirt, tucked into black slacks with a sharp leather belt; thin Windsor knotted silk black tie and fitted cashmere coal grey sweater with the sleeves rolled up. Ciel was always taken aback by how attractive he actually was.

"Good afternoon Dr. Spears." He chirped.

The doctor smiled at his favorite patient, "Ciel, how many times? Call me Will." He said monotonously as he motioned for Ciel to follow him into the office.

Ciel sat in the smooth brown leather seat across from Dr. Spears; he was beaming, happy to just be in the room with him.

"How have you been since the last time I saw you, Ciel?"

Ciel let out an exasperated sigh, "well, where do I begin? Classes have been kicking my ass lately. Undertaker has me writing this dissertation on Dominance and Submission. He wants me to experience it first hand in an effort to let go of some of my past trauma."

"He what?" Spears asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. He wants me to give submission a go." Ciel said matter-of-factly.

Spears took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't understand, does he know about your history?" Ciel shook his head. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you doing this, especially as it can trigger you."

Ciel shrugged, it has been a week since he was given the assignment and even though the idea of it still bothered him, he had come to terms with it. "It's not all bad. I went to this club with Alois last Friday and I met this guy-" Ciel hesitated, did he really want to share meeting Sebastian with his unrequited love? Ciel espied Will, watching his reaction as he mentioned a 'guy'.

Even though Will couldn't see Ciel outside of professional friendship – the thought of his precious sapphire gem being with someone else made him feel nauseated.

"You met someone?" He asked calmly, trying not to let the sour feeling in his stomach show on his face.

Ciel knitted his eyebrows, "Yes, well, no. He's the owner of the club I went to, Jardin de la Torture, Torture Garden – it's a bit on the nose but interesting name nonetheless, don't you think? I'm pretty sure it's named after the book?" He asked, before Will could reply, Ciel continued, the ability to be so open and free with Will was taking control of his mouth, "He offered to help me with my dissertation as he finds me '_intriguing'_." He chuckled.

Will raised an eyebrow, "Intriguing? I wonder what he means by that?" Will thought aloud. He crossed his legs, leaning back into his chair and resting his chin on the palm of his right hand as he contemplated the thought.

"He's an arrogant douche and I don't really trust his motives but we're going to see each other again this Saturday, some Halloween party at his friends' house. He's even arranged for Alois and I to have costumes made up – we met with the designer earlier this week, it's a Victorian Gothic theme. I'm nervous with what she's going to design, she's incredibly eccentric, constantly admiring my 'childlike' body as she put it."

Will smirked at the constant flow of words from Ciel. "If this guy is such an arrogant douche, as you so eloquently put it and you don't trust him, then why are you going to this party?" He asked.

Ciel thought for a moment, why was he going? "I don't know. There's something about him that intrigues me too. I can't quantify it, he's like a magnet." He paused to ruminate over what he just admitted. "This guy's a real asshole though." He finished, not trying to analyze it for too long.

Putting his glasses back on, Will laced his fingers together, both elbows on each armrest and his two index fingers lightly tapping against his lips. "Have you spoken to your mother recently?" He changed the subject. Ciel shook his head.

"Every time I pick up the phone, I can't bring myself to dial her number, I just can't." He sighed, "I think back to my birthday and my right eye starts to throb. I know it's psychosomatic but the pain is there and it's real."

"Hm." Will hummed as he listened, every once in a while he would offer his advice but as Ciel was a cerebral, logical thinker and would come to his own decision on things, Will would just listen, which is all Ciel wanted anyway.

There was a long, drawn out silence between the two, one that was natural and not uncomfortable. Ciel leaned forward and placed his head in his hands. "Do you think this assignment will help me?"

"It doesn't matter what I think Ciel, what do you think? Is this something you want to explore?"

Still keeping his head in his hands, Ciel let out an exasperated noise. "No… I don't know… I just want to feel something, really feel something. I can't be as empty as I am now, I just can't be." Ciel could feel a warm hand on his shoulder, dropping his hands; Ciel could see the Wills' legs in front of him, hearing the desperation in his treasured friends' voice, he wanted to comfort him. In a move that can only be described as out of character, Ciel wrapped his arms around Wills' waist, drawing him close. Will reciprocated and hugged his shoulders, stroking his back, sweetly.

Ciel could feel his warmth seeping through Wills' clothing and onto his own skin. Inhaling his scent, it was comforting and familiar – a feeling Ciel wanted to hold onto forever, Will knew him at his best and at his absolute worse – he never turned away.

"If this is what you want to examine, then I will support you." Will remarked impassively, "I will help you in whatever way you need Ciel, you know that." Knowing that the embrace had gone on longer than it should have but not wanting to stop, Will reluctantly released Ciel and stood back. "Be careful and be safe. If you need anything, call me."

* * *

It was the day of the party, Ciel was due to go with Alois and Claude but he was running uncharacteristically behind schedule. Earlier that day, Alois had texted him to let him know that he had already collected their outfits and left his on his bed.

Ciel stood in the shower as he rinsed off his soapy torso, rubbing the back of his neck and shoulders. Leaning against the wall, he allowed the hot water to wash over him and he let his mind wander. He often used the shower as his 'thinking spot' the intense streams of water thundered down out of the spigot like a waterfall. Ciel had started to notice a change in his behavior, and after his session with Dr. Spears he really started to wonder how his assignment could actually help him - Did he even want to be helped?

Being of a fervent analytical mind, Ciel kept a detailed journal; chronicling each day since his assignment (after all, he really did enjoy research) he had been tracking his thought processes and research to date. He started noticing how often the thoughts of Sebastian would enter his psyche – eliciting new and exciting feelings within him. Ciel now had the need to try new things and he wanted to experience them with Sebastian, except he didn't want to give into him so easily.

Leaving the shower and wrapping a large fluffy cream towel around his waist, Ciel walked out of the bathroom and into his room, going to the bed. He examined the outfit left for him, still in the clear plastic garment bag. Running his eyes over it, he grimaced at the amounts frills and lace – "what the _hell_ was she thinking?" He moaned aloud.

Pulling the garment bag, he removed the costume, holding it out in front of him and then tossing it back on the bed. Ciel began to embark on the mammoth task of dressing himself in the copious amount of white frills of the blouse, long thin ribbon tied around his neck into a loose bow, tight black corseted waistcoat, and black lace peplum with skinny fitting black shorts that stopped just above his knees. There were also calf length suspenders that held up black socks with lace tops and calf length lace up leather boots with a three-inch heel.

Lacing the boots up and walking to the wall length mirror by his closet he cringed as he caught his reflection. "I'm glad I live in San Francisco, anywhere else my ass would be kicked." He didn't look that bad, his nails were painted black and he decided to put a little bit of obsidian black eyeliner around his cerulean eye. He stood back and looked at himself again, taking his silk black eye patch into his hand, holding it over his right eye, he lowers it slightly. Ciels' right eye was a vibrant violet – the ophthalmologist who worked on his eye after the incident explained that in some cases after a blunt force trauma, the sclera and cornea could change color, as it has done in this case. Unfortunately, because of the orbital blowout – Ciel lost his sight in that eye. Rather than answer twenty questions about the discoloration and the blindness, Ciel opted to wear an eye patch and deal with that question when it arose. Bringing it back up to his eye, Ciel sighed wearily as he securely tied the eye patch to the back of his head and tussled his bluish-grey fringe to cover it.

He viewed himself in the mirror one last time, rolled his eye and left the room.

* * *

The October evening sky was lit up with the colors of autumn, saffron oranges and yellows, cherry reds and salmon pinks – like fire in the sky. For the drive, Ciel put on The Killing Moon from Echo & The Bunnymen, it was a Halloween favorite and it suited his mood as he sped over the Golden Gate Bridge.

Driving off of the main road and onto a dirt paved country road, he arrived at the address a little over an hour later. Pulling up to the grand house, Ciel looked in awe over the vast amount of decoration. There were cobwebs, Jack-o'-lanterns with varies images done with intricate details. Ciel followed the paper lantern lit pathway to the front door and he rang the doorbell.

Hannah opened the door, she was in a long lilac dress with an equally long white apron with matching purple piping, it was wrapped tightly around her slender frame, and she had on a similar fascinator to the one she wore when they first met. She smiled slightly as she greeted him.

"Hello Ciel, welcome to Midford manor. Please, let me escort you to the other guests." Her voice was cool and composed as she led him to the main reception room. Ciel took in the extravagant residence; the theme from outside was carried on inside the manor. Black crystal embellished bats and spiders hung from the ceiling and in the corners where there were glittering silver spun cobwebs. Huge candelabras were positioned throughout, the candles were lit and dripping but no wax touched the ebony wooden floors.

There were several vases laced with black ribbons in bows with skull accents, filled with claret colored roses scattered about and copious amounts of candy as well. Ciel recognized the design on some of the wrappers and he chuckled to himself.

As Hannah showed him in to the reception, he noticed a blond with a black dressage top hat sat in a burgundy Victorian armchair. She had her feet resting on another blond, a male who was on all fours in front of her. She was dressed in a corseted black dress with vibrant magenta ribbons and trimmings. She wore a matching magenta leather choker with leather ruffles to compliment the detailing on her dress – which was short and above her knees. She had on thigh high fishnet stockings attached by a suspender belt; he saw this as she crossed one leg over the other. Her black six-inch patent stiletto Oxfords laced tightly and there were little silver skulls on the aglets. In her black-gloved hands, she clutched and flexed a diamante handled riding crop as she listened intently to a male dressed in a black tailed suit in front of her.

Noticing Ciel's arrival, she smiled and tapped the man in front of her with her riding crop. "He's here." She mouthed, the man in front of her turned and crimson eyes clocked onto sapphire. Ciel's heart raced as Sebastian approached him. He was dressed in black, the tailcoat, waistcoat and trousers all black, his dress shirt was crisp and white and there was a tightly knotted tie around his neck. He completed the ensemble with long white gloves.

Ciel smirked at Sebastian, "What the hell are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a butler." He smiled.

"I thought this was supposed to be Victorian Gothic?"

"It is Gothic – you see, I am one _hell _of a butler."

Ciel laughed at that statement, "Ok, ok. A demonic butler – sounds about right."

Sebastian motioned Ciel to follow him and they both went back to the blond on the chair. "You remember Elizabeth?" He asked.

Ciel's eye widened in shock, this woman could not be the same girl from the club. "Lizzie? Seriously?"

"Ciel!" She squealed as she leapt up and hugged the young man tightly. "Thank you for coming to my party."

"Ho-how do yo- you… Lizzie I- can't breath…" He struggled. She finally let go of him. "How do you both know each other?"

"Sebastian and I go way back."

"She's the one who helped me get into the scene here, my first play partner and she is the manager of the club." He grinned.

"He made a wonderful sub but he makes an even better Dom. You'll find out soon enough." She winked as she turned to another guest.

"Come, there are people here I want you to meet. I think they would be great contacts to have for your paper." Sebastian led Ciel through the crowed room of elegantly dressed people.

Sebastian introduced Ciel to almost everyone at the party, holding his own in each conversation, Sebastian was impressed on how well Ciel interacted with everyone and how they were with him. Ciel was excited about meeting everyone, they were so helpful and he felt like he learned a lot, he was equally excited that Sebastian did seem to want to help him, perhaps he wasn't as bad as he first thought. Before they could meet anyone else, thin arms wrapped around Ciel from behind, squeezing him tightly.

"Look at your faggoty ass!" Alois sniggered. Ciel pushed him off his back and looked at Alois suspiciously.

"My 'faggoty ass'? You're in hot pants!" Ciel mocked. Alois was wearing black hot pants, white blouse with a giant black bow that complimented his forest green pinstriped waistcoat. He also wore a royal purple double-breasted coat, which he kept open. Thigh high black socks and brow knee high heeled boots with purple ribbon laces, which completed the outfit.

"Tch. Bitch, I look fabulous! You look like a gay Goth hooker." He retorted. Claude walked over to them, his hair inky black hair parted down the middle, which framed his strong chin. He was dressed like Sebastian, in a black suit with a grey waistcoat and a purple belt, to match Alois. Around his neck was black fabric that was neatly crossed over and pinned with a circular brooch. His glasses were different from the last time they'd met, rectangular and frameless.

"What are you supposed to be?" Ciel asked quizzically.

Claude pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "I'm a butler." He answered dryly.

"What are the odds, two demon butlers? What did you both call each other to coordinate outfits before you came?" Ciel mocked, crossing his arms.

Before Claude could riposte, Sebastian leaned over to Ciel, "I want to show you something." He said, and before Ciel could respond, Sebastian took him by the elbow, guiding him down the long hall and into a dark room, lit up with candles that were dispersed throughout. The room was decorated like the rest of the house but this was a bedroom, there was a bed against the wall and smaller ultramarine colored Victorian chair just in front of it.

"Why are we here?" Ciel asked, curiously as he walked around it, tracing his fingers over the wooden dressers and cabinets.

"I want you to try something with me, more research." Sebastian coaxed. "Don't you want to know what it's like?"

Ciel thought Sebastian was like the devil, enticing him and trying to corrupt his young virgin mind. _The devil comes in such pleasing guise_, he thought. Sebastian walked over to Ciel, gently brushing his hand down the younger males' back. Ciel shuddered; his mind went blank at the slight touch. Sebastian knew how to control someone, how to possess them to the very core of their soul and he loved doing it, he loved getting what he wanted and currently, he wanted Ciel.

"Ok, I'll try it." Ciel conceded – _Fuck,_ _what am I saying_? He thought.

Other party guest started to enter the room, standing at the back, giving the two men some room. Sebastian took Ciel by the hand and guided him to the chair.

"Take off your shirt." Sebastian commanded softly.

"What? No, you take off your shirt!"

"Take off your shirt or I'll have to do it for you." This earned a low chuckle from the small group starting to form in the room.

Ciel smirked as he sat down on the chair. "Do it for me then, butler." He scoffed procaciously.

"Yes, my young lord." With a smirk playing on his lips, Sebastian knelt down in front of him. Biting the middle finger of the glove on his left hand he used his teeth to pull it off his hand, revealing black lacquered nails and an interesting circular pentagram tattoo.

Ciel focused on his seductive movements as he repeated the process on his other hand, dragging the glove off slowly, his ruby eyes locked onto Ciel's the entire time.

Agile fingers picked at the buttons of Ciel's frilly blouse and his corseted waistcoat, opening them both up. Raising himself slightly, Sebastian slowly moved his large hands up Ciel's stomach, then his chest, settling on his shoulders. Ciel's breath hitched as Sebastian slipped his fingers underneath the shoulder straps of the waistcoat; he glided it off his shoulders and down his arms. Ciel's heart bounded frantically as Sebastian's unflinching eyes never veered from his.

Sebastian tugged the bottom of the white blouse, un-tucking it from Ciel's shorts. He admired Ciel' supple chest, with it's hairless, flawless, taut porcelain skin. He stood up and walked behind Ciel, leaning his chest into the back of the chair and coming so close to his neck that he could feel the flutter of Sebastian's breath, giving him goose bumps and causing him to roll his shoulders.

"For the rest of this, you will need to trust me." He whispered directly into Ciel's ear, his voice reverberating throughout his entire body. "Do you trust me?"

"Ye-yes." Ciel breathed. He wasn't sure if he did trust Sebastian but there was something so tempting in the coercion in his voice and the way that he spoke, Sebastian could ask Ciel to do anything at this point and he probably would do it.

Slowly and methodically, Sebastian removed the white blouse from off of Ciel's shoulders, pulling the sleeves down and tying the loose ends together, behind the back of the chair, securing Ciel down to the seat. As he appreciated his body, his eyes found a flaw in the doll like skin. It was a small round mark on the side of his lower back – a branding. Not wanting to break the scene, Sebastian decided to ignore it for the time being.

"Do you trust me?" He repeated and Ciel nodded quietly. "Good, then close your eyes and keep them shut." Ciel obeyed and shut his eye closed, tight. He could feel Sebastian's presence leave him and he felt alone. A wave of terror came over him – _what was he doing_?

Before his nerves could get the better of him, he could feel something being wrapped around his head, covering his good left eye. Losing his sight, his hearing was vivid as he could hear the other people in the room as featherweight footsteps walked about the room, he hear a faint rattling of something in a glass – he thought.

The crowd turned silent, all that was heard was soft music playing _Our Song, Zero 7 remix – Ultraista – _Ciel knew it within the first few bars_ – _the track was slow and sensual – perfect for the atmosphere. As he tried to focus on the music to calm him, footsteps started clicking their way back to a trembling Ciel, who was so ridged and tense, a breeze could make him snap in half.

Not being able to see what was happening was terrifying. Suddenly, he jolted as warm hands walked up his calves, working their way up into his inner thighs and forcing his legs apart. Delicate wet lips made their way up his stomach, kissing and licking his skin. Ciel could feel the fabric of his shorts restrict, as he was aroused. Sebastian lightly kissed the nape of his neck before leaning into his ear, "Do you trust me?" He asked again.

"Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Because, my young lord," He purred, "trust is a very big part of this. You're tied, you're blindfolded, and you're helpless – I can do anything to you." Sebastian growled, pausing to listen to Ciel's breath quicken, this enticed him – he didn't realize how easy this would be, Sebastian was almost disappointed, as he had hoped that the little spitfire would pose more of a challenge.

"I trust you." Ciel replied, hesitantly, unsure of the words he uttered.

Sebastian pressed up against him, he could feel Ciel's heart beating frantically through his chest. "Good."

Ciel could feel the weight of Sebastian's body lift off of him. Sebastian was right, he couldn't see, his arms were tied behind his back, he was in a position that made him vulnerable and he swore a long time ago that he would never feel vulnerable again. He felt a contradiction in his feelings, he was excited, he wanted this – badly, however, not knowing what Sebastian was planning to do to him made him anxious. His heart raced, his breathing – sharp, he started to sweat as he succumbed to the waves of panic that washed over him.

Before he could move, there was a strike of a match. A long delay, which was probably a minute but to Ciel it felt like hours. Then a hot liquid sensation trickled down his chest. He wailed in pain.

"What was that?" He hissed.

Pressing close to Ciel's ear, "It's hot wax, young master." Sebastian cooed. As he dripped a little more on Ciel's shoulder, it dripped slowly down his chest. Ciel writhed around on the chair, it was hot and it burned a little but he started to enjoy the sensation as the wax glided down his torso.

Ciel could feel Sebastian's firm grip squeezing the inside of his thigh and his upper hip whilst pouring the wax over his clavicle.

"Ahh!" He cried as an icy sensation was felt on the inside of his right knee, trailing up his thigh. Ciel exhaled a slight moan as the tingling chill moved further and further up his thigh – the feeling was exhilarating.

Sebastian was crouching in front of Ciel, a large piece of ice playfully dragging it across the younger males' wan skin. With each stroke, Ciel sucked in his breath and released it with a slight pleasured moan.

"Uh-ah, it's wet." He grumbled as the moisture moved under his kneecap.

Sebastian got back up on his knees and, facing Ciel's chest, he put the ice cube into his mouth, poking it out between his flushed pink lips. Planting both of his hands on the top of Ciel's open and inviting thighs, pulsing them as he gripped, Sebastian started to drag the ice cube up and over Ciel's tight stomach – retracing the red lines of the cooling wax.

Ciel could feel a mix of sensations, the heat from the wax, cold wet moisture from the ice cube, and the warmth of the raven-haired mans' lips. Pushing himself upwards, Sebastian inched the ice over the clavicle and up his neck.

Ciel shuddered; these new sensations felt more than merely pleasurable, they were wonderful – he stirred in his seat as Sebastian went back to his chest. Pert pink nipples stood proudly, beckoning Sebastian to have a taste. Tracing the areola with the ice, Sebastian used his fingers to pinch and tug on the erect buds. Ciel gasped at the sudden shock of pain as Sebastian gleefully bit Ciel's nipples, tugging and sucking on one whilst pinching the other.

Ciel mewled each time Sebastian nipped and he wriggled around at each lick. Ciel could feel his erection pressing against the fabric of his shorts, throbbing and aching for release. Sebastian gently grazed his hand over the ever-growing mound, Ciel gasped at the slight touch, thrusting into his touch.

With the ice cube starting to melt in his mouth, Sebastian moved back up Ciel's neck, over his chin and onto his mouth – using the ice cube to moisten his parted lips. Sebastian bit into the ice cube and swirled it around his tongue – Ciel's breath hitched in anxious anticipation.

Cold, wet, succulent full lips met Ciel's panting lips. Sebastian gently lifted Ciel's chin and lightly nibbled onto the lush lips as they craved the attention they were receiving. Ciel moaned blissfully as their lips met again. He could smell Sebastian, a mixture of a sweet, musk and dripping with sex.

"Mmmm… Sebastian." Ciel didn't care that he couldn't see, he didn't care that he was tied or that there were on lookers in the room – he wanted this, he wanted Sebastian and he made sure the older male knew it.

Working an iced tongue into the eager males' mouth, Sebastian leaned in, prodding and massaging the others' tongue, devouring every millimeter of Ciel's mouth, his hand firmly pinching and tugging on the ever-proud nipples. Slate hair matting against pale flesh as sweat trickled from his brow.

Sebastian released his lips from Ciel there was an audible pop, like a seal being opened for the first time and Ciel exhaled deeply, as he forgot to breath since their lips met. He pouted and tilted his head upwards to try and reconnect with the lips that held his captive. Sebastian regarded this, the young man wanted him, needed him – he knew this as Ciel whimpered at not finding his mouth.

Starting from the base of his neck, Sebastian kissed his way back up to Ciel's ears; nibbling on the lobe and flicking his tongue over the earring that pierced it. "We're done. I'm going to untie you now." He crooned softly, the modulation in his voice sent shivers down Ciel's spine and straight to his already stiffened cock.

"But I don't want you to stop." He whined profusely.

"To do what I want to do with you, my young lord, I think we should do in private – don't you?" He flirted. There was something about Sebastian, he was provocative and captivating – like a drug he knew he should avoid, but Ciel just wanted more.

Ciel could feel his clothes being untied and lifted up and over his shoulders as the butler started to dress him. The last button was fastened around the top of his neck and with a swift tug, the blindfold came undone and was wrapped around the young males' throat and tied in a neat bow. Ciel kept his eyes closed, as he didn't want any of this to end. Sebastian stood up, bent over and ever so slightly, kissed the tip of Ciel's nose. "Open your eyes." He commanded, Ciel hesitated but then obeyed – his sapphire eye met the irresistible ruby eyes of Sebastian, who smiled as Ciel blushed.

Stepping back, he offered Ciel his hand to help him stand. Ciel accepted – stumbling to standing, he looked around the room; everyone was smiling and nodding at him. There was one platinum white haired man in the corner who wasn't, their eyes met for only a moment as he turned to leave the room.

* * *

Sebastian guided a hazy Ciel into the reception room, where Claude was reclining on a velvety burgundy chaise long with Alois on his lap; arms draped over him like a blanket. Alois' icy blue eyes were rolled back into his head as Claude buried his face into the fair-haired males' neck – sucking hard and biting the flesh. Sebastian cleared his throat to announce their arrival; Alois' eyes lazily fell upon a flushed, matted haired Ciel.

"Well, you look like you've just been ridden hard and put away wet." He joked, adjusting himself on Claude's lap in an attempt to hide the older males' erection. Claude looked over to Sebastian who let a meager smirk play on his lips.

"We had a_ light_ session in one of the bedrooms."

"No shit! Seriously?" Alois was surprised that Ciel let Sebastian 'play' with him let alone touch him. He shot Ciel a specious look, Ciel looked away timidly.

"I'll be right back, wait for me here." Sebastian whispered to Ciel who blushed furiously.

As the trio watched Sebastian take his leave, Alois slapped his hand onto his knees, squealing with delight. "What the hell has gotten into you?!"

Ciel shook his head, "I don't know, fuck, everything was happening so quickly, I -"

"Do you like him?" Alois questioned.

Ciel's blush went from pink to vermillion – he wasn't sure what he felt. Sebastian stirred something in him he'd never really felt before, lust and intense desire.

Claude was visibly annoyed at the prospect of Sebastian winning yet another bet and with the prize being his business, he had to take matters into his own hands. Glancing around the room and seeing someone he knew, someone he knew we could use against Sebastian, he lifted Alois off him by the hips and sat him down next to himself.

"Excuse me, for a moment." He said calmly as he planted a kiss on Alois' forehead before getting up and moving towards the person he saw.

"Well, Claude Faustus, long time no see."

"Ash, what are you doing here? You know if Sebastian sees you there's going to be trouble."

"Have we dispensed with the pleasantries already?" He asked sarcastically.

Ash Landers was tall man, elegantly dressed in an all white version of a Victorian lifeguard tunic, with gold buttons down the front. He was wearing white slacks and a lavender waistcoat. His hair was platinum white, parted down the middle and tousled around his forehead; it was longish in the front but short in the back.

Alois and Ciel exchanged a curious look at the man Claude was talking to. Knowing he was being watched, his piercing violet eyes moved from Claude's and turned to meet Ciel's. Ciel quickly realized he was the white haired man who had been in the bedroom watching the scene. Claude finished what he was saying to Ash, who nodded and they both walked over to the two young men.

"Ash, I want to introduce you to these two young friends of mine." He began, "Ash, this is Alois." Claude introduced the blue-eyed boy to the left of him. Alois smiled and stuck his hand out to shake with Ash, but Ash's gaze never left Ciel's face. Claude smiled; maybe he didn't need to do much. "This is Ciel, Ciel this is Ash -"

"Interesting scene earlier. Have you two played before?" He interrogated, gruffly. Ciel was taken aback by his behavior - just who was this guy?

"No." He replied categorically.

Ash hummed, knowingly, "I didn't think I've met you before."

Ciel's eyebrow twitched, "Why, do you know _all _the people Sebastian plays with?"

Claude inaudibly chuckled to himself - this was just too delicious.

"I never thought he would go for a pseudo goth hipster." Ash incivility spat.

"Excuse me? Who the fuck are you anyway?"

"How ill-mannered." He stopped briefly, amethyst eyes like sharp daggers, piercing Ciel to the core. "I'm Sebastian's boyfriend." Ash poked Ciel in the chest harshly, causing him to stumble back slightly.

Ciel was surprised and extraordinarily angry – this is why he doesn't trust anyone, they always lie. Within an instant, Alois was on his feet, taking Ciel by the hand, which was balled into a tight fist.

"Oh, hell no, are you fucking kidding me? That bastard!" Angry, Ciel grabbed Alois by the arm and they bolted out of the room.

* * *

**_Authors' Note:_**_ I wrote this chapter in my office as some dude doing cabling works was looking over my shoulder. Things got pretty awkward when he read the masturbation scene – there's a lesson here: __**DO NOT READ OVER PEOPLES SHOULDERS!**__ Especially if you're not into kinky yaoi smut, that's all I'm saying._

_If you haven't guessed, each chapter is a song title – with the lyric is the theme of the chapter. Just to have a little peek into Ciel's world._

_As always, please, please, please review – I have no shame, I can beg all day (and night)._

_Bisous xx_


	5. Chapter 5 - Disintegration

_'Oh so free… Give in to you endlessly. Live for your touch…_

_Never have I died so much…'_

"I'll be right back, wait for me here." Sebastian whispered to Ciel who blushed furiously.

Sebastian left the trio to look for Lizzie, he was excited and wanted to give a debriefing of what happened in the bedroom. As he made his way out into the hallway a hand grabbed his arm, tightly. Shifting around to see who the assailant was that had such a grip on him – crimson eyes met with amethyst.

"Ash." Sebastian hissed and yanked his arm away. Ash only smiled at him whilst putting his hands on his hips.

"Did you miss me?" He asked drolly.

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked coldly.

"I hated the way we ended things Sebastian." He said affectionately. "But… now I see you have a new toy?"

Sebastian balled his hands into fists and held them tensely against his sides.

"Do _not_ get him involved. This is between you and me."

"Hmm, my, my Sebastian, don't tell me you are infatuated with the child? How…adolescent." He grinned, watching Sebastian's reaction to his measured words. "I think you and I both know he'll seek me out, in time, just like the others did." He finished coolly; his words causing the fine hairs on the back of Sebastian's neck to stand on end, like an electric shock.

Ash moved closer to him, his hot breath gracing Sebastian's swan like neck as Ash whispered into his ear, "You will come back to me, I can wait. Don't forget, I know all your dirty little secrets… and if you want them to stay secret..." He stopped, pulling away from Sebastian, smiling sinisterly. Sebastian launched himself at Ash but was quickly stopped by a whirl of blond hair and black and magenta fabric. Lizzie stood between the two, her back to Sebastian and her riding crop pointing at Ash's chest, like a rapier readying to score a point.

"I think it's time for you to leave." She said firmly.

Ash put both hands in the air, as if being taken hostage. "As you wish Mistress, I'll just get my coat." Knowing he still had unfinished business with the child in the eye patch, he slowly walked back into the reception room.

"Hannah!" She called out and like a shot, Hannah appeared before them. "Watch Ash and make sure no harm comes to Ciel." She said explicitly.

"Yes Mistress." Hannah curtsied and followed Ash into the reception.

Lizzie turned to Sebastian; "I think you and I need to talk, don't you?"

Sebastian nodded solemnly. Even though Lizzie was almost half his age and substantially shorter than him - no matter what, Sebastian always remained powerless against her.

Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford was beautiful and cruel. Even when she wasn't clad in her favorite fetish gear - she could be clad in a burlap bag – she could walk into a room and have both men and women falling at her feet, and she adored holding court wherever she was.

This is what enticed a curious Sebastian to the steely blond. She was elegant, kind, sweet, and intelligent with an extraordinary childlike innocence mixed with an equally sinister sadistic side. When she and Sebastian met, she captivated him but it was so much more than simple lust.

Whenever she was around him, he watched her, admired her, examined her and wanted to be her – so to speak; he wanted to have the same command over people as she did. Although, Lizzie's power was natural, her skill took many years to hone. However, she took Sebastian under her wing and he became her apprentice and sponge – soaking up everything the beautiful perverse creature had to teach him.

In return, Lizzie became Sebastian's best friend, protector and confidante – she drew out everything about him, including the secrets that he wanted to keep hidden, and especially the many mysteries surrounding Ash Landers, as she was there when they met.

Sebastian leaned against the wall in the hallway and Lizzie stood in front of him with her arms crossed. They stood in silence for a moment listening to the clatter of people meandering through the estate; sounds of sex, whipping and music could be heard throughout. Normally, this would please the little blond but at this moment, she was irate.

"What does he want?" Lizzie asked callously.

"The same thing he always wants." Sebastian replied flatly.

"Is he going after Ciel?" She asked, already knowing the answer but she just wanted to have Sebastian confirm it – which he did with a slight nod.

"What do you want with him anyway? Isn't he a little young for your tastes?"

"Claude and I bet that I could get Ciel to submit to me - belong to me."

Lizzie pinched the bridge of her nose and breathed in and out deeply, trying to calm herself. Sebastian knew that Lizzie never struck out of anger; she always contemplated and planned her next move.

"So, this has nothing to do with Ciel except that it does. Ash is going to destroy him just to fuck with you! What did you wager? It had better be worth it."

"If Claude wins he gets Jardin, if I win I get his shop."

"So, it wasn't worth it. You two are pathetic." Lizzie chastised. The constant power struggle between Claude and Sebastian was legendary both in the scene and in society as two of the wealthiest men in California constantly battled it out in public. Lizzie figured that if they could bet on each other's lives, they would.

Sebastian kept his head low, he didn't know what else to do. It was true that at first Sebastian thought of Ciel as just a toy, something to play with and discard like the others but after their session in the candle lit bedroom – he felt something – different. Perhaps Ash was right, he was infatuated with the young navy haired man, even though they'd only met twice, he could feel the same hold over him as he did when he first met Lizzie.

He wanted more from Ciel – so much more than perhaps the young male was willing to give but Sebastian was going to try. He wanted all from Ciel or nothing and he was going to push the blue-eyed boy to get it. Sebastian liked seeing him writhe in pleasure under the influence of his kisses and to hear Ciel's mewls as he purred in his ear. Sebastian liked the way the lithe body contorted and reacted to his touch and to each flick of the tongue on his smooth porcelain skin.

It was decided. "Lizzie, I need your help." He said quietly. Lizzie smiled, innocently; her emerald green eyes flickered in the softly lit hallway.

Approaching Sebastian, she motioned for him to bend down, which he dutifully obeyed. Taking his face into the gloved palms of her hands, she kissed him sweetly. Releasing his lips, she smiled again, "If you need my help, then my help you shall have. Don't worry, I'll protect Ciel." She purred.

Grinning like a child, Lizzie turned and skipped into the heaving reception room. When she turned the corner her smiled quickly faded into a concerned scowl. Once again, she was going to have a mess to clean up. A mess caused by Ash.

Lizzie understood why Sebastian went for Ash, he had a 'type' - they had to be damaged, Sebastian loved damaged souls and there was none more damaged then Ash.

With each new toy, Sebastian would use and abuse them and once he'd sucked them dry, he would leave the empty shells dumped by the wayside – he couldn't care less. Lizzie could also see why Sebastian had gone for Ciel, the young man looked like he had a severely damaged soul and she knew that Sebastian wouldn't be able to resist having a taste – but this time, how much was this taste worth to him? It was at that moment Lizzie wished she'd never laid eyes on Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

Hannah stood silently, leaning against a heavily decorated table. She observed Ash as he nonchalantly spoke to various partygoers who took an interest in him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Claude stand and move away from the two younger men and stride over to Ash, who was now alone.

"Well, Claude Faustus, long time no see."

"Ash, what are you doing here? You know if Sebastian sees you there's going to be trouble."

"Have we dispensed with the pleasantries already?" He asked sarcastically. "I've already seen him and we're fine."

Claude raised an eyebrow, "Somehow, I doubt that."

Ash chuckled dryly, "Tell me about the child with the eye patch." He nodded his head towards Ciel, who was already fixated on the pair as they spoke.

Claude ran his hand through his wavy hair and snorted, "That is Ciel, Sebastian's latest fetish."

Ash's exquisite face hardened at the thought of the pair of them together. Claude noticed this and took his opportunity to pounce. "I can introduce you?" He suggested.

"Why would you want to help me? We were barely even acquaintances – in fact, I'm sure you hate me." Ash asked suspiciously.

_What is Claude doing?_ Hannah thought as she espied them, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Don't get me wrong, I still hate you but let's just say that I also have something to gain in keeping them apart." Claude replied slyly as he outstretched his arm towards Alois and Ciel.

Piercing violet eyes moved from Claude's and turned to meet Ciel's, "Yes, I would like that very much."

Hannah followed them, keeping herself well hidden as she watched the introductions being made.

"Oh, hell no, are you fucking kidding me? That bastard!" Angry, Ciel grabbed Alois by the arm and they bolted out of the room.

Ash laughed heartily, "God, that was satisfying. I have so much more in store for that child but that was fun."

Hannah followed them out; she needed to report back to her Mistress.

* * *

Ciel and Alois stormed outside, kicking up dust as they stomped towards his car. Putting his hand in the pocket of his shorts, Ciel tried frantically to fish out his keys.

Sebastian chased after them, but Alois put himself in front of Ciel, in an attempt to block him.

"Ciel? Where are you going?" Sebastian asked, pushing Alois to the side. "Ciel, please talk to me."

"Who is Ash?" Ciel spat.

"Who is Ash?" Sebastian repeated.

"Yeah, Ash – did I fucking stutter?" Ciel scoffed sardonically as he finally freed his keys from his pocket. He unlocked the door and opened it.

"Ciel Ash is-"

"**EEE!** Wrong answer!" He shouted, sliding into the drivers seat.

Alois, who was still standing, leaned over the top of the car on the passengers' side.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why would you try to get involved with him if you had a boyfriend?" challenged Alois as he too got into the car.

Ciel started the car, revving the engine and spinning off onto the main road. Sebastian stood there, blinking and trying to understand what had just happened. That was that, Ciel was speeding out of his life and for the first time – he actually cared. Before he marinated on the thought any further, he stomped back into the mansion, now looking to tear Ash apart.

When he was back inside, scanning the room for Ash, his blood red eyes landed on Lizzie. Hannah was with her, whispering something into her ear, Lizzie nodded at the information being provided.

Finally, when Hannah was through, Lizzie reached up and stroked her cheek lovingly, "good work my pet. We need to get Sebastian out before-"

"Before what?" Sebastian scowled at the two women as Hannah took her usual position just slightly behind her Mistress. Both of them were mute, not wanting to elaborate any further, this pissed Sebastian off. "Lizzie, answer me, before what?"

"It was Claude that introduced them, if you're going to be pissed, be pissed at him." Lizzie spoke harshly. She was younger than the two males but far more mature than they both were – this annoyed her, she wasn't in the mood to be anyone's mother or referee – which is what she constantly felt like when she had to step in between the two.

Sebastian was enraged, looking for and finding Claude. Lunging at him, knocking him to the ground Sebastian was on top Claude, his hands wrapped around his throat.

"Ge-ge-get off of-of- me!" Claude wailed trying to catch his breath.

"Getting Ash involved was a low blow!" Sebastian growled.

Lizzie kicked Sebastian off of Claude with her patent stiletto heel landing into his back and Sebastian toppled over.

"Grow up children." She chastised, Hannah suppressed a small giggle and helped Sebastian up. "Honestly." She sighed. "All of this for a stupid bet."

"Where is Ash now?" She asked. Sebastian dusted himself off and smoothed down his tailcoat.

"I've removed him from the property Mistress." Hannah replied as she lifted Claude to his feet.

Lizzie nodded and hummed in approval, thinking. She was going to have to find a way to be in Ciel's life if she was going to protect him and as they apparently didn't have much in common, this may be a difficult task.

* * *

"Sooo… are we even gonna talk about what just happened?" Alois inquired as he leaned against the passenger side window, putting his hands through his hair and checking for split ends.

"I really don't know what to say." Ciel replied coldly.

"Um, maybe that the hot guy you have a crush on has a boyfriend that you just met at an S&M party after you 'played' with said crush." He summed up.

"I don't have a crush on him!" Ciel interjected.

"Yeah right, methinks thou doth protest too much. You know what I think-"

"You can think?" Ciel quipped.

"A-ha ha ha, very funny bitch." Alois scoffed dryly. "You're so fucked up from the past that you can't let good things happen for you now. Undertaker's right bro, you need to let that shit go and live for today. Bad shit will always happen, that's life, and it's what you make of it that counts. You shut down all your emotional feelings so that you could never get hurt again,"

"Is that your professional opinion?" Ciel asked sarcastically.

Alois sat up and stared at him for a while, focusing intently. He then leaned back, putting his right foot up on the dashboard with a self-satisfactory smile.

"Yup. You know I'm right. You're out of there now and no one can hurt you anymore. It's not good for you to keep bottling all this up and, before we analyze this shit to death, I think it's time you admit your feelings." Alois soothed.

"I do like Sebastian or at least I did until I found out that _he has a fucking boyfriend_…!"

Alois watched as Ciel chewed on his bottom lip, Sebastian was the second person Ciel had shown any interest in and it bothered him that for the second time, his affections were unrequited.

"Are you going to tell Doctor S?" Alois asked inquisitively, noting the vermillion color of Ciel's cheeks. "Holy shit, are you still in love with him?" He chuckled.

"It's not like that anymore, Will and I-"

"Will? Excellent!" Alois squealed with delight, slamming his hand down on his raised right knee. "You two are going to have such beautiful babies."

"I think _you_ need to retake Gross Anatomy if you think two dudes can have babies." Ciel gibed.

Alois shrugged, "I think _you_ need to learn about sperm donation and surrogacy."

With that, they both sat in quietly, listening to the music blaring out of the speakers as they crossed over the Golden Gate Bridge. It was a chilly October night as they drove back into San Francisco. The city was lit up, from the TransAmerica building to each of the Piers with the beacon of Coit Tower in the center. The infectious hum and bustling of the city could be felt even in the outer reaches from the Mission to Outer Sunset – this city was alive.

"What the hell are we listening to?"

"First it was Violet from Hole now it's Mistakes and Regrets from …And You Will Know Us By The Trail of Dead."

"Ooookay – let's dial the angst down a bit." Alois reached over to turn the volume down slightly. "Whilst I like a fun trip through 90s alternative memory lane as much as the next hipster, can we stop before we hit Smashing Pumpkins and I feel compelled to slit my wrists?"

Ciel glowered at that cynical remark.

"Fine, what do you want to listen to?" He hissed.

"Anything other than this." Alois remarked as he grabbed the MP3 player from the dashboard and flicked through the various playlists. He scrunched his face over the huge amount of strange and angsty music, including a lot of things he'd never even heard of. "Why do you have so much music?" He whined, trying to find something he knew and something decent to play on their drive home.

Ciel thought for a moment, and then sighed, "Music is ubiquitous." he began, "so ubiquitous that to most ears, it starts to lose all meaning and just becomes noise. It's not like that for me, each piece of music reminds me of thoughts and feelings of that person or situation, things I want to remember." He finished thoughtfully, Alois hummed in agreement as he continued to search for a track that suited their drive home.

Finally finding something he liked, he pressed play. Ciel grimaced, House, he never knew why he had House music on there, it must have related to something he had felt – probably a good feeling associated with Alois.

Alois rolled his window down, waving his hand up and down with the wind, singing aloud to the track. "_I'm in heaven with you… You're the only for me…!_" He started to poke Ciel in the arm with each repetitive beat.

"Aly, cut it out, I'm driving!" Ciel scolded. Alois ignored him and bopped along to the track.

"Why do you even have this song? I didn't think you'd be into this." asked Alois. Not that he minded, he was enjoying it.

Ciel shrugged, then smiled wryly, something that didn't go un-noticed by his best friend, "I don't know, I guess it's because it's bouncy and happy, it reminds me of you."

Alois blushed furiously, and then pounced on Ciel, causing him to swerve the vehicle and earning a chorus of horns being blasted. "Ciel Phantomhive, I fucking love you!" He declared as he grinned and squeezed Ciel tightly.

"I love you too Alois Trancy, now sit the fuck back down, unless you want to die tonight." Alois parked himself back in his seat, still smiling like the cat that got the cream and rocking his head back and forth.

Alois could feel the city calling him, beckoning him, like a pull from the chest. He loved San Francisco, his city by the bay and couldn't think of anywhere in the world that suited him more. The city was like Alois in every way, never in a rush but always busy, flamboyant and restrained, graceful and elegant but ostentatious and eccentric. Above all else, it was welcoming and kind. Sure there were rough parts but overall, it was beautiful, the gruffness always forgiven by its figurative sweet sunshiny smile that bounced from the Bay Bridge to the Golden Gate and light salty air that wafted off the bay. Gazing outside the window, his icy blue eyes widened with an idea.

"Turn left here!" He shouted.

Ciel turned left onto Mission Street almost instinctively. "Why did I have to turn?"

"I wanna get my drink on. We've had a hell of a night and it's still Halloween so lets go."

"Where do you want to go?"

"QBar please!" Alois cheered. Ciel rolled his eye; QBar was not his scene, especially on a Friday night. It was full of glitter, twinks and Electro House music. Three things that Ciel would really rather do without, however, he really could do with a drink, many, many drinks.

"Can't we go to 440 Castro or Hell, even Faith?" He moaned.

"Nope, I want to go to QBar, electro and hot go-go dancers covered in glitter. Come on, you need to have some fun for once." Alois insisted.

Ciel weighed out the pros and cons in his head and decided that he'd go along with whatever Alois had in mind, so long as booze was involved. Driving into the Castro, Ciel and Alois kept their eyes peeled for a parking space. Finding one, Ciel parked his beast of a car into the tight spot and turned off the ignition. Sitting in the drivers seat, Ciel hesitated, on the one hand he wanted to go home and sleep this whole evening off and on the other hand, he wanted to drink away the hurt and anger he felt.

"What's wrong?"

"We're still in our costumes."

"So? Bitch, I look fierce and it's still Halloween – in the Castro!" Alois retorted. He was right; Halloween in the Castro was fantastic – not as epic or camptastic as Pride but right up there. Ciel sighed heavily; he could hear the loud, monotonous thumping oozing from the building, and he got out of the car.

* * *

Entering the club, Alois shrugged his deep purple coat off his shoulders. Wearing it like a boa, he sashayed over to the bar – Ciel following in tow.

He draped himself over the counter top, trying to get the bartenders attention. Ciel turned his back to the counter, resting his elbows on the bar and leaning back. He let his head rock back and forth to the rhythm of the music.

A young man with wavy brown hair with freckles scattered over his cheeks and bridge of his nose sauntered over to the pair.

"Hi, I'm McMillan your bartender for the night but please call me Mac. What can I get you guys?" The young man flirted as he leaned seductively against the bar.

Alois smiled widely, at the beautiful boy. "Well Mac, what do you recommend for a man who just found out that the boy he likes has a boyfriend?"

Mac thought for a moment, rubbing his chin in contemplation. His eyes bright with excitement, "Tequila!" He announced. Alois nodded and the animated bartender pulled out two shot glasses, a saltshaker, two lime wedges from underneath the bar. He turned and examined the liquor on display against the mirrored wall and found a bottle of tequila. "This round is on me, for the sad gay pirate." He winked at Alois as he poured two generous shots in each glass.

Lick the back of the hand.

Salt.

Shot.

Lime.

Repeat.

Ciel started to feel warmth spreading through him, it felt nice and comforting as he bopped his head along to _Fall For You_. Alois saw his friend starting to loosen up, so he ordered another round of shots.

Lick the back of the hand.

Salt.

Shot.

Lime.

Repeat.

Another round was ordered and poured.

Lick the back of the hand.

Salt.

Shot.

Lime.

Repeat.

As the night wore on, they were gradually getting blissfully buzzed as they watched the crowd of scantily clad men gyrating and grinding into one another. Hot, sweaty bodies mingled and danced together, whilst glittery winged go-go dancers on platform stages and in cages on the side of the walls performed. The dance floor was bathed in a vibrant cerise hue and it seemed enticing to an inebriated Ciel, who shook his hips to the danceable beats as _Definition of Luv_ belted out of the speakers.

"Let's dance!" Alois shouted over the bassline.

Ciel shook his head, "I'm not drunk enough for that yet."

Alois took that as a challenge as he ordered another round of shots, making this the seventh one for the pair.

Lick the back of the hand.

Salt.

Shot.

Lime.

Repeat.

Throughout the wave of shots and music, Ciel noticed Alois constantly checking his cell and tapping away frantically, this annoyed him as he could guess who was on the other end. "Am I boring you?"

"No. I'm texting Claude." Ciel rolled his eye at the name; he figured as much, "He wants to explain the whole Sebastian thing."

"Look around Aly, look at all the fucks I don't give about that **_ass-hat_** Sebastian Michaelis. Now drink!" He drunkenly declared as he motioned to Mac for another round of shots. The wavy brown haired bartender obliged and poured the shots, then someone from the other side of the bar grabbed his attention and he left with a skip.

"Jesus, how are you still standing? I can't do another shot, I'm completely fucked." Alois shouted over the music, clutching onto the bar for dear life.

"Suit yourself, lightweight." Ciel downed both shots, slamming the empty glasses on the counter. He wanted to go back to feeling numb and the only way to do that was through alcohol.

Mac returned to the two men who were now three sheets to the wind – yet still sailing. He handed Ciel a pink cocktail in a martini glass. "That guy down there wanted me to give you this."

"What is it?"

Mac shrugged, "I don't know he didn't order it from me." Seeing another patron at the bar, the freckled faced flirt excused himself to serve them.

Alois dragged himself over to Ciel, "Don't drink that, I think I just saw that guy put something in it." The statement came out too late as Ciel guzzled the drink.

"Tasted just fine to me." Ciel stated as he put the glass down on the counter, nodding to the tall shirtless man who had sent it. Ciel looked around, searching for Mac again, when they did lock eyes, Ciel mouthed an order for another round of shots, much to Alois' chagrin.

"_Dude_, what the hell? You can't keep drinking like this." Alois warned.

"Since when did you become the voice of reason?" Ciel shrugged him off, he didn't care – there were only two other times when Ciel drowned his sorrows with a heavy drinking session and they both ended in tears - Alois was seriously worried that this would be the same. Downing the last two shots, not even bothering with the salt or lime, Ciel was feeling good – hazy and incredibly intoxicated but good, really good.

'_Disintegration…_' a wispy voice breathed out over the speakers before the cadence roar of bass.

"Fuck, I love this song!" Ciel squealed as he grabbed Alois and dragged him into the middle of the dance floor. It was Disintegration from Monarchy and when the beat dropped, Ciel was like a man possessed. Jumping up and down, singing along to the lyrics and trying to dance with a scowling Alois.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Me? The fuck is wrong with you? You're hammered, probably drugged – I've never seen you like this!"

"I'm just having fun, isn't this what you wanted? Oh-oh, the best part! _Save my loooove for you… I'm saving my looooove for you…!_" Ciel sang aloud, throwing his hands up and swaying rhythmically to the pulsating beat.

Before Alois could respond, the shirtless, glittery dirty blond pushed his way through the crowd and came over to them, right behind Ciel, grabbing him by the hips and pushing himself into his pelvis, swaying rhythmically.

"_There's a beating inside of me… Open up we can take it slowly_…" Ciel sang to the dirty blond as he placed the dancers' hand over his chest. Frustrated, Alois tried to get Ciel's attention and was met with a resounding 'Fuck off' and a shove to the chest from his inebriated best friend. He stumbled back into a group of sweaty dancing men. Trying to think of what to do next, Alois walked off of the dance floor but still in full view of the slate haired male grinding against the dancer.

"My name is Peter, what's yours?" Peter leaned in breathing hotly into Ciel's ear.

"Does it matter?" He asked caustically, with a droll smile.

Alois watched as the dirty blond whispered something into Ciels' ear and pulled out a tiny bottle from the pockets of his jeans. Squeezing the bottle, Ciel inhaled the vapors that oozed from the top and continued dancing.

"Fuck, fuck, fucking fuck!" Alois fumed from the sidelines, he himself was too wasted to really stand up to the both of them.

Legs interlocked as they moved in sync with the beat and the sound, the older male licking and kissing the salty perspiring skin and nibbling on his earlobe as he held Ciel close.

Another small bottle was pulled out and Ciel took another sniff. Alois pulled his phone out of his pocket and, seeing his friend go completely out of control, began drunkenly searching for a number in his contacts. Once found, he dialed.

"Hello? Hi. It's Alois… it's about Ciel."

* * *

Five songs later, Ciel and Peter were still on the dance floor dry humping to the lush break beats of Arcades from C2C. Alois was perched on a bar stool, arms crossed and seething, politely declining every offer to dance, kiss or whatever – he wasn't moving from this spot whilst Ciel partied on.

In the middle of another Electro track, Peter whispered something into Ciel's ear again; Alois stared as he assumed there would be another little bottle of poppers coming out of his pocket. He watching as Ciel nodded and was dragged off the dance floor, stumbling towards the bathrooms. Alois checked his cell, no missed calls – he dialed again but the recipients phone went to voice mail.

"Alois, I'm here, what was so urgent that I had to drop everything and come here? Where's Ciel?" a man's voice called out from behind him. Alois leapt off of the stool and turned to face him. It was Will, still dressed in his normal work attire, charcoal slacks, white shirt with a thin black neck tie and a grey v-neck, buttoned up cardigan.

"Ciel is wasted on drugs and I think drugged." Alois blurted, "He just went with some dude into the bathroom!"

The look in Wills' eyes was a mixture of horror and anger as he sprinted to the bathrooms. "Wait here." He barked at a nervous Alois, who did as commanded and leaned against the wall.

Inside the bathroom, Peter and Ciel were attacking each other with an aggressive flurry of kisses. Ciel licked and sucked on Peters' pert nipples and the older male moaned in pleasure as he was pinned to the wall.

Turning him, Peter positioned Ciel against one of the sinks, using his large hand on Ciel's stomaching to keep him in place. He moved down to the lace peplum of his waistcoat and nuzzled his nose at the top of Ciel's shorts. With his teeth, the shirtless male unbuttoned the shorts and slid the zipper down. Ciel watched as Peter made quite a show out of it.

Looking up, the older male smirked as he could see Ciel's ever growing erection, he moved towards it, like a snake unhinging its jaw – getting ready to envelope it whole, he started to work the shorts off of the small hips of the male above him.

"Stop right there!" Will called out, Peter scrambled to his feet as Ciel feebly buttoned his shorts back up. Noticing who it was, he smiled broadly and stumbled over, inebriated, to the very angry therapist.

"Dr. Spears! Oops, I mean Will… Will this is my friend…uh… _fuck_, what was your name again?" He sputtered his introductions, giggling throughout.

Will adjusted his glasses in an effort to calm himself; glad he got here before anything actually happened. "Go." He snarled.

Wasting no time, the blond scrambled out of the bathroom, leaving Ciel and Will behind him. Will went to Ciel and wrapped his arms around him, kindly. "Are you all right? What did you take?" He questioned. Ciel looked up at the worried yellowish green eyes and with little strength he could muster, he pushed Will into one of the bathroom stalls causing the therapist to stumble backwards onto the toilet seat. Ciel straddled him and pressed his lips against Will's, and Will did not rebuke the advance.

Wrapping both of his long strong arms around the small figure on top of him, bringing Ciel's body tight to his, Will returned the kiss, passionately and deeply. Finally realizing that this was wrong, he relinquished Ciel, and firmly pushed him off of his lap. Ciel stood back, ashamed.

"Why… why don't you want me?" He asked feebly.

Will furrowed his brow at the question, "Of course I want you-"

Ciel pounced on him again, knocking him against the wall of the stall. Using his hands, Will firmly gripped Ciel's arms and pushed him off of him, holding him still in front. Will could see the sadness in Ciels' eye, "I want you Ciel, just not like this." He finished not fully rejecting his precious sapphire, he knew that there could never be a future with Ciel as long as he was his patient but he couldn't deny the feelings he had harbored for so many years.

Ciel smiled for a brief moment then hurtled out of the stall and over to the sink, vomiting profusely. Will came out of the stall, straightening out his cardigan and running his hands through his hair, slicking it back into position. Calmly walking to the side of the sink, he pulled out sheets of paper towels and turning on the faucet at another sink, he dampened the towels.

Will leaned against Ciel, resting his chest on the younger males' back, taking one arm and holding him as he convulsed and the other using the damp towel to cool his forehead.

"It's OK, I've got you." He soothed softly whilst wiping Ciel's sweaty brow.

Alois barged into the bathroom; he had waited long enough, he thought.

"What the fuck happened? Is he OK?" He asked, watching his friend dry heave over the sink.

Will nodded, "I think the worse is over for now, come on, I'll take you both home. Where's his car?" Will scooped Ciel up into his arms, his head gently resting on his shoulder – he had passed out.

Alois stumbled out of the club and lead them to where the car was parked. Fishing the keys out of Ciel's pocket, Alois unlocked the doors and then Will tenderly laid Ciel out on the back seat. He unbuttoned his grey cardigan and laid it across him.

Will held his hand out for the car keys, which Alois begrudgingly hands over to him as he plopped down on the passengers' seat.

"Thanks for getting him Dr. Spears." He said solemnly.

"Aly, Aly, he likes to be called Will." Ciel slurringly mumbled from the back.

"I bet he does." Alois scoffed sarcastically.

Ignoring that comment, Will switched on the ignition and started to drive off. "What the hell happened tonight?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, just the usual, Ciel fell for an older man who once again stomped on his heart."

"Not funny Alois."

"Not trying to be, _Will_."

* * *

Dulcet, sweet trills of a piano gently wafted through the room as the sun rose. Gnossienne Number 1 by Erik Satie. The melody floated up and around, finding its way to Ciel, who was sleeping peacefully in his bed. He started to stir under the undulation of the refrain and he opened his eyes slightly, to get used to the light. Realizing that he was in his own bed, he sat up like a shot.

"_Jesus_!" He hissed, holding his head in his hands, putting pressure on his temples. Feeling a wave of nausea, he paused for a moment and let it pass, as he released his head, he noticed that he wasn't wearing his eye patch, a wave of anxiety came over him as he looked around for his eye patch, he hated having his right eye exposed.

Seeing that it was on his bedside table, along with his outfit from last night, neatly folded. He was still wearing the white dress shirt, amazed that it was still clean – although it stunk of last night's excursion.

_Shit, last night! What the hell happened?_ His battered mind was racked as he tried to piece together the events from last night. Sebastian, playing, candle wax, kissing, boyfriend, tequila… He started to remember slightly, then his recollection of the toned shirtless dirty blond go-go dancer started to return and it was at that moment, he realized, he wasn't alone.

Lifting the sheets as gently as he could, he saw that he was at least dressed in his briefs as well as the shirt. Pulling the sheets further, he recognized the body next to him, same trousers, white dress shirt, minus the cardigan – it was Will. Ciel started to recall the events in the bathroom and he started to cringe at the how embarrassing he must have behaved. Feeling nauseated again, he cautiously slid out of bed, instantly falling to his knees and covering his mouth. _This must be what death feels like_, he wondered as he tried to get his head straight.

The music was still playing sweetly, he let his eyes wander about the room to see where the music was coming from – it was his MP3 player, plugged into the speakers. He recognized the song as something he liked to play on rainy days – he remembered telling Will in one of their sessions that it was his favorite piano piece because he liked the feeling it gave him, warmth and comfort on a rainy day. Crawling to his laundry basket, Ciel dug out a pair of faded black skinny jeans – he couldn't face dragging himself to his closet so these would just have to do.

He inefficiently tried to put them on, rolling around on the floor in a mixture of nausea and hellish pain from his head. _Never, ever again will I drink tequila_ – he swore, as he finally was able to pull himself together long enough to get his jeans on. Looking around for his cell, he saw it on the neat stack of clothing and he belly crawled towards it.

Unlocking it he saw seventeen missed calls and fourteen texts – all from Sebastian, except for the lengthily pissed off tirade from Alois, to which he figured he'd save that one for later. Reading through Sebastian's apologetic texts he scoffed at each and everyone, until he got to the last one, sent that morning at 10:15am – '_If you won't speak to me, I'll come over to you._' It read. Ciel mulled this over, did this mean he was coming over to his house? How did know where he lived? "Damn it, the contract. I really need to start reading things."

Looking at the time on his phone, 10:45am, he would be here shortly, if he was in fact coming. "Fuckity bollocks! Will!" He whispered aloud to himself as he tried to stand, using the bed as leverage to hoist himself up to his feet. He braced himself as he stumbled through the room and down the stairs, holding onto the banister with a tight grip.

Passing the downstairs bathroom, he had a quick glance in the mirror and recoiled, horrified at the reflection. Not only did he feel like death, he looked it. He hurriedly splashed some cold water on his face and mussed his fringe around his forehead – _Shit, eye patch_ - he thought as he riffled through the cabinets, _Ah-ha!_ He found a white, sterile medical eye patch. Opening the package, he hooked the loops around his ears and smoothed his slate hair over it.

Feeling well enough, Ciel clumsily left the bathroom, grabbing on to every doorframe and piece of furniture he could.

The doorbell chimed. Ciel's heart raced, it could be Alois or it could be Sebastian – either way, he wouldn't know unless he opened the door. Standing in front of the door, with his hand grazing the knob, Ciel thought if he should in fact open it – what was Sebastian going to say that wouldn't be chocked full of lies? The doorbell chimed again – it was quite loud and not wanting to disturb Will, Ciel opened the door.

There he stood, in a navy blue chunky cable knit sweater with a large cowl, which fastened in the front with three oval shaped wooden toggles, black boot cut jeans that weren't too tight nor too loose and black brogues. His raven black hair was messy but in place, the razor cut framing his exquisite face perfectly. Looking at him, Ciel's heart thumped into his throat, he looked like a model.

"Well, are you going to invite me in?" He purred, and his baritone voice vibrated right through Ciel. Feeling another wave of nausea hit, Ciel stumbled back; Sebastian swiftly caught him and helped him to the couch. "Are you all right?" He asked, worried as the young male looked so pale, he was almost blue.

"Ciel? Are you OK?" Will appeared at the top of the stairs, rolling his sleeves up just underneath his elbows. Ciel started to pant, he wasn't sure if it was the hangover or anxiety but he started to sweat profusely.

"Wi-Will?" He stuttered.

Sebastian surrounded him, propping him up on the arm of the cream colored Victorian sofa. Will ran down the stairs and wrapped his arms around Ciel edging Sebastian out of the way. "I-I…" Ciel tried to speak but he found it to be a struggle to formulate his words.

"Who are you?" Sebastian inquired as he watched Ciel being tended to by this other man.

"Who are you?" Will snapped back.

"Se-Sebastian." Ciel breathed. Wills' eyes narrowed as he shot Sebastian a look of pure hatred.

"So you're the reason why he's in this state." He spat viciously as he stood up and faced a confused Sebastian.

"Look mate, I didn't do-" Sebastian tried to protest.

"Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" Will asked snidely.

Sebastian's mouth dropped open, he wanted to argue with this man but he was more worried about the navy haired boy in front of him. Checking on Ciel, Will felt the younger males' forehead, it was hot and damp. Ciel's skin felt clammy like cheap plastic and he looked gaunt. "Sit here for a moment, I'm just going to escort this man out." He consoled.

Standing and facing Sebastian, he stretched out his arm towards the door. "I think it's best if you leave now."

Sebastian furrowed his brow at this comment. "Excuse me? Who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Spears, now if you'll excuse me, I need to tend to Ciel."

_Doctor?_ Sebastian tried to rationalize the current situation, he didn't have the chance to reflect for long as Will started to herd him out of the living room and towards the door.

Upon seeing this, Ciel hazily tried to stand on his feet, holding onto the sofa to anchor himself.

"Will…" He whimpered pathetically. Will couldn't hear him as he was busy trying to usher an obstinate Sebastian out of the door.

"Look, I didn't come here to see you." Sebastian protested.

"I think you've done enough damage, now please leave before I call the police." Will stated firmly. Ciel was ambling forward, clutching his chest and feeling dizzy.

"Just let me speak to Ciel." Sebastian demanded.

"Will…" Ciel called again.

Before a fight erupted in the front room, Ciel began to vomit copiously over the wooden floors, causing the two men to stop their arguing and turn to him, only to see Ciel fall to his knees and pass out.

* * *

**_Authors' note:_**_ See kids, this is why you shouldn't do drugs, drugs are bad, m'kay? _

_This story is far from finished, we have a long journey to go yet – although, I will say that I've already written the ending – to be more specific, I have written two endings._

_As previously stated, this story is, at its core, a love story. I just didn't specify whose. The two endings I have are: WillxCiel and CielxSebastian – both beautiful and lovely but I can't decide which one I want to go for as I keep changing my mind. Anyone care to help me decide?_

**_Ciels' chapter playlist:_**

_Hole – Violet_

_…And They Will Know Us By The Trail of Dead – Mistakes and Regrets_

_Jason Nevins – Heaven feat. Holly James_

_Kings of Tomorrow – Fall For You feat. April (Sandy Rivera's Classic Mix)_

_Joey Negro and Sunburst Band – Definition of Luv feat. Diane Charlemagne_

_Monarchy – Disintegration _

_C2C - Arcades_

_Erik Satie - Gnossienne Number 1_

_Oh, I should say that I LOVE The Smashing Pumpkins – I had three cats, they were called Iha (after James), Tristessa and Glynis. Not to mention that I currently have a dog called Luna. So Alois can suck it._

_Special thanks to the wonderful city of San Francisco for providing the back drop – your eccentricity, diversity, culture, people, weather and vibe is why I dream of you when I close my eyes. Even though I'm far away, I cannot wait to come home to you, as you are where I'm from, who I am and I miss you every day – my city by the bay._

_Bisous xx_


	6. Chapter 6 – Business Transaction

_**Authors' Note 1:**__ Firstly, I would like to say a massive thank you to everyone who has left reviews, followed and favorited this story. I like to write for myself, especially as I'm not much of a writer. I'm a scientist and not a literary major but it is very nice to know that others enjoy what I do (to guest – I did more than smile doll, I did an embarrassing jig)._

_So, from the bottom of my heart – I am truly grateful, thank you and I hope not to disappoint._

_Now onto the story: with the brilliant suggestion from Dreamer2112 – I will be putting up both endings to let you decide which one you want to go for. However, with that in mind, I had to tweak the story slightly to play it right down the middle – meaning it can go either way and I think even I will be surprised at the ending._

_This all goes into play now, so… get ready to nail your flag to the mast – Will it be Team Will or Team Sebastian? (Incidentally, my mom is Team Will – which cracks me up. Go mom!)_

_'You're pretending to really be alive but the truth is you're scared all the time. We should end this, walk away unscathed, you'll never know me, we'd both be saving face...'_

Pulling up to the Victorian house that belonged to Ciel, Will parked the car in the driveway. He noticed the lights were out, which meant that Dr. Durless was still at work. Working quickly, Will gracefully pulled an unconscious Ciel from the back of the car, taking great care to ensure that he was wrapped in his grey cardigan for warmth on this cold October night.

Cradling Ciel in his arms, Will negotiated the keys in his hand to find the one that fit the lock – once he found it, he unlocked and opened the door. He had been to this house many times before as a guest at many of Anne Durless' famous society parties, every time he came, he studied the surroundings of the home his love grew up in. Smiling at every framed picture, every handmade piece of art that still hung in the study and awards a plenty. Ciel's Aunt was immensely proud of her nephew.

Carrying Ciel up the stairs and into his room, Will gently lay him down on the bed and set about undressing him. He unlaced the boots that adorned his feet; he slid off the socks from slender calves, and tenderly removed the shorts that wrapped about skinny hips, leaving him in boxers. He then unfastened the black corseted waistcoat and carefully lifting Ciel forwards, he slid it off of small delicate shoulders. Will decided to leave the white shirt on, frills and all, he didn't want to rifle through Ciel's dressers to find something more suitable so this would have to do.

Laying him back down, Will pulled the bow that kept his eye patch firmly in place, unraveling it and drawing the sheets and duvet up to cover Ciel's lanky body. Will admired the sleeping beauty in all its charm as Ciel unconsciously moved an arm above his head for comfort. He then abruptly went about folding all of the removed clothes and sitting them in a neat stack on Ciel's bedside table, laying the eye patch down on top, next to his cell.

Will folded his own cardigan and placed it next the secondary bedside table. He stood around, taking in the scene of the room. Whilst he was doing so, he noticed an MP3 player next to a set of speakers. Knowing Ciel loved to hear music when he slept, Will decided to put something on for him. Scrolling through copious amounts of playlists, Will found one he thought Ciel would like, it had two of his most favorite songs on there. One he knew, it was by Erik Satie and Will did enjoy listening to Classical music, the other he did not, it was too modern for his tastes. However, he thought he would put that one on first just so he could hear what his love considered to be 'the most beautiful love song - ever'.

Going to the track and plugging the MP3 player in to speakers, Will hit play on Wonderwall by Ryan Adams and let the sound emitting seep in.

Sitting on the other side of the bed, his back to a soundly sleeping Ciel, Will listened to the song softly playing. Rubbing his thighs, he rests his head in his hands – _what am I doing?_ He contemplated, "He is your patient William, _your very vulnerable patient_, this is unethical. You can't do this." He berated himself aloud.

Still, he couldn't help how he felt for the slate haired male sleeping beside him. It had been years since he first rejected Ciel, the day of his twenty first birthday. It was easy to suppress the love he felt for him after that day, they'd never talked about that incident since and Will figured that as time went on Ciel would cease to feel the same way.

However, after he found him in the bathroom, he couldn't keep his feelings hidden for long. He saw Ciel with another man, kissing him, touching him, removing his clothing – it repulsed him. At that moment, Will knew that he couldn't let Ciel be with anyone else – he wanted to kiss him, touch him, remove his clothes, to be his constant champion and protect him from harm but how could he marry that with his ethics? He couldn't.

Will slowly got to his feet. Turning he faced Ciel; his face was rested – peaceful and angelic. Will could feel a flutter in his stomach as he watched Ciel breathing. Taking off his tie and sitting it on the nearest bedside table, he lay down on top of the bed; he wanted to make sure that Ciel would be all right through the night. Rolling over on his side, facing Ciel, he propped himself up on his elbow and observed the way the young man slept. Reaching out and gently brushing the navy fringe off of Ciel's brow, Will saw the scars on the right side of his forehead. Softly, Will traced the lines of the deeply embedding scars – silently cursing himself for letting this happen to his precious gem.

Maneuvering himself up a little further, he very gently kissed the healed wounds on Ciel's face. "I love you, Ciel." He whispered tenderly. He continued to watch over Ciel until his own eyes succumbed to sleep.

* * *

The doorbell chimed, it was loud and abrupt. Will opened his eyes to the sound, shifting slightly in the bed. He turned over to see if the noise had awoken Ciel – he wasn't there. Will sat up right, his heart raced as he got out of the bed and looked for the young male. _Where was he? Was he being sick somewhere?_ Will's mind raced as he tumbled out of the bed and felt around for his glasses.

The doorbell rang out again, Will made his way out into the hallway, and he could hear an unfamiliar voice downstairs. When he appeared at the top of the stairs, he saw an older male with jet-black hair and he saw Ciel – stumble.

The older male had caught Ciel swiftly and helped him to the couch. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"Ciel? Are you OK?" Will called down as he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and made his way down. He noticed Ciel started to pant and sweat profusely.

"Wi-Will?" He stuttered.

The black haired male surrounded Ciel, propping him up on the arm of a cream colored Victorian sofa. Will ran down the stairs and wrapped his arms around Ciel edging the other male out of the way. "I-I…" Ciel tried to speak but he found it to be a struggle to formulate his words.

"Who are you?" The other male asked as Will tended to Ciel, two fingers feeling his throat for a pulse.

"Who are you?" Will snapped back.

"Se-Sebastian." Ciel breathed. Wills' eyes narrowed as he shot Sebastian a look of pure hatred.

"So you're the reason why he's in this state." He spat viciously as he stood up and faced a confused Sebastian.

"Look mate, I didn't do-" Sebastian tried to protest.

"Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" Will asked snidely.

Sebastian's mouth dropped open, he wanted to argue with this man but he seemed to be more worried about the navy haired boy in front of him. Checking on Ciel, Will felt the younger males' forehead, it was hot and damp. Ciel's skin felt clammy like cheap plastic and he looked gaunt. "Sit here for a moment, I'm just going to escort this man out." He consoled.

Standing and facing Sebastian, he stretched out his arm towards the door. "I think it's best if you leave now."

Sebastian furrowed his brow at this comment. "Excuse me? Who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Spears, now if you'll excuse me, I need to tend to Ciel." Will started to herd him out of the living room and towards the door.

"Will…" Ciel whimpered pathetically, it fell on deaf ears as Will and Sebastian started to argue at the door.

"Look, I didn't come here to see you." Sebastian protested.

"I think you've done enough damage, now please leave before I call the police." Will stated firmly as he tried to push an obstinate Sebastian out of the door.

"Just let me speak to Ciel." Sebastian demanded.

"Will…" Ciel called again, he tried to amble over to the warring pair.

He stopped and proceeded to vomit copiously over the wooden floors, causing the two men to stop their arguing and turn to him, only to see Ciel fall to his knees and pass out.

"Shit!" Sebastian exclaimed as they both ran over to an unconscious Ciel.

"Ciel, Ciel can you hear me? Call 911!" Will ordered. Sebastian frantically took out his cell and dialed 911. Will sat behind Ciel, holding him in his arms, trying to revive him. His breath sounds were low and sporadic, his heart rate raced, his skin was waxy and pale. It was like all of the sound had been sucked out of the room as Will tried to hear Ciel breathing – it was so faint.

"The paramedics are on their way." Sebastian informed as he kept the phone glued to his ear.

"Go to the kitchen and get some damp paper towels or something for his head." Will instructed, Sebastian didn't argue, he just took the phone and went into the kitchen. Will stoked Ciels' head, "please be OK, please..." He muttered softly to himself, trying to keep his ever-impassive composure.

Sebastian returned with a damp cloth and handed it to Will, who gently dabbed it onto Ciels' already damp forehead. The operator on the other end of the phone informed Sebastian that the ambulance had just arrived.

Facing Will, Sebastian said stoically "they're here."

Will nodded in acknowledgement as Sebastian headed for the door to let them in.

The paramedics arrived, assessed the scene, tended to Ciel and put his unconscious body onto a gurney.

"I'm coming with you." Will insisted.

"Me too!" Sebastian interjected.

"Only one of you can come – are either of you family?"

"I'm his Psychiatrist." Will declared as he grabbed onto Ciel's limp hand.

Sebastian was taken aback, why would Ciel need a Psychiatrist? He didn't have much time to dwell on that any further as he was being ushered out of the house again, this time by a burly paramedic. He didn't argue and just went along outside.

As they lifted the gurney into the back of the ambulance, Will stopped the driver, "Can you take him to UCSF Medical Center? His Aunt, Dr. Durless works there."

The driver nodded and Will got into the back of the vehicle and the doors closed

Sebastian stood there for a moment – _what had just happened? Who was Dr. Spears? Why did Ciel need a Psychiatrist?_ All of these questions flooded his mind like a deluge during a storm. At that moment, the one eyed boy that was just carried away further intrigued him. Jogging to his car, Sebastian dialed another number.

"It's me, how fast can you get to UCSF Medical Center? Ciel has just been taken there… Don't yell at me, I'll explain when I meet you there. Bye." He hung up, got into his car, tossed his cell on the passengers' seat and drove off.

* * *

Alois hated hospitals.

The harsh florescent lights that hung above in the paneled ceilings, the linoleum floors that squeaked whenever a gurney was wheeled over them, the way hospitals had a particular stench of death – the smell was so pungent, you could smell it from the parking lot, he often thought of them as cathedrals of death.

Alois grew up in the Filmore district of San Francisco, cherry trees lined the streets of this idyllic urban area, and he lived there with his parents and little brother Luka. The neighborhood colloquially dubbed the pair 'the Turk Street terrorists' as they were always up to mischief, even at nine and six, respectively.

One event that solidified that title was when they catnapped Mrs. McCallister's cat Glynis and tried to give it a bath. This would seem perfectly innocent at first but Alois thought of a faster way for drying the unruly kitty – tossing it into the dryer on an extra fluff cycle. Needless to say, when their father found poor little Glynis it was safe to say Mrs. McCallister wasn't going to be called upon for babysitting them any time soon.

It was a pleasant childhood for the pair, loved by their parents, lovely house with a grand garden and they had each other. Alois and Luka rarely made friends with anyone else, preferring the company of each other and being each other's best friends. Taking turns sleeping in each others bunk beds, cuddling or concocting their next devious plan, picnics with only each other and a special language they developed between them so they could communicate plans without getting caught.

Alois loved Luka and Luka adored his older brother, constantly at his side like a shadow they each were the only important people in the world to one another. Luka was a small boy, auburn hair and dark grey eyes, which he inherited from his mother. Whenever there was any hint of trouble, Alois was at his side, defending him and taking down any bullies that came their way. Luka affectionately called his older brother 'your Highness' which added to Alois' heroics whenever he defended his little brother – this resulted in one of the older neighborhood kids losing a tooth as he stole Lukas' soccer ball on the way home from practice.

Alois grabbed the first thing he could find, a huge timber 2x4, which he picked up with both hands and welded it at the bully, clocking him in the mouth and cracking his tooth.

That little stunt earned him being grounded for a month as Mr. Trancy paid for the dental work. Even though Mr. Trancy was an incredibly selfish man, he loved his family more than himself – at times, so Alois' punishments would never last all that long.

It was a cold, grey, wet weekend in March. The cherry blossoms on the trees gave way to the burgeoning leaves that started to sprout on the branches. Alois and Luka were at home, staying dry from the rain by playing indoor hide and seek. Their parents had gone out to the grocery store, as they always did on a Saturday afternoon – leaving the now ten and seven year olds home alone. It was fine as the store was just a short walk down the street.

Alois was in the front room, covering his eyes; it was Lukas' turn to hide. They didn't see it coming. It happened so quickly. The lights went out, there was a faint smell of smoke, the temperature in the house started to rise – it was on fire. Coughing and spluttering, Alois fell to his knees as he was taught in school. Stay low – smoke rises – don't touch doorknobs – find your escape route. He crawled along to the window to try to let the smoke out and make his escape, then _Luka!_ He gasped, where was his brother?

Standing but crouching low, Alois searched the floors of his house trying desperately to find his brother. The flames started to rise throughout the house; first it was the basement, then the ground floor now the second floor where Alois was frantically looking for Luka.

Finally, he found him, passed out in a crumbled heap by their bunk beds.

"Luka? Luka! Wake up!" Alois called out through his coughs, there was no response from his little brother. The rising smoke started to burn his eyes, he gathered his little brother into his small arms and dragged him out of the room and out into the hallway, where he too succumbed to the smoke and blacked out.

There was a tight, restricting feeling on his chest; the smell of burnt flesh singed his nostrils and the muffled cries from someone who sounded like his mother. Alois opened his eyes slightly as the bright florescent lights stung. The continuous beeping of a monitor, the shuffle of feet, the squeaking of wheels on linoleum flooring was all heard by the boy who was wrapped tightly in bandages and laying in a hospital bed.

Alois looked around, his surroundings unfamiliar to him so he searched for something, someone he knew. Jolting up, he looked for Luka. Tethered down to his bed by IVs and monitors, he struggled to free himself – pulling everything off and out of him. Slowing moving out of the sheets, he slid down out of the hospital bed and followed the sound of muffled crying. Drawing back the curtains that divided his bed from the other – he saw his father, leaning against the doorframe with his head in his hands, and his mother, draped over a small lifeless body in the bed, holding a little hand and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Lu…ka?" Alois stuttered out as he limped over to the body in the bed. His father raced over to him, pulling him back, trying to shield him from this sight. Battling against him with all of his might, Alois broke free and stumbled over to his brothers' body. "Luka, wake up, Luka?" He called as he made is way forward. Alois noticed the monitors were not making the same consistent beeping sounds as his machines – they were silent.

Alois' eyes began to tear as he fell on top of his little brothers' lifeless body. "Luka, wake up, please?" He begged. "Luka, Luka! Do you hear me?" He cried, grabbing his brother by the shoulders and attempting to shake him awake. "Luka, don't leave me, please don't leave me…please…" He began to sob. Mr. Trancy reached over and enveloped his son in his arms as Alois wailed, "LUKA! NO LUKA! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!" He kicked against his father as he was being dragged away. His wounds started to reopen and blood seeped through, dripping sanguine liquid on the floor and on the bed that held the lifeless corpse of his brother, the only important person in the world to him. "Let go of me! LET ME GO, **_LUKA!_**" He screamed when his father restrained him as the orderlies came in to take the body from the room.

Alois watched this from the tight grip of his fathers' arms. The last time he saw his little brother, his shadow, the most important person in the world to him – gone. "Please…please Luka…let me go with you…" He whimpered.

It wasn't just Luka who died that day – Alois had died too. His reason for living, his brother, his only friend was no more, so what would he want with his own life? He became reckless, dangerous and destructive. He lashed out at anyone who tried to comfort him, befriend him, help him – he didn't want any of it from any one. He wanted to die, physically die – he just wanted to be with Luka again.

It came to a head when Alois' was caught playing chicken with cars at a green light, sprinting out in the roads to see how far he could get across without being hit. His father watched as his, now only, son continued to self-destruct and he knew that it was time for Alois to get help.

Sitting in a boring, beige office waiting room. Alois reclined over a chair, placing his hand on the nearby table, sprawling his fingers out and with his Swiss Army knife, he quickly thrusts the blade down in between the gaps in his fingers. Always delighting in near misses, sometimes he wondered when he would actually miss and stab one of his fingers.

This had been a weekly ritual for the young boy for a year, until one day, another boy came in at the same time he did and sat silently across from him. Alois noted his withdrawn look, sad cobalt eyes and messy navy hair. This boy was as sad and as lonely as he was. Sub-consciously, the deep, cold void that had been within Alois since Luka's death began slowly to be filled.

Putting the blade back into its slot, Alois laid the Swiss Army knife down and observed the other boy in the room, the way he sat, the way he stared aimlessly at the floor. Getting up, the trotted over to him and outstretched his hand.

"My name is Alois, what's yours?" He smiled; this was the first time in a long time that a smile traced his lips. It didn't feel forced it felt… natural.

The younger blue eye boy looked up at Alois, "Ciel." He said flatly.

"Well Ciel, from this day forward, we should be friends." Alois suggested. Ciel smiled wryly at this bold declaration of friendship, he never had one before and wondered if this was how it happens. Alois plopped down next to Ciel and divulged his life story to his new friend and Ciel reciprocated and told the young blond about his life.

"You think songs are feelings?" He asked innocently, Ciel nodded. "What song do you think would fit for me?" He smiled broadly.

Ciel thought for a moment as no one has ever asked him that before.

"Red from Elbow." He replied, his voice was monotone and devoid of any emotion.

Alois ruminated on that comment, "Elbow, like this?" He asked pointed to the elbow on his arm, Ciel nodded again. "Is it a nice song?"

"It's sad, you're sad."

Alois' icy blue eyes studied the dark blue eyes staring back at him, he sighed heavily, rubbing his arm – thinking. "I was sad but now that I have met you, I think I'll be less sad from now on. I want you to think of happy songs when you think of me." He smiled. Ciel knitted his eyebrows at the platinum blond boy who somehow seemed to have invited himself into his life.

Since that moment there was a change in Alois, his recklessness started to wane, as he wanted to live another week so he could see Ciel again in the beige waiting room of their therapists' office. He made an active change to try and be happy around Ciel; he wanted to make Ciel happy.

Now, here he was again, in the place he hated the most, in this cathedral of death.

Alois paced back and forth in the waiting room as he waited for news of his best friend. Will had called him on their way to the hospital and within an instant Alois was on his way – he knew he couldn't face going alone so he called Claude, who was more than willing to come with him.

"Alois, come sit down." Claude urged the young blond to sit next to him. Alois ignored him as he bit his nails whilst he continued to pace. Claude stood and caught Alois mid stride. He held him tightly against his tall frame, his large strong arms surrounding Alois' shaking body. "He'll be fine." He consoled.

A shock of blond descended on the pair as Lizzie sprinted over to them. "Sebastian called me. What the hell happened?" She asked, gathering her breath as always. Hannah was with her.

"Ciel has alcohol poising, he's getting his stomach pumped at the moment." Claude answered, stroking Alois' head as he tried to stifle his tears into Claude's chest.

"Alcohol poisoning? How?"

"Mistress." Hannah motioned to Will who came out into the waiting room. Alois looked up, his eyes blood red from crying.

"Will?" He whimpered.

Will seemed confused with the amount of people who were waiting with Alois. Lizzie noticed this and being the lady she is, she made introductions.

"Hello, Will is it? I am Elizabeth Midford, this is Hannah Annafellows and the gentleman with Alois is Claude Faustus. Do you have any news on Ciel?" Her voice was chirpy and sweet, in an effort to put Will at ease.

Everyone turned to face him; Will sighed, took off his glasses and cleaned them on his cardigan. "He had his stomach pumped and seems to be doing fine. They want to give him electrolytes and keep him here overnight for observation as drugs were involved."

"_Drugs_?" Lizzie speculated aloud to herself.

"Can we see him?" Alois requested.

Will shook his head, "not yet, he hasn't woken up but -" He stopped as Sebastian came into view. Alois looked over at him, his eyes flickered with rage as he ran over to him and pushed him to the ground, he straddled him and started hitting him.

"You fucking asshole, you did this to him! I'm gonna fucking beat the living shit out of you!" He threatened as started throw punches at the man underneath him. Claude picked up Alois who was still kicking and screaming. Hannah helped Sebastian to his feet as he wiped his mouth. Looking at his sleeve, Sebastian realized that there was blood on it.

"Sebastian, what's he talking about?" Lizzie asked curiously.

"Ash." Will answered, his face was calm, although, he was mildly amused to watch Alois topple the larger man.

"You didn't tell them?" Lizzie now turned to Claude, who shrugged. "Unbelievable."

"Claude, what is she talking about?" Alois inquired.

Claude ran his fingers through his wavy dark locks. "It may be that it was a simple misunderstanding about Ash and Sebastian. They are not involved." His voice was detached and dry, there still was a bet to be won.

"Wait, what?" Alois raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean _not involved_."

"Ash just likes to cause trouble. It's a long story but just know that they are no longer together now." Lizzie interjected, she didn't want all of Sebastian's secrets coming out at this moment in time, especially the fact that Ash may try and harm Ciel. Alois nodded, seemingly satisfied with her answer, for now at least.

Seeing as though they were going to have to wait, everyone calmed down and began to drift into their own spaces. Will took a seat in the corner. Claude offered to take Alois to the cafeteria to get a coffee; Lizzie and Hannah quietly discussed something between each other with exchanged whispers, and Sebastian took this opportunity to speak to Will, going over to him and sitting next to him.

Will rolled his eyes at this move, whilst Alois may have accepted Lizzie's flimsy excuse on behalf of Ash, he did not. Whilst he may not have known the true reason behind Ash's actions and the claim that he and Sebastian may not be together, the one thing that Doctor William T. Spears did know was human behavior and everyone's behavior was… off. He couldn't put his finger on it but something wasn't right.

"So," Sebastian was the first to break the silence, "you're Ciel's Psychiatrist?"

"Phishing are we?" Will snidely remarked.

"No, I was just asking." Sebastian insisted.

"Yes, I am Ciel's Psychiatrist and no, I won't tell you anything about him -"

"I wasn't inferring that -"

"Stop. I don't care what you may or may not be inferring. I know about you and I think it would be best if you just stayed away from Ciel before this gets any worse for him. You could never understand who he is and what he has been through, he just doesn't need someone like you in his life." Will spat as he crossed his arms.

Sebastian chuckled lightly, "and you think he needs someone like you?" Wills' face flushed red at the comment, Sebastian chuckled again, "I figured as much." Sebastian was amused; there was another challenger for Ciel – _Competition? This game has just gotten good again_, he thought.

Lizzie appeared in front of him, her vivid green eyes were narrowed into slits. Sebastian knew she wanted to speak to him, glancing over to Will, who wasn't really paying attention to them, Sebastian got up and walked with Lizzie to another corner of the waiting room.

"Apparently, after he left, Alois took him to a bar to drown his sorrows – and he most certainly did." Lizzie explained as Sebastian looked down the empty corridor leading to Ciel's room. _So that's what happened_, he thought. Noticing that he wasn't giving her his undivided attention, the blond moved into his line of sight. "Are you listening to me?"

Sebastian nodded.

"I think there is a pattern here." She stated. Sebastian turned his head towards her and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Look around Sebastian, we're in a hospital – again. Everyone who gets involved with you seem to end up here or dead – or both."

Lizzie knew exactly what to say that would push the other male's buttons. It was true though, every one of Sebastian's' toys ended up in a hospital, broken and worse for wear. Lizzie wasn't trying to be cruel; she really just wanted to break the cycle. Sebastian realized this and acknowledged it, however, given the state they were in when they crossed paths with Sebastian, he figured that it was only a matter of time that they would break with or without him – all Sebastian did was show them the edge – it was their choice whether or not they wanted to jump.

He hadn't even begun to show Ciel the trail towards the cliff before the young man took the leap; Sebastian reasoned with himself, he couldn't be blamed for this. However, he did feel guilty that Ciel was here, maybe there was a trend, maybe he should count his losses – maybe he should just walk away from this one.

"You don't want another Angela situation do you?" Lizzie inquired. It was innocent enough question but it was a name that brought Sebastian to his knees. Angela – poor Angela and the fall out that happened afterwards is what haunted him to this day. _Angela_.

"Sebastian, I love you and you have to trust me, maybe you shouldn't try and wreck this one's life. I know you like damaged goods but this is getting ridiculous and with Ash involved, this may not be the worst thing that happens to him. From what little information I've gathered from Alois, this kid has problems, real problems. Let this one go." Lizzie pleaded as she held onto his arm, tightly squeezing it.

"You're right." Sebastian agreed solemnly. "Can you please tell Ciel that I am sorry and that I am sorry for any hurt or trouble that I've caused?"

Lizzie raised an eyebrow suspiciously at the older male, "You're giving up that easily? I'm impressed, normally we'd fight for days and you still wouldn't give up." She paused, watching his reactions and sighing heavily, "It's for the best. I'll continue to watch after him and now that I know he's prone to binges like this, I'll keep closer tabs on him. When the threat from Ash subsides, then we can all go back to normal and you can fuck with whomever else you want. I'll speak to Claude about this damn bet and have him call it off."

Lizzie drifted off slightly as she saw Will get up and leave out of the corner of her eye, her head then followed him as he walked down the corridor. Ciel must be back in his room now. "I think it's time for you to leave." She suggested.

Sebastian didn't argue, knowing his former Mistress was right; it would be in the best interest for the boy if he just left. He hugged Lizzie, holding her small body in his large arms. She left her arms drop to her sides as he embraced her, she could feel that something was off.

Releasing her, Sebastian turned and walked in the opposite direction. Claude, Alois, Lizzie and Hannah watched him leave. Claude walked over to her, standing just behind. "Where is he going?" He scoffed.

"The bet is off." Lizzie replied coldly.

"Well, look who's finally developed a conscience."

Lizzie whirled around and grabbed Claude by the wrist, digging her manicured nails into his skin. "_You_ are the reason we're here. Never forget that." She spat. Lizzie had no patience for Claude. Whilst she could push Sebastian's buttons in order to help him, guide him to the right decisions, Claude would do it to torture him. She was only barely loyal to him because of the fact that they were practically brothers or else Lizzie would have had Claude killed numerous times over.

Letting go of his wrist, Lizzie motioned for Hannah to follow her as she trotted down the hall. Claude looked down at his wrists, there were blood shaped crescent moons breaking through the flesh.

* * *

When Will entered Ciels' room, he was still fast asleep. His skin has started to brighten and his breathing was heavier – these were good signs. Will pulled up a near by chair next to the bed and took a seat by Ciels' side.

In this time of silence, save for the consistent bleep of monitors, Will took this time to think. He almost lost the love of his life today; he almost lost his love to another man, a man that had hurt him. He never wanted to see Ciel hurt again, not like the last time. It was time for Will to make a decision.

"I heard – you play one of my favorite songs." Ciel spoke quietly, his voice raspy from the tube that pumped his stomach. "You knew that Erik Satie would make me feel better." Will shyly nodded at the comment and leaned forward as he watched Ciels' eye flutter open and closed again as he tried to wake from the anesthesia.

There was a long silence between the two as Will thought about something else to say to young man.

"What song reminds you of me?" Will asked breaking the silence, although, he was genuinely curious.

Ciel haphazardly tried to rub his nose with the base of his palm, constantly missing his face. "Currently, Gek… um… Gekkou Shokudou from Furukawa Honpo… it's in Japanese and very beautiful sounding… I think… I think it's about… soup?"

"Well, the drugs must be working if you think a song about soup reminds you of me." He smiled.

"No, no, no, no… It's the feeling the song gives me." Ciel feebly touched his right hand over his chest, using his fingers to point to his heart.

"And what feeling is that?"

"Warmth… Love…" His voice trailed off as he drifted in and out of consciousness. "You played my favorite playlist. You know so much about me and I know next to nothing about you."

"What do you want to know? Ask me anything." He said sweetly.

Ciel thought for a moment, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand, finally making contact with his face - he then smiled, "What does the T stand for in your name?"

"You could ask me any question in the world and that's what you chose?"

Ciel shrugged, "It always bothered me."

Will grinned broadly, it was so rare to see such emotion from the typically stone faced male that it startled Ciel; but he enjoyed it and wanted to see more of it.

"Theodore, the T in my name is Theodore."

"William Theodore Spears, that's adorable." He mused aloud, closing his eyes and rolling his head to the side, looking around. "What happened to Sebastian?" He asked.

"CIEL PHANTOMHIVE – You gave me such a scare!" A voice bellowed from the hallway, it was his Aunt.

"Aunt Anne, I didn't -"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Drinking and drugs? I thought I raised you better than this!" Anne came into the room and stood, arms crossed, in the doorway. She was beautiful woman, dressed in a tight red, below the knee pencil skirt with a scarlet blouse and a wide white leather belt. She wore a white lab coat with her name embroidered over the left breast and her vivid red hair was swept up into a neat chignon. Crossing the room, she strode purposefully over to Ciel's bed and picked up his chart, flipping through it and reading the notes.

"Oh good, you'll live." She scoffed as she dropped his chart back in the slot at the foot of his bed.

"Aren't there babies who need delivering somewhere?"

"Don't get smart with me!" She scolded, her anger starting to wane as she turned to Will. "Thank God you were there." She smiled, "Lord knows what would have happened if-"

"He saved me. He always saves me… don't you William Theodore Spears?" Ciel mused again.

"It was nothing Anne." Will smiled politely, his face flushed from embarrassment as he stood and offered her his seat. "I'll get the patient some ice chips." He said then left the room.

Anne moved the chair nearer to Ciel's bed and sat down.

"You have quite an entourage outside waiting to see you. Are you well enough for visitors?" She cooed as she wiped the hair from Ciel's forehead. Ciel nodded, he wanted to see who was waiting for him outside. The chime of Anne's pager went off, pulling it from her pocket, she checked it, rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Well, I have to go back to work." She said as she stood up. Bending over, she kissed Ciel on the forehead; he grimaced with embarrassment, as he was too old for that kind of affection. "I'll send everyone in and I'll check on you later." She waved as she turned out of the room.

"CIEL!" Lizzie squealed as she ran over to the boy in the bed, she lunged on top of him, hugging him tightly. "You had us so worried!"

Ciel feebly tried to push her off of him, "I'm OK now, seriously." He insisted, searching the room. "Is uh, is Sebastian here?" He asked. Almost as if it was rehearsed – everyone looked away and avoided eye contact. Ciel's eye darted to each visitor, "what?"

Lizzie sat on the bed, "Ciel, he was here but he had to leave. He told me to tell you-"

"I'm here, I'm here – apologies." Sebastian interjected as he popped his head through the doorway.

Lizzie furrowed her brow into a deep scowl; she guessed he wasn't going to leave so easily after all. Ciel's eye opened widely, he was glad to see him.

"What happened to the _situation_ you had to attend to?" Lizzie growled, arching an eyebrow, everyone standing in the room took a step back, nervously.

"Situation? Ah, yes, that. It's sorted now, ta."

Lizzie was livid; she leapt off of the bed. "Sebastian, a word." she said coldly as she pulled him out of this room and into the hall.

"Honest to God, tell me why I shouldn't end you _right now_?!" She growled ferociously, her small body mustering as much strength as it could as it lunged towards Sebastian, knocking him into the wall. She held on to his collar tightly, almost choking him and slamming his head against the wall.

Her dutiful servant Hannah had followed her Mistress out of the room and reaching behind her, pulled her off of Sebastian.

"I had to come back – if only to tell him the truth before I leave." He reasoned.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air, "_Fine_, I give up! Mark my words Michaelis, if you do anything else to harm that boy, I'll chop your balls off." She threatened as

Claude and Alois came into the hall to see what the commotion was. Will returned with a cup full of ice chips and as he saw everyone arguing, he slipped back into the room quietly.

Placing the cup down on the nearby table, Will saw Ciel had his eyes closed, he must have been asleep again. Sitting back down again, he reclined into the back of the chair and folded his arms, watching Ciel sleep.

"Will?" Ciel asked, his eyes were still closed.

"Yes?"

Ciel smiled slightly at the sound of his voice. "Can I ask you another question?"

"Of course you can."

"Why did you come get me last night, in the bathroom?"

"Because Alois called me." Will replied matter of factly.

Ciel hummed at his response, that didn't seem to be the answer he was looking for. "I mean – you stayed with me last night, in my bed. Why did you do all that?"

Will took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, he knew what Ciel was getting at but he hadn't made up his mind as to how to proceed.

"Because I was worried about you, I care about you and I wanted to make sure that you would be all right."

Ciel exhaled loudly and furrowed his brow, still keeping his eyes closed. "Because we're friends, right?"

"Yes, we're friends." Will confirmed.

"And nothing more."

Before Will could explain any further, Sebastian cleared his throat and came into the room.

"May I have a moment with the patient?" He asked as Will scowled at him.

"By all means." Will offered his seat to Sebastian, who sat down. "I'll be right outside Ciel." Will said as he walked into the corridor.

Ciel opened his eye and rolled his head towards Sebastian.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Sebastian blurted.

"I know, Claude explained everything to me."

"Did he now?" Sebastian was curious as to what Claude would have said to him, Ciel didn't seem to be furious so he must have kept the bet a secret.

"I'm not mad at you any more. Thinking back on it, I really shouldn't have behaved in that way – it wasn't you I was just reacting to the frustration caused by the situation."

"Wow, you really are a Psych grad, aren't you?" Sebastian chuckled. "I still want to help you, with your research, if you'll let me?"

Ciel rubbed his face again and looked at the IV taped to the back of his hand. "I really did have fun last night – with you I mean."

Sebastian seemed pleased to hear this, it was decided, he wanted to continue the bet - he couldn't help his base instinct – who he was and he was getting so close to winning.

"I had fun with you too." He said, standing, he placed his palm on the mattress, beside Ciel's face. Leaning in, his hot breath swept across Ciel's forehead causing the younger male to shudder. "I can't wait to have more fun with you." He purred, watching Ciel's face blush crimson.

He knew Lizzie would be mad, furious even but he just couldn't help himself, he had to have a taste of this damaged soul but first he was going to need to know everything about him.

Will entered the room again as Sebastian was straightening himself. Will noticed the color of Ciel's skin and the smirk on Sebastian's smug face – he may have been fighting a losing battle.

"I think everyone is leaving to let you get some rest now." Will said, calmly – keeping his composure as always.

Sebastian nodded, "Call me when you get out and I'll think of other ways to help you with your research." He waved as he left, knowing his last words would sting the Psychiatrist.

It was decided. "Ciel, I can no longer see you as my patient." Will burst out.

"What? Why? No…" Ciel tried to sit up in the bed.

Will closed his eyes as he tried to formulate his words, "I saw the way your eyes lit up when you saw Sebastian, I saw it and as much as I would like to, I can't ignore it."

"No, please, Will…"

"Let me finish," Will took Ciel's hand into his, his yellowish-green eyes gazed deeply into Ciel's azure blue, "I love you Ciel, I have…" He paused to compose himself, "I have so much love in my heart for you and I want to be with you but I also have to let you explore your feelings for Sebastian. It's not what I want but it's the right thing to do."

"I-I don't understand."

"Think about it. The first expression of romantic feelings were for me but now you have feelings for some one else, it would be unethical of me to stop you from exploring those feelings further."

"I want to explore with you!" Ciel demanded.

Will looked away and chuckled slightly, "And you can, you can explore with us both. We offer different things, I can bring you love and devotion but as I said to you before, if you want to explore the feelings of Dominance and Submission then I have to let you and hope that I'll be enough for you and you'll come back to me."

Will slipped his hand from Ciel's, adjusting his glasses and running his hands through his hair. Will couldn't bear the thought of having to share Ciel with a devil like Sebastian but he knew this would be the only way. He could have Ciel be with him but Will knew that in the back of his mind, Ciel would always wonder – what if and he couldn't bear that either. No, Will knew that in order for the both of them to be happy, Ciel needed to be with him of his own free will.

"I'm going to go now and let you get some rest. I'll arrange for another therapist for you and I'll give you a call later. Ok?" Will sounded resolute, not leaving Ciel with much of a choice in the matter.

As Will started to leave, Ciel cleared his throat, catching the older mans attention. "Hey, what song reminds you of me?" Ciel asked with a wry smile.

Will turned and faced him, his face stoic – without a trace of emotion; he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Starlings from Elbow, do you know it?"

Ciel nodded, he was very familiar with Elbow and he recalled the time he spoke of meeting Alois for the first time. Even though he knew it, he couldn't figure how this song would apply to him?

"I looked them up after you mentioned them in one of our sessions, hm, it must have been years ago now – you were so young then." Will reflected on that time and had a look of amusement on his face. That was such a long time ago.

Snapping himself out of this thoughts, he smiled at Ciel, "I'll speak to you soon." Will said as he left the room.

There was an ulterior motive behind Wills' words, as he knew one thing about Ciel, he could never truly talk about his feelings. He knew he could never open up to Sebastian and that was his trump card – Will knew and understood everything about Ciel and when Sebastian learned the truth, would he still want to be around him?

Will smiled to himself as he knew that the two males would eventually lock horns but it seemed that one of them had already stacked the deck.

* * *

_**Authors' Note 2:**__ Team Will gets the first point, Go team Will! Or will Team Sebastian get the next point? Stay tuned…_

_Next chapter will be a little trip down memory lane for Sebastian and Undertaker makes a return, there will be more of him going forward cause I loves me some Undertaker._

_Out of curiosity, does anyone listen to or know any of the tracks that are referenced in these chapters? It may not be your type of music but it may be worthwhile to have a listen whilst reading (if you can), there are hidden meanings behind the choice of each track, they are all chosen for a reason._

_**Ciels' chapter playlist**_

_Home Video – Business Transaction_

_Ryan Adams – Wonderwall_

_Elbow – Red_

_Furukawa Honpo - Gekkou Shokudou feat. Acane_madder_

_Elbow - Starlings_


	7. Chapter 7 - Your Ghost

_'If I walk down this hallway tonight, it's too quiet, so I pat through the dark and call you on the phone, push your old numbers and let your house ring - until I wake your ghost…'_

"You don't want another Angela situation do you?" Lizzie inquired. Angela, this was a name so common but every time the name fell into Sebastians' ears, it brought forth this nauseating feeling inside the pit of his stomach. Angela – poor Angela, her fate was sealed the day she stood next to him.

"Sebastian, I love you and you have to trust me, maybe you shouldn't try and wreck this one's life. I know you like damaged goods but this is getting ridiculous and with Ash involved, this may not be the worst thing that happens to him. From what little information I've gathered from Alois, this kid has problems, real problems. Let this one go." Lizzie pleaded as she held onto his arm, tightly squeezing it.

His missing right eye was proof enough that Ciel was damaged but meeting Dr. Spears showed that there may be more to the little spitfire than his wilful attitude and rudeness – as Lizzie put it, he has real problems.

"You're right." Sebastian agreed solemnly. "Can you please tell Ciel that I am sorry and that I am sorry for any hurt or trouble that I've caused?"

Lizzie raised an eyebrow suspiciously at the older male, "You're giving up that easily? I'm impressed, normally we'd fight for days and you still wouldn't give up." She paused and sighed heavily, "It's for the best. I'll continue to watch after him and now that I know he's prone to binges like this, I'll keep closer tabs on him. When the threat from Ash subsides, then we can all go back to normal and you can fuck with whomever else you want. I'll speak to Claude about this damn bet and have him call it off."

Oh yes, the bet – even if he did by some miracle get Ciel to submit, what would he do once he learned that this whole thing was for a bet? Would history repeat itself once more and could Sebastian live with himself if it did?

Will got up and left from his spot, Lizzie figured that Ciel had been brought back to his room, "I think it's time for you to leave." She suggested.

Sebastian didn't argue, knowing his former Mistress was right; it would be in the best interest for the boy if he just left. He hugged Lizzie, holding her small body in his large arms. She left her arms drop to her sides as he embraced her, she didn't hug him back but that was probably because she could read him better than anyone and she knew something wasn't right.

Releasing her, Sebastian turned and walked in the opposite direction. His mind raced as he made his way down the corridor and towards the exit. Stopping for a moment, his thoughts returned to Angela – he never really regretted anything that he had done to others, he would lie, cheat and deceive to get what he wanted but he regretted everything that happened with her.

* * *

The opulent moon hung in the night sky like a beacon, guiding sailors to shore. It lit up with whole city like the sun would if it were day, and shone down on the crowd of people mingling and drinking at the holiday party of one of San Francisco's most successful law firm, situated in the Embarcadero.

The lights in the top floor office were dimmed and twinkling fairy lights adorned and framed the floor to ceiling windows. The area was impressive, the hottest interior designer in San Francisco, Grell Sutcliff, who specialized in ostentatious but chic beauty, decorated it and this was some of his best work.

Everything about the area was meant to invoke a subtle feel of the hall of mirrors in the Palace of Versailles, instead of gold, Grell chose different palates of silver and red – the latter being his signature color. He used the floor length windows as the mirrors and hung large crystal chandeliers from the ceilings. The room was dark but seductive, enticing and erotic – signature Sutcliff.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, having the chance to mingle with people they wouldn't necessarily have the chance to speak to. There was one man who kept his distance from his drunken co-workers. He was tall, strikingly handsome, jet black hair that was long at the sides but slicked back behind his ears, he was in a sharp well tailored black suit that fitted his taunt body like a glove. He had a hand shoved into his pocket, revealing an obsidian waistcoat and burgundy tie wrapped around the collar of his white French cuffed shirt. He was staring vacantly out of one of the windows over looking the bay and nursing a tumbler of 18-year-old Laphroaig Islay Single Malt Scotch Whisky with a dash of room temperature spring water.

He was disinterested in his colleagues, they were not intellectually challenging for him or even the slightest bit stimulating to him so he never bothered to waste his time. He probably wouldn't have troubled himself with this party if it weren't for the fact that he was up for partner and had to show his face.

Taking another sip, he savored the peaty earthy taste on his tongue. Sighing heavily, he removed his hand from his pocket and flicked a loose strand of ink-black hair behind his ear, as he did this, continuing to stare out of the window, he saw a glimmer of white out of the corner of his eye.

He turned to find what that light was but it was gone.

"Sebastian, how are you ever going to make partner if you don't socialize with others." A deep voice mused from behind.

Sebastians' crimson eyes continued to dart around the room, still searching.

"I will interact when it suits my needs and not a moment sooner." He replied. "Anyway Claude, why aren't you trying to socialize? Have you given up on our bet already?" Sebastian chided cattily.

This years' bet was $100,000 dollars to the first of the pair to make partner at their firm. It was close but still not called yet. Sebastian was the top criminal defense attorney for Jacobson and Walker – one of the best firms in the country.

Claude was the top merger and acquisition attorney for the same company. If either of them got the promotion it would be unprecedented as they were the firms youngest attorneys both at the age of 27, but their cut throat attitudes and complete lack of morals made them the ideal candidates.

At first, the pair were constantly warring with each other as they did when they both finished top of their class at Harvard but as they found their niche in their respective fields of law, things started to settled down between them and the two became actual friends instead of constant competitors. That golden period of peace and harmony was short lived the moment the announcement was made that they were both up for partner, it reignited old rivalries and unburied hatchets that were best left underground.

Although Sebastian was disinterested and preoccupied, still looking for that white flicker of light was, Claude continued to talk at Sebastian – it was a whole five minutes later until Claude began to listen that his witty remarks were being tossed to a brick wall.

"Sebastian, are you listening to me?" Claude tried to get his attention.

"Trying not to." He quipped, slightly distracted.

The party continued on around them, Claude decided to use Sebastian's disinterest to promote himself to the other partners and edge ahead in this race.

Sebastian returned to looking out of the window, sipping his whisky and admiring the scenic atmosphere outside. The ambience of the room was relaxed and sedate, the music playing was Télépopmusik – Don't Look Away, it was pleasant and chilled, suiting the mood.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the white flash again, assuming it was a trick of the light – he ignored it.

"This city is beautiful at night, isn't it?" A sweet dulcet voice spoke beside him. Sebastian's eyes slowly moved towards the direction of the voice, it was the vision of white. She was tall, almost as tall as Sebastian and wearing a striking white tight fitting dress; the hem fell just below her knees, with a wide dark purple belt and matching dark purple five-inch heels.

Sebastian was taken aback by how stunning she was, she looked like an angel full of heavenly grace, her hair was shoulder length and an odd light lavender color, her almond eyes were sparkly and amethyst in color. She crossed her left arm over her chest and rested her right elbow on it; drawing her hand up to her supple, fill lips.

"Have we met before?" Sebastian inquired, he just wanted to hear her sweet voice again.

"No. I work out of the New York office but I'm making a transfer to the Merger and Acquisitions department." She paused for a moment, and then turned to Sebastian and smiled, "My name is Angela, Angela Landers."

"Sebastian Michaelis." He introduced.

Her eyes widened at the name, "Ah, you're the infamous Sebastian Michaelis." Her smiled stretched across her face from ear to ear. "You're legendary, at 27 you became one of the best defense lawyers in the country."

"I didn't realize I was so well known." Sebastian lied, of course he knew, he wouldn't have settled for anything other than being the best.

He couldn't help but to stay locked into her gaze, he could feel his cock twitch with excitement and eagerness under his clothes. Angela looked sweet, innocent and pure, she was just like an angel. Something stirred inside him, an instant attraction, an overwhelming desire to corrupt her – he was going to have her, he just had to. Sebastians' usual conquests were a mixture of the dumb but stunning. He bedded both male and females, it never really mattered to him – but he did have a type, they had to be broken – the more damaged and fragile, the better.

There was something about a damaged character that turned the black haired man on. He loved pushing people further and further to their breaking points, he fed off of their self-destruction like it was some kind of life saving nourishment, he couldn't survive without it. Angela was as her name suggested – angelic. Sebastian had never tempted someone so pure before, not that he didn't want to, he just didn't want to be bored once he was through – they had to hold some sort of interest to him.

Moving closer to her, observing her breath quicken, her alabaster skin flush and how her amethyst eyes looked away shyly. He loved the effect he had over others and he loved exerting that control to get what it was that he wanted. He was going to use all of his skills to corrupt this little angel.

"Was there anything else about me that is… legendary?" He purred seductively into her ear.

"Yes." She replied coyly.

Sebastian took another step closer to her; she could feel the weight of him on her body even though they were not touching, he was slightly behind her, angling himself just at the nape of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent – _African Violets, how apt_, he thought.

"What is it?" He asked aloud, narrowing his eyes as he watched her through the reflection in the window.

Her eyes shifted and met his gaze in the reflection, Sebastian thought that this was bold move, no one dared tried to match his gaze before.

Angela smiled as she kept her eyes firmly fixed on Sebastians' reflection. "I am told that you are so sinful, that to come into contact with you will make a person go running to their nearest Priest for absolution." She smiled and turned to face him, "Is this true?" Her smile was so enticing that Sebastian forgot himself, reached out and touched her face, running his thumb over her cheek.

"Would you like to find out?" He leaned in to taste those lips that held his attention. Angela quickly backed away, causing Sebastian to fall forward slightly.

"Better luck next time." She teased, keeping her composure, as Sebastian stood upright. He had never been rebuked before; this intrigued him – especially as he had never been intrigued by anyone before, she had now set a precedent. Angela let out an airy chuckle, leaned in and kissed his cheek – then as soon as she made contact she was away.

"See you around, Sebastian Michaelis." She waved nonchalantly as she sauntered away. Sebastian watched the way her hips switched from right to left as she left, _holy fuck_ – he thought.

Chuckling Claude came up behind him, he was holding a bottle of beer in one hand and the other was hidden in his pocket.

"What's so funny Claude?" Sebastian asked, annoyed that he happened to be present when he was rebuked.

Claude shrugged, "There is no way you're going get a woman like Angela, not with your track record around here."

"I really don't know what you're trying to insinuate." He rolled his eyes, of course he did, Sebastian had a reputation –even though he came with more hazard warnings than prescription medicine – it didn't stop the aimless sycophants from fawning over him, vying for his attention.

"She's just transferred to my department and I can tell you now, she's not your type." Claude placed a hand on his shoulder causing Sebastian to grimace; Claude normally never showed any form of emotion towards the other male – even though they both regarded each other as brothers by this point but Claude had been drinking for most of the evening, which resulted in a lowering in his inhibitions causing Sebastian to scoff at his remark.

Although Sebastian could entice and seduce anyone he wanted, he never squandered his talents on those he didn't deem worthy enough, why would he waste his time on them? Angela earned his interest; she earned his time and his talents.

"Care to place a bet?"

* * *

The night wore on and several whiskies later, Sebastian was ready to call it a night. He could only stare outside the window or carry on asinine conversations for so long – his patience was wearing thin and getting harder to temper the more he drank.

Saying a quick good night to Claude who had a crowed of adoring fans surrounding him, looking as though he too could snap, Sebastian left, heading back to his office for his overcoat and to call a taxi to take him home. As he walked down the empty corridor, he saw her, the flash of white. Quickening his pace, he followed her and saw that she went into the ladies restroom. Looking around and double-checking there was no one around, Sebastian followed her.

The bathroom was large and luxurious, cream marble slats, wall length matching marble trough and frosted glass shelves. The spotlights were soft, emanating pools of rich light and sultry shadows, there was music from the party upstairs being piped in, at this moment it was Portishead with Undenied, the song oozed sultry sex appeal making the bathroom feel like a steamy night club.

Rocking her hips to the beat, Angela was checking her makeup in the large mirror, gently running her middle finger across her bottom lip to smooth her light violet lipstick, her white skin glowed under the spotlight. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sebastian, looming in the shadow of the doorway, leaning against the frame.

Twisting to face him, she smiled as he staggered forward. Although he was inebriated, he was nonetheless in control. He grabbed her by her small waist and drew her into him, holding her tightly. With his other hand, he stroked her face softly, studying the lines and feeling the silkiness of her skin. His hand moved underneath her chin and he tilted her head up. Licking his lips, he leaned in and kissed her.

Putting both hands around her waist, he lifted her up and perched her on the countertop, taking her long slender legs and wrapping them around his waist. He pulled her into him, grabbing the back of her head and thrust her mouth onto his. Viciously, his tongue prodded her lips apart, exploring the warmth inside.

Angela sighed a slight moan as Sebastian ran his hands the length of her thighs, clawing and scratching the flesh as they move up and down. Releasing her lips, he slowly placed light kisses down her neck and throat and when he reached the base, just above her clavicle, he sucked hard on the milky skin. Angela ran her fingers through his hair, gripping and stroking in equal fashion.

He could feel his cock twitch and harden; aching to be inside her but he didn't want to take her just yet, for this moment in time, all he wanted was to savor her, he wanted to see if she would be really worth it.

Sebastian slowly slid his hands back up her thighs and up to her hips, finding the top of her panties. Roughly pulling them down and over her feet, he bit down on her throat. Angela let out a pathetic whimper as she rolled her head back allowing him better access to her neck.

He released her neck, smiling as he watched her eyes flutter open and shut. Sebastian knelt down and lifted her legs apart; Angela gripped onto the cold stone countertop, bracing herself. Sebastian kissed her ankle, and then preceded to drag his tongue from her calf to her inner thigh, stopping just below her dripping wet cunt, teasing her and resting her legs on his shoulders.

"Ahh…" She moaned softly as he sucked and nibbled on the skin just at her upper thigh, giving little purple marks, like a trail. Angela squirmed and mewled under his touch, clenching the marble.

Shifting his head slightly, he breathed in her scent, then stretched out his tongue for a taste. Angela whimpered as his tongue separated the lips apart. Her clitoris already swollen, like a ripe cherry. Massaging his tongue into it Angela cried out and grabbed a mound of black hair. Sebastian used his hands and gripped the inside of both of her thighs, pinching them hard as he lapped the length of her cunt.

Her breath hitched as she tried to suppress her whine. Sebastian used this opportunity to test her limitations, as he pinched her skin hard, he used his other hand to slid two fingers inside her.

"Ah!" She whined as he proceeded to take her with his fingers, still licking and sucking her clit, "O-oh my God – oh my God..." She called out. Sebastian chuckled under the furrow, he loved it when people blasphemed under the influence of his touch.

He continued to work her as she bucked beneath him; he moved his lips up her stomach, her chest, her throat and then her lips. "Ah, Se-Sebastian…" she whimpered.

"What do you want?" He asked, his velvety whispered voice vibrating through her.

"I-I I'm coming."

"Wait." He said firmly, turning her face to the mirror and holding her tightly. She caught her reflection and screwed her eyes shut.

"If you want to come, you have to open your eyes, open your eyes and watch yourself."

Angela hesitated but then slowly opened her eyes, looking at herself, her forehead was sweaty, her skin was flushed and her panting was loud and uncontrolled – she was completely debased.

"Watch me." He commanded as he angled her whole body towards the mirror, "watch my hand." He growled and her eyes lowered to his hand as it proceeded to torment her, thrusting in and out rapidly. Sebastian watched her expression as she grunted and shook her body, using the momentum to get deeper.

"Ahh!" She cried out, her eyes not deviating from her reflection.

"Look at you enjoying yourself. I'm impressed." He trilled into her ear as she mewled under his fingers. "Do you want to come now?"

She nodded frantically.

"Then ask. _Ask _for my permission." He commanded. Angela rolled her head back, giving in to the searing pleasure burning straight through her.

"Please?" She begged.

"_No,_ I want you to ask me properly, say 'please, _Master_ may I come?' can you do that for me?" He purred his order, working her harder and deeper. Listening to her shallow breathing, watching her pale skin flush and enjoying her writhing under the control of his hand as it works her, he moved his wet fingers back to her clit – pressing down and massaging it quickly.

"Uh…ah… P-please Master, may I c-come?" She pleaded through her panting.

Sebastian waited to respond, holding her tightly in his grip.

"Yes. You may come now." His voice was breathy and seductive.

He held her tightly as she wailed in release, her orgasm ripping through her.

_This one has potential._

Sebastian exited the bathroom first, leaving Angela to straighten herself up. She smoothed down her dress, ran her fingers through her hair, touched up her make up and waited for her blush to fade. Her body was still electrified from her orgasm so she took her time in leaving.

Popping her head out of the door and scanning the room to see if there was anyone around, Angela slipped out of the bathroom. Walking down the empty hall, she could hear footsteps behind her. She stopped and turned to see who it was, it was Claude.

Claude was wearing his usual air of haughtiness on his face as he looked down on Angela. "I wouldn't get involved with him any further, if I were you." He advised coldly.

"Why?" She asked. She had met Claude when she first transferred to his department, at that moment, she wondered if there was a company policy of no office romances? She wasn't sure but why would Claude – who was just a co-worker, warn her off of Sebastian? Whilst she assumed he was a nice guy, what business was it of his to advise her on whom to get involved with?

Claude approached her standing just at her shoulder – not making any eye contact. "You seem nice and he will destroy you. Michaelis is the devil Angela, run fast and run far." He warned. Claude turned and left her and walked off, smiling, down the hallway.

* * *

Weeks after the Office Holiday party, Angela had packed up her things and said good-bye to her old life in New York, she was finally ready to make the move to the West Coast.

Although she was excited to start a new job in a new city she couldn't help by feel anxious about the change. There was a little bit of comfort for Angela, her twin brother Ash had made the move to San Francisco three years earlier and was more than welcoming to his sister. He introduced her to a set of ready-made friends and was always with her outside of work to ensure that things ran smoothly for her transition.

Even though she had Ashs' help, settling in, whenever she would try to think about the prospects of her new life, her thoughts would often return to Sebastian and the night they met and the best orgasm of her life on top of a bathroom basin counter.

She wanted to see him again, have him hold her, kiss her touch her and make her cry out for more. Often fantasying about what it would be like to have him fully inside of her. She couldn't ruminate on those thoughts for long, she was the new girl and he was an office legend, his reputation for being a 'heartless bastard' and womanizer preceded him all the way to New York. To get involved with him would be corporate suicide. Angela realized that the only way she was going to integrate into this new environment, she was going to have to keep her distance from Sebastian.

It had been over a month since Sebastian laid eyes on his vision in white but he could still remember her vividly, like he was reliving that night again and again – remembering her so well he could still smell the scent of violets on her porcelain skin.

Sebastian grew weary of his life in San Francisco, he enjoyed the city just fine but he just found himself bored. Bored of the nightlife, bored of his sexual conquests, bored of his job – just bored. He thought this over as he sat in the local bar, just two blocks over from his office. There was one closer but it was constantly frequented by his mind numbing colleagues and he couldn't bear having to listen to their inane conversations outside of the office as well. He would drink at home but Sebastian often thought that to drink alone at home would make him an alcoholic so he may as well drink here.

His black trench coat was draped over the chair next to him, his tall body reclining back with an elbow resting on the bar countertop, his scarlet eyes fixated on the television screen just above the liquor shelves. The Giants were playing, Sebastian abhorred baseball but it was something to watch he guessed.

Suddenly, he heard the chair beside him move, turning to see who would move his things without permission, steely red eyes landed on Angela.

She was sitting with her legs crossed, revealing supple calves and toned thighs, her powder blue skirt was hitched up her legs to allow her to sit and her white chiffon blouse fell open just at the top of her cleavage, hinting but revealing nothing.

Angela laced her fingers together as she leaned over the bar counter and eyed which drink she wanted to have. She didn't make eye contact with Sebastian or even acknowledge his presence. She just motioned for the bartender, a tall blond with a bristly chin who dutifully complied.

"What I can get you?" He asked politely, Sebastian watched her movements out of the corner of his eye. Angela smiled at the bartender as she was thinking.

"Gin and tonic please." She requested, the bartender set about making her drink – it was simple enough.

"$5.70." He said as he placed the drink on a coaster and slid it towards her.

"I'll get this Bard." Sebastian motioned for the bartender and he paid for her drink.

Angela finally turned to him and smiled. "Thank you Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled in return, "So you do remember me. With the way that you've been ignoring me, I thought you would have forgotten." He joked playfully, seeing her had reignited his intension of seducing this angel.

Angela took a sip from her drink and grinned, "How could anyone forget you?"

"People try." Sebastian smirked, knowing that was true – there was a reason why he was called a heartless bastard. Angela just continued to smile; her violet eyes flickered in the bar light. "Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Sebastian purred, he knew he was going to have to pull out his A game if he was going to bed her.

Angela nodded, "Sure, what are you doing tonight?"

"Tonight?" Sebastian hadn't planned anything for the night but he didn't think he was going to lure her the way that he would want to on such short notice – still – he did like a challenge.

They had arranged to meet later that night, 8pm, Butterfly at Pier 33 on the Embarcadero.

* * *

Butterfly was packed – which was usual on a Friday night. The restaurant had an industrial theme to it; everything was in steel, steel columns, steel tables and steel window frames. It faced the bay and the Bay Bridge was illuminated in white lights. There was muted blue and cerise up lighting, indiscriminately placed throughout which gave the restaurant an ethereal resonance and at the end corner, by the open plan kitchen, was a DJ bouncing away to Natural One from Folk Implosion. Sebastian liked this track, if he had to have a theme song, this would definitely be it.

There she was, sitting at the bar, wearing an alarmingly short white bodycon dress – which showed off her unbelievable legs as they uncrossed and crossed again, the outfit was topped with 'come fuck me' pumps – which Sebastian definitely appreciated. She rolled her shoulders and head, her eyes were closed as she was enjoying the music and sipping on a dirty martini with two olives.

Sebastian headed towards the bar, he licked his lips at the sight of her, Angela looked like pure, hot, ferocious sex and he couldn't wait to get a taste. When he got to the bar, he slid his hand on the back of the chair, ever so gently grazing the bare skin on her back causing little pin prick goose pimples to appear.

He leaned into her, placing his lips just next to her ear, "You look amazing." He breathed, her milky skin started to flush and she sat her drink down. Moving her hand to wrap around his waist. Sebastian was still in a suit but he opted not to wear either a tie or a waistcoat, instead, he opened the top button of his fitted black dress shirt open, revealing a hint of his long swan neck.

"You're here." She smiled as her eyes met with Sebastians' crimson. "Shall we go to our table?" She asked as she stood to her feet.

Sebastian shrugged, "Or we could just leave?" He suggested.

Angela smiled broadly and shook her head, "Dinner fir, then we'll see." She lightly tapped him on the shoulder as she left to go to their table.

Everyone in the restaurant had their eyes on her as she strutted over to the table, like she was on a catwalk. Sebastian smirked as he followed behind her.

Their dinner conversation was interesting and light; Angela was well versed in literature, culture and politics, which amused Sebastian, as he'd finally found someone interesting enough to hold his attention. They talked of family, where they're from and favorite places in the city, Angela loved the Golden Gate Bridge and ever since she'd moved she would walk across every Saturday morning. Sebastian loved the Japanese Tea Garden in Golden Gate Park; he enjoyed the design and serenity.

Four hours, five cocktails and two bottles of wine later Angela was ready to call it a night. She hadn't flirted or shown any actual interest in Sebastian despite him using the very best in his arsenal, which annoyed him – he didn't know where he stood with her, which was uncomfortable for the man who prided himself on the ability to seduce both a priest and nun – at the same time.

Sebastian paid the check and escorted Angela out, getting ready to hail her a taxi. When he finally found one, he opened the door to let her in. She looked over at him curiously, "well, aren't you coming?" She asked sweetly.

Sebastian nodded and got into the cab, instructing the driver to take him to his place.

As they drove off, Angela chuckled to herself quietly.

"What's so funny?" Sebastian asked.

"Nothing." She smirked, "It's just that you tried your hardest tonight, didn't you?"

"Excuse me?" Now Sebastian was pissed.

Angela lightly tapped him on the thigh, "your shtick, does everyone fall for it?" She asked politely.

Sebastian smirked and chuckled a bit, "One woman, aside from you, did not fall for it."

"Do you still speak to this woman?"

"Oh yes, I've become very good friends with her."

"And did you treat her like a gullible moron who would easily fall for your charms?"

Sebastian thought back and chuckled again, "you know, I didn't. There was just something about her – like you, something different, it was rare but I suppose that's what interested me."

She smirked and squeezed his thigh tightly, "Well, why play games with someone who interests you? If you want me, come get me." She stated matter of factly.

Sebastian wasted no time, he gripped her wrist and yanked her over to him, causing Angela to land her back on his knees. Still continuing to hold her wrist, he pulled her slender body up, and her head rocked back. With his other hand, he lifted her head up, drawing her lips near to his. He lightly kissed her chin, then her cheek, and then her full lips.

That night, and the rest of the weekend, was spent inside of each other.

After that weekend, they were inseparable, Sebastian introduced Angela to a world of hedonism, sex and debauchery and she enjoyed every moment of it. Even though Angela had the face and mannerisms of an angel, she fell from grace the moment she laid eyes on the demon Sebastian.

The more they were together; the further he pushed her limits. The pinching turned into clamping, the patting turned into spanking, the holding turned into tying and whenever they were in private, Sebastian turned into Master. When they were at work they kept their extra curricular bedroom activities to themselves, only satisfying each other in bathroom stalls during their lunch hours.

* * *

It was now spring and Sebastian was finally made partner. Lizzie had decided to throw a play party at her estate in his honor. Sebastian debated on bringing Angela but he wasn't ready to introduce her to the scene just yet.

Arriving at Midford manor, Sebastian was led to past a very bustling reception room and into a quieter drawing room. There was a group of people in the middle of the room, bowing and curtsying, respectively – paying their respects to the exquisite blond creature seated before them. She was tightly laced into an extravagantly embroidered corset. The design was of cherry blossoms and songbirds in a pinky hue; this complimented her skirt, which were layers upon layers of white lace on pink tulle. She was wearing an ostentatious black fur felt top hat with elaborate pink tulle trimmings and pink Lady Amhurst feathers. On her feet were a pair of matte black five inch heels, which elongated her legs.

Sebastian walked over to the group who immediately moved aside for him as he dropped to one knee and held his right hand over his chest.

"Thank you for the party Lady Elizabeth." He greeted her, respectfully. Lizzie's steely green eyes narrowed at this display and smirked.

"Get up Sebastian." She ordered sharply, he obediently stood to his feet and she grinned, leaping to her feet and embracing him tightly. "Congratulations on making partner…!" she squealed as Sebastian tried to pry her off.

"Well Michaelis, you won another one. Here." Claude approached the pair; he thrust his hand out with a rectangular piece of paper in it.

Sebastian smiled as he accepted it, "This check won't bounce will it?" he asked sarcastically, he didn't even look at it; he just folded it and put it in his back pocket. Both Claude and Sebastian knew that he probably wouldn't even bother cashing the check, as it was the mere fact that Sebastian had beaten Claude again that was humiliation enough.

Claude always thought he was the better man, smarter, more attractive, and more successful but he just couldn't prove it. Constantly losing bet after bet, Sebastian wondered if he would ever give up but Claude was far more stubborn he could ever. Besides, humiliating him always turned on Sebastian.

"How goes the our other bet?" Claude inquired, with an eyebrow raised. Sebastian and Angela's trysts in the bathrooms were becoming hot office gossip – especially as they hadn't even bothered to try and keep it discreet any more.

Lizzie glared at the two, "another bet? What is it this time?"

Claude shrugged, "Sebastian bet that he could get his latest conquest to admit that she loves him."

"Isn't that a bit sadistic?" She asked.

"Isn't that what we are?" Sebastian replied coldly.

"It's fine to be cruel but the other party should give consent before you torture them – I taught you better than this Sebastian." Lizzie lectured as she rolled her eyes - annoyed.

Lizzie had taught Sebastian many things but this was something she couldn't control – she could be cold and cruel but the other party was always a willing participant. Sebastian was cold and cruel but he preferred the element of surprise – he would get a much better reaction from them.

"Oh! I have someone I'd like you to meet Claude, you're not seeing anyone right ?"

Lizzie waved over a tall man with light lavender hair and piercing violet eyes. Sebastian gasped - the man bore a striking resemblance to Angela.

"Ash, these are my boys, Sebastian and Claude." Lizzie introduced affectionately, "Boys may I introduce you to Ash Landers? I met him at the Exotic Erotic Ball. Isn't he so cute?" She tittered as both men glared at Ash.

"Landers? Do you have a sister?" Claude asked suspiciously.

"Yes, Angela, she's my twin actually. Do you… do you know her?" He replied curiously.

Claude grinned broadly, "Well I don't know her as well as Michaelis here-"

Ashs' eyes lit up, "Oh my God, I don't know why I didn't put two and two together – _you're_ Sebastian Michaelis, Angela's Sebastian. You're exactly as she described, I'm a little jealous, she goes on and on about you." He purred, Ash was every bit as angelic looking as his sister and just as enticing. Sebastian's heart thudded frantically in his chest, there was two of them.

Lizzie knew immediately that the woman who was the catalyst for this new bet was connected to Ash.

"Sebastian, my love, could you get us some more Champagne?" She asked. Although Lizzie had many servants and slaves; every now and then she would still treat Sebastian as though he was still collared to her. He never minded and always followed her instructions dutifully.

As he went into the kitchen, he realized he was being followed. Instead of turning and facing the other person, Sebastian decided to play along. Keeping his back to them, he walked around the island looking for coupe glasses for the Champagne, finding some underneath a countertop he bent down. The stalker approached him and stood right behind, Sebastian calmly collected the glasses and stood up slowly, placing the glasses on the island countertop.

"Can I help you?" He inquired, his back still to them.

"When Angela described you, I didn't realize just how attractive you were." Ash cooed from behind.

Sebastian scoffed, "funny, she didn't say a word about you." He said dryly.

Ash bent forward, placing his hands around Sebastian, enclosing him in his arms. He leaned in and inhaled Sebastians' scent. "You smell… delicious." He purred.

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked sardonically, he already knew what Ash wanted and was tickled by the fact that Ash probably thought he was in control of this situation.

"I want you." Ash breathed into Sebastians' ear.

"You know I'm fucking your sister, right?" he gibed.

Ash chuckled and Sebastian turned around, facing him. The pale haired man grabbed the raven by the hips and thrust him forward, sliding a hand up his back; Ash gripped Sebastian's neck holding him perfectly still. His violet eyes burned with desire as he stared into Sebastian's deep garnet eyes.

Smirking, Sebastian took a step forward, his mouth hovering over Ashs' his hot breath grazing over his moist lips. "You… want _me_?" His voice was barely audible. Sebastian was so close that he could feel Ashs' heart beating erratically, enjoying the reaction, Sebastian smiled to himself, "get down."

Moving himself back, he studied Ashs' reaction, "I said get down." He stated again.

"What?"

"Get on your knees, it's a simple order." Sebastian folded his arms and waited whilst Ash hesitated, annoyed at his empty request, he scoffed. "So, you don't want me then?"

Ash slowly knelt down in front of Sebastian, who kept his face emotionless and his arms still crossed. "Unzip." He commanded, Ash did as instructed and pulled the zipper of Sebastian's trousers down and waited for his next order. "Pull them down." Sebastian's voice was even and disaffected, Ash followed his order and pulled down the trousers of the raven-haired man. "Now my boxers."

Ash pulled down the last piece of clothing that sheathed Sebastians' erection. Looking at the engorged flesh, the white haired man eyed it, licking his lips and readying himself to devour it – he was just waiting for the order. Tilting his head side to side, Sebastian regarded Ash, so obedient – so perfectly angelic and sweet looking – like his sister.

"Go ahead." The order was placed.

Ash didn't waste any time, his mouth enveloped Sebastians' cock, thrusting it deep inside. He bobbed his head up and down, using his lips to grip and suck the shaft. Sebastian leaned back on the countertop, and he placed a hand on Ashs' head, forcing him to go deeper and deeper hitting the back of his throat. Ash grunted at the forcefulness but he continued, rubbing his tongue up and down, tasting every inch of the member.

Sebastian sucked in the air through his gritted teeth as he tried to stifle a moan, aware that there was a party going on in the other room. Ash used his hand to stroke the shaft whilst his lips suckled at the tip, his tongue digging into the slit and tasting the salty sweet precum that oozed out of the top.

"Ahh… like that…" He moaned aloud – he couldn't help himself, it just felt so good. Ashs' hand gripped harder and moved faster, Sebastian gasped at the intense pleasure he was feeling, slamming Ashs' head back on the full length of his cock. "Ahhh, _shit_… I'm going to come, faster!" He demanded as he fucked his mouth, thrusting Ash's head farther. Ash was eager to please as he did as instructed. Squeezing his eyes shut, Sebastian came hard, shooting hot salty liquid straight down Ash's throat – he swallowed it as if it was water from the tap.

Once he was finished, Ash dutifully used his tongue to clean off the satisfied cock. Sitting back on his heels, Ash waited for the command to stand. "Dress me." The order came through panting breaths as Sebastian ran a hand over his hair and straightened up. In the reverse order it came down he started to dress Sebastian, pulling up the black cotton boxer briefs and then the black trousers, zipping them back up.

Bending over, Sebastian placed a hand under he angelic male's chin and guided him up. "You did well pet, so obedient, I may keep you around after all." He kissed Ash on the lips and moved him aside as he grabbed the coupe glasses on the table and walked out of this kitchen.

Striding back into the drawing room, Sebastian searched around for Angela and couldn't find her.

"What the hell were you doing for the last fifteen minutes?" Lizzie reprimanded from behind. Sebastian grinned and turned to face her, with that, she knew. Smacking him in the arm she rolled her emerald eyes, "what is _wrong_ with you?"

"Twins." He shrugged.

"You are such a pervert!" She smiled. Lizzie was never mad at Sebastian when he did things like this, in fact, this type of wanton and careless behavior is was attracted her to him. They both shared mutual fetishes and perversions – which is why they were so suited to one another. Linking arms, they both strolled down the hallway and into the reception with the other guests.

…

After meeting Ash, Sebastian had decided to continue seeing him. He was so perfectly submissive that it would have been a shame to let him go to waste on someone who couldn't utilize him the way Sebastian could, who couldn't make him feel humiliated like Sebastian could, who could make him feel excitement and shame like Sebastian could and who could make him want to be treated like nothing more than a pet like Sebastian could?

Being with both Ash and Angela at the same time – Ash knew about Angela but Angela did not know about Ash and Sebastian intended to keep it that way. Sebastian delighted in playing them off of each other, everything about this turned him on. He loved the secrecy, the seediness and the way they both looked underneath him – two of the same person. Two of the same lips, two of the same pairs of eyes that stare at him in desire, two of the same bodies that contort and writhe under the rope, under the whip – under him. How could he not enjoy himself?

Even though they had the same mannerisms and exquisite facial features their behavior were worlds apart. Angela was feisty and enjoyed having her limits pushed, Ash was submissive and loved being tormented, although there was something darker about Ash, he became increasingly possessive of Sebastian's time and of his energy.

Sebastian tried to spend equal amounts of time with both of them but more and more Ash started to monopolize his time. At first Sebastian didn't mind, he loved how needy Ash could be but he started to realize that it was starting to make him reckless.

Although both Lizzie and Claude vehemently voiced their concerns and distaste at Sebastians' new found reckless behavior but he couldn't care less. He knew he was less than saintly and no more holy than a freshly laid smooth surface is dimpled. He baulked at their trepidations and continued to sleep with both of them. Trying to solicit morals from this man was nothing more than an exercise in futility.

Because of this, he started to see Angela less and less, which made her jealous.

It was a typical rainy Thursday night in San Francisco and Sebastian had decided to spend it at home with Ash. They had spent the evening playing and fucking – two things Sebastian loved the most. After untying Ash from an elaborate Japanese bondage knotting, Sebastian allowed him to take a shower to clean himself up; Sebastian would join him in a minute.

As Sebastian stripped off his shirt and trousers, wrapping a towel around his waist, the doorbell rang. He walked out of his room and over to the door, keeping the towel firmly around his waist. The doorbell chimed out again, whoever this was, they certainly were insistent.

Opening the door, Sebastian spied a soaking wet Angela. Her eyes were red and sunken; her normally bouncy and shiny hair had lost its luster and was flat against her forehead and face. Her clothing was completely drenched and dripping from the downpour.

"Angela?" He asked as she stepped forward slightly, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Sebastian, just be honest with me. That's all I've ever asked you." She began, "I walked the whole way here, I didn't know if I wanted to see you or if I wanted to leave but I'm here." She paused for a moment, studying his bare chest. "Have you been cheating on me?" She asked hesitantly, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Yes, I have been sleeping with someone else - happy?" He replied callously.

Finally, she rose her bloodshot eyes to his, "How could I be? I love you and look what you've done to me! I'm a mess. I thought you were serious about us." She cried.

Sebastian tried to hide his enjoyment of this sight; he adored her tears, as she was broken and distraught. Walking over to her, Sebastian embraced her shaking frame as she cried, kissing the salty tears as they dripped from her sad almond eyes. They tasted delicious.

"I am serious now, I'll break it off with them." He soothed, "do you want to come in and dry off?" He asked, purely for selfish reasons, as he wanted to have her right now, like this, completely broken. She nodded and walked into the house, as Sebastian led her in, he caught a quick glimpse of Ash who had been listening to them the whole time.

His face was unemotional and stone cold as he turned back into the room. Sebastian guided Angela to his bedroom down the hall. She was going to go and take a shower to warm up, Sebastian was going to let her have her privacy as she did so.

Once he heard her get into the shower, Sebastian darted over to the other room; Ash was sitting on the bed – fully dressed.

"So, this is it then?" He said, his voice devoid of any emotion.

Sebastian approached him and laid his hand on his cheek.

"I have no intension of ending this with you. You can, if you want but I hope you don't, I'm having fun." He smiled so sweetly, how could Ash refuse?

Cleaning himself up and dressing quickly, Ash slipped out of the house and into the night. He couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly jealous of Angela, he had to leave but she got to stay over.

…

Things started to fall back into a routine with the Landers twins; it was like Sebastian had them on a rotation – which he figured it would be the only fair way to spend an equal amount of time with them.

It had almost been a year since Sebastian began his affair with them and the titillating thrill of them started to wear off. Angela seemed to constantly be tired and just want to snuggle, which Sebastian could never abide by and Ash became increasingly possessive, which was starting to become undesirable to the man that prided himself on being aloof.

Sebastian had had enough.

He invited Ash over first, it would be easier with him as Ash always knew where he stood – Sebastian couldn't be clearer – he was nothing more than a pet to him. When he did end it, Sebastian said that he would be happy to keep playing with him and Ash seemed to understand. He was quite and calm, which was unsettling to Sebastian but he thought nothing more of it and shrugged it off, glad they were going to part as friends.

Later that night, he got a message from Angela, she was coming over – it was her usual night after all so Sebastian wasn't too surprised. He just wondered how he could end things with her in the same manor as he had done with her brother.

The doorbell rang, Sebastian went to answer it and, of course, it was Angela. She was in tears and, as Sebastian held her to comfort her, she shoved him away violently, causing him to fall backwards and onto the floor.

"What the fuck?" He hissed as he tried to get up.

"Ash! You were fucking Ash?! He's my brother!" She screamed. _Ah, so Ash had decided not to part as friends after all?_ He thought as he stood.

"So he told you then?" Sebastian said un-empathetically.

Angela was taken aback by how cold he was as she watched him take a seat on his black leather sofa, crossing a leg over the other and draping his elbows over the back.

"I thought you loved me? I asked you to be honest with me and-"

Sebastian scoffed, "love? Would you like the truth? I bet Claude that I could get you to love me."

"A-a bet? How can you say that?" Angela stumbled forward, hugging her stomach.

"Rather easily." His tone was still cold as he watched her, hoping that she wouldn't vomit on his brand new cream angora area rug, he just purchased it and it would be a shame to have to replace it so soon.

Angela started to weep, which would have normally caused Sebastian's cock to twitch but now he just felt sorry for her. "Sebastian." She began through her tears, sitting down on the armrest of the adjacent leather couch; her eyes were cast down, "I'm pregnant, 24 weeks along, haven't you noticed?" She cried.

Sebastian's blood red eyes narrowed as he leaned forward, crossing his arms. "You can't keep it." He was completely indifferent.

"What?"

"I don't want to be a father, you'll have to get rid of it. I'll pay for it of course but-"

Angela leapt to her feet, "No! I thought you'd be-"

"Thought I'd be what? Happy? Excited? Overjoyed? I'm quite the opposite really."

"No, you don't mean that you -"

"Angela, this was just a game to me, a stupid bet. Do you really want that child to grow up with that knowledge? A child should be loved and I don't love it."

"You can't love anything." She spat as she stood in front of him; Sebastian only smirked at that comment. "I love this baby, I want to have this baby - I-I'm keeping it. How can you be so callous?"

Sebastian stood, facing her, he could feel the heat of anger radiate from her skin, and he could smell the African Violets that oozed from her pores. His eyes fixated on hers as he grabbed her shoulders, holding her tightly in his hands. "You have known who I was all along – you chose to love me, I didn't make you do anything."

Angela broke free of his grip, she studied his face, it was cold, she looked into his eyes and they were dead. She realized that she had been warned all along, this man was the devil and she should have run fast and run far.

"You're…" Angela didn't finish; she turned and ran out of his house, tears streaming down her face.

Sebastian stood still in his living room and waited for the front door to slam – when it did, he casually walked over to his liquor cabinet pulled out a glass and a crystal decanter, which was filled with whisky. Pouring himself a glass he started to sip it as he took the decanter in his other hand and walked over to his long black leather sofa. Sitting down, he put the decanter on the coffee table in front and continued to drink.

_Love? How could I ever love a toy?_ He scoffed.

* * *

The faint ringing of a cell phone chimed out from Sebastians' pocket, jolting the black haired man awake. Shaking his head, he looked around the room, searching for the clock on the sidewall for the time. Digging into his pocket, he took out his phone – It was Ash. No doubt excited over the prospect of the fact that he and Angela were no longer together.

"Hello?" He answered lazily, listening to the voice on the other end of the phone. Suddenly his face changed and his expression froze. Sebastian sat up straight, his heart raced, thumping into his throat and he felt nauseated, holding his hand to his mouth.

Angela is dead.

Ash explained the theory of her final moments; she drove to Golden Gate Park, strolled over the bridge that she loved so dearly – and jumped. The coast guard found her body and the police found her car; he had just come back from identifying her body.

Sebastian hung up the phone; he was shaken and preceded to vomit through his fingers, uncontrollably.

The funeral was a few days later. Unable to go by himself, Sebastian had asked Lizzie to accompany him which she did as she knew this would be hard on him.

In a sea of black mourners, Sebastian and Lizzie stood out; they were both dressed in the purest white – it was Angela's favorite and the color of her purity.

At the end of the ceremony, they played her favorite track, Remember Us by Aqualung. Sebastian thought it was truly fitting because he would never forget her and the last things he said, he couldn't help but feel as though this was his fault – he was the reason they were here.

After the funeral, everyone made their way slowly back to their vehicles, there was going to be a reception held for her but Sebastian knew he shouldn't go – although no one knew why she would have committed suicide, he knew and he knew he may have been responsible.

On his way back, Ash, dressed in black, grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him along behind a mausoleum.

"What do you want?" Hissed Sebastian as he freed himself from Ashs' grip. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, it looked like a copy of something.

"I think Angela wanted you to read this." He stated. Sebastian snatched it from him and read it:

_Ash,_

_I want you to know that I forgive you for what you had done._

_I was pregnant and he wanted me to abort the baby, I just couldn't do that – he didn't want to be with me either and after the debasement I had faced when I was subjected to his horrible perversions, it was more than I could bear. Who would want me after all of this? I don't blame you, I blame him, and he took my life from me._

_I love you – always,_

_Angela_

Sebastian stared at the letter, his eyes didn't waiver from the paper as he read and re-read the letter.

"I plan on telling everyone at the reception how my dear sister died and her reason behind it." His lips curled into a devilish grin as he observed Sebastian's reaction.

"What do you want Ash?" Sebastian lowered his eyes, he knew he was trapped – even if this wasn't his fault, he couldn't risk his reputation, not to mention his social status.

Ash stepped closer to Sebastian, pushing him against the cold concrete of the mausoleum, gripping his slender shoulders and pinning him down.

"I want what I always want," He purred, staring straight into Sebastian's crimson eyes, "I want you. I'll keep your sordid little secret if I can have you."

"And if I refuse?"

"You won't - your status is worth too much to you… and if your father found out, well, I wouldn't dare think what he would do." Ash taunted.

Sebastian thought to himself, what was this worth to him? Money, reputation and status. Sebastian smiled, he knew that Ash could be bluffing, so he decided to test the waters. "Go ahead, tell everyone."

"No, I know you don't want me to do that, if you don't want to be with me now – that's fine, don't worry, I can wait." He leans in, his lips brushing past Sebastian's ear, "I'm a patient man. In the end, I'll be the only one left and you'll come back to me, just wait and see." He finished, biting down on Sebastian's ear lobe, causing the black haired man to wince in pain. Ash let him go and Sebastian clapped his hand over his ear.

Grinning Ash walked away, he knew that now he and Sebastian would never part. Sebastian stood against the wall, he felt nauseated again and he was shaking but he knew he had to get back to his car and get home.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm himself, Sebastian pushed himself off of the wall and turned the corner. Immediately facing him he saw a perfectly dressed woman in a black halter dress and white blouse underneath, she smiled at Sebastian and he nodded in return as he stepped over to her.

"How much did you hear?" He asked.

"The whole thing." She replied, her voice was calm and unwavering.

"Will you tell Lizzie?"

"I already have."

"You're good Hannah, ever think about working for the CIA?" He joked lightly; Hannah had a faint smile traced on her full lips.

"I already have."

* * *

**_Sebastians' Chapter Playlist_**

_Greg Laswell – Your Ghost_

_Télépopmusik – Don't Look Back_

_Portishead – Undenied_

_Folk Implosion – Natural One_

_Aqualung – Remember Us feat. Sarah Barellies_


	8. Chapter 8 - White Diamond

Chapter 8 – White Diamond

_"Where I'm gonna take you now, every tear will look out of place. Well, I thought about it but it took until now to crystallize it into a phrase…"_

The room was dark, lit with only a few candles, which bathed the room in a warm golden glow. Alois' blond hair shimmered under the light and Claudes' gold eyes flickered as he regarded his young lovers naked back. Long fingers traced the spine down to the bottom of his hips, which were delicately draped by the sheets.

"Why are we listening to Kylie?" He asked, using his index finger to draw little hearts on the skin. Alois' skin began to prickle with goose bumps and he smiled, running his right hand through his hair as his left was propping up his chin.

"What? I loves me some Kylie."

Claude hummed and kissed Alois' lower back. "You can be so gay sometimes."

"This is coming from the guy who, not five minutes ago, was tongue deep in my ass." He mocked, jokingly.

Claude grimaced at that comment. "Alois, you can really be so vulgar sometimes."

"It's a defense mechanism, I suppose. Besides, this song is beautiful, don't you think?" The blond shrugged as lifted his feet up, crossing, uncrossing and crossing his ankles. Claude didn't respond to the question, instead he bent over the side of the bed and picked up a small glass jar as Alois hummed along to the lyrics, his sky blue eyes were closed as he swayed his head from side to side – completely at peace.

Alois and Claude have been living out of each other's pockets since the day they met. When they weren't texting each other, they were calling. When they weren't on the phone to one another, they were together. At first it was just fiery and intense – it still was but there was something deeper to each union, the lust gave way to passion and real intimacy. Claude stayed later and Alois came harder – with each passing moment they spent together. Even though it had only been a few weeks, they felt like magnets constantly pulled to be with each other – to connect, to attach and never let go. There was a change in Claude, it went un-noticed by his partner but he could feel it, Alois was changing him.

"Your birthday is coming up soon, what do you want to do?" Claude asked as he unscrewed the lid of the jar and dipped his finger into the contents, it was chocolate. He took his chocolate covered fingertips and smeared them onto the blonds' lower back, dragging his tongue along it, tasting the salty flavor of his lovers' skin and the rich chocolate.

Keeping his eyes closed and purring, Alois thought about what he would normally do on his birthday. "I dunno. Ciel and I normally go to a bar and get completely wrecked but somehow I think that probably won't be happening this year."

"Did you and Ciel ever…?"

"Fuck? No. Ciel's a virgin – besides, he's like a brother to me since…" Alois trialed off he really didn't like to discuss Luka – in fact he rarely did, not even to Ciel.

Claude noticed the change in the blonds' demeanor, Alois never really spoke about his past and Claude didn't push – he figured that Alois will share when he wanted to; although, at this moment he was starting to shut down. In an effort to keep the sexiness going, he placed another line of chocolate further down the sun-tanned spine and lapped it up. Alois rolled his head and arched his back, he was so sensitive to touch and Claude's tongue was electrifying.

The track changed over to a different song and Alois' started to cheer up in an instant.

"I love Lykke Li!" He declared as he grinned like a Cheshire cat. "This song reminds me of us." He said shyly as he sang softly to the words, "I think I'm a little bit, little bit, a little bit in love with you - but only if you're a little bit, little bit, little bit in la-la-la-la-love with me."

Claude couldn't help but be charmed by the sweet innocence that Alois possessed and also his devious behavior that held him captive not ten minutes ago, yes; Claude was starting to feel a change within him. He tried to shake off the feeling burning in his chest and lined more chocolate at the very bottom of Alois' tailbone.

"Why don't we throw you a birthday party at Jardin? I'm sure Sebastian wouldn't mind." Claude mentioned in between licks.

Alois' eyes flew open and he turned on his back, clasping Claudes' face in the palm of his hands; he had a giant grin on his flushed face. "Oh my fucking God, that would be amazing! My friends would shit themselves."

Claude smirked and nodded at the thought of Alois' friends going to a sex club for a birthday party – then again, it was Alois after all, so perhaps they wouldn't be too surprised. "Maybe… we could do a little playing? You haven't tried it yet." Claude suggested.

"That's because I'm not sure if I'll like it, I'm not so keen on the whole pain thing."

The older male pressed his body into Alois' chest and nibbled his earlobe. "You seemed keen when I nibbled on your nipples earlier and when I smacked your pert little butt just as I entered you." Teased Claude, his voice was almost a low growl vibrating straight through the little blonds' body.

He regarded Alois' face, the color it flushed, his eyes as they avoided contact and the way he bit his lower lip in slight embarrassment. Claude adored this and finally, he gave into the feeling burning a hole in his chest. "Alois, I think I'm a little bit in love with you." He smiled as he mimicked the lyrics of the song, sweetly, his golden eyes never deviating from the aqua pair staring back at him.

"_Now_ who sounds gay?" Alois smiled and brought Claudes' lips to his and kissed him sweetly, Claude lowered himself on top of the smaller male underneath him, burying his face into his neck and inhaling his delicious scent. Alois smiled as he placed light kisses along Claude's bare shoulders.

"I'm in love with you too." He whispered.

* * *

It had been a week since Ciel had come out of hospital, leaving the best part of his stomach behind. He hadn't spoken to either Will or Sebastian, ignoring both phone calls and text messages. Sitting on the steps of the deck out in his back yard, even though it was November, it was still warm in the city; the sky was covered in a thick layer of fog – freshly rolled in from the bay. He was listening to Starlings from Elbow on repeat; which was something he had been doing ever since Will confessed that this song reminded him of Ciel.

This had become a new ritual for the young man, he'd wake, shower, dress in his favorite faded denim skinny jeans, Converse, and baggy sweatshirt and contemplate the meaning behind this choice of song.

Leaning over to the side, he pulled a worn pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket and teased a thin white cylinder out of the package. Rolling it between his fingers, he listened to the loud crescendo of horns that periodically appear in the track.

Will or Sebastian, Sebastian or Will – he just couldn't decide and although Will had said he was happy for him to see both and experience what both would have to offer, Ciel knew deep down that someone was going to get hurt.

Before he had the chance to think about this any further the doorbell chimed out. Slipping the cigarette back into its package, Ciel struggled to get to his feet, as he had been sitting for a while his legs had gone to sleep, causing him to move slowly. The door rang out again, again, again, and again. Annoyed, Ciel marched into the front room and towards the door.

"Christ, I'm coming already…!" He shouted over the doorbell rings; it must be time for his appointment. As Will declared that he could no longer see Ciel as a patient, he had arranged for another Psychiatrist to see him instead. Ciel was nervous, it took many years for him to open up to Will and although he was sure that whomever Will chose would be the very best, he still couldn't help but feel apprehensive.

Taking a deep breath to center himself, he opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ciel spat out. He didn't mean to be so rude, he was just surprised. Dressed in a striking tailored black suit with a black silk waistcoat, loosely tied black silk tie with tiny red polka dots and black dress shirt was Undertaker, looking like he was headed for a funeral.

"William told me that you were in need of a therapist, so I've come to lend my services." He giggled. Will is a dead man, thought Ciel.

"You make house calls now?" Ciel asked sarcastically.

"Kekekeke… only for my favorites." He smiled; he tilted his head to the side as he examined Ciel.

"Isn't this unethical? I mean, you _are_ my professor."

"I'm a psychiatrist first, professor second and whatever we discuss will be held in the strictest confidence. Unless I find it truly interesting, then I might just have to share." He smiled, Ciel stood frozen, and the little color he had was starting to drain out of his face. Undertaker noticed this and giggled as if someone was tickling him with a feather. "Relax! I'm only joking." He tried to soothe a very worried Ciel. His fringe still draped over his eyes, it was a wonder he could see at all.

Ciel let him come in and Undertaker wasted no time in taking in Ciel's surroundings, touching the tops of the couches and tabletops, running his long fingers over picture frames and surfaces, staring at every nook and cranny and examining every picture.

Ciel looked at him with a dumbfounded curiosity, what was he doing?

"Um… would you like something to drink?" He offered.

"I'll have a cup of tea please." He responded, stroking his chin as he regarded a large portrait of a black and tan horse reared on its hindquarters with beagles surrounding it, the painting was very Victorian.

Ciel raised an eyebrow at the request and wandered into the kitchen to make his tea. Luckily, Ciel loved tea and had quite the collection.

Reaching into to a cabinet he pulled out one of his favorites, it was a Darjeeling Oolong in a beautiful metal box with an ornate Belle Époque design. His aunt got it from Fortnum and Mason when she was last in London. He boiled the kettle, poured a small amount of water into the teapot and swirled it around to heat it up, then returned the kettle to the heat. As the kettle returned to the boil on the stove, he emptied the teapot and spooned the loose leaves into it. He then poured in the boiling water, and sliced a lemon. Placing the pot on a nearby tray, he selected two dainty teacups and saucers and placed them on the tray along with the lemon slices.

Walking back into the living room, he saw Undertaker had already made himself at home, it would seem. He'd taken off his shoes and had his feet, which were in comically rainbow colored toe socks on the table and he had surrounded himself with notebooks and loose pieces of paper. How long was I gone for? Ciel thought as his eye widened at the sight. Placing the tray down on the coffee table in front.

"Would you like a few drops of lemon juice?" He asked.

"No thank you." Undertaker smiled, he would have burst out laughing over this sight but he was far more amused than giggly.

Ciel put a tea strainer over the rim of the teacup and poured the contents of the pot.

"Can I have sugar?" Undertaker asked, holding his sides as he constrained a fit of laughter, "seven cubes please."

"Seven?" Ciel was dumbfounded again.

"Yes, seven."

Sugar in Darjeeling – unthinkable - and seven cubes at that. But, being the perfect host, Ciel went to the kitchen and returned with a bowl of sugar cubes, sugar tongs and a teaspoon, and began to drop the cubes one by one into his guest's cup.

Undertaker was about to boil over in a fit of laughter as he watched Ciel plop seven cubes of sugar in the cup, causing it to over flow slightly. As Ciel tried to feebly stir it, more tea kept tipping over the sides – finally, Undertaker cracked and roared with laughter.

"What the hell is so funny?" Ciel was pissed at his obnoxious behavior.

"It's nothing – hehehehehe – it's just that you're so _domestic_!" He giggled. "You don't strike me as the kind of person who could make toast, let alone prepare tea – I'm surprised is all."

Ciel frowned at the term and took his cup of tea and sat down on the opposite chair. Undertaker took a sip of his tea and smiled.

"This is really nice, what is it?"

"It's a blend called New Moon Drop, my aunt got for me from London. I'm surprised you can taste it through all that sugar." He mocked.

Undertaker observed Ciel in his element, the way he sat on the chair, tucking his left leg underneath and sitting on it, the way he swirled the liquid in the tea cup and with his eye closed and a coy smirk, inhaled the scent before he took a sip and the way his shoulders were just so relaxed, he was completely at ease. Perhaps this would be a good time to start to tear him apart, piece by piece, so he could see inside of this student's raw soul.

"Hm. I'm curious, why did William decide to no longer see you?"

"You tell me?"

"How about you tell me? That's why I'm here isn't it?"

"Actually, I don't know why you're here." Ciel replied coldly.

His brusque behavior and mannerisms tickled the seasoned shrink.

"I'm here because William asked me to take you on as a patient, he was a former student of mine - did you know that?" Undertaker was calm as he took a sip of his tea, watching Ciel shake his head at the question; he was more bewildered over Undertakers' actual age. "He was one of my favorites, my protégé – exceptional student - brilliant thinker. I see him from time to time, just to get an update on his life. He's a lot like you, you know?" He smiled as he could see Ciel's face drop at the comment of his perfect Will being anything like him. "So, I ask again, why couldn't William see you any more?" Undertaker leaned back and crossed his legs, still drinking his tea.

_Oh, what the hell, we're already down the rabbit hole_, Ciel thought.

"About two years or so ago, I told Will that I loved him."

"So? Transference is common among patients, especially with young venerable ones."

Ciel fidgeted in his seat and thought about what to say next, he knew it was much more than simple transference but he didn't want to divest too much information too soon especially as Undertaker was taking notes.

Ciel couldn't see Undertaker staring at him but he knew he was. "He was the one that picked me up from the bar-"

"I know." He interrupted.

"Did he tell you?" Ciel questioned.

Undertaker shook his head and smiled, "Alois did. He's quite an insightful man and very skilled in this field. I'm still trying to poach him from the Literary Department, he's wasting his talents there." Undertaker grinned. Alois is a dead man.

"When I was at the hospital Will was there and he told me he loved me back, after all these years." Ciel blushed with embarrassment; he was starting to pour his guts out to his professor, which was something he never wanted to do – ever.

"Fascinating, fascinating – and do you still love him?" Undertaker asked seriously, When he wasn't giggling up a storm, he was actually quite firm.

Ciel hesitated to respond, "Yes, I still love him."

Undertaker hummed at his answer, Ciel could tell he was thinking even though he couldn't read his facial expressions. There was a very long silence between the pair and Undertaker continued to ruminate on Ciel's reply.

"You know what the psychologist Erich Fromm says about love?" Finally speaking, breaking the silence, Ciel shook his head no. "Fromm said that there are two types of love: 'Immature love says: 'I love you because I need you.' Mature love says: 'I need you because I love you.' Which one do you think applies to you? Immature or mature love?" He asked.

Ciel's mouth gaped open, as if he was going to respond but nothing came out. Undertaker simply smiled at this and placed his empty teacup back on the tray, pouring himself another cup and adding another seven sugar cubes. "Don't answer now, think about it and tell me another day. I like to guess, anyway. Oh, I rhymed!" He giggled as he plopped in his final sugar cube, Ciel sipped his tea and watched him, _I know I have a sweet tooth but damn_, he mused to himself. "So, tell me about Sebastian?" Undertaker finished, and just as he was leaning back, Ciel spewed his tea from out of his mouth, covering the table and his professor in spray.

Ciel jumped to his feet and sprinted into the kitchen, coming back out again with a clean dishtowel.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry Professor." Ciel apologized as he dabbed his wet lecturer with the cloth, forcefully. Undertaker only laughed at Ciels' comical response.

"I read your research logs you know, he comes up quite a few times." He chuckled as Ciel frantically dabbed him with the towel, Undertaker kept weaving and dodging Ciel's gruff good intensions.

Grabbing his wrist and holding tightly, Undertaker stopped Ciel. "Stop trying to help." He said firmly. Ciel was taken aback, he never really saw his silver haired professor without a smile on his face. Backing away, the slate haired boy looked as if he'd been scolded.

"As I was saying, I read your research logs and you mention him quite a lot, so, tell me about him." Undertaker slid a notebook onto his lap and started writing, Ciel supposed that this is the moment when he became the professional he was meant to be. "Kekeke…! Take a seat Phantomhive, this is your house after all." He giggled; perhaps this would not be that moment after all. Ciel sat down, still clutching the dishtowel.

"Sebastian owns this fetish club-"

"Again, I read the research logs, I know who he is, honestly, don't you listen? I asked you to tell me about him." He didn't look up from his notebook and just kept writing.

"I don't know much about him but I know that he stirs something inside me, something I feel like I have to explore."

"How does that fit in with your love for William?"

"Will said that I should explore my feelings for Sebastian as well."

"Fufufufufu… How very _French_ of him." Undertaker snickered whilst he wrote. "OK, how will this work in relation to your Thesis?" He asked, finally raising his head towards Ciel, whose mouth dropped open again, as if to say something but again, words had escaped him, "Let me put this another way. Going through your research logs, Sebastian had offered to help you with your thesis – brilliant idea, he'll make a good resource – however, you noted several changes in yourself in relation to Sebastian, but you never expanded on them, what were those changes?" When Undertaker finished, he sipped his tea patiently while he waited for Ciel to respond.

"I could feel things starting to change in me but now I feel like I don't want that anymore – I want distance again." Ciel began, Undertaker laid his pen done and just listened to what the slate haired male had to say, Ciel was being candid and he wanted to hear every piece of information that he would be allowed to hear.

"I went to this play party for Halloween and I participated in a 'scene'. I didn't even challenge what would happen to be, I just went along with it – there is just something about Sebastian that makes me want to push my personal boundaries, but now? Now, the idea of anyone being that close to my physical proximity repulses me."

Undertaker tilted his head to the side, listening to each word that was spoken. "Interesting, so for every step forward you now feel like your taking twice as many back?" Ciel nodded, "Why do you think you're starting to revert? What was the catalyst?"

Ciel was surprised at this conversation, he was being explicit and open with his feeling and the usually cackling at inappropriate moments professor was being so serious.

"Because of the traumatic events that happened in my childhood, I have a tendency to limit my level of intimacy to where I feel safe and comfortable, where I can control it. The way I feel about Will and Sebastian is out of my control and now I feel like I have to limit them to a level I feel comfortable with." Ciel stated frankly.

Undertaker nodded and hummed to Ciel's reply, he picked up his pen and began writing again. "You still haven't told me what the catalyst was to make you revert back to form."

Ciel let out an exasperated sigh, "At the party, some dude comes up and says that he's Sebastian's boyfriend or whatever." Ciel scoffed, "I left immediately after that and-"

"That's where you decided to engage in risky sexual behavior, this is interesting." Undertaker chuckled softly to disarm the young man. Crossing his leg over the other, Undertaker lay his pen down and leaned back into the couch. Raising his right index finger to his lips, he gently stroked his mouth side to side as he thought.

"What is it?"

"May I make an observation?" Ciel nodded, "Your behavior is very… childlike in the way you respond to things. You're grown up now and by all rights 'mature' but for some reason you're emotionally stuck. It's a classic Freudian response, fufufu…" He giggled at the use of Freud. "You seem stuck in your id, seeking instant gratification when you feel you need to satisfy your base instinct." He looked down at his notes, "You did a scene, and I assume you were turned on by this?" He asked, looking up at a very red faced Ciel who nodded, _this has to be one of the circles of hell_, he cringed to himself.

Being the consummate professional, Undertaker took no notice of the change of color in the young man's face and just continued. "When you found about Sebastians' boyfriend what did you do? Get drunk, sniff poppers and what? You ended up in a bathroom stall to gratify your sexual desire."

"Until Will interrupted us."

"Until William interrupted you," he repeated slowly, "what did you do after that?" Ciel stared at the ground and flushed a brighter crimson thinking of what he did after Will had chased the go-go dancer out of the bathroom. "If we presuppose that you were going to satisfy your id and seek instant gratification, one would assume that you would have tried to make a move on him, am I right?"

Ciel sulked at that observation, frowning and folding his arms in a huff across his chest. This made Undertaker roar with laughter, "See! I made a simple observations and look at your body posture…! You're slumped over, pouting with furrowed eyebrows, just like a child." He giggled, which caused Ciel to scowl at the thought of talking about sexual gratification and then being called a child in the same breath. "If you hadn't of met Sebastians' boyfriend, what would have done to get gratification after the scene?"

Ciel had thought about this many times but he didn't know what he would have done. "I think you would have done exactly the same thing. You said you don't like physical intimacy but you will initiate when your mental faculties are bathed in gin."

"It was tequila." Ciel snorted derisively.

"Kekekeke… whatever, the point is you need to learn how to properly establish intimacy with someone – your quest to never feel pain will make you continue on this pattern of destructive behavior. Believe me Ciel, when you do hit rock bottom, you may not be able to get back up." His tone was firm but he said it with an un-nerving smile that it made Ciel feel uneasy.

Undertaker gazed over his notes again, "You mentioned that experienced traumatic events as a child, care to elaborate?" Undertaker asked, wiping the tear of laughter from underneath his long silver fringe. Ciel knew what had happened to him, so many things that accumulated in the damage to his right eye but he'd be damned before he gave Undertaker any of that information, especially as he was feeling so raw and exposed at the moment.

"It was nothing." He lied; he was through with this now. Undertaker shrugged, knowing that Ciel was still keeping that information close to his chest. Sensing that he may have pushed the young man a bit too far he thought he would try and scale it back but as the conversation had been so honest thus far, the silver haired professor thought he might try just one last little push.

"You're lying. Does it have something to do with your eye?"

"No." Ciel lied again.

"You know I have access to your case history notes – Will gave them to me." Ciels' eye widened in shock, "Ah, now you're paying attention kekeke…" He giggled, "Worry not young Phantomhive, I haven't read them… _yet_… however, if you insist on lying to me, I may have to rely on them."

"I really wish Will didn't give them to you." Ciel sighed.

"You may not believe this but I am here to help you – as a favor to him but really, I do want to help." Undertaker seemed sincere in his offer but Ciel could not acquiesce. This whole situation baffled him, his favorite professor was sat in his house and now acting as his therapist – but Ciel really wanted to talk to Will.

Undertaker tilted his head from side to side, examining the young man sat opposite him. He so desperately wanted to examine every cog turning in this skull and he could cheat and use the case history notes but he felt that in order for him to get the full satisfaction, he would need to do this himself.

"All right, maybe we should stop now. How about we meet next week, same time?" He grinned.

Ciel nodded. He may not feel so inclined to share this thoughts and feelings with Undertaker but he did feel that the conversation they had was a step in the right direction.

Undertake smiled at this, "Wonderful!" He declared, "confirm the details with Gregory and I'll be there."

"Gregory Violet?"

"Yes, he's my TA and gatekeeper to all of my comings and goings. Odd boy, very dark – I like that." He giggled, thinking about how odd Gregory actually was.

Undertaker gathered his papers and his notes, tucking them under one arm; he strode over to the door with Ciel following behind. Opening the door, he looked over his shoulder towards Ciel, his silver fringe shifting slightly with the motion. Ciel could see the remnants of a light scar marking over the right side of his face – almost like his. There were many things Ciel didn't understand about Undertaker, his name, why he laughs at everything and now what happened to his face but he knew he couldn't ask these questions of him because he wouldn't share anything himself.

"Well then, till next time. Hmm, I might even bring some biscuits to go with your tea, if you're a good boy." He tittered and poked Ciels' nose as he turned the doorknob and left, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

After Undertaker had left, Ciel cleaned up the remains of his spluttered tea and went into the kitchen. His mind was jumbled with the thoughts of their conversation, it was true that he didn't want to have physical intimacy with anyone but why did he also behave so recklessly? Why did he want it then?

"Oh damn it, I need to get out of my own head." He grumbled to himself as he walked back into the living room and over to his MP3 player. He flicked through his playlists and settled with the song that currently reminded him of his situation with Sebastian – it was the track, Boiling from Disclosure, he found the other day when he was surfing the net – it wasn't the track he'd go with but there was something about this song that evoked every feeling he had for Sebastian that was burning a hole inside him.

The doorbell rang out, my, _I'm popular today_, Ciel mused as he went to answer the door.

"Coming…!" He called out as he started to open the door.

"Why the fuck is your door locked?" It was Alois from the other side. Ciel unlocked the door and Alois opened it and barged in.

"Well good morning to you too." He frowned as Alois threw himself face down onto the couch, ignoring Ciel's sarcasm. He was dressed in olive green khaki trousers that were rolled up just below his knees, a thin black v-neck long sleeve sweater, a loosely wrapped mauve pashmina and a tan double-breasted hip length Mackintosh, which he left open, and dark brown brogues.

"Last night, Claude told me he loved me and I told him I loved him." He groaned into the cushion.

Ciel shut the door and walked over to the couch, leaning over the back so he could touch Alois' shoulders.

"Do you love him?" He asked sweetly.

"Yes."

"Then what's the big deal?" He asked as he circled the couch and sat down on the chair opposite. Alois rolled over onto his back, clutching one of the many throw cushions in hands and hugging it against his chest.

"I've never told anyone that I loved them before, like, ever."

Ciel smiled as he crossed his arms, "And how does that make you feel?" He asked sarcastically, using the classic psychologist rhetoric.

Frowning, Alois chucked the cushion at Ciel, hitting him square in the face.

"Fuck you bro, seriously." He scoffed. "This is a big deal for me, not to mention I only just met the guy…!"

"Please, I've hardly seen you these last few weeks, I almost called the cops thinking you were kidnapped."

"Ha. What about you? Have you spoken to Will or Sebastian since Halloween?"

Ciel shook his head and then he groaned, putting his head in his hands. "Oh God Aly, this whole thing has become such a fucking mess."

Alois stood up, walking over to Ciel he dropped to his knees. Wrapping his long arms around him, he kissed the crown of his head gently.

"It's Ok, just take a step back for a bit – clear your head." He suggested.

"How do I do that?" He asked, raising his head and looking into Alois' ice blue eyes.

"You could… help me put together a playlist for my birthday party?"

Ciel leaned back and he raised his eyebrow skeptically. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"What?" Alois asked innocently.

"I'm pouring my guts out here and you're talking about your friggin birthday?!"

Alois rocked back on his heels, steadying himself by gripping onto Ciels' knees.

"Ok, I'll admit the timing could be better." He joked, Ciel smiled at the sentiment.

Ciel rolled his eye, "Yeah fine, let's make a playlist."

* * *

"Hey, Ciel? Do you have anything sexy and rhythmic I could use for a play scene?" Alois called out to him from another room. Ciel had so much music that it spread into several rooms of this rather large house. Ciel popped his head through the doorway. Alois was surrounded by stacks of CDs, and was looking at the backs of them.

"You know, I have a lot of this on my computer, you could just look through there." Ciel raised an eyebrow. He had everything in a fastidious order and catalogued and he knew Alois being the being who couldn't clean up his own room let alone put these back exactly the way he found them – he knew he would have a task ahead of him trying to put all of these back.

"What the hell is some of this music anyway? I've never heard of most of these." Alois asked as Ciel came in and sat on the floor opposite him, looking at some of the music Alois had pulled out.

"Like what? Surely you've heard of Moby? You know, bald, vegan, New Yorker?" He held up a Moby album and waved it in the blonds' face.

"Yes, I've heard of Moby assface." He retorted sardonically, "What the hell is this? I don't think I've ever heard you play this?" Alois picked up a CD to prove his case; Ciel snatched it and stood up.

"It's The GazzettE and I've played this many times, you just don't remember cause your mind is clouded with crappy hip-hop and dance music." He scoffed as he went to his laptop and slid the disc into the driver slot.

Alois picked up another CD, holding it high, "Crappy hip-hop like this?" Ciel pressed play on his laptop and glanced over to the CD Alois was waving in the air, the music started to play out over the small speakers of his laptop, Shiver from The GazettE.

"Um, that's The Roots and that shit's legit." Ciel chuckled as Alois rolled his eyes to the comment, then grimaced to the track being played.

"What the fuck language is this?"

"Japanese. Oh come on Aly, this is good…!"

"If you say so." He rolled his ice blue eyes.

Ciel sighed as he paused the music.

"Since when did you and Claude start playing?"

"Since he asked me the other night, in bed, licking chocolate off my-"

"All right, all right, Jesus." Ciel flushed red and tried to keep his friend from going off topic.

"Sorry, I can't help myself when I think of him – that's just where my mind goes." He winked, then his face dropped and he shrugged. "It's just a big part of his life, how could I not try it with him?"

Ciel hummed in acknowledgement, he thought about the same thing too. If he followed Wills' instruction and experienced what the scene had to offer, he wondered if it was only a matter of time until he would be pressed to experience this too.

After his session with Undertaker, he knew that things were starting to change, although, he also knew that Undertaker was right, he did have a pattern of destructive behavior, especially when it comes to not feeling any pain. When he started to allow himself to be intimate with Sebastian at Lizzie's party, it all went to hell and he no longer wanted to be touched by anyone.

Ever since he got reckless and kissed a stranger in at bar bathroom, he couldn't bring himself to think of another's' lips on his. He lost control that night and look where it got him, in the hospital with a tube down his throat pumping out the contents of his stomach.

No, he didn't want to experience that again, he didn't want to lose more control and he certainly didn't want to give up control either – he was stymied. Ever since he had come out of the hospital he put distance between himself and the two males rivaling for his attention. He just couldn't make up his mind. Will, Will was pure and innocent, protective, stoic and cold but he was warm and kind whenever Ciel entered the room, only showing his best self, the self he kept just for Ciel. Will stirred such passionate and sweet emotions in Ciel- and Will loved him back, he had loved the therapist for so long and now he knew that he felt the same way – what could he do?

Then there was Sebastian, Sebastian held such a power over him, his voice and tone, his tremendous beauty and the way his tongue felt on this inner thigh – _oh God_…! Ciel shook his head, trying to erase his thoughts.

"So, when are you playing then?" He asked, trying to turn his thoughts from Sebastian. Alois was starting to sort through all of the albums on the floor.

"He wants to do it on my birthday." The blond replied, switching one CD from one pile and inserting another CD on a different pile.

"What are we doing for your birthday? You know I can't drink for a while so-"

"Already taken care of." Alois waved him off as he fell back and sat on the floor in front of Ciel.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry, it's all been taken care of, all you have to do is show up and there won't be any alcohol there." Alois sighed. Ciel was curious; normally Alois would just blurt out each and every thought in his head, why was he being so cagey?

"Aly, what aren't you telling me?" He inquired.

"Ok, don't be mad-"

"Oh MY God, when has any sentence that starts with 'don't be mad' not caused the other person to be mad?" Ciel got down on the floor and crawled over to Alois who was avoiding eye contact; he bent over and looked up at the blond, who was trying not to snigger at this bizarre display.

"All right," He sighed, now looking at Ciel. "I'm having a costume party."

Ciel plopped down on the carpet beside Alois, "That doesn't sound so bad." He conceded.

"Sebastian is letting us have the party at Jardin."

"Well that does." Ciel huffed, annoyed that his friend was going to keep it a secret.

"I said don't be mad."

"Is he going to be there?"

"It's his club, so yeah, probably."

"For fucks sake Aly!" Ciel exhaled exasperatedly.

"I said don't be mad, besides, I thought things were pretty vegan kosher between you two after he explained the whole Ash thing."

"Explained? All he said was 'Ash is not my boyfriend'." He mimicked Sebastian's baritone timbre and accented enunciation, which made Alois giggle. "Fine, I believe that but why did Ash say that he was?"

"Lizzie said that he just likes to fuck with people."

Lizzie, ah yes, Lizzie, she would be the perfect person to clear up this little mess. Ciel was pretty sure that Sebastian would either lie or charm his way out of a proper explanation and he couldn't risk being fooled again.

Quickly rolling over to his side, Ciel yanked his cell from his back pocket and flicked through his contacts. Alois leaned over to spy what he was doing.

"Who are you calling?"

"Lizzie. I want to know who Ash is, and she's going to tell me. I know Sebastian is hiding something." He said firmly.

"They've been friends for like, ever, how do you think you're gonna get that information from her?"

Ciel shrugged as he pressed call, he wasn't sure how he was going to get her to fess up the truth but he sure was going to try. "Well good luck with that. That bitch is fierce and fucking scary." Alois added.

Lizzie could be intimidating, whenever the pair had seen her, she was always in some elaborate constricting outfit with spiked heels and brandishing a whip or riding crop. Even the outfit she wore when she visited Ciel in the hospital was typical Lizzie; it was a bright pink circle skirt with a light pink petticoat underneath and a matching light pink puffy cap sleeved blouse, which hugged her figure tightly. Ciel thought she looked like a cupcake and swore it was the anesthesia but Alois confirmed that she did in fact look like a cupcake – an intimidating cupcake but a cupcake nonetheless.

'Hello?'

"Hi Lizzie, it's Ciel do-"

'CIEL! OH MY GOD, HOW ARE YOU!' She squealed so loudly that he had to hold the phone from his ear before her high-pitched voice ruptured an eardrum.

Alois mumbled a _'sweet baby Jesus'_ as he scooted away from Ciel, saving his own ears.

"I'm fine Lizzie. I was just wondering if you had any time to meet up this week or something bec-"

'Sure! How about now? Meet in an hour at Peeples Doughnut Farm? You know where that is right?'

"Uh, yeah ok, see you there in an hour."

'Bye gorgeous!' She chimed out before she then hung up.

"What the hell was that?" Ciel asked himself as he stared blankly at his phone.

* * *

Parking his car on the street, Ciel got out and straightened himself out. He was dressed in his usual skinny jeans and chucks but had decided to wear a nice sky blue dress shirt, which he didn't tuck in and an unbuttoned black waistcoat. He didn't know why the giggly blond intimidated him but he knew he had to look a little better than his usual jeans and t-shirt gig. Ciel often thought how someone so small was able to dominate someone like Sebastian and the many others she has falling at her feet. He also wondered why someone as glamorous as Lizzie would chose a hipster donut shop in the dregs of Oakland to meet. Wandering down the street, Ciel saw a familiar figure stood outside, tapping away on her cell, there was no mistaking - it was Hannah.

Hannah was one of the many enigmas that surrounded Lizzie, who was she and why was she always at Lizzie's side? It was obvious that she wasn't a servant or slave in that sense, especially given that she wasn't collared. This was something Ciel noticed at Lizzie's Halloween party, everyone who "belonged" to someone had a collar on their necks. The only time Ciel saw Hannah with a collar was at Jardin and it was with Sebastian. Hannah does address Lizzie as 'Mistress' but he wondered if it was just a sign of respect. In the end, he chalked it up as just one other thing he may not understand, besides, this meeting was to get the truth about Ash.

Approaching Hannah, who was dressed in a calf length black hobble skirt and white blouse, which was tucked in and secured by a wide wasp waist purple belt. Her long light lilac hair was loose and wafting in the breeze with a pair of big-rimmed black sunglasses perched on the crown of her head. She definitely looked out of place in this neck of Oakland; there was nothing but unwashed hipsters and aging hippies around these parts. Judging on how she looked, Lizzie must be in some sort of frilly cute pink ball gown, Ciel shuddered at the thought.

Looking up from her phone, Hannah smiled, "She's inside." Calm and cool as always.

Ciel opened the door, with Hannah right behind. His eye scanned the room for an overly elaborately dressed blond but he didn't see one. Nervously, Ciel turned to Hannah who simply motioned to a woman sat in the corner. Ciel's jaw dropped, there she was, and her golden blond hair was swept up in a messy bun with strands gently framing her delicate features. She was wearing black cigarette trousers with patent black ballet flats, a black blouse with a white lace Peter Pan collar and loose fitting grey cable knit sweater. Her whole outfit was topped off with large black-rimmed glasses. Be still my hipster heart, Ciel thought as he approached her, she was distracted, reading a French newspaper.

"Bonjour mademoiselle, puis-je m'asseoir?" He grinned as he arrived at her table; she glanced up and smiled broadly. "Ciel! Mais oui! How nice to see you...!" She exclaimed as she motioned for him to take a seat across the table. Once he was seated Lizzie glanced over to Hannah and gave a sharp nod, the lilac haired woman took her leave, walking to the counter.

Still smiling, Lizzie leaned in over the table, "How are you?" She asked.

Ciel shrugged, "I'm Ok I guess."

"I was a little curious to know why you wanted to meet, Sebastian says you haven't returned any of his calls or texts. Honestly, he can be such a girl sometimes." She chuckled.

"I've had a lot going on." He lied. She smiled brightly at the statement and continued the conversation.

"Alors, vous parlez français?" She simpered.

"Oui." He winked, "My dad lives in England and when I visit him he drags me to Paris. Whenever he was in a meeting he let me explore around so I had to learn quickly."

"It's a hard life you live." She teased gently.

Hannah returned with a tray, two black coffees and an assortment of donuts. "I hear you have quite a sweet tooth, so please, take what you'd like." Lizzie was charming; Ciel was starting to understand what it was about her that could bring anyone to their knees.

Taking a salted caramel donut off the tray and breaking it open with his hands, Ciel tentatively touched his tongue to the pastry, it was sweet and a little salty but very nice. He stuffed half of it in his mouth as Lizzie looked on.

"What made you chose this place?" He asked, with his mouth full, swallowing, he continued, "I didn't think this would be your kind of place."

Lizzie shrugged, "I was already in the neighborhood when I got your call." She answered. "So, what's new? Any gossip?"

Taking another bite and swallowing it, Ciel thought about something to say. "Alois told Claude that he loved him."

"I heard…!" Her voice was whispered but enthusiastic.

Ciel leaned in over the table, "How did you know?" He whispered in return.

Lizzie waved him off, "I know everything." She chuckled. "Alois is good for him, like you're good for Sebastian." She winked as Ciel blushed at her comment.

"Does he talk about me?"

"Sometimes – mostly it's about how you don't call him back." She chided, jokingly.

Ciel sat back in his chair, eyeing another doughnut.

"I've been avoiding him, that whole Ash thing just got to me." He confessed. Lizzie let out a light trill of acknowledgement, after seeing Ciel in the hospital; she couldn't help but feel a strong sense of responsibility for him – a protectiveness that went beyond the original intention of saving him from Ash.

It was at that moment, she felt like she had a duty of care towards him. Especially as Ciel never chose to be a part of this scene, he was only here out of research for his thesis. She had only known this young man for a few weeks but she felt sure that he didn't really share any interest, thought or desire to be a part of this scene and now, here he was.

Sebastian, Claude, Lizzie and Ash had been in the scene for such a long time, they knew who they were, what they wanted and how to get it. There are many rules that surround the scene and they knew how to bend them and how to break them – to manipulate, to deceive and to exploit in order to get whatever they desired.

Ciel was such a novice, a dabbler, and a researcher in order to get a grade. Sebastian, Claude, Ash and Lizzie chose this lifestyle; they wanted to be here for the waves of ecstasy that could be achieved and the disturbing dark side of it. They were hardened by it and quite happily discarded their ethics at the door. They wrote their own book of morals and they didn't care anything for society's rules. They knew who they were, they understood this and accepted this of themselves and this was the difference between them and Ciel – they chose this lifestyle of their own free will and volition – Ciel was thrown into it.

Ciel was in over his head and it wasn't his fault – he had the misfortune of peaking Sebastians' interest and now he was living in a world where he really didn't belong.

It was only the beginning and it was going to get worse from here on out for the young man. Lizzie couldn't – wouldn't let this happen to another one. This time, she felt she had to do something but it had to be done without betraying Sebastian's confidence and trust in her.

She knew that whatever was going on between Sebastian and Ash had nothing to do with Ciel, he was just an innocent bystander who met Sebastian by accident. He was tasked to do a thesis and never wanted to be a part of this scene. It was all so unfair on him. If she could have warned the others and protected them, she would have. She was not going to make the same mistake for another time.

"Lizzie, can I ask you a question?" Ciel spoke tentatively, snapping Lizzie out of her train of thought.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you know anything about Ash?" He asked as he scanned her face for any signs of nervousness or worry - there was none.

"I have known Ash since I met him at the Exotic Erotic Ball," Her emerald eyes wandered off, "God, it must have been years ago now." She said casually. "He and Sebastian used to be lovers." She finished.

Ciel sat back in his seat; his eye fell, staring blankly at the oddly colored brown Formica table. He picked up the other half of his donut, nibbling on it as he thought to himself. He figured as much but he couldn't help but feel a mixture of envy and jealousy over the fact that they had in fact been together at one point.

"They were a couple…" He murmured to himself.

"No, I said they were lovers – there's a difference." She stated.

Lizzie took one of the mugs of coffee and wrapped her slender fingers around it, drawing it into her palms. She held it there as she watched Ciel's mind turn over as he finished his second donut.

"What's the difference?" He asked innocently.

Lizzie chuckled lightly, "My God, you really are a virgin…!"

Ciel's pale skin flushed a vibrant scarlet, "How the hell did you know that?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I told you, I know everything." She giggled, then mouthed the name Claude and winked.

"How did he… I'm gonna fucking kill Alois." He growled, knowing this must have come up as some sort of pillow talk.

Lizzie roared with laughter, the sound bounced off the walls of the small empty café. It was still too early in the day for both hipsters and hippies.

"Tell me about Will." She cooed, "He's gorgeous, is he single?"

"Why, are you looking to set Hannah up with him?" Ciel joked dryly, he was still thinking of the many ways he was going to kill Alois.

Lizzie's eyes flickered over to Hannah who was sat at a nearby table, tapping away on her cell and ignoring the conversation.

"Trust me, he's not Hannah's...type." She said drolly, turning her head slightly to the tall olive skinned woman who was sat at her own table, Hannah had now looked up from her phone and towards Lizzie. Ciel watched their interaction with mild curiosity, "besides, Claude's more your type, isn't he Hannah?" She gibed, causing Hannah's face to blush.

"Not anymore Elizabeth." Hannah smiled as she spoke softly and returned to her cell.

Again, this interaction between the two confused Ciel, what were they to each other? He'll have to find out what the deal was between them but he'd have to wait until later.

"Will is single, at least I think he is." He replied.

"How long have you guys known each other?"

"Well, I suppose you already know that he was my therapist." Lizzie nodded, of course she knew.

"Are you involved with him?" She asked so nonchalantly, Ciel was taken aback. He realized what she was doing, spying, getting information to report back to Sebastian. He needed to get this conversation back on track and gain control of the situation.

"So, Ash and Sebastian were- "

"Are we still on that?" She interjected as she sat back, crossing her legs and sweeping a stray hair from her forehead. She grabbed a doughnut from the tray and plucked at it, squeezing the dough in between her fingertips and then placing it in her mouth. "Listen Ciel, if you want my advice, you'd leave this alone."

"The subject or Sebastian?" He asked sitting forward slightly, pulling his mug of coffee towards him and sniffing the aroma that wafted into the air. Ciel never really cared for coffee, preferring to be a tea connoisseur. Lizzie smiled coyly at his remark.

"What would you do if I said both?"

Ciel shrugged, "I would do neither."

"Then we're at an impasse." She grinned, "Ok, cards on the table, you can ask me three questions about anything and I'll answer them unequivocally but I want you to do the same for me. Three questions that you have to answer unequivocally."

Ciel thought for a moment, his eye wandered about the empty room, finally his gaze returned to Lizzie, whose green eyes were glittering in the artificial light. Now, he understood why everyone fell at her feet, she was compelling and just so effortlessly cool, even dressed like this, she could ask Ciel anything and he would not refuse her.

"Ok, deal, but absolutely no questions about my eye and I can go first." He paused, waiting for Lizzie to accept his terms, she nodded and their deal had been struck. "Who is Ash?"

Bringing the mug to her lips, Lizzie took a sip; Ciel figured this was a stalling tactic.

"Ash is a fashion designer, although when he started he used to work for the interior designer Grell Sutcliff in New York, have you heard of him?" Ciel nodded, anyone who was anyone has heard of Grell. "Grell designs all of my parties and he was the interior decorator for Jardin. Anyway, when he was with Grell he designed and produced a lot of textiles, specifically for Grell. He decided to branch out into fashion design and set up his fashion house in San Francisco and that's where he is now. My turn." She studied Ciel's face for a moment, "what's going on between you and the doctor?"

"There's nothing going on bet-"

"Be honest Ciel." She sang as she cut him off, waving a piece of dough in the air like a conductor would a baton.

He sighed heavily, "When I was 21, I told him that I loved him but he rejected me and when I was in the hospital, he told me that he felt the same way all along. However there is currently, nothing is going on between us."

Lizzie closed her eyes and took another sip of coffee, nodding at his reply, seeming somewhat satisfied with it. Ciel took another doughnut off of the tray and nibbled at it nervously as he tried to think of another question, he had so many of them and narrowing it down to two more was a difficult task.

"Why would Ash lie about being Sebastian's boyfriend, if they were just lovers?"

Lizzie cocked her head to the side as she thought of an appropriate way to answer, "Well, I guess he was trying to scare you off and piss off Sebastian. Those two have been locked in a bitter battle ever since Ash started blackmailing Sebastian with a letter his sister wrote, in the hopes that Sebastian will return to him eventually. "

"His sister? What letter?" Ciel blurted out.

Lizzie smiled, "One question at a time and you have one left." She smiled, "Sebastian is a partner at one of the biggest law firms in this country, lets just say what was in that letter would ruin his career and his social standing."

"So, why run a sex club?"

"I run Jardin on his behalf – it's his but I'm in control of it."

"Why? Don't you think that it would ruin your social standing?"

She shrugged, "I'm much too powerful for that to happen, trust me." She smiled sweetly. "it's my turn." She paused as Ciel sulked. "Are you interested in Sebastian as in do you want to pursue a relationship with him or is this purely for your Thesis?" She asked as she finished her cup of coffee, sitting the empty mug down the table and sliding it to the side.

"I don't know." He responded without thinking. It was true that he didn't know, as Sebastian didn't evoke any romantic feelings in him - but there were feelings.

Lizzie read his face and furrowed her brow as she leaned over the table and placed her hands on Ciel's arms, squeezing them.

"Ciel, please let him go. This will not work out well in the end and I think you and the doctor could have something here." Ciel dropped his arms on the table as he absorbed Lizzie's wishes.

"Why are you telling me this? A moment ago you said I'd be good for him." He wondered as she took his hands and twined her fingers with his, her eyes a mixture of sadness and worry.

"Truthfully? You may be good for him but that doesn't mean that it's the right thing – for either of you. I like you and I really don't want to see you get hurt, which you will be if you pursue Sebastian. I mean, you found out about Ash and went on some drug addled drunken bender, and you've only known Sebastian for what, a week?" She wriggled her hands out of his grip and slid them across the table, keeping her palms down, flat on the surface. "I'm concerned you're getting too far out of your depth." She admitted emphatically.

Ciel didn't understand the weight of Lizzie's warning but he knew he had to respond to her. He moved his hands back on top of hers, lightly squeezing them, to reassure her, Ciel thought for a moment, and then sighed.

"I can't stay away from him Lizzie, I do feel something for him and if you knew me, you'd know I generally don't care for anyone so this is a big deal for me." Ciel was being honest and uncharacteristically open with the bubbly blond across from him. He couldn't help himself; there was just something so comforting about Lizzie, a familiarity and warmth.

Lizzie smiled at his response, as someone who never made a move without thinking through every possible outcome, she could see that he was resolute and he wasn't going to give up Sebastian easily. Thinking back to the same request she made to Sebastian when they were in the hospital and realizing that he wasn't going to give Ciel up easily, Lizzie realized that she wanted this to work out between them but she couldn't let Ciel go without knowing a little bit of the truth.

"If you won't leave him then there is something you should know: Sebastian has a habit of destroying everything he touches and he will destroy you." She began, her voice was even and detached, "Ciel, please, for my sake; do not fall for this man. I love him and I know what he is capable of and I know that he will have no problems dragging you to hell and leaving you there." She warned as she stared hard into Ciel's eye. His eye blinked nervously, he didn't know how to respond. "One more thing, Ashs' jealousy is renowned in the scene – especially when it comes to his obsession, Sebastian."

Her message was one of warning but it was cryptic, what did she mean by this? He had one question left to ask.

"Lizzie, am I in danger?" He blurted out, realizing that he question could have been formulated better but he really had to know. Hannah looked up from her phone again, watching the pair suspiciously.

"Yes." She answered point blank; her beautiful face was stern and had no trace of emotion. Ciel could feel his body heat rise from his chest, up his neck and to his ears – it was a searing pain, now he was scared.

"_Oh Christ." _He muttered.

Quickly she let go of his hands and sat back, giggling lightly to herself as if she was reminded of some inside joke, Ciel was stunned - it was like she'd changed into a completely different person.

"Don't worry, I swore to Sebastian that I would protect you and I will make the same promise to you. I will protect you Ciel."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "No offense but how?" He was annoyed, it seemed that everyone knew what was going on but him, and now being told that he was in some kind of danger.

Lizzie glanced over to Hannah, who smiled, and then her green eyes went back to Ciel.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered." She started to stand up, smoothing down her trousers and sweater, adjusting her glasses and picking up her paper. Ciel was dumbfounded; she just dropped a bomb and is now leaving. His mind raced as he was trying to formulate a sentence or any words that would get her to stay.

"Oh, why didn't you say that your father was Vincent Phantomhive? I had Funtom candy at my Halloween party you know." She trilled.

"How did you-"

"I know everything." She chuckled.

Hannah stood up and walked towards the glass door, pushing it open and Lizzie made her way out, stopping just behind Ciel. She tapped him gently on the head with the newspaper, and then walked out the door. Looking out of the window, Ciel stared at her as Hannah opened the door to their car, escorting her in. Hannah softly closed the passenger door and walked around to the drivers' side. She opened her door, but before getting in she looked back through the café window at Ciel, nodded, and then got into the car.

"What the hell was that?" He asked himself for the second time that day.

* * *

Ciel raced home from Oakland, the drive wasn't technically that long but with traffic and trying to get over the Bay Bridge in the afternoon this could be a stretch, he didn't care, he needed to get home where he felt safe.

After his meeting with Lizzie, Ciel needed to talk to someone. Plugging his cell into a charger and sticking it on a bracket on the dashboard, Ciel quickly dialed a number and put the phone on speaker.

'Sup bitch?'

"Alois, where are you?" He shouted.

'Damn bro, no need to shout, I'm getting lunch with Claude, and talking about my parrrtay, say hello Claude – 'hello Claude' ha-ha funny. What's up?"

"Can you come over?"

'Yeah, sure, when I'm done.'

"No, now!" Ciel was resolute; he needed to speak to someone.

'All right, don't get your panties in a bunch, I'll finish this an-'

"**_Goddamnit Alois_**! This is serious, I need to see you now." He stressed frantically.

'Ok, yes, all right I'm leaving now.'

He hung up.

Ciel weaved his behemoth of a vehicle in and out of lanes and between cars like he was competing in the Indy 500. Earning several irate horn blasts and hand gestures. His mind was too preoccupied with his most recent conversation to care.

What did Lizzie mean that he was in danger, danger how? Damn it, damn it, damn it! He cursed to himself as he swerved off the 101 and onto Octavia Boulevard. He wanted to get home and barricade himself in, deciding it may be best if he never left again.

Pulling up to his drive, he saw a car there, black sedan with tinted windows – a car he had never seen before. Ciels' heart started to thump through his rib cage as it tightened and constricted. Being unable to breath, Ciel parked his car on the street and ducked down, in an attempt to not be seen, however, he needed his inhaler.

Slowly, he reached over to he glove box and wriggled it open – feeling inside for a tiny cylinder. His fingers clanked against it and he pulled it out, shaking it slightly and priming it to his lips for a pump. As he inhaled the medicine, a black-gloved hand knocked gently on the drivers' side window, startling Ciel and causing him to drop his inhaler.

"Oh my God, please don't kill me!" He pleaded, staying low and gripping the seat with his eye screwed shut.

"Kill you? Who's gonna kill you?" The voice was one Ciel didn't recognize, it was accented, warm, jovial and male. "Hannah sent us." He added.

Ciel opened his eye and looked over to the drivers' side window. A tall man was leaning against the window, Ciel couldn't see his face but if Hannah had sent him, then Lizzie was behind this.

"Who are you?" Ciel asked tentatively.

"If you come out of the vehicle, we can make proper introductions. It would be easier than shouting through the glass, don't you think?"

Ciel sat up and slid to the passengers' side and opened the door, pouring out of the car on his hands and knees. The man walked around and held out his hand to help him to his feet – which Ciel accepted.

He was a tall man; well, a little taller than Ciel was. Messy half and half hair, the bottom was black and the top half was dirty blond. He had on black rimmed glassed, which suited his elongated face. He was in a sharp suit with a black tie and waistcoat – this dude must have seen Pulp Fiction way too many times, Ciel thought as the man ran a black leather gloved hand through his already messy tresses.

"Who are you?" Ciel asked, with the day he was having, etiquette and manners were gone out of the window.

"My name is Ronald, Ronald Knox."

"And what are you doing here?"

"Well, as I said before, Hannah sent us – we're the Cavalry." He grinned, he was kind of cute in a young sort of way, Ciel noted – he also saw his eyes, the same strange mixture of yellow and green as Will's. As Ciel thought of Will, his heart began to race again and he was flushed.

"Mate? Are you Ok?" Ronald asked, he sounded concerned enough.

"I'm fine," Ciel waved his hand in front of his face to ease the rouging. "So, Hannah sent you?"

"Yup, Hannah said that Lady Elizabeth wanted you protected and that we had to watch you day and night."

"We?" Ciel raised his eyebrow as he looked around for the others Ronald was speaking of.

He put his right arm behind his head, rubbing his neck. "Yeah, me and Mey." He looked around for his cohort but she was nowhere to be found. Ciel spotted her; she was by the front door. She was in a navy blue and white dress, her short burgundy hair was up in two ponytails and she was also wearing glasses, except hers were round.

She seemed to be having an intense conversation with a bush.

"Um, she's talking to the shrubs." Ciel snorted as he pointed over to her. Ronald whirled around to see what she was doing.

"Oh for fucks sa-, oi, Mey – that's a fucking bush. Take your specs off, love." He called out to her as he went to move her away from the plants.

"If this is the Calvary, I'm fucked."

* * *

**_Authors' Note: _**_It was really hard work not to bore the crap out of everyone with the Ciel and Undertaker bit – I was trying really hard to convey the meaning behind his actions without getting too technical especially with the id, ego and superego – I could on about that for days, weeks, months and YEARS but I won't. Besides – I'm too Jung to be Freudian (badum tsshh!). _

**_Fun fact_**_: The Exotic Erotic Ball was a real event – and friggin awesome too._

_Every place mentioned in this story is a real place so if you're ever in the San Francisco Bay Area…_

**_Ciels' Chapter Playlist_**

_Kylie Minogue – White Diamond_

_Lykke Li – Little Bit_

_Elbow – Starlings_

_The GazettE – Shiver_

_Disclosure – Boiling (feat. Sinead Harnett)_


	9. Chapter 9 - You're Out

_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Motek who has been super kind enough to proof read each and every chapter – especially when I finish at midnight and he's tired as all hell. (He also proofreads all of my dissertations and research papers – there have been many…!). I know I don't express my feelings or gratitude often, if ever (you know, on account of my being dead inside) but you Sir are the Gilbert to my Oz. Munchas grasias!_

* * *

_'You're a blown out bulb I just can't mend. You're a love affair you don't know how to end… You're out of my mind…'_

…

An awkward silence hung over the room like a thick layer of San Franciscan fog, freshly rolled in off of the bay. The only thing heard was the wall clock, which ticked like a metronome, and the shallow breathing of the three people sat in the opulent living room of the Victorian house on Alamo Square

"_So_... You live here?" Ronald spoke up first in an effort to break the quiet. He propped his right leg over his knee as he folded his arms over his chest and reclined back into the soft, cream-colored sofa. Ciel looked at him, then moved his cobalt blue eye over to Mey-Rin, who was sat ungracefully on a chaise long, her shoulders were hunched over as she switched between laying her hands on her knees and fidgeting with her coke bottle lens glasses. Her black, laced knee high Doc Martins were caked in mud and Ciel shuddered at the notion of having to clean up after her when they left, that is if they ever leave.

"Yes, I live here." Ciel responded dryly.

"It's well posh, innit?"

"Uh, if you say so." Ciel's voice was emotionless and bland. He was annoyed. Here he was with two complete strangers who were, seemingly incompetent, bodyguards because he was told not one hour ago that he was now in danger. As annoyed as he was, he couldn't help but chuckle at this thought, which raised curious glances from the other two.

"Are you all right young master?" Asked the redhead, this was the first time Ciel had heard her speak, her accent was as ridiculous as the situation, which caused him to laugh harder.

Seeing how nervous the other two looked at his bizarre display of misplaced anxiety, Ciel put his hand out in front of him to get their attention.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... It's just that you two are here to protect me...!" He wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I didn't think it was that funny." Ronald muttered to himself.

"This must be some kind of joke, did Undertaker put you up to this?"

"Under who?" Mey-Rin asked quizzically as she looked at Ronald, who simply shrugged.

Ciel's small body started to tremor with laughter, a tear formed and rolled down his cheek. He was convinced that Undertaker put them up to this, Lizzie and Hannah were mentioned in his research logs, so the thought of him being behind this wasn't so far fetched - wait, was it?

Through his laughter and the confused looks between Ronald and Mey-Rin, the door handle was jiggled. Another silence descended over the room, this one was different than before, this was tense - someone was trying to get into the house.

Without hesitation, Mey-Rin flicked her glasses to the top of her head and slid her hand up the hem of her skirt, grabbing the snub nose 38 special that was tucked in the top of her thigh high stockings. Ronald pulled out the Glock that was hidden away in his back. Both gripped the handles with their right hands and used the left to secure it.

Ciel's eye widened in shock as his heart pounded furiously in his chest.

"_Oh shit_! Guns?! Why the fuck do you have _guns_?!" His voice cracked as he screamed and instinctively hit the ground, covering his head. The armed pair slowly stood to their feet, moving to either side of the room, silently nodding to one another as they approached the door. The handle jiggled again and the faint click of the safeties unlocking was heard behind him.

"God damn it Ciel, I know your dumb ass is in there, I just heard you scream like a little bitch!" It was Alois, oh fuck, that's right I called him - Ciel thought as he scrambled to his feet, Ronald was on him in an instant, using the weight of his left hand to push him back down, Ciel looked up at him as he mouthed 'stay quiet'. "Hey asshole, if you don't unlock the fucking door I'm going back to Claude's, he took the day off especially to help me with my party."

"Who is this guy?" Ronald whispered to Ciel, still aiming his gun towards the door.

"I...I _called _him!" Ciel whispered his hiss towards the man still holding him down. Ronald was remarkably strong for a man of his size, either that or Ciel was weak - something he didn't feel like dwelling on as Ronald eased his grip and allowed him to stand.

Looking at Mey-Rin nervously as she motioned her head towards the door, Ciel went over to it and unlocked it. She moved back behind the door and lowered her arms as Ciel turned the knob to let Alois in.

There was a flash of blond as Alois stormed into the house, completely oblivious to the additional guests in the room.

"All right, I'm here, what's the emergency?" He demanded as he plopped down on the couch in a huff, crossing his arms and his legs. He regarded Ciel's colorless face and disheveled appearance. "Jesus Ciel, you look like shit." He snorted. Ciel moved his good eye in the direction of Mey-Rin and Ronald, who had now made his way behind the blond. Alois tried to read this but didn't understand what he was trying to get at, scrunching his face in frustration. "What is wrong with your face?" He asked. Ciel moved his eye and his head this time, focusing his thoughts on the people behind. "Jesus, I'm not a mind reader." He said as he turned to look over his shoulder. He spotted Ronald, then Mey-Rin and in doing so, the color bled from his face. "Ciel... Why are there two people with guns in your living room?" He asked cautiously as he slowly moved his head back to Ciel.

Ronald smiled and nodded to Ciel as he slid on the safety and tucked his gun back in the waistband of his trousers.

Ciel emitted a heavy sigh of relief, "Hannah sent them to protect me."

"Protect you from what? Sebastian?"

Ciel sighed and fell backwards on the opposite chair, "no, they're here to protect me from his ex." He muttered sarcastically. Mey-Rin tucked her gun back into the top of her stockings. The fierce look on her face starting to fade as she pulled her glasses back down over her eyes.

"Blimey, that was a bit dramatic wasn't it?" She tittered in her ridiculous Essex accent.

Ciel rolled his eye and Alois look terrified.

"What the fuck is going on?" A tremor in voice made it sound as frightened as his face looked.

"This is why I called you. When I met with Lizzie, she basically told me that I was in danger." He paused for a moment as he cast his eyes over Ronald, who now took his seat next to Mey-Rin on the chaise long. "Hannah sent these fools to look after me."

Alois chewed on this information for a moment, then he turned to the pair, "I see, and who the fuck are you?" His face started to regain the tanned color it had lost but he was still shaking – he'd never had a gun pointed at him before, let alone seen a gun in real life.

"I'm Ronald, this is Mey-Rin." He introduced, his voice was honeyed and warm. Alois' face flushed crimson as he made their introductions, _Ronald was a cutie,_ he thought.

"You're not from around here are you?" Asked Alois, batting his long blond lashes, shamelessly flirting with Ronald – who smiled and leaned back into the chair.

"We're both from England. Mey here is from Essex and I'm from a place called Lancaster, have you heard of it?" Alois shook his head, truth be told, he hadn't heard of Essex either. Ronald only shrugged and smiled brightly, "It's in the North West of England. Beautiful place, you should visit sometime – there's a castle there and everything."

Alois' eyes widened, "that's where Claude is from, the North West I mean – from Lancashire, is that close by?"

Ciel chuckled at Alois, he didn't mean to but as he travels back and forth from England often to visit his father, he knew the geography of England well enough.

"Lancaster is the County town of Lancashire, which is a county, like the city of San Francisco is in San Francisco County or the city of Marin is in Marin County."

"I got-ya." Alois smiled at Ronald, who looked a little ill at ease. "Now will someone, please, tell me what the fuck is going on?" He ranted.

"You know I met with Lizzie right?" Alois nodded, he was there when the conversation had taken place, "Ok, so, I asked her about Ash and Sebastian and she told me some stuff but finally, I asked her if I was in danger and she said yes."

Alois absorbed the information, nodding along and letting it sink in. "These two are here to protect me from Ash."

"I get all that, what I don't understand is, what is Ash going to do to you?"

"I… _hmm_… you know, I don't know." Ciel replied, he didn't know, he didn't know the seriousness or lack there of, of the situation. Turning to Ronald and Mey-Rin, both Ciel and Alois looked at them quizzically. "What do you two know?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

The pair shifted in their seats and exchanged awkward glances. Alois leaned forward, "You _do_ know something."

"Lady Elizabeth said we weren't to tell you anything." Mey-Rin spilled.

"Oh God _damn it_ – What is it? Don't you think I have a right to know?" Ciel was irritated, ever since he fell into this crowd, he was starting to feel like he was in some espionage thriller with everything being shrouded in mystery – very cloak and dagger – and he had had enough.

"All right, all right! Look, we don't know anything officially but it has something to do with this letter Ash has." Ronald explained.

Alois turned to Ciel, "Letter? What letter?"

"Lizzie said that Sebastian was being blackmailed by a letter from his sister."

"His sister?"

"No, not his sister, Ashs' twin sister, Angela." Ronald corrected, Mey-Rin shot him a look of anger, they were really starting to spill now.

"Who is Angela?"

"You mean, who was Angela, she 'committed' suicide." Ronald air quoted the word committed.

Alois gasped and slapped his hand across his mouth, "_fuck me_, you're kidding?!"

Mey-Rin shook her head, "No, she jumped off of the Golden Gate Bridge-"

"And in her note, she blamed Sebastian." Ronald interjected.

"Why would she blame him?" Alois asked, as Ciel remained mute.

There was a long pause as Ronald glanced over to Mey-Rin, who took her glasses and slid them to the crown of her head.

"They were involved, well, he was banging 'em both, the brother and the sister – I mean." Ronald smirked, as if to give the man a silent nod of 'respect'.

"She became pregnant with Sebastian's baby but he wanted her to get rid of it. He then told her that he didn't even love her, that it was all for some bet." Mey-Rin stated firmly, her accent seemed to have changed; her voice was clearer and colder.

"_Christ._" Alois gasped again, turning to Ciel who just silently stood to his feet and walked out of the room. "Where are you going?" Alois called after him.

"To get a drink, does anyone want anything?" He shouted back, his voice was even and cool.

"You're not allowed to drink any alcohol!"

Ciel came back into the room with an ice-cold bottle of Żubrówka vodka and shot glasses on each finger, clutched together. He slammed the glasses and the bottle down on the coffee table and unscrewed the cap, spilling vodka into each glass.

"Ciel, seriously, you aren't allowed to drink, remember what the doctor said?"

Ciel snapped his head towards Alois, "_Dude_, fuck you. If you think I'm going to go through all of this sober, then you'll have another thing coming to you." He hissed as he picked up a glass and thrust it into Alois' hands, excess liquid trickling down his fingers.

"Is he Ok?" Ronald asked Alois, who looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"You two, drink." Ciel commanded as he pushed two glasses towards Mey-Rin and Ronald who both shook their heads no. Ciel shrugged, "fine, more for me then." As he picked up the glass, Alois smacked his hand, causing him spill vodka all over himself.

Ciel jumped to his feet and lunged at Alois, sending them both crashing to the ground. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"_My problem_? You know what? Go fuck yourself!" Alois shouted back, being much stronger than Ciel, he gripped him by the forearms and shoved him off. Ciel stumbled backwards and Alois pounced on top of him, holding him down by the shoulders. Ronald and Mey-Rin, who now stood to their feet, rushed over and tried to pry the brawling males apart.

"If you think I'm going to let you end up in the fucking hospital again – **_DAMN IT CIEL_**, do you know how scary that was for me? You can be such a self-centered cunt! It reminded me of Luka! You being there reminded me of losing my brother!" He kept slamming Ciels' head into the ground as he shook him by the shoulders. Ronald wrapped his arms around Alois' waist and tried to pry him off, a punch landed firmly onto Ciels' good eye. "No, s-stop it!" He screeched as he was hauled off.

Mey-Rin helped Ciel to sit up and checked his eye as Alois continued to kick and scream against Ronald, who squeezed him hard. "I'm going to apply pressure around your chest, to try and relax your metabolic heart rate." He stated as he really squeezed Alois hard, the thin body started to collapse under the pressure and he was relaxed.

Ciel was helped to his feet by Mey-Rin, he noted how her face was stern but kind as he was guided back to his seat.

Ronald plopped Alois on the chaise long, his anger had dissipated and he was starting to calm down.

"Aly, I'm sorry. I didn't think-"

"No, you didn't." He cut him off. "Look I know you're dealing with some shit at the moment, so maybe I should go."

"No, please don't – I'm sorry." Ciel begged.

"Yeah, Ok, I'll stay." He smiled wryly.

There was a long silence that fell over the room – not for the first time today. Suddenly, Ciel remembered something and turned to Ronald.

"Why did you air quote 'committed' when you were talking about Angela?"

Pulling a white handkerchief from his suit coat pocket, Ronald took off his glasses and proceeded to clean them. When he was finished, he put them back on and slid them up the bridge of his nose.

"Rumor has it that she didn't kill herself – Lady Elizabeth has no proof but-"

"Holy fuck, you think-" Alois whispered.

"You think Ash did it." Ciel finished; his voice was detached and cold. He looked at Alois, whose aquamarine eyes were wide like disks at the thought of it.

"We have no proof, it was just a thought – seriously." Ronald added hastily, "It's just that after Sebastian met Ash, each of his other partners have been scared off or…" He drifted off, he didn't need to finish the sentence, they knew – they were either scared off or dead.

Before anyone could speak, Ciels' cell chimed out, it was Starlings from Elbow – Will was calling. There was a hesitation from everyone in the room, including Ciel, who hadn't spoken to his former therapist in a week. Finally, he decided to answer the call.

"Hello?"

'Ciel? It's Will, is everything Ok? You haven't returned any of my calls, I was worried.'

"I'm sorry, I just needed to sort my head out, you know?" He stopped for a moment, looking at the other three in the room, "Sorry Will, now isn't a good time-"

'That's Ok, I'll make this quick. Ciel, would you like to go on a date with me?'

"Uh, a date?"

'Yes, a date, you know when two people go out, have drinks and dinner – together.'

"Yes, Ok, when?"

'Are you free tonight?'

Ciel flushed a vibrant crimson as Alois giggled incessantly at the notion of the stuffy psychologist asking someone out on a date.

Ciel looked at Alois who nodded and mouthed '_do it!_' emphatically.

"O-ok, yes, I'm free."

'Good, then meet me at SPQR on Fillmore, around 8, will that be fine for you?'

"Mmm-hmm." Ciel could feel his ears burning at the excitement of having an actual date with Will.

'Right, well I'll make the reservation and I'll see you tonight.'

"Um, yeah – bye." He hung up.

Alois clutched his sides as he howled with laughter. Ciel raised an eyebrow, "What's so fucking funny?"

"You! You both are just so cute!"

* * *

As the day wore on and on the advice of Ronald and Mey-Rin, the four didn't leave the house. Instead they hung out, chilled out and got to know one another – well, seeing as though they would be spending a lot of time together, it seemed only obvious that they should.

Ronald ordered some take out and they waited.

"So, what did you do before this?" Alois asked as Ciel was at the speakers, trying to find the perfect song that would go with, 'stuck here with two strangers against my will', and it was proving to be harder than he thought.

"Well, I was a Marine, a sniper, and Mey here, she was a mercenary."

"No shit, seriously?" Alois was surprised, she looked so lovely and dainty, like a doll but here she was a ruthless killer for hire. "You can shoot with those glasses?"

"Oh, well I only use 'em to see up close, I can see distance perfectly." She giggled. Ciel noted how she voice and accent seem to change when she takes off her glasses and when she has them on, it was like she was a split personality or maybe she suffered from a form of Fregoli syndrome. He finally settled on the first track to play, San Francisco from Foxygen, he chuckled to himself as he was reminded of the lyrics and as soon as he hit play, the doorbell rang.

"I got it." He called out to the trio as he went for the door – opening it, he saw Lizzie, dressed in the same black cigarette trousers, Peter pan collared blouse with grey cable knit sweater outfit as earlier. Ciel couldn't help but develop a little crush on her, not that he would pursue it – he already had enough on his plate with Sebastian and Will – but still, when she was dressed like this, more down to Earth and not covered in tulle, she was more his type.

Lizzie smiled as she laid her bright emerald eyes on him and she held out her hands, "I come bearing food." there were two large bags of what smelled like tandoori chicken. Ciel accepted the bags and let her in, as she passed him, he waited at the door for Hannah, who had never left her Mistress' side but she didn't seem to appear.

"Is Hannah coming?"

"She's taking care of something for me at the moment." She held her index finger to her lips and winked, not wanting to elaborate any further. She sashayed into the front room and sat the bags down on the coffee table. Ronald and Mey-Rin instantly jumped to their feet, Ronald bowed, whilst Mey-Rin curtsied. Upon seeing this, Alois stumbled to his feet and bowed as well, although he wasn't sure why he was compelled to.

"Mey, gentlemen." She greeted, bending over slightly and lifting Mey-Rins' chin and guiding her up. Still smiling, she touched both Ronalds' and Alois' shoulders. "Would you guys please excuse us, I have something to discuss with Ciel." She spoke calmly and sweetly, cause all three of them to blush as they made their way out of the room, passing Ciel as he entered.

"I understand that Ronald and Mey-Rin told you the truth about the letter." She stated, still sweetly, which was un-nerving to Ciel. Sitting down on the couch, she crossed her legs and leaned back, draping her arms over the back and letting her hands dangle down the cushions. Ciel sat down opposite her, even though this was his house, he couldn't help but feel like he was at an interview. He tried to mirror her casualness but just couldn't.

"I asked you about that letter."

"And I answered you."

"With half of the truth…!" he spat.

"No, I told you the truth, I said what was in that letter would ruin his career and social standing. That … is the truth." She smiled.

"Who is Angela and why is she dead? Actually, don't answer that, how about you tell me about the others?"

Lizzie smirked and adjusted her glasses. "Why are we rehashing the conversation from this morning?" She paused, resting her head against her hand, so nonchalantly; Ciel couldn't understand how she could be so… _calm_. "I _warned _you Ciel. We are not like you-"

"We?"

"Me, Sebastian and Claude – we are not like you, we don't have the propensity to care for the thoughts and feelings of others – and we don't want to."

"What about Alois?"

She shrugged, "Fluke. Honestly, I'm more surprised than you are about that – Claude has been cold and callous from the moment I met him. As I said before, Alois is good for him."

Ciel was shocked, this didn't sound like the Lizzie from earlier, this Lizzie was cold and calculating.

"I don't understand."

"You wouldn't, really." She moved her arms and crossed them over her knees, leaning forward, watching Ciels' face, his brows were knitted together and he was chewing on his lower lip like it was a stick of gum.

"This isn't you." He stated, avoiding eye contact with her. "I can't believe this is you."

"Well, it is, I can assure you. In fact, I'm much, much worse than this." Her face was firm and unmoving. "And, Sebastian is like this too. Still can't stay away from him?"

Ciel's mind raced, he couldn't keep focus. Was Sebastian really as evil as Lizzie said he was, was Lizzie? Staring at the ground, he didn't notice that Lizzie had moved from the couch and in front of him, she knelt down and gently stroked his face. He didn't flinch or move away from her soft touch, "Do I want to be a better person? Not really, being who I am serves me well, but believe me when I say, I will never hurt you, Ciel." She cooed. "You just have to trust me."

Ciel was getting annoyed; he was annoyed that everyone was keeping secrets from him. "How can I trust you when you're not being straight with me?"

Lizzie only smiled at this comment.

"I am being straight with you, don't you think it's time for you to be straight with me?" Ciel looked at her curiously.

"I can take care of him for you, you know. Make him suffer… You could even watch if you'd like?" She purred sweetly and spoke so matter of fact, like she was making a list for the supermarket.

"I don't know what you're-" She kissed him; her soft lips parted his as he exhaled deeply. Releasing him, she moved over to his right ear and whispered, "_I know everything_." And placed a quick peck on his eye patch. She smiled as she patted his shoulder and started to walk out the door, "Enjoy the curry." She sang as she waved.

* * *

After Lizzie left and the bodyguards were dismissed, Ciel prepared for his date with Will.

He would be lying if he said that he wasn't shaken by the exchange with Lizzie – she was completely different than the other times that he had seen her. He ran their conversation over and over again as he stood in the shower – letting the steaming hot water wash over him.

When he finished his shower, he toweled himself off and walked into his bedroom, where Alois was sitting on his bed amongst several piles of clothing, he was singing and dancing along to Tapes & Money from Totally Enormous Extinct Dinosaurs.

"What the hell happened here?" He asked, as Alois seemed to be matching shirts with trousers.

"What does it look like? I'm choosing your outfit."

"I can dress myself, thanks."

Alois looked up and rolled his eyes, "This is your first date and you want to make a good first impression."

Ciel snorted as he slipped on a pair of boxer briefs underneath his towel. Alois held out a dark blue gingham patterned dress shirt.

"Put this on."

Ciel grabbed it and slipped it on over his thin arms and slender torso, buttoning it up swiftly. Patting around on the bed, Alois found a pair of dark blue denim, boot cut jeans and gave them to Ciel, who also put them on, tucking the shirttails into the waist before buttoning. His figure was streamlined and sleek, but Alois wasn't finished yet, he rolled off of the bed and moved to the closet as Ciel stood in front of his mirror, tying to coif his hair to perfection. He didn't know what he was so nervous, he had been out with Will before but this was their first 'official' date.

"I am a grown ass man and I have butterflies in my stomach." He sighed to himself in the mirror.

Alois had his head in the closest as he was searching for something, "You've built Will up in your mind the last few years, _ah_, found it." He pulled out a white blazer and brought it over to Ciel. "You're nervous because you hope that he is everything you've built him up to be."

"I don't know about that, I think that my problem is what will happen if everything really does work out between us? I've never had a real relationship before."

"My God, we sound like sixteen year olds going to the prom…!" Alois giggled as he sat back down on the bed. "Hey, what did you and Lizzie talk about? You never said."

Ciel's face went sheet white, as he recalled their conversation. He placed his eye patch over his right eye and tied the strings behind his eye.

"I accused her of not being straight with me and she said that I wasn't being straight with her."

"Straight with her about what?"

"I think she knows what happened to my eye." He stated as he put the blazer on, cutting a very dashing figure in the outfit Alois had chosen.

"How do you think she found out?" Alois asked as he did a final grooming check on his best friend, smoothing down the blazer in the back and his hair over his eye patch.

"I don't know but I really want to know who she really is." Ciel stated as he looked over to the clock display on his speakers, it was 7:45pm, "Oh shit, I'm late!"

He frantically did a final sweep of his room, checking to see if he had his phone, keys and wallet – all present and accounted for and the two left the room.

"Hey, could you drop me off my house? I left my car at Claude's." Alois asked as they sprinted down the stairs.

"How did you get here?"

"I can take public transportation." He chided.

"Yeah, fine. You're lucky this places isn't far from you."

"I know, swing by afterwards and give me the breakdown, you know, if you're not fucking of course." Alois poked him in the back as they left the house.

"Bro, you can be so vulgar sometimes." Ciel grunted as he locked the door.

"Not the first time I've heard that."

The pair got into the car and Ciel started the engine. Shifting the car into gear and releasing the clutch, Ciel could feel something was not right with his beloved vehicle, and Alois picked it up instantly.

"What's up?"

Ciel shook his head, "I don't know, something isn't right."

He put the car into reverse and pressed down on the brakes, they were soft. "What the hell, the brakes are soft, why are the brakes soft?"

"Do I look like a mechanic to you?"

Shifting the gears into second, the car moved forward but there still was something wrong. Approaching the intersection and pushing down on the brakes again, the car failed to stop.

"Ciel, red light, red light, _red fucking light_!" Alois shouted as Ciel frantically pushed down on the breaks, as the car ran the red light and went into the intersection. Ciel grabbed and applied the hand brake, and the car stopped dead in the middle of the intersection.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Ciel panicked as cars tried to avoid them, honking and swearing – then they were hit – hard.

* * *

Soft beeping of monitors filled the quiet room; the sound was familiar but disconcerting, nonetheless.

Ciel slowly opened his left eye, the harsh florescent light burning as he tried to clear the blur of his vision. He took in his surroundings, here he was again but this time is wasn't of his own doing. He groaned slightly, his whole left side ached from where he was t-boned in the intersection.

"We have to stop meeting like this." A familiar voice spoke to him. In his haze, Ciel searched for the sound, it was baritone and dulcet.

"Sebastian?" He called out, Sebastian got up from the chair he was resting in and moved to sit on the bed.

"You gave us quite a scare. What happened?"

"My brakes failed, I was - " his eye widened and she struggled to sit up. Sebastian laid his hands on his shoulders in an effort to calm him down.

"Easy, what's wrong?"

"_Alois_, where's Alois?"

"Alois is just fine, he just had a hairline fracture to his left femur. Claude is with him now and he's fine." Sebastian soothed. Ciel noticed that he was dressed in a very sharp and expensive suit.

"Did you come from work?" He asked.

Sebastian nodded and smiled at Ciel as he wiped the damp fringe from his wet brow. Ciel couldn't help but feel excited over this, he came to see him in hospital, Claude must have told him and he came.

Ciel smiled wryly but his face remained serious, Sebastian regarded this and he put his large hand over Ciels' small one and squeezed it gently. He figured that this would be what someone in Ciel's position would want, he never comforted anyone before, this was foreign territory for the man dubbed a demon.

Ciel moved his eye away from Sebastian's exquisite face and onto to their hands, it was warm and comforting but he knew he had to pull away.

"Sebastian, I-" he started as he slid his hand away, trying to formulate his next sentence, "I, um, don't know how… hmm." He stuttered, trying to figure out just what it was he was trying to say, especially with the pain medication finally taking it's course. Sebastian lowered his head; he knew what Ciel was trying to say – even if the young man couldn't find the words. All of this was a curious and new experience for him, he had never been compassionate to anyone before, he had never been on the receiving end of a break up before – and most certainly never cared.

"I can't do this, _whatever this is_, any more – I just can't. I almost died today – again." Ciel blurted out, like ripping a band-aid off of a fresh wound and tearing at the fine hairs, one by one. "I'd have to be out of my fucking mind to pursue this." He rationalized. "I think Lizzie was right-"

"Lizzie? What does she have to do with this?" Sebastian interjected.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, whose scarlet eyes were firmly fixed on Ciel's cerulean eye. "What did she say?" He hissed.

"She-"

"Boy, you'll do anything to get out of a date." Will joked, although his voice was even and monotone. When he entered the room, both Ciel and Sebastian turned to face him. He was holding a large bouquet of twelve sterling and twelve white roses. Sebastian turned back to Ciel who seemed to be smiling, glad to see him. Within that instant, Sebastian felt another feeling he had never experienced before – jealousy.

Reading the incredibly tense atmosphere of the room, Will took this opportunity to poke Sebastian's ego. He sauntered over to the other side of the bed and laid the roses on Ciel's lap. Ciel gathered the bouquet with both of his hands and held them to his face, breathing in the luscious perfumed scent.

Leaning over, Will swept some of Ciels' slate fringe behind his ear and kissed his forehead. The young man couldn't help but blush furiously at this display of affection. Sebastian knitted his brows in disgust, knowing that this pretense was more for him than it was for Ciel.

Getting up, Sebastian tried to contain the overwhelming urge to punch Will in his smug little face. Turning to face them, he glared at Will, who was still leaning over Ciel; his burning red eyes cutting holes through the therapists' glasses, right into his retinas. Then, he softened his face as he looked at Ciel. Clearing his throat, he made his excuses to get the hell out of the room, "well, I suppose I'll be going now."

"No, please-" Ciel whined.

"Don't leave on my account." Will offered, thinly veiling his insincerity.

"No, it's fine, I need to speak to Lizzie. Anyway, I'll see you at Alois' birthday party." He purred sweetly. "Doctor." His purr turned into a hiss at that word and he made his way out of the room – in search of Lizzie.

Ciel's gaze lingered towards the doorway – he knew he did the right thing letting Sebastian go, it was more for self preservation than anything but, still, his chest ached, his eyes burned and he couldn't keep his mind focused.

"I almost forgot, I made you something." Will reached into the lining of the inside of his suit, pulling a CD out of the pocket. He thrust it in front of Ciel's face, his face was sheepish and his behavior was childlike. Ciel accepted it, opening it and looking at the tracks listed.

"You made this… for me?" He asked hesitantly.

Will reached out to grab it back, "I wanted to give this to you on our date. If you don't like any of the tracks on there, I can take it back and-"

Ciel clutched it to his chest, "no, no, I'm just – surprised. Everyone always asks me to make playlists for them but… this, this is the first one I've ever received. Thank you Will." He smiled brightly as he looked up at a flush faced Will.

The sound of rubber squeaking and a foot making contact with the ground could be heard approaching Ciels' room. Alois managed to maneuver himself through the door with his crutches. Claude was right behind him, with his arms out slightly, readying to catch Alois should he lose his balance and fall. Ciel smiled at how they were together – Claude would try to help and Alois would bat away each good intension, insisting that he would do it himself. He didn't like Claude at first but he was starting to grow on him or at least, he was happy that Alois found someone who could make him feel loved.

"_Tch_, that's about right." Alois scoffed as Claude pulled up a chair behind him and helped him to sit down.

"What?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You get a private room because your aunt works here and I had to share my room with a belligerent wino who thought it'd be super cool to ride a bike whilst drunk down Lombard Street."

Ciel grinned at this comment, "don't hate the playa, bro." he shrugged sarcastically.

"Kekekekeke…! Phantomhive, do you have some kind of hospital fetish?" Undertaker giggled as he too entered the room with Gregory Violet following in tow. Ciel shifted himself in the bed, lifting up and smoothing down his hospital gown.

"Professor? What are you doing here, with… Gregory – hi Gregory." He asked curiously.

"I called him, I hope you'll forgive me." Will said apologetically.

Ciel shrugged, he wanted to speak to his lecturer in any case, "Um, do you guys mind if I speak to Undertaker alone, please?" He asked.

The room fell silent, Will looked at Undertaker with anxious curiosity, and he only smiled and motioned for him to leave the room. Claude helped Alois to his feet and Gregory escorted them all out, shutting the door behind him.

Outside of the room, Sebastian was leaning against the island at the nurses' station, running his hands through his inky black locks, deep in thought. He had looked around for Lizzie but he couldn't find her but he knew she was here – _perhaps she is avoiding me?_ He wondered to himself. Claude strode over to him, a playful smirk etched on his lips.

"Why were you out here and that guy was in there?" He jibbed. Sebastian remained lost in his thoughts, Claude could read Sebastian almost as well as Lizzie could and this was a new conundrum for him – he didn't recognize this look of mixed confusion on Sebastian's typically stern face. Within that moment, something clicked and he understood. "I won." He breathed, trying to mask his overwhelming elatedness as he finally won a bet.

"What are you talking about?" Muttered Sebastian, as he continued not to make eye contact.

"You lost the bet. This moment is so delicious, I never thought this day would come." Claude was really enjoying rubbing salt into Sebastians' fresh wounds.

Turning his head sharply to face Claude, "I haven't lost anything." he spat venomously, "If you think I'm going to give up that easily, then you're as feckless as the doctor. This game has not played out yet." He paused; looking around to ensure no one else was in earshot. Giving himself the all clear, he moved closer to Claude, his presence was hot against his rivals body, Claude could _feel_ Sebastian, seething with anger. "I want to change the terms of our bet. Instead of getting him to submit, I want to have him collared to me – I want him to love me."

Claude was confused, this seemed like more of a challenge than the original bet and why would he now want Ciel to love him? Was this to punish him for choosing the therapist? He didn't want to ruminate on it further, he had no reason to accept these new terms – he'd already won.

"And if I don't accept?"

Without using his hands, Sebastian used the weight of his body and leaned on Claude, pushing him back and pinning him into the corner of the nurses' station, fiery red eyes connecting with golden.

"If you don't accept these new terms, then I'll tell your precious Alois that you were in on it – what would he do if he found out that we fucked over his best friend because of a bet – that you kept hidden from him?" He smiled sadistically.

Claude knew what would happen if Alois found out. At first he didn't really give it much thought, Alois was just something to fuck, something he had bought and paid for and when he was bored he would discard him. Over the last few weeks he had come to love Alois and now the prospect of losing him moved him to agree to Sebastian's new terms.

"Fine." He said resolutely, "If you collar him and get him to love you, although, for the life of me, I don't understand why you would want that, unless-" He stopped abruptly, regarding Sebastians' face, Claude smiled vaingloriously, "Oh, don't tell me the Grinch has grown a heart?" he baulked.

Sebastian removed himself from Claude's body and folded his arms in a huff. Claude couldn't help but be amused at Sebastian's childish behavior. "Ok then, it's settled. Collar him and get him to love you – I'm so excited to see you lose, I can't wait."

* * *

Back in Ciel's hospital room, Undertaker had pulled up a chair and sat down, putting his feet up on the bed and crossing them at the ankles. He gathered a strand of his long silver locks and twisted his fingers around it. Ciel stared ahead, nervously.

"That's quite a shiner, did you get that from the accident?" He asked, looking at Ciels' black eye.

He touched it gently, it still burned, "No, I got this from Alois. It's a very long story-"

"I have time."

Ciel smiled and hummed at the thought of telling his professor the reason why they got into a fight yesterday, "let's just say I wasn't being adult."

"So, you wanted to get me all to yourself?" Giggled the professor.

"I told Sebastian that I no longer wanted to see him or whatever." Ciel exhaled, audibly. Undertaker seemed to smirk at this display of openness.

"Why did you do that?"

"Look at me, I'm in a hospital – again – because of him. His ex is some kind sociopath and all this is more than I can bear at the moment."

"Hmm, and how does severing ties with him make you feel?"

Ciel thought for a moment, "Incredibly sad." He blurted out, even though he had been carefully thinking things through, he couldn't help but say the first that came to mind.

Undertaker stroked his chin as he analyzed Ciel's outburst.

"Interesting." He began.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we just spoke about Sebastian this morning and you couldn't formulate, into actual words, how you felt about him but now you know how you feel about not having him." He cocked his head to the side as he studied the young man's expression. Crossing his arms and leaning back further, he giggled slightly to himself. "Now that you _feel_ this sadness, what are you going to do? There's no alcohol here so you can't numb yourself – what are you going to do?"

Ciel didn't respond, he only stared at his intertwined fingers on his lap, really unsure of what to do. Undertaker sat up; slamming his feet back onto the linoleum covered flooring, the quick action caused Ciel to jump.

"You need to feel this Ciel. You need to _feel _this sadness. Don't run away, don't hide, don't cower – own it."

Ciel sighed, "…but, it hurts."

Undertaker leaned forward, placing his long cold hands on his small warm ones, smiling, "it hurts because it's suppose to."

He squeezed Ciel's hand gently and then stood up. "Oh, well would you look at the time? I have to prepare a guest lecture for the undergrads, heheheheee, hopeless bunch but it's my job." He tittered. The ability to be deadly serious and casually cordial was still un-nerving to Ciel, who has had years of courses with him; he was like Jekyll and Hyde.

"Professor…" Ciel called out, just before Undertaker opened the door. He looked over his shoulder slightly and noticed Ciel was fidgeting. "About the question you asked me this morning," he began, looking over to the CD still on his lap, "I don't know if you want the answer now?"

"Do you have one?" He asked curiously.

Ciel closed his eye and nodded, "I do."

"Well then, enlighten me."

"Mature." Ciel replied softly.

Undertake simply hummed at his response, "Are you sure?" he asked, but before Ciel could reply, he was out of the door.

* * *

**_Authors' Note:_**_ Is he sure?_

_It was hinted at the prospect of Lizzie possibly knowing something but she's not saying… and just who is Lady Elizabeth Midford? She will get a background chapter coming up soon and you'll find out why she has earned the reputation of being one fierce bitch – hell, I'm even scared of her._

_Also, if you think Sebastian is going to give up Ciel this easily, then you're out of your mind._

**_Side Note (Okay – this is more of a rant):_**_ I have been a fan of Kuroshitsuji for quite some time now and truthfully, I ship no one but I don't understand the epic wave of hate that some shippers (of certain pairings) throw at Lizzie. Why?_

_I understand that her incessant love for all things cute could rub some people the wrong way but who says you can't love cute things and kick some ass? To me, she is the archetypal female of the Victorian era, that's not her fault; it was the society at the time._

_Being a lover of Victoriana myself (__**NOT STEAMPUNK**__), I get it; she's working to be the perfect housewife. She wears heelless shoes so as to not be taller than Ciel (and you point me to a man or woman that hasn't done that), she tries to make him happy because, by all accounts and lets face it, the kid ain't right – you wouldn't be either had you lost your parents, had your house burnt down whilst being sold into slavery – all at the tender age of 12. Attempting to make him happy is all she can do, Ciel hadn't divulged what had happened to him – all she knew was that he was gone and now he is back, he was happy and now he's not. If you're going to hate on anyone direct your hatred to Madam Red who made her this way._

_I always loved Elizabeth. Then when the Campania arch came out and Lizzie was, to quote 50 Cent, a motherfucking P.I.M.P. – not gonna lie, I developed a little crush on her after that._

_Anyway, I am working on several Kuro stories at the moment and in each one, where there is a Lizzie character, she is a pimped out badass because I think she doesn't get nearly enough respect that she deserves._

_Don't get me wrong, if you dislike Lizzie for a valid reason (aside from the fact that she likes cute things, sorry but that is not an actual reason), like the fact that she can be quite self-absorbed, then by all means, hate away, I respect that._

_Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll get off my soapbox and skip along home. Oh, if you decide to throw fruit, could it tomatoes? I like tomatoes._

**_Fun fact:_**_ HRH Queen Elizabeth II is the Duke of Lancaster, it is a title taken by the reigning monarch in respective of their gender. She is also the only female monarch to have held this title._

_The next chapter is Will centric – if you weren't team Will before (unlike my mom) you just may be converted after the next chapter. You have to, have to, have to listen to the song All I Want from Kodaline – love and loss is the theme of the next chapter._

_Oh! I also started figuring out how to work this blasted site, (again, I'm a scientist who works on the brain, these newfangled sites are foreign to me) now I can reply to comments – if you want me to reply that is. Also, if you have any questions about the story, psychology or life in general – feel free to ask and I will answer – I think you'll find that I'm quite charming and agreeable or irritating and un-nerving. I am very eccentric and neurotic – all in all, an acquired taste – just be forewarned._

**_Ciels' Chapter Playlist:_**

_Ultraísta – You're Out (Seriously, let this song be your headphone moment – it's lush)_

_Foxygen – San Francisco_

_Totally Enormous Extinct Dinosaurs – Tapes & Money_

_Bisous xx_


	10. Chapter 10 - Lofticries

**Authors' Note 1:** I know I said that this chapter was meant to be Will centric but I changed my mind – this was originally was going to be Chapter 11 but there were some questions raised at the end of Chapter 9 that are explained here. Rather than give the plot away with each PM I moved this one forward and Wills' back – which won't affect the story line.

Is anybody the slightest bit interested in Psychology? I hope so – if not, this chapter may be a seriously rough ride.

Each character is _severely_ flawed (much like real life – and if you have no flaws then you haven't lived). The four most complex characters (psychologically) are – if you haven't already guessed, Lizzie, Ciel, Hannah and Ash.

You might be thinking, yeah, I figured Ciel, Lizzie, possibly Ash but Hannah? Yep, Hannah. You'll soon find out – her dynamic with Lizzie is quite the paradox; in fact, I would say that she would be the most psychologically complex of them all.

The way I handled them was the way I would if they plopped down on my couch for a session. So, what would probably be seen as far fetched isn't all that far fetched at all – these people do exist in this world. That, in itself, is pretty darn scary…!

Anyway – the next chapter is all about Will – and I hope you enjoy this one. What I was aiming for was a 'Dafaq was that?!' It was so hard to this chapter when my table was taken over by German tourists.

**Warning:** This chapter contains a tiny amount of violence, which some may find disturbing – reader discretion is advised.

…

_'Let it seep through your sockets and ears into your precious ruptured skull. Let it seep, let it keep you from us, patiently heal you… patiently unreel you…_ _beat weighty tests with lofty cries - lofty cries with trembling thighs. Weepy chests with weepy sighs…weepy skin with trembling thighs…'_

...

It was cold in the early autumn evening in Oakland. Locals and tourists alike gathered around inside this local landmark – Reinhold's First and Last Chance Saloon. A bar made famous by Jack London, there's even a replica of his Yukon cabin and a statue of White Fang outside.

The bar itself was odd; in fact, the whole place was odd – kept in the original condition as it was when London himself grew up there. This could be seen as a problem as the 1906 earthquake had made the building sink into the ground. A man in his mid thirties was sat at the bar, trying to balance himself precariously on the sloping wooden countertop.

"Would you like another?" A cool voice asked from across the bar, the man looked up at the beautiful dark olive skinned bartender and nodded. She took a new frosted beer mug from underneath the counter and positioned it underneath the tap at an angle, pulling on the lever; she pumped the cold liquid into the glass, smiling as she went through the motions.

The man looked at her curiously, he was a regular and had never seen her in there before.

"Are you new?" He asked, his voice was drawled, slow and weary. He had had a long day.

The woman nodded politely as she used a butter knife to smooth down any excess suds from the top.

"As a matter of fact, it's my first day today. How am I doing?" she asked as she placed the mug on a cardboard coaster and slid it in front of him.

"I think you're doing well." He grinned, finding her quite exotic and attractive, he tried to make himself more presentable by running his greased stained hands through his sandy colored hair, smearing a bit on his grubby forehead. "You're not from here are you?"

She leaned over the bar and stared into his hazel eyes, almost flirting with him.

"How did you guess?"

"Your accent, it's different – not one I've heard around here at least."

She grinned, her eyes were so large and bright he could see his reflection in them.

"I'm Israeli." She replied flatly.

"Israeli? I wouldn't have guessed."

The bartender shrugged, "Well, I would have been impressed if you could. I'm mixed with many different ethnicities but I was born and raised in Israel. I moved to England when I was in my teens – which throws people."

"Wow… Hey, say something in Jewish."

The bartender stifled her irritation at the demand.

"You mean Hebrew?" She spoke softly, laying her accent on thick. The man just grinned sheepishly and nodded at her correction.

"_Sh'ma Yis'ra'eil Adonai Eloheinu Adonai echad. Barukh sheim k'vod malkhuto l'olam va'ed_…_"_ Her words were gentle and almost sung.

"That was beautiful, what did it mean?"

The bartender combed her fingers through her luscious long locks.

"Hear, Israel, the Lord is our God, the Lord is One. Blessed be the Name of His glorious kingdom forever and ever. It is the beginning of Shema – a Jewish prayer; we say it in the morning and at night, it is also said right before you die. Kind of like the Catholic Hail Mary." Her face was stoic but kind. Music started to play in the background as someone switched off the television behind the bar; the song was She Shines from Letherette. The patron listened to it for a moment as he mulled over the brief prayer from the bartender.

"Death? Grim. Well, it's nice anyway." He thought aloud. "So what brought you here?"

"Work."

"You came all this way to work in a bar?"

"No." She replied flatly. Her eyes looked over towards the door as another patron caught her eye.

A blond, about medium height came through the door. Almost instinctively, everyone in the cramped room stopped dead and watched her enter. She was in a tight paprika red skirt with the hem that went just to her knees, white blouse that was unbuttoned just so, it was revealing but kept everything hidden all at the same time. She sauntered over to the man at the end of the bar, slowly dragging her fingers down the wood as she approached, switching her hips from side to side to the beat of the song, nude Louboutin stilettos that elongated her slender legs tapped each time they made contact with the ground.

The mans' heart raced as she slid over to him, he looked around nervously as maybe there was someone else she was moving towards – no – it _was_ him, he couldn't believe his luck.

The bartender came over to her and smiled. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have a Manhattan please, you do do those here, don't you?" The steely blond asked as she spied the choice of liquor behind the counter.

The bartender nodded and set about making her drink.

"So, you work on cars?" The blond turned to the man, he was a little taken aback as these were the first words she'd spoken to him and they seemed like they were mid conversation. The blond noticed the confusion on his face and let out an airy chuckle, "Oh! Excuse me, I have a nasty habit of doing things like that – I noticed the car grease under your nails and a little on your forehead – I just assumed that you worked on cars. My name is Lizzie by the way." She rambled her introductions. The man didn't mind her eccentricities; he just looked into her beautiful emerald eyes and was captivated.

"Uh, yeah, I guess you can say I work on cars." He grinned.

She flashed a bright smile as the bartender handed her the freshly shaken cocktail.

"Did you just finish a shift? You're covered in oil."

The man looked at his hands and his clothes and shrugged.

"Hm, I guess I am." He acknowledged.

"Would you like another beer?" Lizzie pointed to the empty mug.

"Uh, okay, I've never had a lady buy me a drink before, that's a first and probably my last." He chuckled.

"Well, I get the feeling that this is going be an evening of firsts and lasts." She giggled. Even though she looked like ferocious sex, smelled like desire and spoke in delectable and honeyed tones – she had the pure mannerisms of an innocent child.

She nodded to the bartender, who poured another mug of beer with one hand and with the other; she felt along underneath the bar and pulled out two little pills. Dropping them into the beer, the bartender studied the glass – watching the pills dissolve and the man with his gaze fixed on Lizzie. Once they did, she passed the mug onto the patron.

"Thank you Hannah." Lizzie smiled as the man guzzled down his beer.

"Hannah?" He said questionably.

"Yes, my name is Hannah, my namesake stands for self-sacrifice in faith." Her smile faded.

"What does _that_ mean?" He chuckled, the pills starting to react to the alcohol, causing him to get very dizzy and drunk.

Walking around the bar, Hannah puts her head under his armpit and helps him to his feet. "It means, that I am obedient – that serving others gives me pleasure." She stated as they started to walk out.

The man drunkenly rolled his head to face hers, "What?" was all he could emit from his lips.

"I said that I came here to work and I work for her." She smiled as Lizzie trotted on ahead of them, opening the door as Hannah dragged him out.

* * *

Three hours earlier.

"Do you know what they call a quarter pounder with cheese in France?"

"Ronald, I swear to _God_, if you quote that film one more time, I'll decorate your face with shrapnel."

Sitting in a tinted window black sedan, Mey-Rin and Ronald were having the same conversation they had every time they were tasked to stand watch. After Lizzie had left and they had the lovely, aromatic curry that she had brought them – Ciel had unceremoniously tossed them out of his house so he could get ready for his date with Will.

Of course they had agreed to leave the house but nothing was said about them watching from their car. Not to mention that they were more scared of Lizzie then they ever could be with Ciel. This was nothing unusual for the pair; they were one of many of her personal servants that became her army. She never liked to do anything by pure force, preferring to charm her way through – however, there were times where she needed more clout and that's when she called in the cavalry. They never really minded standing guard but it was always the wait that wore on them. Mey-Rin turned the radio up a little louder, the song playing was Phoenix with 1901 – cheery and upbeat, a juxtaposition to what was actually happening, they were waiting for someone to attack another.

"How long does it take one bloke to get ready for a date with another bloke?" Ronald sulked; he was getting very bored of waiting.

Mey-Rin looked at him curiously from the side of her eyes, her glasses were propped on the top of her head, which meant that she was now being serious.

"Why, do you have a hot date?"

"I might, are you jealous Mey, my love? Just say the word and I'm yours." He joked.

Mey-Rin only rolled her eyes to this jibe.

"Honest to God, why haven't I killed you yet? I've said this so many times please let it sink into your thick skull, you're not my type." She said coldly.

"You're much more fun with your glasses on." He pouted. They listened to the music for a bit, then Ronald started to fidget in his seat again, taping his fingers against the steering wheel. "Who is this kid anyway?"

"You know I never ask questions."

Ronald hummed in agreement, it was true – out of the both of them, Mey-Rin was a cold blooded killer and by comparison Ronald wasn't anywhere near the same league as her.

If he really thought about it, he was a little intimidated by her. She can be turned on by the flick of a switch or in Mey-Rin's case, the flick of her glasses. Ronald sighed and thought of something to change the subject.

"I'll say one thing, he's got good taste in cars."

Mey-Rin turned her head to Ronald, curiously.

"Since when do you care about cars?"

"Since always. I've just never spoke to you about it, because you tell me often about how you hate the sound of my voice." He paused for a moment, "I used to work on classic cars like that one - it's a real sweet ride. There aren't many Mustang Cobras around anymore, especially ones in such good nick." He beamed at Mey-Rin, whose stern face was starting to soften. Ronald did annoy her but he was starting to grow on her – _like a fungus_, she thought.

Ronald ran his fingers through his bi-colored locks. "Eh up." He announced as Ciel and Alois finally made their way out of the house. The pair watched as the car was started and they started to drive off.

Ronald started the their car and followed at a discreet distance behind them, watching every twist and turn the car made.

"Something isn't right." He thought aloud.

"What do you mean?"

"The car is slowing down but it doesn't seem like he's pressing on the breaks."

"How do you know?"

"Look, the break lights aren't coming on." He said as he studied the vehicle's movements. They were coming up towards the intersection and Ciels' car didn't stop.

Suddenly, it was hit from the side. Two cars flew into the left hand side and another from behind.

"Holy shit!" Ronald slammed on his breaks and quickly pulled over to the side of the road. Mey-Rin quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911 as she alighted from their vehicle and raced towards them.

Ronald fished out his cell from the glove box and pressed a preprogrammed number as he too got out.

'Hello?'

"Mistress, there's been an accident."

* * *

Blue and red flashing lights flickered; getting lost in all the other lights that crowd the San Franciscan night sky.

Ronald and Mey-Rin stood in the sidelines as they watched the police and paramedics do their jobs. Leaning against the hood, Ronald wondered how long it would take for the tow truck to arrive so they could finally leave – they had been waiting for an hour.

"Ugh, finally!" He groaned as the tow truck arrived. They watched as the driver got out of the cab, spoke to the police officer and started to hook Ciels' wrecked car to the truck getting ready for towing to the police pound yard for further investigation.

Mey-Rin walked over to the driver and Ronald watched their interaction at a distance. He saw the driver look over to him, nod his head repeatedly and then get back into the cab and drive off.

Running back to Ronald, she smiles at him. "The fix is in."

"What?" He asked her curiously.

Mey-Rin rolled her eyes as she got into their car, "Oh, so you are the only person who can quote shit?"

They followed the tow truck onto the Bay Bridge and into Oakland. Their journey led them down secluded side streets and around a back alleyway – the truck pulled up to an empty lot where there were rows of storage units side by side.

One of the storage units suddenly lit up, and the metal shutters lifted up, revealing Hannah and Lizzie – they were waiting for the truck. Dressed in matching coveralls with their hair pulled into ponytails they welcomed the driver.

"Put the car onto the hoist" Lizzie ordered. The driver did as told.

When he was finished and the car had been secured into place and lifted up so they could see underneath it, Hannah handed the driver an envelope, which was full of cash.

"Please come back in forty five minutes." She gave her instruction coolly.

Confused, the driver accepted the envelope, looking inside it quickly to see ten one hundred dollar bills. He nodded and asked no questions, he had called his manager on the way over and the boss said to do whatever the blond wants – no question. The driver noted that his manager sounded shaken but he couldn't figure out why – just looking at Lizzie, she seemed young and fresh faced, what power did she have over his boss.

The driver made his way out of the garage as Ronald and Mey-Rin approached. Hannah pulled out a creeper seat and placed it next to the front right wheel of the car. Ronald took off his black suit jacket and laid it over a nearby chair. Unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling up the sleeves, keeping his black leather gloves on, he loosened his tie and squatted down onto the creeper seat – using his legs; he propelled himself under the car.

Hannah passed a large light to him under the car. Clicking it on, Ronald inspected the wiring.

"Ah-ha! Here's your problem. Someone has bled the brake fluid."

"What does that mean?" Lizzie questioned as she bent down to see what he was doing.

"If there is a leak in the break pipe, air can get in and contaminate the break fluid. The more air gets in, the less effective the effective the brakes are. Someone bled the breaks and it looks like they've done a through job, the wires here are in a right state and some of them look cut. This was a professional."

Lizzie hummed to herself as she digested Ronalds' explanation.

"A _professional_." Lizzie repeated to herself.

"Mistress." Ronald called out again, "the _professional _didn't wear gloves – I've got a clear grease print." He chuckled to himself, such a rookie mistake.

"Excellent work my pet." Lizzie congratulated as Hannah approached with what seemed like a line of tape.

Handing it to Ronald, he pressed the adhesive part of the tape over the fingerprint. Passing it back to Hannah, she carefully laid it on a white piece of paper and walked over to the table. She lifted the lid to the laptop and typed in a set of coding. When the screen she was looking for came up, she lifted the top of the nearby scanner and placed the taped fingerprint onto the glass.

The scanner light moved up and down as it worked to pick up the image, which finally appeared on the screen. Tapping away on the keyboard again, she pulled up the SFPD criminal database and ran the prints.

As the website searched through the database, Lizzie leaned against the table, completely deep in thought. "We have to make this look like an accident." She muttered to herself.

"My Lady?" Mey-Rin asked as she overheard the almost silent sentence.

"The police will carry out an investigation – we will need to make this look like an accident so there will be no further investigations." She directed that to Mey-Rin but she was still looking elsewhere.

"Hannah, do you think we can fix this to make it look like an accident?" She asked as she looked over to Hannah, who was fixated on the laptop screen.

"We'll have to." Hannah spoke curtly.

"Ronald, can you get this to look like an accident? Replace some of these bits with faulty wiring?" Mey-Rin asked as she was hunched over, peering at him through the hood of the car.

"I think so, it might take me a while though."

Finally, a match was made on the fingerprint, Derek Arden.

Derek Arden, was now a marked man.

Lizzie leaned over the table, scowling as she read the rap sheet on Derek, car theft mostly; he had been to jail on a number of occasions to serve his sentence on most of these crimes. As Lizzie studied the page, Hannah looked over towards her Mistress nervously. She knew what Lizzie wanted to do to Derek, she could imagine the whole scenario in her head but she could see Lizzie weighing out the pros and cons about executing her plan. No matter what she decides to do, it has to fit into the code of ethics given to her by her mother.

"We'll have to find this Derek." She said aloud. Mey-Rin nodded, this was another skill she was good at – tracking.

"Ronald, fix this car to look like an accident. When the tow truck driver returns, thank him and let him take the car to the police pound. We're going hunting." She smiled; a devilish glint shimmered in her large emerald eyes.

* * *

Labored breathing echoed through the room, bouncing off of the concrete walls and reverberating back into the eardrums. Panic and terror could be felt all over as the darkness started to seep in. There was no light, not even a sliver but he could sense that there was another presence in the room.

The familiar clicking sound of stilettos chimed out with each step forward. Finally, there was some light as the hood was removed from Dereks' head. He was naked, laying on his back on a cold granite slab, which was being used as a table. His body was tightly bound and he was unable to move. He was terrified, what felt like only a moment ago, he was in a bar flirting with this blond and now here he is, in a room with plastic and rubber everywhere. His head, unlike his body, wasn't fastened down, he could roll it around and try to take in his surroundings and with each visual his eyes laid on caused his heart to race uncontrollably.

Next to him on the right, there was a tray of surgical instruments and an array of saws. On the left was Hannah; she had donned a long rubber apron and long black gloves. She wasn't paying any attention to him; she just set about methodically preparing herself for her ritual. There was a haunting synth and bass heavy song playing out over speakers he could not see. It was Purity Ring with Lofticries – Hannah loved to work to music.

Lizzie bent over and her long blond hair fell over her shoulders and dangled loosely onto his face.

"Well, good morning, you were out for a while there, Derek." She giggled as her she couldn't help but be sarcastic.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I'm a professional just like you. I'm very good at what I do and I know how to cover my tracks, unlike you." She smiled, placing her hands on the cool countertop, she pressed down and used the momentum to propel her weight on to the counter, so she was sitting right next to him. She crossed her legs and bent over towards him, her face close to his, her long blond hair cascading like a waterfall around him, incasing him. He thrashed about the tabletop, trying to free himself but he couldn't he was held down securely – Lizzie only smiled at this as she moved closer to his face.

"W-why am I here? Why are y-you doing this to me?" He started to cry. She would be lying if she said that this pathetic display of cowardice didn't turn her on.

"You know why." She stated calmly, regarding his tear stained face and reddening eyes, wiping them as the tears poured out of the corners of his eyes.

"N-no, I-I don't!"

Lizzie turned and mounted him, hitching her skirt up to the top of her thighs. She leaned over him and pressed her index finger to his lips – stifling his fearful cries.

"_Shhh_, come now, don't lie. You know what you did so don't lie to me. I hate liars – tell him Hannah – tell Derek here that I hate liars."

"She hates liars." Hannah replied dryly. She was busying herself by sterilizing and ordering her utensils.

"_See_, I hate liars. So, let's try this again, what do you say?" Lizzie reached out and grabbed his cheeks firmly. Her red lacquered nails digging into his flesh, drawing blood. Ah, blood – Lizzie loved the smell of freshly drawn blood, the perfume of rich iron, the scent of beginnings and endings.

Derek whimpered under her grip, warm salty tears dripping down his lashes and cheeks. She could feel him trembling beneath her, it was electrifying but she knew the rules – he had to confess first, play later.

Lizzie let go of his face, blood oozed out of the cuts and she used her tainted fingers to wipe away his tears again, smearing the crimson liquid across his face.

"He's not saying anything, Hannah, this is very disappointing." She pouted, as she spoke over her should to Hannah, who had picked up a Wartenberg neurowheel, with very sharp teeth and handed it to Lizzie.

She held it out in front of her and examined it, making sure it was sharp enough, playing with the spikes and rolling it around on her fingertips. Bending over again, she pressed the teeth to his chest, smiling sadistically. "This may hurt." She warned as she grinded the wheel into his flesh.

Derek wailed in agony as she drew the wheel up and down on his chest with her right hand, using the left to cover his mouth tightly. Tiny pin prick blood spots started to form where she was rolling and she pressed down harder, running over his nipples, piercing and breaking the skin. Derek could feel a white-hot pain shooting through his body as she played with the wheel on his skin, creating decorative patterns and causing maximum pain.

She looked up at him for a moment, stopping the wheel on the tip of his right nipple, she put pressure on it, causing it to go right through his flesh. "Well? Are you going to talk or shall I keep going?" She asked gently as she rocked it back and forth, removing her left hand from his mouth.

"YES!" He wailed, "I w-was paid to do it!"

"Do what?"

"To bleed the brakes, to cut the wires – I swear I don't even know who the mark was!"

Lizzie removed the wheel and sat up for a moment, thinking.

"Who paid you?" She asked.

"I-I – _oh God_, I don't know." Derek was no longer in control of his emotions. Lizzie had stopped implementing any pain but he was still weeping.

"What did he look like?"

"It was dark b-but h-he had b-black hair!"

Lizzie snapped her head over to Hannah who looked just as confused. _Black hair?_ She thought.

"Black, are you sure?" She questioned, if he was, they would have a new problem and unfortunately for them, Derek nodded frantically.

"I'm p-positive – _please_, please you have to believe me." He begged emphatically.

Lizzie rolled over and slid off of him and onto the ground. Feeling the weight of her off of him, he started to calm down a bit more. "I'm not lying." He continued, "You have to believe me."

"I believe you." Lizzie stated calmly, as she walked over to a steel scrub room sink and washed her hands. It seemed that she had a bit of a conundrum. If it was true that he didn't know who the mark was and it was just a job, according to her mother – she would have to let him go, however, the other issue was that she had grown increasingly protective of Ciel, which meant that her need to harm those who tried to harm him had over ridden her mothers' code of ethics. Besides, had Derek been successful, both Ciel and Alois could have died – _he didn't think that through, did he? _She wondered. That last thought was good enough for her, after all her mother was still in England and not around to police her daughters' deviant behavior.

"I've told the truth, are you going to let me go?" He begged. Drying her hands Lizzie walked over to the table and leaned over, resting on her elbows and looking at the artwork she had carved into his body.

"You may go." She decided, bending over into to his ear, "_just not in one piece._" She smiled.

She stood up, smoothed down her skirt as Derek started to shake, his eye began to water again as he sobbed. "But I told you the truth!" He tried to reason with her.

"You also tried to kill my friend. I can't in good faith, let you leave without paying for what you've done. That would be remiss of me." She admonished, still with an ever-present smile traced on her full ruby lips. "Take care of this for me, won't you Hannah, I'll be waiting in the car."

Hannah smiled and bowed slightly, "Yes Mistress."

Lizzie started to walk out of the room, stopping half way to listen to Hannah get started.

"Oh, and Hannah, make it quick please, I don't want to wait long." She chuckled. "Hm, I feel like Italian tonight or tacos – which do you prefer?" Lizzie asked as she continued to walk towards the door.

"It doesn't matter to me Mistress." Hannah called out as Lizzie exited the room. Turning to Derek, who was quaking on the countertop, she smiled broadly – this was her favorite type of job. "Well then, shall we get started?"

Derek shook his head 'no' frantically, unable to formulate any words.

Hannah ignored his feeble attempts to free himself and his tears. She went to the table and picked up a large pair of goggles and placed them over her amethyst colored eyes, her long lavender hair was already put up in a neat bun. Doing one last check over, she was happy that everything was in place – and she picked up a medium sized circular saw.

Turning it on, she began to sing loudly to drown out Dereks' pitiful tears. _"Sh'ma Yis'ra'eil Adonai Eloheinu Adonai echad._ _Barukh sheim k'vod malkhuto l'olam va'ed_. _V'ahav'ta eit Adonai Elohekha b'khol l'vav'kha uv'khol naf'sh'kha uv'khol m'odekha_. _V'hayu had'varim ha'eileh asher anokhi m'tzav'kha hayom al l'vavekha…"_ It was the Shema – which was fitting as, after all, he was about to die.

Walking towards the car, Lizzie could hear Dereks' agonizing wails from within the secure unit. It was delicious, a symphony of tears and screams of excruciating pain. Hannah must have been taking her time – _tch, even though I distinctly told her to be quick._ She sighed to herself. She couldn't really blame Hannah for taking her time, how could she not? Hannah was a machine built for killing after all.

Reaching the car, Ronald jumped out and opened the rear side passenger side door, allowing Lizzie in. Once in, she ran her fingers through her blond hair, shaking it out to create more volume. She checked her makeup, lipstick and smoothed down her skirt. Something on her shoes caught her attention; she rolled her eyes as she realized what it was. "Damn, I got blood on my Louboutins and it's so hard to get blood out of suede." She groaned to herself.

* * *

Two hours later, Hannah had finished the execution and disposal of Dereks' body. Lizzie had chastised her thoroughly, for the delay, albeit, half-heartedly, as was always the case. Hannah rarely disobeyed her Mistress and when she did it to seek punishment, Lizzie knew that was what she would want and gave her exactly the opposite – which in it's own way too, was a form of punishment.

Ronald was in the drivers seat, chauffeuring his Mistress to the hospital, she wanted to check on Ciel and make sure that he was all right. She also had a get well present to give him, which was something she felt she had to do in person – Lizzie was not the kind to ever feel swayed by her feelings but she did feel guilt over their last encounter. She had to keep reminding herself that he was innocent in all this and to try and push him away may be a frivolous task. Besides, thanks to the extra intel from her mother, Lizzie also had a stake in this too.

When they arrived at the hospital, Lizzie insisted on going ahead first, alone, much to the disagreement of her servants. She had to think, she needed time to think by herself. There was something troubling her, _what did Derek mean by black hair, who was that?_ She wondered, knowing now she couldn't ask him – any piece of him.

Walking down the long corridor, she spied Sebastian, still dressed in his work attire and sat outside of the room, just out of site of the window and doorway. His elegant face was stern as he studied the pitch colored carpet underneath his feet. Lizzie approached him and took a seat next to him; he seemed oblivious to her arrival.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked casually. Crimson eyes moved from the carpet to her, they were narrowed into slits as he was scowling.

"Where the hell have you been? I tried to ring you-"

"I was taking care of something."

"What was more important than making sure Ciel was Ok?" He spat. Lizzie rolled her eyes at this bizarre display of emotions.

"I _was_ making sure he was Ok, Ronald and Mey-Rin were the ones at the scene when-"

"What the fuck happened?" He hissed in whispered tones so as not to be over heard by the patient in the room.

Lizzie furrowed her brow, "Would you stop acting like a fucking child Sebastian!" She barked back, "You're too old for this shit, seriously. I took care of it, Ok? His name was Derek Arden and he was hired by someone to tamper with Ciels' car."

"Was?"

Lizzie smiled drolly, "Let's just say that he won't be tampering with any other vehicles, er, ever again."

Sebastian grabbed her arm tightly, Lizzie didn't fight against him, she understood that he was angry and she didn't feel like challenging him. "Do _not _toy with me Elizabeth." He growled.

"You would be very wise to take your hands off of me." She replied coolly. Realizing what he had done, Sebastian immediately relinquished his grip.

Whilst it was true that Lizzie loved Sebastian, that love never clouded her judgment, nor her treatment of him. However, seeing him now, seeing the worry and sadness etched on his face – Lizzie realized that she couldn't punish him any more than Sebastian was punishing himself. This had become a mess – one she wasn't so sure she could clean up after all

"Sebastian, I am a fixer – I can fix any problem that comes to my door but I can't fix you." She said resolutely.

Sebastian studied her face, trying to interoperate what she had said.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you want with him? Do you want a relationship or is this just part of the game between you and Claude?"

"Well, he wants nothing to do with me so-"

"And yet you're still here." She smirked.

"I am still here, I just couldn't leave him here alone."

Lizzie hummed and nodded her head. Her gaze was straight ahead but she could see Hannah in the corner of her eye.

"You know he can't love someone like us, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Sebastian, how can you honestly say that after all of this? We're sadists and I don't mean just our sexual preference. We delight in hurting others – we go of our way to do it."

"So, that's what you told him…" Sebastian muttered to himself, thinking back to what Ciel had said a few hours ago.

"I only told him the truth. Let's be honest, we aren't nice people – correction, we can be nice when it suits, we aren't _good_ people."

Hannah approached the pair; Lizzie looked over at her and nodded. Standing, she put her hand on Sebastians' shoulder.

"Figure out what you want and let me know. I'll pick up the phone this time."

Going into Ciels' room, Lizzie slapped on her best brightest smile as she entered. Ciel was sat up scowling with his arms crossed.

"What do you want? Come to tell me there's no such thing as Santa?" He snapped.

"My you're funny. You're a funny guy." She smirked sardonically as she sat on his bed. "I've come to give you two things, the first thing is this." Hannah held out her hand and Lizzie took the set of keys that were in her palm and gave it to Ciel, who looked at them quizzically.

"What's this?"

"Well, unfortunately, your car has been totaled. These are the keys to your new one – a navy blue 1965 Ford Mustang."

Ciels' face flushed with embarrassment. "You don't have to get me a car, I can use BART or something."

Lizzie shrugged, "BART is always on strike and your University is in Berkeley – you need a car."

Ciel tried to hand the keys back but Lizzie held her hand up and avoided taking them.

"Come on, I can't accept this."

"Yes you can because it leads me neatly into the second thing I want to give you – an apology. I would like to apologize for what I said this evening." She sounded so sincere that Ciel almost believed her – almost because he couldn't tell which Lizzie this was, the sweet one or the evil one – little did Ciel know that they were one in the same.

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

"Don't get me wrong, I meant every word I said – I just failed to mention that people can change. Look who I'm talking to? You're a budding shrink, you know that change is the only constant in this world."

Ciel looked at her blankly, this was true – it's one of the first laws of science – change is constant. Lizzie enjoyed watching his mind turn over; she just knew it was flooded with so many thoughts.

"How do you know that people can change?" He asked quietly.

She shrugged, knowing she had the perfect example. "Sebastian told me that you didn't want to see him any more, is that true?" Ciel nodded, "Well, there you go. The Sebastian I knew wouldn't be sat outside making sure you're not alone – even though you can't see him, he's been there this whole time." She paused for a moment, watching Ciels' face as it flushed vermillion. "The Sebastian I knew wouldn't have been here to begin with."

"What do I do Lizzie?" He asked. She had an answer, she had more than one but now was not the time, besides, she had to go, there was a black haired man she needed to hunt down.

Sliding off of the bed and giving Ciel a quick peck on his forehead she headed for the door.

"I have so many answers for you but ask me later and I might be in a better position to share." She smiled, "Enjoy the car, Ronald and Mey-Rin will tell you where it is, they'll be outside."

"Why are you doing all of this? You don't even know me."

"I know you better than you think I do Ciel Phantomhive, I'm just that damn good at my job."

"What is your job?"

"I'm a fixer." She said flatly, "Good night." She walked out of the door before he had the chance to ask any more questions. She had one of her own – who hired Derek?

* * *

**Authors' Note 2:** So, Lizzie is a fixer? I had to stop it there because of the Will chapter, which is next. I put things out of sync because I received a few PMs about Ciels' car. This was originally meant to come after that – So hopefully that answered that but if not, let me know. BTW BART - Bay Area Rapid Transit.

Did anyone have a 'Dafaq?' moment? Let me know - J By the way – I would never want to meet Lizzie in a dark alley – you'll see what she's made of coming up.

Also, if you haven't already – check out Sometime after 1974 by Flying Purple Kites – that's how I want to write when I grow up…!

**Lizzie's Chapter Playlist**

Purity Ring - Lofticries

Letherette – She Shines

Phoenix – 1901


	11. Chapter 11 - Drop Anchor

For Matthew – who put in a Herculean effort into making my very first gifted playlist – it's not often when art imitates life for me but it actually happened today…!

**Warning:** Implied physical abuse of a minor

* * *

_'Still I can't let this one go - pull over, I been waiting for you…_

_Stop fooling around, drop anchor with me, you been at sea for far too long. Don't make a sound, lay your head on me… Drop anchor with me…'_

...

"'_Would you like to marry me? And if you like you can buy the ring' I don't dream about anyone… except myself…"_

"Why are you singing that song again?"

"Hm? Oh, kekeke, it reminds me of you."

"Why?" Will raised an eyebrow skeptically at his professor – this had become an everyday occurrence, for the TA whenever he was doing any work for Undertaker, he would taunt him by singing that song – much to the young mans' ever growing irritation.

They were both in Undertakers' rather claustrophobic office. It wasn't that it was small but books – hordes of them, overran the room, Undertaker was an avid collector.

The room itself was musty and very dusty, disorganized and covered in wood, in the hues of dark browns and blacks.

Will hated working in this room and he never understood how someone with that much organized brilliance could function in a chaotic place like this? He figured that Undertaker would make him work in this office just to torture the young student.

"It has your name in the title – and the lyrics even sound a lot like you a little – _hehehehehe_."

Undertaker hummed along quietly to himself.

"My name is in the title of the song?" Will scoffed to himself, which tickled the professor.

"'_William, William it was... really nothing…_'" He sang loudly.

Will rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, "You really are annoying." He said dryly.

"Well, variety _is_ the spice of life, you know!" Undertaker giggled lightly to himself. "Besides, how is this song not about you? I know the darling Ms. Diaz has been looking for a ring and I also know you – have been looking in the opposite direction...! Kekekeke!" He cackled, thoroughly amused with himself.

Will turned a peculiar shade of red at that announcement, whilst it was true that Irene had been pushing for their engagement, it wasn't true that Will wasn't thinking of asking. He just never got around to it – it was as simple as that. He loved Irene deeply, he just couldn't express it - it was almost as if the idea of showing actual affection was an afterthought.

Undertaker studied his student; he watched how Will would always seem to get lost in his train of thought and find his way back again. The professor always regarded Will as his protégé and tried to mold him but there was one thing he could never understand, why was Will so, _well_, cold? Although Undertaker had a lot of time for his young student, he often wondered why Will would want to be in this profession – it wasn't exactly like he was a skilled people person. He was methodical and rigid – unable to bend or accept change.

Will had finished with the task Undertaker had given him and was done for the day. He gathered his things and, after ordering them, put them in his messenger bag. As he was getting ready to leave, it struck his professor to actually ask him: "Why do you want to be a psychologist?" Will stopped dead in his tracks. He had never been asked this before – not even by his parents.

He mulled this over in his head for a moment, trying to formulate an appropriate response, then he shrugged, "I suppose it has to do a lot with the fact that I don't really understand basic human behavior." He said nonchalantly. Undertaker sat back in his chair, putting his feet up on his desk.

"You don't understand basic human behavior?" He repeated, stroking his bottom lip, letting that statement sink in.

"No, I guess I don't. Ever since I was a kid I've been told that I'm too frigid or cold – I thought I was being normal but I guess I was wrong. I started to study psychology to make sense of this world and my place in it and now I just find it fascinating." He stated, almost rehearsed. For a man who had never been asked that question before it was almost like he had had that statement prepared on the off chance that at some point he certainly would be.

His parents never mentioned it, although Will was probably sure that they too couldn't understand his choice of studies, but William had dedicated his life to trying to understand the nature of humans and why he was so different from them. Everything about him was measured and controlled – from his mannerisms to his hair. Why wasn't everyone else this way? Undertaker giggled as he watched the wheels spinning in Wills' head.

"You sound like an alien gathering Intel to bring back to the mother ship... _spooky_... fufufufu...!" He jibbed as he pulled out a stuffed creepy looking Cabbage Patch Kids doll and shook it in front of him, "Come on William, and show me on the doll where he touched you kekekekeke!" He taunted sadistically.

Before Will could retort, the door opened and Irene walked in. "I've come to collect William." she said, her voice light and melodically cheery. Irene was another conundrum that stupefied the professor. She was elegance and grace personified, even though she too, was a student at the University (albeit in the Drama department). She seemed otherworldly, ethereal and in love with Will. He couldn't understand that, as they seemed like polar opposites.

"Well you can have him, although I'm not sure why you would." Undertaker smirked and was about to giggle but ducked as Will hurled a book in his direction.

"It slipped." Will snorted dryly.

Undertaker only grinned at this action and Irene held the back of her hand to her lips to stifle a giggle. The professor couldn't help but notice Wills' whole demeanor had changed since Irene came into the room.

He moved things out of the way for her, asked if she was cold and offered her his jacket – even though it was the middle of May in California, Will even held the door open for her and guided her out as if protecting her. _Hm, chivalry isn't dead after all._ He mused to himself as he watched them leave. Undertaker smiled, he had known Will for the last couple of years as a student and the last two as a Teachers Assistant and he saw a marked change in the student when Irene stepped into his life.

Will loved Irene, he loved her more than he could hold in his heart and was often sad at the fact that he couldn't tell her just how much she meant to him. It wasn't although he hadn't tried, the words just never came out. Will figured by just showing her how much he cared – that that would be enough.

Irene Diaz met William T. Spears purely by incident, in the most chivalrous way.

It was past midnight and it was that time of year, the time honored tradition of fraternity hazing. When the majority of them were pledging Delta Phi Alpha, Will could be found with his nose buried in a book at the library. As it was past midnight, everything on campus started to wind down – Will was ousted out of his favorite place with a few new titles in tow. Walking across the bustling quad he picked up the sound of a woman – she was asking, rather politely – albeit distressed, to be left alone.

Normally, Will would never dream of getting involved with such things – especially at this time of night and this time of year, everyone was pretty much wasted and it was just something he didn't feel like getting into. However, the woman was vociferously trying to get away from whoever was harassing her.

Without thinking, Will dropped his books and his bag and sprinted over to where the argument was coming from.

There she was, pressed up against a large tree trunk. This Neanderthal of a man, dressed in a rather clichéd toga was holding her arms forcefully above her head and trying to press his disgusting mouth onto hers – she kept turning her head back and forth to evade him but her struggles to free herself weren't having any effect on him.

"P-please, stop." She sobbed.

"HEY YOU! _TROGLODYTE_! The lady said to stop!" Will shouted from behind him. He silently cursed himself for using _troglodyte_ in a fight, not his finest hour but it got his attention. The rather large man let her go, unsteady on her feet, she fell to her knees as the man now set his sights on Will. "_I_… may not have thought this one through." He muttered to himself as he quickly sidestepped the man, who drunkenly lunged at Will – who could smell the distinct herbal medicinal aroma of Jägermeister on his breath and clothes.

Dodging him again, Will ran over to the woman, who was still struggling to get to her feet.

"Are you all right?" He asked as he helped her up. She nodded and then caught sight of the drunkard coming back towards them. "I don't want to fight you but I will!" Will shouted over to the man who now seemed to be enraged, after all, Will was taking something he assumed was his.

"Y-you can fight?" The woman inquired, almost skeptically judging by the way he was dressed.

"Uh, no and because of that, I suggest we _run_!" He said as he took her by the hand and ran over to where he had dropped his books and bag. Swiftly collecting his things and not looking back, Will dragged her back through the well lit quad and into safety. He found a crowd and integrated with them so they wouldn't be seen. Stopping to gather his breath and his wits, Will bent over, his hands firmly on his knees as he breathed in deeply.

He started to laugh to himself, which the woman found unnerving.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've never done anything like that before!" He said, standing up right, smoothing down his hair and repositioning his glasses.

"Really, you sounded like a pro – troglodyte and everything." She laughed, it sounded musical, something Will could listen to over and over again. She stopped for a moment and held out her hand, "Thank you for saving me…"

"Will." He introduced as he took her soft hand into his.

"Thank you for saving me, Will."

* * *

Their relationship was one of purity and reverence. Will often noted how he could have lucked out meeting her, as Irene seemed to understand him and his limitations, pushing him to be a better man. Will understood her, her gentility and kindness, and pushed her to do great things.

Irene loved to sing, preferring Opera to anything else on the radio. She was talented, gifted and extraordinary – Will would be in the front row watching every one of her performances and the first backstage with the biggest bouquet of ivory Calla lilies and blood red roses.

Whenever Will was studying, Irene would come by and bring him dinner – a picnic, which they would always have in the quad under the soft florescent lights and on the freshly cut grass. They were happy together.

It was Irene who suggested they live together. She lived near the campus and he lived in Orinda – which was through the Caldecott tunnel on the other side of the Bay. It was always such a pain for him to get into and out of classes because of the dense traffic, and he spent the majority of his time split between her, doing work for Undertaker and the library. She thought that it would make more sense for them to move in together – and Will didn't mind.

It was also Irene who first uttered 'I love you' to Will. It was after her impassioned performance as Emma Bovary in Madame Bovary – she met Will backstage and he had been crying. This normally stoic man was moved to tears over her performance – seeing this, she embraced him tightly and the words came pouring out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Will was stunned, whilst he did love her – he could never bring himself to say it. Pushing her off of him and holding her at arms length, Will looked at Irene, regarded her beauty, took solace in her made up face and then released her. She was taken aback, that would have been the most perfect time for him to acquiesce but he didn't.

He adjusted his glasses and turned away, her face fell but he couldn't see it, she became ashamed and he just couldn't see it. Will didn't know what had gotten into him as he did feel the same way, he just could not bring himself to say it to her – like the words were blocked in his mouth. Her eyes burned as tears welled up in them, her heavy makeup shifted under the weight of her tears and her mascara started to run. Will could sense she was upset and he wanted nothing more than to comfort her – but he just couldn't do that either.

If Will could describe himself, he would probably say that he was emotionally dead inside – no real reason why but whilst he did feel a deep connection to her and he did love her, he was so emotionally stunted that he could never quantify it into words. It never seemed to be much of a problem, until now.

* * *

He had finally done it; Will received his PhD, he was one of the youngest to receive it in the Universities' history – getting it at just twenty-three. It was not as though it was a massive effort on his part - Will always took on additional courses, lectures and labs and was deeply passionate about what he studied. Undertaker was, despite his clownish behavior, more than a wonderful mentor to the young man, he became his friend and confident – constantly driving Will to be focused and to succeed. He even helped him get his first position in a small practice in downtown San Francisco.

He would visit Undertaker often as he was still being mentored by him – this time, he was helping the young therapist feel less awkward towards his patients as he was struggling to connect.

One day, Irene had asked Will to come home early after work – not that he would ever stay late. Will didn't really like to do any overtime and even though he was stressed – he would try his hardest to budget his time accordingly.

Will did as she asked, he came home early and as he entered his home that he shared with the love of his life. It was warm and inviting – floral prints, mint cream, pinks and creams throughout. It was more reflecting of Irene than it was Will but he didn't mind – she'd made this house an actual home for the both of them.

Walking through to the kitchen, he could see that Irene had made dinner, he could smell it, and it was a warming beef stew. Irene was stood by the side slicing a baguette and, as he came into her line of sight, she turned to him and smiled sweetly.

"I have the best news!" She declared and wiped her hands on her apron as she ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"I got accepted into Julliard!"

"You…what?" He tried to process.

"_Julliard_, Julliard! Oh my god I can't believe it! We're going to New York!"

"New… York?" Will tried to process that as well. Irene let him go and held onto his hands.

"Yes, New York, that's where the school is-"

"I-I can't. I can't go to New York. I have a job here, a life here."

Irenes' face fell, her excitement was gone.

"I guess I always knew you wouldn't come with me." She paused, "Tell me William, do you love me?" She asked, it was a leading question, one of which she already knew the answer to.

Will adjusted his glasses but remained quiet – yes, Will truly loved her but even after all of these years, it was something that he just could not say, instead, he opted to nod. Irene scoffed, "I need you to say it, tell me you love me." She demanded softly. Will was still silent, "Still – still you can't tell me?"

"Irene, I'm sorry." He said solemnly. "Please believe me I –I-" Irene leaned into him and kissed him delicately, tears rolled off of her cheek and onto his face. She released her lips from his and wiped her tears from his face.

"I'm sorry too William. I… I can't do this any more, I can't be with you any more."

Wills' face remained emotionless – stoic and distant. On the inside, his heart was breaking, shattering into shards that cut into his chest but the words he wanted to say stayed stuck in his throat.

It had been several months and the young therapist felt like he was finally getting into the swing of things. Some of his patients actually started to return and Will was still working with Undertaker to try and gain some semblance of understanding. It was too little to late for him in some instances – Irene had moved out and Will was alone. They had been living together for several years, and adjusting to being by himself was difficult at the start but he had begun to get used to it. In any case, Undertaker felt that he was starting to come along well – maybe one day he could get Will to verbally express his feelings – not any day soon by the professors' estimations.

It was a rainy Wednesday afternoon at 2:15pm. Will had just finished his lunch, which he always had in his office as he liked to write up case history notes in a quiet environment. When he finished, he tidied everything up and got ready for his next patient - a twelve year old whose parents were going through a messy divorce. Will didn't have much experience with child psychology but Undertaker had lent him a book that seemed to be quite definitive on the subject matter.

Will had made some brief notes based on the short description given to him by the receptionist who took the referral and felt relative certain that this kid would be no different than any other patient that walked through the door. Going out into the reception, the receptionist nodded towards his next appointment.

Rolling his sleeves up to his elbows, Will approached the child. He noted that he didn't make any eye contact; but just stared vacantly towards the floor. There was a sandy colored blond haired woman sat next to him. She was in a navy blue dress that hung on her slender frame quite elegantly. She had the same large, vibrant, cobalt blue eyes as, what Will now assumed to be, her son.

Those eyes were cast over to the shrink who now stood in front of the pair, her lips held the trace of a slight smile as she stood and extended her hand to Will, who accepted it and shook it gently.

"My name is Dr. Spears."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Rachel Phantomhive and this is my son, Ciel." She introduced, her voice was soft but pleasant enough.

Will let go of her hand and guided her towards the door into the second hallway, "Please, come this way." He motioned to them. The woman woke her son up from his trance and maneuvered him into the additional hall and through to Wills' office.

She took a seat on the couch and motioned for her son to sit next to her, which he did silently. Will sat on the brown leather chair in front of them, with his yellow legal note pad and pen. Crossing a leg over his knee, he leaned back onto his right elbow – observing them.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" He asked, looking at the boy who had his eyes cast down.

"I'm, um, going through a divorce and I think it's taking its toll on my son." She placed her hand on his small hands, and tried to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. Truth be told, Will always had a difficult time around people who cried – he found it hard to express any empathy.

"And how does your parents divorce make you feel Ciel?"

"Oh, he doesn't really speak." Rachel spoke before Ciel had a chance to even look up. Will nodded; this may be harder than he thought it would be.

"Ok, maybe it would be better if you were to take a seat back in reception and I could speak to Ciel one on one?" Will suggested, he read that in the child psychology book that children will sometimes feel more comfortable to speak when their parents are out of the room. Rachel nodded, stood and bent over – kissing Ciel sweetly on the crown of his head.

"I'll be just outside."

When Rachel left the room, Will and Ciel continued to sit in silence.

"Whatever you say in here will not leave this room." Will tried to assure the boy, who still looked vacantly towards the floor. Will was getting frustrated; this wasn't in the book at all.

"Okay, well, when you feel like speaking just… let me know, I guess."

Ciel didn't even acknowledge the comment. Will sat back thinking, racking his brain for a way to get this child to open up to him.

"Do you like video games?" Nothing. "What about toys, do you like toys?" Nothing. "How about music?"

Ciels' eyes flicked up to his – _ah-ha, now I've got something_, he praised himself for asking.

"Good, so, you like music – um, what's popular at the moment? Oh, that woman, um, she was on a show with a mouse. Hit me or something?" Will thought aloud.

"Britney Spears?" Ciel said quietly. Will was almost shocked to hear the sound of his voice.

"Yes, her, do you like her?"

"No." Ciel replied coldly as his eyes drifted back down again, _well all right then_, Will thought.

"What do you like?" He asked.

Ciel looked up at the therapist and shrugged, "Anything." He answered.

"Anything like what? What are you listening to at the moment?"

"At the moment, I'm listening to you speaking."

Will smirked at that comment and he made a note on his pad. Ciel cocked his head as he watched his therapist write. "What are you writing?" He asked.

"I'm just noting how clever you are." And he was – _that was a sharp response_, Will thought. Ciel blushed at being called clever; he really enjoyed the compliment given.

The rest of the session went by like that, Ciel opened up slightly, only getting enthusiastic when he spoke about music. He listed everything that he was listening to this month and what he thought Will should be listening to – even though the therapist hadn't even heard of any of these artists. Soon enough, the session was over. Ciel reluctantly left but had agreed to come back next week at the same time and day – Wednesday at 2:15pm.

The next couple of sessions were more of the same. Except Will noticed how much more Ciel had started to warm to him and open up. Instead of looking at the ground, Ciel would look the therapist straight into the eyes, instead of sitting defensively with his arms crossed; he laid them on his lap and instead of being silent, Ciel spoke of many things; his parents divorce, his new friend Alois, this great band or that great track.

Will enjoyed his sessions with Ciel – there were times where they spoke and there were other times where they said nothing at all but it was comforting all the same. The therapist took an interest in Ciel because this child was just as he was - reserved, unemotional and seemingly detached. He wanted to help Ciel overcome whatever it was that was holding him hostage in his mind

* * *

He couldn't tell you when the change began or how it happened but Will saw it in an instant. It was Wednesday at 2:15pm and he was late, this was very unusual for the fastidious child who was never late. Will waited in the reception as he normally did but he had to keep checking his watch to see if the clock on the wall was wrong – it was not.

Frustrated and all but giving up, Will stood to his feet and got ready to go back to his office, if Ciel wasn't going to come, then he would do some work. Before he left the reception, the door flew open and in came this large blustering man. His face resembled something akin to plastic that had been held to close to a candle; it was very waxy in texture and misshapen. His eyes were large but dull, colorless and lifeless. His hair was neat and slicked back but extraordinarily shiny as if covered by a think layer of grease. Will couldn't help but be repulsed by this man and he silently prayed that he was for his colleague instead of him.

Adjusting his glasses, he went over to the man who just stood in the doorway with a look of faint amusement surgically placed on his plastic enhanced face.

"Can I help you?" Will asked coolly as the man seemed to look past him.

"My stepson has an appointment. I'm sorry we're late but the little brat couldn't get his shit together in time." He bellowed, and then laughed loudly to himself. Will crossed his arms and tried to steady himself, he knew he wanted to react to him and if there weren't patients in the room – he probably would have decked him – making this man earn the first punch the doctor would have ever thrown. The man turned into the hallway and scowled as he waited for his stepson to make his arrival.

Will waited patiently as the man slipped out into the hallway and grabbed the boy forcefully by the arm in an attempt to drag him in. The therapist furrowed his brow at this display of bullying as the man brought the child stumbling in. His yellowish-green eyes widened in horror as he saw that it was Ciel on the receiving end.

"Will you come on and get in here! You've already made the doctor late!" He barked as Ciel fell into the room. Will instantly bent over and collected him, holding him close to his chest – Ciel winced in pain and the therapist was unsure why, he hadn't applied that much pressure to his lithe frame to warrant that type of a reaction.

"Don't coddle him doc, that's what his mother does. It's no good for him." The grotesque man scolded.

Will ignored him and kept his composure. Clearing his throat and not wanting to cause a further scene in front of the other patients, Will whispered to Ciel to go and wait for him in his office. Ciel feebly made his way into the other room as his stepfather watched him leave.

"When can I get him?" He demanded, Will placed his hand on the side of his glasses and tapped the side of the rims gently to calm himself.

"You can get him when we're finished." He said coldly.

"When will that be? I've got things to do today and I can't wait around here forever."

"How about I bring him home? He was my last appointment today anyway."

"Nah, I don't want to inconvenience you with that brat."

Will held out his hand and stopped him, "It's no inconvenience, I'm happy to do it." He offered again, calmly.

The man shrugged, "Fine but we're not paying you extra for taxi services." He warned sarcastically.

"I wouldn't dream of it mister…"

"Kelvin." He said flatly, as if Will should have known exactly who he was.

"All right then _Mister_ Kelvin, I will bring him home after his session."

"Fine." He agreed as he left.

Ignoring all of the curious stares from the other patients and the receptionist, Will turned on his heels and marched back into his office. _What a horrible, wretched man_. He scowled as he made his way back into his office.

Ciel was laying on his side on the couch with his back to the door – within that instant, Will could see a pattern of bruising by his neck. Horrified and without thinking, Will went over to Ciel and moved his collar aside to inspect the bruises up close.

Ciel violently slapped his hand away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He screamed, causing Will to stumble back as Ciel curled up his small body into a ball on the couch, clutching at his sides, he started to weep faintly.

Will wanted to comfort him, to hold him and soothe him but he also respected his boundaries and the lines drawn. Steadying himself on his feet, Will pulled his chair closer to the couch and sat down – he was close enough for Ciel to feel his presence but at a distance that made the child feel safe and in control. Will just waiting for the crying to subside and he sat there, observing him and silently cursing the man that did this to his favorite patient.

_For as long as I live, I will never forgive that man for doing this to him…_

* * *

Weeks had gone by and Ciel had gotten progressively worse. His typical style of clothing, simple jeans and a t-shirt had changed to long sleeved, high cowl turtleneck that hid away the blotchy bruises and discoloring of his alabaster skin. Even though Ciel said nothing about the abuse he was quite clearly suffering, Will felt it was necessary to call Social Services on a number of occasions – however, both the boy, his mother and step father said that everything was fine – which frustrated and enraged the therapist. Social Services' hands were legally tied, if he didn't go into hospital and he and his family say he's fine – then he's fine.

It went on like this for months – each week on a Wednesday – Will made sure that Ciel was his last patient for the day, blocking out the rest of day just for him. They agreed to have their hourly session but promptly afterwards, they wouldn't talk, Ciel would occasionally do his homework or read one of the many books Will had in his office and Will would do some work that he needed to finish. He wanted his office to become a safe haven for him a place where he didn't have to talk or think about anything, if he didn't want to.

Will also bought a small CD player for his office. He never used it himself but Ciel would often make a mixed playlist and bring it in – sprawling himself out on the couch, surrounded by books by Carl Rogers or Jung and flipping through them. The pair would hardly interact but again, that suited them both – they knew that if there was something they wanted to say, they could but being content in each other's company was enough.

After each Wednesday session, Will would take Ciel home. He drove the "scenic route" through San Francisco, occasionally finding a bakery and getting a couple of cupcakes, chocolate gateau being Ciels' favorite. Will hated it when they arrived at Ciels' home – even though no one wanted to admit it – Will could imagine what kind of hellish nightmare Ciel was walking into when he left.

December rolled around and it was time for Ciels' birthday. Although he wouldn't show it outwardly, Will was excited for his Wednesday session with Ciel – he had a gift for him that took him a lot of thought and effort to track down, as well as a cupcake from his favorite bakery.

As he walked into the reception, he stopped dead in his tracks – there was something gravely wrong. Ciel was brandishing a medical eye patch over his right eye. The boy looked up at Will and the therapist could see that he was ashamed. Will approached him slowly – not wanting to look as worried and as repulsed as he was feeling. With each step closer, Will could feel the knot in his chest tighten and constrict, and he wanted to throw up, wanted to tear Kelvin limb from limb, wanted to do so many things but he decided on putting his hand on Ciels' shoulder and gently squeezing it reassuringly.

Ciel stood up and Will guided him to his office, as he passed the receptionist, Will caught the look of horror on her face –_ it wasn't just him_, he thought.

Their session never took off. Ciel sat in silence, his good eye glaring at the ground and he was fidgeting constantly – unable to settle himself. Will didn't know where to begin but he felt he had to ask: "What happened to your eye?" He asked sternly, all kind pretenses were gone, he was angry.

"I fell" Ciel replied dryly and that was all he would say for the rest of the session. Will quietly observed Ciel, who just sat there – dead.

The hour crawled by excruciatingly slowly but when the time was up, there was a soft knock on the door. Both Ciel and Will jumped a little – as Will didn't have any other sessions after, no one came to bother them so he was confused on who it could have been.

"Come in?" The atmosphere was tense and it reflected in his voice.

Rachel appeared at the door, her normally shiny sandy colored hair was dull and flat, her large eyes were vacant – devoid of any life, it seemed that Kelvin had broken her too.

Right then, Will decided that enough was enough as he stood to his feet.

"Ciel, can you give us a minute? I want to have a word with your mother." Will asked sternly as Rachel came into the room. He wasn't sure how he was going to approach this but he did know he didn't want Ciel to over hear. It was probably the therapists' last-ditch attempt to preserve what little innocence this child had left. Ciel nodded, stood and made his way out – he was more than a little surprised to see her here.

Leaving the room, he pressed his ear against the door to eavesdrop on the conversation. He could tell Will was furious but he didn't understand why. After all, it was Ciel who had lost his eye.

"What happened to his eye?" Will was still stern but managed to suppress his anger.

"He didn't tell you?" She replied quietly, her voice was as dead as the look in her eyes.

"He said he fell. I don't believe that." He really didn't.

"He did fall." She lied.

Will was annoyed, as he knew she was being cagey on purpose.

"You must think I'm an idiot. Do you think I can't see what is going on here? Your son is being abused – can't you see that?" Will pleaded with her, surely she could see what he could see – she just couldn't be this oblivious? Rachel lowered her eyes, she didn't want to look at Will and she didn't want to say anything either.

"Rachel, you have a duty of care to your son!" His voice trembled slightly but it was firm. From his sessions with Ciel, he knew that she was a broken woman, a hopeless woman and a woman who was trapped in a life she no longer wanted to live. In an effort to maintain professionalism and not to further batter a battered wife, Will took in several deep breaths to steady himself. "You must take him away from there, for both of your sakes, you must go. Surely, you can see that?"

"I… don't want to leave my husband." She replied coldly - almost numb. Will was stupefied.

"What is more important to you, your husband or your son and yourself?" He asked, or more like demanded, to know.

Rachel hesitated, finally she bowed her head – tears trickled gently down her face, splashing on the beige carpet. Instinctively, Will wrapped his arms around her – he really didn't know what else to do but comfort her. Even though she couldn't part with her new husband, she couldn't bear for Ciel to be hurt any further than he already was – she was more than aware of what her husband has done to her little boy and she knew she had to free him of the life she had chosen to lead.

"My son." She said solemnly. "I don't want this life for him, I- I want him to be free of it, free of him… free of me." She began to weep; her tears fell inelegantly from her chin and onto his sweater.

Holding her tightly, Will almost knew the unspoken rhetoric by heart – she wasn't going to leave her husband, she knew he would never hurt her, she knew that deep down he truly loved her and Will knew that Rachel knew that all of those things were a lie.

* * *

Three weeks had gone by and Ciel hadn't returned for his sessions. Will was beside himself, playing all sorts of horrible scenarios in his mind. Why didn't he call Social Services again? Why did he let Rachel leave with Ciel? Why didn't he fight harder for him? _I hope he's all right_. Will wondered with worry – on what had become a five times a day habit.

On the fourth week, Will walked into the reception, as he had done for the last few weeks at this time. This time was always set-aside for Ciel. He didn't know why he kept up with the habit but supposed it became a ritual for him to fulfill, however, he was advised that he had a new patient as he couldn't just block out a whole afternoon to do nothing but sit in reception and wait.

Walking out and into the reception area, he saw this striking woman with bobbed cherry red hair. Brushing the fringe aside on her forehead, she was fiddling about on her palm pilot and as Will came into view, she looked up at him.

"Dr. Spears?" She smiled politely at the nervous therapist. Will nodded; there was something about her that rendered him speechless, although there was also something that was oddly familiar about her. Watching her as she stood, he regarded her dress, tight and form fitting, it was red – the distinct color of blood. She held her hand out to shake his – he took it and gripped it lightly – this only caused her to giggle. "Wipe that look off your face, I'm not going to bite…! I've heard a lot about you – you're like some kind of miracle worker."

Will let go of her hand and adjusted his glasses – perhaps he was being silly but there was something about her that was intimidating but he did like the compliment of being called a miracle worker.

"My name is Angela Durless, I'm your next appointment, or rather, my nephew is. He's in the hall; I don't know why he's acting like this. When I told him he was coming here, he was so excited – well, as excited as he could get." She rambled.

Will nodded and politely acknowledged her comments, albeit cluttered.

"Was your nephew a former patient of mine?" He asked, this was eating into his allotted time and he couldn't dally any longer if he was going to be on time for his other appointments.

"Yes he was – bear with me for one moment, I'll get him." She turned and strolled over to the door that led to the outside hallway. Opening it, she poked her head out to find the fidgeting child stood next to the doorway. "Come along Ciel, don't keep the doctor waiting please."

Wills' whole body flushed as he heard that familiar name – Ciel.

Will stood frozen as Ciel made his way into the room. The medical eye patch made way for a simple black silk patch – which Will thought suited him nicely. He was also in a school uniform of pressed black slacks with crisp white dress shirt, black tweed waistcoat with a matching tweed tailcoat. There was a school emblem on the left breast side of the coat and he wore a navy blue and black striped tie that was undone a little bit – _he must have come from school_, Will wondered. Casting his eye to the ground, Ciel walked over to his aunt, not looking up at Will.

"Right my little darling, I will be out here waiting for you when your session is done, Ok?"

She placed an affectionate peck on his head as Ciel nodded meagerly, following Will into his office.

Will took a seat in a large brown leather seat and Ciel sat opposite him on the tan suede couch. He seemingly refused to look Will in the eyes or utter a single word.

"Ciel, is everything all right?" Will asked gently.

Ciel nodded but remained silent. "Ok, we'll just sit here quietly – would you like a book to read?" He suggested.

Ciel shook his head no.

Will sat there in silence with Ciel – he examined him from a distance. The wounds around his right eye looked to be healing nicely, there didn't appear to be any more cuts or bruising on his porcelain skin – which relieved the therapist.

Ciel could feel himself being watched, his cheeks started to rouge under the gaze.

"I, um… wanted to thank you." Ciel finally spoke; his voice was delicate and soft.

"Thank me for what?"

"I heard what you said to my mom and she let me live with my aunt."

This surprised the young doctor – _she listened to me for the sake of the boy_.

"Where is your mother?" He wondered aloud, hoping she was able to leave too.

"She and that man moved out – they live in Sonoma now. They gave the house to me and Aunt Anne moved in with me. I don't see them anymore – Aunt Anne doesn't think I should." Ciel stated matter of fact.

Will suddenly jumped up, startled, Ciel flew back, curious as to why the therapist made such a sudden movement.

"I got you something!" He shouted from behind his desk. Riffling through all of his cabinets and draws – he looked a complete sight to the perplexed child. "I wanted to give you this on your birthday but – well – anyway, I can give it to you now."

Finally finding what he was looking for, Will pulled out a neatly wrapped in navy blue gift with white ribbons messily draped along the top. He handed it to Ciel who looked at it curiously; it was strangely heavy for its shape. Using his small fingers, he slipped the ribbons off and gently unstuck the edges of the wrapping paper and pulled out a book.

Will sat back down on his seat across from him, watching, as Ciel examined the book carefully, a smiling creeping onto his lips – although the boy did try his hardest to suppress it.

"I thought you might like it – it's Jung for Youngsters, I know you've expressed an interest in him before so-"

"I have something for you too." He interjected, staring at the book, then holding it close to his chest, closing his eye and trying again to hide his smile.

Holding on to his book in one hand and digging through his coat pockets with the other, Ciel pulls out a slender CD case and holds it out to Will, avoiding eye contact with him. Taking the CD, Will examines it – there was only one track listed.

"I wanted to thank you for what you said to my mom."

"You already did." Will smiled, it was a rarity for him to do such a thing but it came so naturally whenever Ciel was around.

Ciel flushed at the comment, "yes, I did but I wanted to give you a song that shows you what that meant to me."

Will nodded and read the track, it was Massive Attack with Protection. "I'll put it on now if you'd like?"

Ciel's eye shot over to the therapist, "No don't! I, um, _please don't_." He stuttered.

"Ok, I won't – I'll listen to it later." Will smiled again, reaching back to place it on his desk.

Within an instant, it seemed as though everything had gone back to normal between them. Ciel leafed through the book as Will caught up on some case history notes, both regarding the silence and finding comfort in its peace.

* * *

Will made his weary way through his front door. He lived alone in an elegant apartment block; the majority of his neighbors were working professionals that rarely spent their time in their homes – which isolated him even further as he barely saw anyone else around.

He had tastefully decorated it with warm colors, creams and blue hues. Dark wooden furniture with slight art deco styled features. He liked his home; it was very comforting and calming. Hanging his keys on the nearby holder, Will shrugged off his coat and laid it neatly over the first chair he set his eyes on – it wouldn't stay there long anyway.

Taking his bag and setting it down beside his dining room table, Will walked into this kitchen, opened the refrigerator door and stood back – taking stock of the contents. He wasn't really thinking about cooking or food, his mind was still firmly focused on Ciel.

How was it possible that he could care so much about the wellbeing of this child? It wasn't that he didn't care about his other patients, he did, in so much as he truly wanted to help them but Ciel was different. He felt a connection to him, a likeness, and a strange bond that he couldn't quantify into words. He tried to shake the thought but as he did, he suddenly remembered the CD Ciel had given him earlier.

There was only one song listed on the outside but it was something the boy didn't want to be present for when the therapist listened to it. Grabbing an already opened bottle of Merlot from the side counter and a red wine glass – Will poured himself half a glass and went back to the dining room for his bag.

He took out the CD and moved towards his hi-fi. It was a vintage classic that was adapted for more modern modes of music. It even had an MP3 player on it but Will often wondered when he would ever use that? He preferred to listen to vinyl records.

Placing the disc into the player and hitting play, he let the opening beat settle in, the song was unfamiliar and haunting. Will knew that Ciel preferred to communicate through music so, with his wine, the therapist sat down on his art deco leather couch. Leaning back and closing his eyes, Will absorbed the song – analyzing it as it penetrated his ears. _It is a lovely song_, he thought, although he couldn't understand the point Ciel was trying to make with it – there must have been a deeper message behind it and then came the chours: '_Stand in front of you, I'll take the force of the blow – protection._' – He got it now, this was Ciels' way of thanking him for protecting him. Will smiled and lightly chuckled to himself – _he didn't have to do this, he didn't even have to thank me – I wanted to_. Will also understood why Ciel didn't want to be present when he listened to it – it was a powerful song.

When the song started to wind down and get silent, Will stretched out and stood up. Going back over to his hi-fi – he was about to turn it off when another song started to play. Studying the CD case, he could see anything else written on it. Opening the case again, he saw in very tiny handwriting – '_the additional song is from Sigur Rós and it's called Starálfur. It reminds me of how I feel when I'm around you – just the sound as the words have no meaning_.'

* * *

It was several years later and many things had changed.

Will had finally become the therapist Undertaker knew he could be and had a long patient waiting list – which made him immensely proud. He had published many theories in psychiatric and psychological journals that had been well received across the psychiatric community and even won a fair amount of awards to boot. However, if you were ask him what his greatest achievement was – Will would happily say, Ciel Phantomhive.

From the moment he met that sad, reserved and destitute child to attending his High School, Undergrad and Grad graduation ceremonies – they had come so far and the change could outwardly been seen. Ciel was talkative, open and honest and although he still used music to convey his feelings, he didn't seem to rely on it as much as he used to. Yes, everyone could see a marked improvement in Ciel. During a party Dr Angela Durless threw for her nephew, she again credited Dr Spears as a miracle worker.

Will would always shrug off the compliment, giving credit to Ciel for making the changes within himself.

A few weeks after the party, there was an announcement in the San Francisco Chronicle that local legend; Opera singer Irene Diaz, was expecting her first child with husband and actor Julius Pitt.

_I'm happy for her, I'm happy that she's living the life she always wanted and with the man she's always wanted – She must be happy that she's with a man who isn't me._ Will thought to himself. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness pulling at his heart. He still loved her, he still missed her, he still remembered how she smelled and exactly how she tasted, he still thought of her often and he still hated her for leaving. However, it had been many years since she left him and ultimately, he bore her no ill will, after all, it was his fault – he could never be the man she needed him to be. _Still_… He tossed the paper down on his desk in his office and stared vacantly at it, he took off his glasses and threw them on top of the paper, rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes and drifting off into his own thoughts.

There was a soft knock on the door – snapping him out of it.

"Come in." He called out as he kept his hands over his eyes – he was probably sure that it was the receptionist as his next appointment rescheduled.

Ciel popped his head through the door and noticed his therapists' slight distress. "Dr. Spears? It this a bad time?" He inquired.

Will quickly looked up to see Ciel stood in front his desk, a sympathetic smile was on his face as he had skimmed the article quickly. "Didn't you know her?" Ciel vaguely remembered them talking about her once a few years ago.

Will stayed silent – he was just trying to absorb the news. Ciel hesitated for a moment and then walked over to the man sat at his desk. Ciels' hand hovered above Wills' shoulder, tentatively – he wasn't sure what to do but he did know he wanted to comfort him. Kneeling down, he wrapped his thin arms around Wills chest and pressed his warm cheek against his shoulder.

Will froze as his heart raced – _what was happening_?

Using his right hand, Will reached over and smoothed down Ciels' hair that was mussed from this action. He looked down at him and smiled faintly – from a child of so few words to a young man that could now communicate sympathy – Ciel Phantomhive had come a long way.

Keeping his arms on him, Ciel rocked back and sat down and with both of his large arms, Will enveloped Ciel, holding him close, placing his face gently onto his head, and inhaling his sweet scent – William T. Spears had also come a long way.

They stayed like this for a moment, a long moment. Silence filled the room and kept them at peace.

After a while, Ciel decided that he needed to muster up the courage to tell Will what he had wanted to but could never find the words to say – he knew it was cliché but he felt that he had to say something. Ciel tilted his head up to look at Will but as he had drifted off, Will didn't move his head. The next thing he realized was Ciels' moist, soft lips pressing gently on to his.

Will closed his eyes and reciprocated, guiding Ciel up to his knees for a deeper kiss and holding him tighter. Ciel let out a tender mewl as he pushed into Will, sliding his hands down from his chest to his lower hips. Wills' eyelids were heavy, fluttering as he tried to take it all in – _wait, no, this is wrong_. He thought as he tried to move Ciel off of him. Ciel assumed the therapist was just being playful and he gripped onto him.

"No Ciel, please stop." He simpered, he didn't want to stop but he knew he had to. Ciel ignored him and moved his lips onto Wills neck, kissing and playfully nipping at his neck. Will rolled his neck to the side allowing for better access as Ciel crept onto his lap, straddling him. With one of his hands, Will wrapped it around Ciel and lightly stroked his lower neck and shoulders. _No, no, no, NO – this has to stop!_ "Ciel, please stop." He whined but the butterfly kisses felt good, warm, and passionate. More than anything, Will wanted them to continue but he knew they couldn't. "_Please, stop_." He whispered as he pressed firmly onto Ciels' shoulder.

Ciel stopped and sat back on Will's lap, studying his flushed stern face as he avoided eye contact. "I – I don't understand."

"I can't do this with you."

"I thought, um, I thought that you cared about me?" He muttered, starting to feel ashamed for his actions. Will could feel Ciels' body tense up on top of him and he looked at him, taking him in. His fragile, flawless skin that was rouged from arousal, his long slate colored hair that messily fell around his face – even though he was now an adult it still maintained it's pure childlike innocence – along with his wide, bright blue eye that still looked like a pool of still water in the deepest part of the sea. Will did care deeply for Ciel, more than he realized until this moment in time.

Shifting him on his lap, Will held Ciels' face in the palms of his hands.

"I do care about you but-"

"I love you." Ciel blurted, Will was speechless – what was he to say? "I've loved you ever since you stood up for me when I needed someone the most."

It was at that moment, Will found the words he knew he had to say.

"Ciel, do you think your feelings for me could be transference?"

Ciel was insulted, he knew he loved Will – he knew it with every fiber of his being but if Will thought that it wasn't real, then he had to leave and he had to do it now.

Sliding off of his lap, Ciel was angry and definitely embarrassed now. Without saying a word – he left.

Will sat there, left again for the second time in his life by someone he truly loved but couldn't say. Frustrated, he pushed everything off of his desk, the newspaper article, books, figurines and paper work all tumbled to the floor.

* * *

"So here we are, dear William. Although I don't understand your request?"

The office hadn't changed – not in the several years since he'd first set foot across the threshold. The same familiar musty smell, dusty books, plants that overran parts of the corners and dark wooden furnishings. Undertakers' office hadn't changed one bit.

Will was sat on the chair facing the desk that Undertaker currently had his feet up on. He adjusted his glasses as he watched his former professor play with the tips of his silver hair.

"I'm asking you to take Ciel on as a patient as I can no longer see him." Will requested flatly.

Undertaker folded his arms across his chest, cocking his head to the side and studying his former student.

"Do you remember what I told you when you first told me that Ciel had said that he loved you? At that time, you truly believed that his feelings for you were based on how he had to repress his psychosexual emotions. You were the kind ear that he needed, which meant that you didn't fully evaluate or analyze him – which you tried to make up for by trying to do so in the aftermath of that confession. However, because you felt the same way for him – you were still not able to do your job properly."

Undertaker hummed in approval at Wills' statement, "My, my, I haven't seen this big of a change in you since _she who must not ever be mentioned_. What happened to you?" He paused for a moment, a massive grin was slapped onto his face, "You finally realized you love him! I never thought I'd see this day, kekekek!" He chortled.

"How did you-"

"Oh, puh-lease William, I've known you better than you know yourself. Fufufufu… from the moment you met the boy to right now, I knew there was something… _hm_, how do I put this delicately? Strange about your relationship."

Will furrowed his brow at the notion of calling the relationship _strange_, which caused Undertaker to roar with laughter. "Well, that was as delicate as I could get! What would you prefer" Unconventional, odd, weird, creepy… take your pick, it all comes from the same place."

"It wasn't like that." Will resigned, knowing that that's probably what people did think about the two of them.

Undertaker giggled as he moved his feet off of his desk and opened one of the drawers, pulling out a circular tin box and opening it, pulling out a bone shaped cookie.

'Would you like one? I made them myself." He grinned. Will rolled his eyes, after all these years, Undertaker was still as eccentric as ever.

"I'll pass, thanks."

Biting off half a cookie, he shrugged, "Suit yourself. For the record, I'm not calling you a paedophile or anything." He stated with his mouth full of the second bite of the cookie. Will choked on a bit of saliva that was now lodged into his throat.

"Fufufufu, relax – no one thinks you are. I just remember how you were when you took him on as a patient. You quickly became so protective and kind – you actually showed him how much you cared for him – that's different than how you were with _you know who_. Also, your reasoning for not taking advantage of him and the situation when he told you he loved you. It's been two years since then and you've continued to repair your relationship with him – now you're here. _Hehehe_, I commend you, you didn't try this hard with Irene."

Will shuddered at the name.

"I know." He replied solemnly.

"Now I have to know, do you love Ciel because you need him or do you need him because you love him?" Undertaker asked, waving a half eaten cookie in the air.

"Hm, Fromm?" Will smiled, "If I really thought at about it, I need him because I love him. I just needed to know that he felt the same I suppose." Will reasoned.

"This is interesting." Undertaker grinned, which made Will feel uncomfortable. He had just admitted his feelings to Ciel in the hospital not two hours earlier and now he was telling his former mentor.

"Well, will you help me or not?" He asked.

"Of course, of course dear William, when have I ever refused you? However – I must make a few stipulations."

William nodded, "Ok?"

Undertaker leaned onto his elbows, lacing his long, slender fingers together and placing his chin on the bridge it created.

"Phantomhive is my student, one of my favorites, I might add. He's a lot like you, you know." He smiled as he watched Wills' face start to blush. "Firstly and most importantly, I will not break doctor patient confidentiality – whatever he tells me, I will not tell you or anyone for that matter, secondly I cannot under any circumstances sway his thoughts and feelings, thirdly and lastly – we can no longer discuss him, not only is he my student but ethically as he is now my patient. Do you agree to this?"

Will thought about this but he knew it truly was the right thing and nodded. "Fine but does this mean that I have to stop seeing you?"

Undertaker threw himself back against his chair in a fit of laugher.

"Kekekekeke… No, no, no! We can continue to see each other; besides, I quite like having you around – for the last few years you have provided me with endless entertainment."

Will huffed at that notion, "Well, I'm glad I could be of service." He sulked sarcastically.

"Oh, now, now. Don't be like that – I mean I've enjoyed watching you grow. You really have changed William – I'm proud of you." Undertaker smirked as he took a bite out of another cookie.

William smiled and nodded, Undertaker had helped him so much over these last few years and, even though he would be loathed to admit it to the professor, he did consider him a friend.

Standing to his feet, Will needed to make his way back into the city, "I'd better be going-"

"If I may make one suggestion." Undertaker interjected as he searched through the box for another cookie, Will stopped and turned to him. "Does he still express his feelings through music?" He asked, still not looking at him, although Will nodded, Undertaker smiled knowing the response. "My suggestion would be that if you want to express how you feel then perhaps you should make a compilation of songs that show how you really feel about him – this would also give you a leg up on the competition." He finished, finally grabbing the cookie he was searching for.

"How did you know?" Will had never mentioned Sebastian before but even Will knew that he could pose to stand in Wills' way.

"Ah well, that would be telling wouldn't it? I may have given him the assignment but it's what he's choosing to do with the subject matter – well, that's a whole other story and to elaborate would be to break agreement number three. So, on that note – good bye and good luck." He waved.

"Wait, how will I know what to put on the CD?"

"I can't give you all the answers! Fufufufu – I suggest you get some help."

"Um, Undertaker?" Will began, the professor looked up at him, "Thank you for everything."

Undertaker smiled and nodded, then he belts out: '_William, William it was really nothing…_'

"Seriously? After all these years?"

"_Hm_, hehehe, I never stopped!" Undertaker cracked himself up. "Oh, one more thing." He stopped Will just before he left. "Be careful with this one William, if you don't do something – you'll get nothing and then where would you be? Now good-bye, I've got Violet coming in soon, he likes my cookies." He giggled.

Will sighed and left the office.

* * *

Ever since he had that quick session with Undertaker, Will had been awake trying to figure out what he wanted to put on his playlist – it had been a week and so far all he came up with was – absolutely nothing.

He had poured over all his old case history notes on Ciel as he would constantly talk about music in each session and Will would note it down so that he could look it up later, although he almost never did.

Finally, giving up trying to do this by himself, Will dug out his cell and dialed the number of someone he knew would be able to help.

An hour later, the doorbell chimed out. Will got up from the couch and walked over to the door. Opening it, he spied the blond with his arms crossed and a suspicious look on his face. He was holding a piece of paper in between his index and middle finger.

"Well, I did your dirty work." He sneered.

"Alois, won't you come in." Will offered as he stepped aside. Alois brushed past him as he entered, flicking the paper over to Will who caught it. Alois plopped himself down on Wills' sofa and had a look around. He had never been here before and was pleasantly surprised on how well decorated it actually was.

"Thank you for doing this for me." Will said as he was looking at this list, trying to decode the artists that were listed.

"Well, it was no mean feat I'll tell ya. I had to come up with some pretense about creating a play list for my birthday." He stopped and regarded Will who seemed very perplexed at the list. "Are you all right?"

"I, I really don't know where to begin with this." Will stated honestly. Alois got up and wondered over to Wills' music collection, which was on the left hand side, by the vintage hi-fi.

"Why don't you just put something together?" Alois asked as he looked through Wills' CD collection.

"The majority of my music is either opera or classical music." He sighed as he continued to stare at the lists Alois had made for him. "I don't know any of these people."

"Neither do I, Ciel's collection is legendary. He may as well open a record shop."

Alois walked over to Wills computer and opened up iTunes. He searched for, and found a track, and began bouncing his hips up and down, rhythmically to the beat.

"What are you playing?"

"It's one of Ciels' new finds, Moderat, have you heard -" The therapist shot Alois a look of haughty derision. "_Of _course not. Well, the song is called Gita; it's kinda funky isn't it?"

The heavily distorted bass line break beat played out over the tinny speakers.

"He listens to this? It sounds like noisy static." Will frowned as he slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"_God_ you're old. I mean you're in your mid thirties but you've got the tastes of a fifty year old." Alois groaned whilst rolling his eyes, realizing that he may be here awhile. "Look, that is a list of Ciels' favorite artists, try to match what is here to what you want to make."

"He might already have has most of this."

"He probably has all of this but trust me; it's the thought that counts."

Will sighed and folded his arms across his chest. This felt like a ridiculous waste of this already budgeted time. If Ciel already had most of it, then what was the point? Still thinking about Undertakers' advice, he decided that he would create a themed playlist.

"Well, what would you put on it?" Alois asked as he saw Wills' eyes glaze over.

"The first song that came to mind was Olympian from Gene."

"Never heard of it." Alois shrugged as he typed it into the online music store – finding it, he played the sample, his face scrunched up at the sound.

"I don't know if he would like this." He stated.

"Well, it doesn't matter whether he would like it or not, this should reflect my feelings towards him, right?" The therapist could just kick himself, he sounded like a fourteen year old. He sighed, resigned to this awful fact that he had to experience this wretchedly embarrassing situation with Alois. "Listen to the words." He prefaced as they heard the words sung '_You _- _I, I wanted to be there with you, for I, can only be normal with you – I, I've given my all for you..._'

"_Aww_, Will, that's so fucking cute!" Alois enthused, which caused Will to blush at the notion of being cute. "When are you planning to give this to him?"

"I, um, want to ask him out on a date tonight." He was so red; he could feel his face actually burning from embarrassment.

Alois slapped him in the back, hard. "Fuck me Dr. Spears – you're so adorable!"

In that moment, Alois looked at his phone and noticed that he was late to meet Claude.

"I gotta go, you good here?" He asked, not that he would stay any longer than he had too, his mind was now occupied with thoughts of Claude and what they're going to do when they meet up – something dirty, he hoped.

Will nervously looked at the opened iTunes store and the list of artists given to him by Alois, he could do this – he hoped.

"Thank you for your help Alois. I know you're not exactly a member of my fan club."

Alois shrugged, "Well, I think I'm coming around. You've always been there for Ciel and I appreciate that. I love him, you know. To see him loved…" He drifted off for a moment as he thought about something, "Hey, how would you like to come to my birthday party?"

"Uh, Ok, when is it?"

"November 5th. I'm having a masquerade ball at Jardin de la Torture – it's gonna be epic, the whole thing is going to be designed by Grell Sutcliff – that dude is _hella _famous, he even has his own TV show and everything!" He smiled.

Wills' cheeks flushed vermillion – the mere idea of him going to a sex club was simply unheard of, especially the club owned by his rival Sebastian, but, if he could have some more alone time with Ciel and take his attention away from Sebastian, it could be worth it.

"Sure, I'd love to – on one condition."

"_Okay_…?"

"You cannot tell Ciel."

* * *

Will poured over the vast amount of music on the list Alois gave him and tried to make sense of iTunes. Even though he was alone and doing this in the privacy of his own home, he couldn't help but feel ridiculous and out of his depth.

He would create a playlist, add a lot of songs, take a lot of songs out and put them in again. He didn't actually realize how hard it would be to put his feelings into song. Will decided to go back to basics, to the music he knew. If Alois was right, Ciel wouldn't care what was on the playlist – it was the thought that counts.

Will realized that even though he was going back to what he knew, he still couldn't find songs to match his feeling. Frustrated, he took off his glasses and tossed them onto the keyboard.

"This is ridiculous!" He groaned to himself, "Just make a CD – how hard is that?"

Using the base of each of his hands, he rubbed his weary eyes and sat back in his chair, thinking. How did Ciel make him feel?

Passionate.

Warm.

At peace.

Calm.

Happy.

Loved.

Surely there was a song that could convey those feelings?

Thinking that Ciel may not like the Gene track, he added it anyway, it was, after all, how he truly felt. His next track was Dido, Here With Me, Will figured that Ciel would never be caught _dead_ listening to Dido but again – this was how he truly felt. Using Alois' list, he also put on Garbage, You Look So Fine – he really liked the words to this one, especially the line '_I want to break your heart and give you mine._' Will wasn't sure what drew him to that particular sentence but he understood the sentiment behind it.

After what had happened with Irene, Will wondered if he could ever love someone that deeply again. He was convinced that he wouldn't and he seemed fine with the notion of being alone, he had come to terms with it – he was just too closed off – then came Ciel. Ciel had shown him more than just friendship and kindness. He wanted this playlist to express to his precious sapphire gem just how much he truly treasured him. Even if nothing comes of it, he just wanted him to know. Will couldn't bear to mess this up, knowing he only had one shot at this – he didn't want to lose Ciel in the same way that he lost Irene and if Undertakers' warning was anything to go by he really needed to do something.

He had already told Ciel that that Elbow song was how he felt for him currently but he decided to put it on there anyway. There was a line specific to how he felt and he thought that it would convey exactly what he wanted to say:

_'So yes, I guess I'm asking you to back a horse that's good for glue and nothing else. But find a man that's truer than… find a man that needs you more than I…'_

After an hour later, he decided on his play list and burned the CD before he had the chance to change it. In that time, he had called Ciel and made date with him for that evening – he was excited, nervous and ready. If this was going to be a fight between himself and Sebastian for Ciels' affections, he was going to go down swinging.

Finally, he felt ready to for his date. He collected his coat, his wallet, car keys and the CD he had put so much effort into. His phone faintly rang out from his pocket – looking at it, it was Alois.

"Hello Alois I… what? You're in the hospital? Are you Ok? What's happened? Is Ciel Ok? I'll be right there…"

* * *

_**Authors' Note**__: I think Will is absolutely adorable, seriously. I could just pinch his stern little cheeks. I adore Will, especially during the Noahs' Arc – arc, using his scythe to do the tight rope – cute! (Oooh Doll, poor Doll – every time I think of that arc I think about poor Doll!)_

_I am assuming – everyone has read the manga – no?_

_I actually met Dido in San Francisco and she convinced me to move to London saying that I would love it there – that bitch lied to me._

_Now, I know some of you have been patiently waiting for some sexy fun time – I can assure you, there will be some in the next chapter – DEFINITELY there for Alois' birthday which is the chapter after next. I had a little bit of a giggle when I wrote Chapter 12 – I hope when you read it, you will too._

_BTW – on the subject of Alois' party - just to warn you in advance, there will be sex, violence and S&M in that chapter – let's just say that there is a lot of stuff that's going to go down at that party – I just want you to be prepared, cause there ain't no party like a Grell Sutcliff party – cause a Grell Sutcliff party – wait, I'll let you find out._

_**Wills' Chapter Playlist**_

_Martin Rossiter – Drop Anchor_

_The Smiths – William, It Was Really Nothing – What Undertaker comically sings to Will._

_Sigur Rós – Starálfur (They sing in Hopelandic – which is a made up language by the group – so in fact Ciel is right, the words have no meaning.)_

_Gene – Olympian_

_Dido – Here With Me_

_Moderat - Gita_

_Bisous xx_


	12. Chapter 12 - Boiling

This short chapter was written with my tongue pressed firmly in my cheek – hopefully you'll find the humor behind it – if not, my apologies. It's an amuse bouche before the gates of hell that is the next chapter. :-)

…

_'Took my heart and kept it, now my wounds are setting, there's no choice I could do… I've become so reckless; all my love's affected with the remnants of you…_'

…

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you home." Sebastian smiled as he brought a wheelchair over to the bed.

Ciel was being released from the hospital and had fully intended to take himself home – not that everyone hadn't offered, including Lizzie. The only way everyone agreed to let Ciel go by himself was if he was escorted by his favorite dynamic duo.

"What happened to Ronald and Mey-Rin?"

"I've dismissed them."

"_You what_?"

"Come now, I assure you, I'm quite capable of taking care of you."

Ciel snorted derisively, "Cause you've done a bang up job already?" He hobbled out of the bed and tried to maneuver himself past the wheelchair. Sebastian rolled his eyes at this feeble display and walked over to assist him – Ciel smacked him away.

"I told you to leave me alone." He spat as he stumbled over – gripping the bed tightly. He was in agony, his whole left side was bruised and he was on pain medication but it didn't seem to do anything but make him incredibly dizzy.

"Get in the wheelchair."

"No, I'm fine – I can get home by myself."

"You can't even stand up, just get in the wheelchair and I'll take you home."

"No, I can walk."

"I'm not disputing that but it's hospital policy for patients to leave in a wheelchair, in case something happens to you on the way out – they won't get sued."

"Are you ever _not_ a lawyer?"

"No – now get in the chair." Walking over to Ciel, Sebastian tried to assist, but Ciel swiped at him again.

"No. I don't want your help."

Sebastian was getting frustrated at this point; he was acting like a petulant child. "God damn it Ciel, get in the bloody chair." He said sternly.

Ciel raised an eyebrow; "Is that an order?" he smiled wryly.

"Yes, now sit!"

Grumbling to himself as he weakly moved over towards Sebastian, Ciel gingerly sat himself down on the wheelchair. Bending over in front of him, Sebastian brought down the footrests and, ever so gently, picked up Ciels' legs and placed them down on them.

"Right, let's go." He smiled as Ciel sulked. "You know, you really are quite disagreeable."

"You know, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." He said snidely as Sebastian pushed him out of the room.

That was a fact – Ciel was here because someone tampered with his vehicle and it was most likely related to Ash Landers. Sebastian had been camped outside of Ciels' room for the entire time he was here and under his instructions, he had been kept out of sight, although Ciel always knew he was there.

He would never say, especially now, but Ciel was happy to know that he was there, outside, respecting his boundaries but still making sure he was all right. Ciel didn't mean to be so sullen towards Sebastian but he thought that if he made things difficult for him, he'd finally get sick of the effort and leave – it was for the raven haired mans' benefit as well as his own – but Sebastian refused to go.

When they made it outside into the car park, Sebastian pulled up next to a navy blue, 1965 Ford Mustang with two white racing stripes. Sebastian took the keys out of his pocket and set about getting everything ready, he took the overnight bag with Ciels' belongings and put them in the back seat – watching Ciel out of the corner of his eyes. Ciel couldn't suppress the excitement that was written all over his face as he wheeled closer to the car, he lovingly placed his fingers on it, feeling the cold steel under his fingertips.

"Do you need help getting in?" Sebastian asked as he came up behind him, Ciel nodded, he felt too tired to get up; the medication was starting to take effect. Rolling him to the passengers' side, he opened the door, gave Ciel his hand, and assisted him getting in.

Once inside – Ciels' eye widened with enthusiastic excitement, Lizzie had done well. The interior was brand new, cream leather seating, lacquered wooden paneling and an MP3 player that was inconspicuous and fitted in perfectly. Ciel ran his fingers over the dashboard; Sebastian chuckled softly to himself as he turned the car on and saw Ciel become slightly giddy at the ferocious growl of the engine.

* * *

The car ride home was pleasant, Ciel had figured out how to use the MP3 player and was playing Twin Sister with I Want A House and trying to hazily sing along to the repetitive lyrics. Sebastian smiled as Ciel started to slur the words; the painkillers were definitely kicking in now.

The lyrics of the song had finished and now it was just instrumental, much to Sebastians' disappointment, he found Ciels' drug addled rendition quite amusing.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You. You're slurring."

"The lyricsh are difficult!" Ciel protested.

Sebastian shook his head, "No they're not. I've never heard this song before now but I know the words are: '_I want a house built of old wood, you can paint them any color you like – just as long as I can live with you._' That's all she says!"

Ciel rolled his head to face Sebastian, his brows were furrowed in frustration, "Whadda I shay?"

Sebastian smiled broadly, "Not that."

"Whadda you know – I wahsas perfrect."

"If you insist."

Ciel scoffs, "Hmph, I do inshist." He yawns loudly, "I'm sho sleepy."

"We'll be home soon."

Ciel tried to suppress a smile creeping onto his lips, the idea of Sebastian saying that sentence tickled him; it made him happy – perhaps it was the drugs.

"What are you wearing to Aloishes paarrrtahy? Not a demon butler, I hopes."

"No, I was thinking about going as a unicorn." Sebastian said very dryly.

"_Tch,_ a unicorn?"

"I hear they're in this season – but Lizzie says they're so uncute, so, perhaps not. You?"

"Aloishes wants me to go as a pirate." He yawned again, "Probably because he's an ass." Ciel rested his head on the cool window, his eyelid was heavy and he struggled to keep it open – finally, he gave up and succumbed to sleep.

* * *

The warmth enveloped him as he stirred under the layers of sheets. He could smell something sweet and warm, like cinnamon. His eyes fluttered open, _eyes?_ Clasping his right eye, he realized that his eye patch was no longer on his face and he buried his face into his pillow.

"Good, you're awake. I've drawn you a hot bath." Sebastian smiled as he hovered over Ciel.

"Excuse me, you did what now?" Ciel muttered from underneath his pillow, still trying to hide his eye.

Sebastian tried to move the pillow from his face. "I've drawn you a bath."

"Where's my eye patch?" Ciel asked curtly as he gripped the pillow tightly.

"I've put it on the side table here." Sebastian remained calm, even though he was starting to get rather frustrated at Ciels' childish behavior.

"You know I'm an adult who can do this on his own right?"

"Well, you're certainly not acting like an adult at the minute." Sebastian finally ripped the pillow from him, causing Ciel to smack his face against the mattress. He winced in pain, hissing and holding his left side. "What's so wrong with you that you can't accept any help?" He asked as he peeled Ciels' arms from his small body and lifting his shirt, examining the bruised skin.

"There's nothing wrong with me – I just don't like to be helped." He snapped. Sebastian bent over and scooped Ciel into his arms. The young man tried to buck against him but Sebastian held him tightly, not to mention his wounds were too painful which caused him to fall limp in Sebastians' arms.

Walking into the bathroom, Ciel could smell the pleasant floral aroma emitting from the bath. He could feel the warmth from the towel warmers and see the flicker of several lit candles that were scattered about the bathroom. Sebastian gingerly sat him down on the side of the beautiful Victorian free standing dropped bath – he dutifully set about undressing the young man, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off of his lithe frame. Sebastian couldn't help but be both aroused and angry with himself as he looked at Ciels' battered and bruised body. He thought about the last time he had seen him like this, at Lizzies' Halloween party, and how he longed to have another taste ever since.

Using the self restraint from the Gods – Sebastian stopped himself from pouncing onto Ciel, instead, he opted to help him up to his feet and crouched down in front of him to try to remove his trousers.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ciel asked incredulously.

Sebastian avoided his harsh gaze and smiled as he played with the waistband. Sliding his fingers between the fabric and Ciels' smooth porcelain skin, causing the young man to shiver.

"I'm helping you undress." He stated plainly.

"I can do this part on my own." Ciel folded his arms and huffed as he looked down on the grinning man.

Sebastian stood up and placing his right hand over his heart, he bowed. "As you wish my young Lord."

Ciel rolled his eyes and motioned for the black haired man to turn around. He did so and Ciel slipped off his trousers and boxers, using Sebastians' back as an anchor. Getting into the tub, Ciel completely covered himself with the perfumed bubbles and leaned back, resting his arms on the sides and smiling to himself – _Sebastian can draw a pretty nice bath_.

"You can turn around now." He granted permission.

Sebastian turned around to see Ciel lying deep in the pool of sudsy water, the candlelight flickering and reflecting through each facet of the bubbles. Even though his behavior had been nothing but bratty, Sebastian couldn't help but be charmed.

"I brought in your MP3 player as I saw you had speakers in here."

"I have speakers everywhere, I loathe silence." Ciel stated as he started to play with the bubbles, drawing both of his hands together, full of bubbles and squidging them in and out. Sebastian fiddled about with the MP3 player, noticing how Ciel had forty-seven playlists already created. Choosing one that simply said 'heart' he pressed play. The Melodic, hypnotic rhythm played out as a breathy female voice wafted gently throughout. The sound bounced off of the wide walls of the bathroom and into Ciels' ears – he liked this track, it was Flight Facilities with Clair De Lune.

Sebastian spotted a short white wooden stool in the corner and collected it, placing it behind Ciels' head and taking a seat. He unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled his sleeves up, just underneath his elbow. He had already prepared a small tray with two small bottles of shampoo and conditioner, a small bowl, a loofah and a peculiar type of oil. Picking up the loofah from the tray, he dipped it in the gap between the porcelain and Ciel, warming it up and soaking it.

Oblivious, Ciel continued to play about with the bubbles, lifting up clumps and drifting them in the air – he was so oblivious that when Sebastian placed the loofah onto his back, he shrieked – completely startled by the contact.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He turned to Sebastian, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What to you think I'm doing? I'm bathing you."

"Why?"

"Why not? Turn around." He commanded gently, Ciel turned around and sulked as Sebastian started to use the loofah to rub circular patterns into his skin.

"I'm not an invalid you know." Ciel sighed, trying desperately hard to not enjoy himself.

Sebastian leaned forward, his large arm reached over Ciels' shoulder and down his chest, his lips just grazing past the young mans' ear.

"I know you're not an invalid but you are currently in my care." He purred, the vibration of his deep baritone voice sending shivers throughout Ciels' body. He carefully applied a little pressure to his chest, bringing him back towards him, resting Ciels' head on his knees – he continued to scrub his chest as Ciel looked up at him curiously.

Ruby eyes glanced down as he took in the scene – glistening alabaster skin, slender taunt body, large doe eyes, one a vivid violet and the other a dark, most vibrant blue and lush inviting lips that were parted as he breathed. Sebastian knew Ciel was attractive but he now realized how beautiful his haughty prince truly was.

He wanted a taste, more than a taste – he wanted to devour Ciel, to control him and over power him. He so desperately wanted to see him writhe in agony and pleasure beneath him – but he would have to wait. Continuing to run the loofah over his arms, Sebastian finished washing him – squeezing the last drop of liquid out and placing it back onto the tray. Ciel closed his eyes as he let the warmth of the water wash over him, he could feel Sebastian shift by the movement of his knees.

"What are you doing?" Ciel inquired as he heard something being knocked over on the tray.

"I'm getting the shampoo."

"What for?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to wash your hair." Sebastian stated so matter of fact that it caused Ciel to giggle slightly. Sebastian stopped for a moment – he had never heard Ciel laugh, let alone giggle before – it was sweet and innocent. "What's so funny?"

"You're not seriously going to wash my hair are you?"

Sebastian shrugged as he poured the thick liquid into the palm of his hand and, placing the bottle down, he began to massage Ciels' head with sweet smelling shampoo. Ciel sat there, completely bewildered at this action – first he refused to leave the hospital, then he brought him home and now he's sat – in the bath that he's drawn whilst he's washing his hair. _How the fuck did we get here?_ He wondered as Sebastian using a bowl and dipping it in the pool of water in front of Ciel – started to rinse out the shampoo. As he repeated the action, Ciel noticed the tattoo on his hand – he had seen it many times before but now he was able to look at it up close.

Without really thinking, Ciel grabbed Sebastians' hand and examined the tattoo closely.

"What is this tattoo of?"

"It's a decorative pentagram with the Tetragrammaton written around it. It's like a contract seal."

"Contract seal?" Ciel repeated, letting go of his hand.

Sebastian hummed to himself, remembering how he came about to have that seal, he picked up the conditioner and squeezed it into his hand and massaging it into Ciels' hair.

"Yes, I have one, Claude has one and Hannah has one."

"Are you contracted to each other? Like some kind of secret society?" Ciel asked with mixed confusion and genuine curiosity.

"No, it's not like that, for us, it's actually a collar."

"A collar? Who are you collared to?"

"Who do you think?" He feigned slight sarcasm.

Ciels' eyes widened as he connected the dots and realized just who they were collared to, "_Lizzie_?" He whispered to himself.

Sebastian smiled as he watched Ciels' mind race at a lighting speed as he tried to process this.

"I've seen yours and Claudes, where is Hannahs'?"

"Only Lizzie and Hannah know where hers is."

"Why tattoos?" He asked as Sebastian rinsed out the conditioner.

"Well, some people show their ownership to their Doms with actual collars or necklaces and rings but there are others who like to show devotion by branding."

"_Branding_?" He repeated aloud.

"This didn't come up in any of your research?"

"Well… I haven't gotten that far yet."

"Some people actually get branded but Lizzie wanted something more… _permanent_."

"Why the hand?"

"It is in a place that can't be hidden easily, it shows the world just who we belong to."

Ciel turned his head over his shoulder to look at Sebastian, who was now putting a fragrant, Jasmine smelling oil into his palm.

"I don't understand, she's like, one year older than me – how can she have such control over you guys?"

Sebastian smirked at that comment and motioned for Ciel to turn around, which he did. Sebastian rubbed the oil onto Ciels' back and down his shoulders. Ciels' body responded to the delicate touch, his skin prickled with goose bumps and a shiver ran up his spine.

"You don't know Lady Elizabeth but if you did – you'd understand." Sebastian began as he worked the oil into the skin. "Have you ever read the book Venus in Furs?"

"I've got the song…"

"Ok, well she's the living embodiment of that song."

Ciel thought back to the last time he heard it. Long drawn out wailing chords, slow chiming bells and the haunting lyrics. He didn't know much about Lizzie and he would be lying if he thought that he understood their relationship to her but if she was like that song, then he could grasp the concept.

"How come each of your seals are different?"

"Would you want the same one as everyone else? It makes it more special to have something different than the other. Mine is the most ornate even though Hannah was the first to have hers done but that's another story."

"Seriously, what is with their relationship? Are they together or-"

"That, is something you should ask them."

It wasn't anything Sebastian or Claude spoke of but it was obvious to everyone that the relationship between Lizzie and Hannah was… _different_.

"Do you mind still having that seal if you're no longer, uh, _subservient _to her?"

Sebastian placed his hands in the water to remove the oil, the bubbles dissipated as soon as the oil made contact with them. He looked down onto his hand and even through Ciel couldn't see it; he could sense that Sebastian was smiling.

"I would never have it removed – because I am still subservient to her." He stated matter of fact. Before Ciel could probe any further, the hands were gone, as Sebastian had stood up. "The water's still warm, do you want to stay in a little longer?" He asked as he went over to the towel rack to dry his hands. Ciel nodded, even through he took showers – he absolutely enjoyed having a bath. "Right then, it's getting late so I am going to make you something to eat."

"I'm not really hungry."

"Then I'll make you something light, you have to coat your stomach for those pills." Sebastian warned as he slipped out of the bathroom.

Ciel leaned back in the tub, he drummed his fingers on the porcelain as he thought about what Sebastian had said – _he was still subservient to Lizzie – what did that mean?_ He wondered.

* * *

Ciel had soaked until his fingers were as pruned as they were going to get. He had gotten out of the tub and wrapped a nice warm fluffy towel around his waist. His plan to be sullen and annoying to get Sebastian to leave wasn't going exactly to plan. As he entered his bedroom, Sebastian was sitting at his desk surrounded by paper work; he had glasses on as he read.

"How long was I in there for?" He wondered aloud as he made his way to his bed. There was a long night shirt laid out for him and a pair of simple black boxers – which Ciel put on first, slipping them on underneath his towel.

"You didn't have to do this you know."

Sebastian continued to read his paperwork, "I know." He said flatly.

"You can go home if you want, I know you probably have better things to-"

"I'm happy here." Sebastian replied sharply as he put his paperwork down, taking his glasses off and setting them on the desk. He watched as Ciel struggled to put on the nightshirt over his left side, quietly hissing to himself as the pain was preventing him from doing it successfully.

Sebastian stood up and went over to him, helping him put it on over his shoulder.

"I don't need your help." He muttered.

"This again? Let me help you." Sebastian soothed as he used his long fingers to nimbly button his shirt. Ciel dropped his arms and allowed Sebastian to help him. "Are you hungry yet?" Sebastian asked as he buttoned the last button.

"Not really." Ceil sat down on the bed, rubbing his eyes, he was starting to feel tired again.

"That's fine, I've made you some warm milk – you'll need it to line your stomach."

"Is there honey in it?"

"Do you want honey?" Ciel nodded meekly, "Ok, then I'll fetch you some honey." Sebastian smiled as he left the room.

Ciel stood up and wandered over to his desk to see what Sebastian had been reading – a lot of litigation material that he didn't understand. Ciel then realized that if Sebastian hadn't left his side at the hospital then he was missing work – _wasn't he a partner_? Feeling a little weak, Ciel sat back down on his bed and fell backwards – staring at the ceiling, thinking, _maybe he wasn't such a bad person after all_? He thought.

Sebastian had re-entered the room and Ciel sat up. Putting the cup of steaming milk down on the bedside table, Sebastian handed Ciel the jar of honey and a spoon.

"Here you are, add as such as you like."

Ciel poured in three teaspoons of honey and swirled it around to dissolve it. Leaving him to it, Sebastian went back to the desk, Ciel watched him as he sat down, put his glasses back on and studied the paperwork. Blowing on the frothy milk and humming along to the song playing in the background, Tonight from The Soundtrack Of Our Lives, Ciels' eyes never left Sebastian.

It was strange, he didn't really know this man but he felt comfortable with him, well, comfortable enough. He caterwauled along to the music playing, he was dressed in a simple nightshirt with boxers and most importantly, he didn't have his eye patch on. Even though he was completely blind in that eye Ciel always had it covered, it just reminded him of everything in his past that he hated the most. However, when he was with Sebastian – he didn't mind showing it – as if Sebastian wouldn't care how it happened. In fact, he didn't ask about it or the marking on his back – which Ciel knew he saw during their play scene on Halloween and when he was in the bath – you couldn't miss it. No, Sebastian had no connection to his past or former self – he was a fresh start.

Finishing with the milk and sitting the empty mug on the side table, Ciel crawled up towards the headboard and propped himself up on the pillows, still watching Sebastian work. Yawning, Ciel started to rub his eyes and Sebastian turned to him.

"You should get some rest." He noted, Ciel nodded – then he had a thought.

"Would you come lay with me for a while?" He asked meekly.

Sebastian took his glasses off and sat them down, bending over, he quickly unlaced his shoes and slid them off and walked over to the bed. Sitting down, he looked over at Ciel cautiously.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt your side." Ciel nodded and Sebastian lay down beside him on his back. Scooting down a little bit Ciel moved next to him, feeling his warmth on his chest. Sebastian smiled to himself as Ciel tried to cuddle next to him with out really touching him. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I don't know." Ciel replied honestly.

"What do you want to do?" Sebastian asked as Ciel kept trying to position himself closer.

Ciel didn't reply, Sebastian turned his head to face him and Ciels' face was right above his.

"Are you ok?" He asked as Ciel stayed frozen, still not saying anything. Sebastian wasn't sure what was happening but he continued to smile at Ciels' odd behavior – then it happened. Ciel bent down and planted his lips onto Sebastians' – who then quickly moved away. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you."

"Do you want to kiss me?" He asked curiously, Ciel bit his lower lip and nodded. Sebastian reached over; his large arms surrounded Ciel as they brought him over to him. He kissed Ciel softly and sweetly, then stopped.

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked hesitantly.

"It's this song, sorry – it's not very good make out music." He chuckled, Ciels' face seemed to be relieved that it wasn't him that causing the kissing to cease.

"Oh, well you can change it if you want."

Sebastian moved from underneath him and wandered over to the MP3 player and searched for a track.

"What do you have for snogging?" He asked jovially as he flicked through the playlists.

Ciel shrugged, he didn't really make out so having a make out playlist wasn't anything he had.

"What would you listen to?"

"Well, if I had 'make out' music, I'd probably choose the ultimate snogging track from Minnie Riperton."

"The 'loving you is easy cause your beautiful' woman?"

"That's the one – but that's not the song I'd choose." Sebastian fiddled around with Ciels' MP3 player, selected and downloaded the track he wanted it was called Inside My Love. He pressed play, repeat song and walked back to the bed, Ciel had propped himself up on the pillows slightly as he watched Sebastian saunter over to the lazy beat. He starts to unbutton his collar and the second button down; Ciel couldn't help but watch, unconsciously biting his lower lip and staring at Sebastian like he was something delicious. Sebastian grinned at this – he was going to have that taste now, he decided.

Watching Sebastian and listening to the lyrics, Ciel was starting to become aroused, until the song hit the chorus.

_'You can see inside me, will you come inside me? Do you wanna ride, inside my love?'_

Ciel looked shocked and was instantly embarrassed, "This song is filthy!"

Sebastian shrugged as he knelt down in front of Ciel; his legs moved in between his as he began to crawl up Ciel, like a Jaguar stalking its prey and using his knees to push Ciels' legs apart further, "_Hm_, I suppose it is." He continued to move up Ciels' body with his cat like prowess, towards his face, "But what's life without a little… _filth_?" He asked, his voice was a rumbling low growl. Ciel turned his head to the side, trying to avoid showing the ever-rouging skin of his cheeks.

Watching this perfect vision of innocence, he figured he had waited long enough; Sebastian pressed his lips onto Ciels throat, nuzzling and sucking on the skin.

Ciel wrapped his legs around Sebastians' waist, drawing him closers and pressing his body against his. He rolled his neck to the side as Sebastian bit down lightly.

"_Mmm_…"

"Are you in any pain?" Sebastian asked between bites, Ciel shook his head no as he tugged at Sebastians' shirt, unbuttoning it and pulling it out of his trousers. Glancing down, he could see Sebastians' perfectly flawless white skin – curious to see what it felt like, he reached out to touch it, running his fingers down his clavicle and over to his nipples – which were pert and erect. Ciel shuddered as Sebastian nibbled on his earlobe, flicking his piercing with his long tongue.

Ciel wasn't sure if it was the effects of how sensual the song actually was or if it was the fact that Sebastian just emitted pure sex but he ran his fingers to the waistband of his trousers and tried to unfasten his belt.

"Not yet." Sebastian grinned as he rocked back, taking Ciel with him. As his legs were still wrapped around Sebastians' waist, the black haired man slid his long legs underneath Ciel and held him close, kiss and licking his neck. Ciel put his small hands underneath shirt and lifted it off of him, pushing it as far as his elbows. He bent forward and kissed the warm skin of Sebastians' shoulder.

Moving his way up the raven-haired mans long, graceful neck. Ciel gently kissed his chin, nuzzling his face to move just a little to the left and when he did, Ciel kissed the plump lips that tasted him. Sebastian closed his eyes as Ciels' tongue protruded his mouth, seeking and searching inside it.

Sebastian could feel Ciels' erection pushing into his stomach; he couldn't help but feel aroused by this. This beautiful young man on top of him, his soft moans, his warm skin pressed against him and his feather light touch – it was difficult for Sebastian to contain himself, his base instinct to overpower Ciel, to playfully torture him, make him scream, to make him beg for it - to make him come, _ah well, I can do one of those things_ – he thought.

Sebastian ripped Ciels' nightshirt apart, exposing his pale skin. He slid it off of the small shoulders and down his slender arms, stopping at his wrists. Taking the sleeves, Sebastian wrapped them around the thin wrists and tied them together tightly. Ciel didn't move or contest this action, he just watched as Sebastian took off his own shirt and dropped it onto the floor. Falling forward, he pinned Ciel down underneath the weight of his body.

Ciel hissed and winced at the pain caused by the pressure on his wounds but Sebastian ignored this, after all, what was pleasure without a little pain?

Slinking back, Sebastian caressed Ciels' inner thighs, moving his hands further and further up the hem of his boxers. From the inside, he gripped and pulled them down and off of him, taking them and tossing them to the floor. Sitting back, he regarded how wonderful Ciel looked. His cheeks flushed, his lips pouted, his eyes adverted, his arms tied behind his back and his body, beautiful and naked. Sebastian wondered where he wanted to start first, he really wanted every part of him but he couldn't be greedy.

Bending over, he grabbed Ciels' noble chin and forced him to look him in the eyes, "Look at me Ciel." He commanded, the young man did as instructed, his skin pimped through nervousness – he had never been in this position before. Sebastian hovered over his moist lips, "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to do anything you don't ask me to." He soothed as he smiled, Ciel noticed a devilish glint that shone in his eyes.

"Now, tell me what you want me to do." He purred.

Ciel thought about what he wanted but then he wiped it all from his mind – for this to work, he had to not think at all.

"Touch me." His voice as soft and shy.

"Touch you where?" Sebastian smiled as he placed his left hand on Ciels' knee, "touch you here?" he asked, Ciel bit his lower lip and shook his head no, and Sebastian moved his hand up his thigh. "Touch you here?" He asked again as he noticed Ciels' breathing turning into light panting and his neck and face began to redden. Lifting his hand and placing it gently on his pelvis, just ever so slightly, grazing past Ciels' aching erection. "How about here? Do you want me to touch you here?" He cooed.

Ciel shook his head no but he felt to embarrassed to ask for what he truly wanted, Sebastian noticed this but still, he wasn't going to take advantage of the situation.

"You have to tell me what you want, I'm not going to do anything unless you ask me to."

Ciels' heart thumped in his chest as his mouth opened, "Please touch me there." He uttered feebly. Sebastian wrapped his large hand around the engorged member, Ciel whimpered at the touch.

"Here? You want me to touch you here?" Sebastian asked again as he moved his hand painfully slowly up and down the shaft.

"Yes, here – _but faster_." He breathed.

Sebastian complied with the request, gripping it tightly and pumping it faster. He dutifully worked the full length, running his thumb over the tip, taking the precum and using it as lubricant. His crimson eyes were locked on to Ciels' as he watched the results of his handiwork in full swing. His skin was flushed and sweaty, he was biting his lower lip and purring like a sweet little kitten being stroked in just the right spot.

"_N-n-n…_" he mewled as he bucked under Sebastians' touch. "_K-kiss me!_" He demanded, his breath shallow and weak. Sebastian leaned over and devoured Ciels' panting lips as he continued to work him underneath his palm and fingertips. Ciel greedily parted Sebastians' lips, his tongue massaging his as Sebastian went in deeper, causing Ciel to moan deeply into his mouth. Sebastian breathed him, taking it all in and enjoying himself. He had never enjoyed giving someone such pleasure before and Ciel looked as though he was going to burst.

It was electric, the touch and the kiss – it was like fire, his grip and his tongue. Ciel had never experienced this before; he had never felt like this before and he couldn't hold it in much longer.

"Se-Sebastian, I'm go- _uh – god_, I'm-"

"Tell me what you want, I'm here to serve you." Sebastian smiled as he continued to work him.

"Make me come!" He shouted and Sebastian wasted no time.

Moving himself down and in front of Ciels' swollen member, he spread his legs wider as he used both of his hands to caress and kneaded it. Ciel thrashed against the bed as the white-hot feeling of pleasure ripped through him. Before he could give any warning he came, his whole body started to spasm, causing him to fling forward. Anticipating this, Sebastian wrapped his warm mouth around his cock and sucked it dry – every last drop. Ciel flopped back onto the bed; his forehead was covered in sweat with this fringe matted against it. Sebastian sat up onto his knees as he licked the sides of his mouth, cleaning it of the remains of his achievement.

He looked at Ciel, who had rolled over to his side slightly, his face was a vivid red, his eyes were closed and he was still panting.

"Are you all right?" He asked as he started to remove the shirt tie from his wrists.

Ciel became instantly vulnerable and embarrassed, trying to cover himself up by getting tangled up in his sheets. Sebastian lay down next to him, taking his arm and pushing it underneath Ciel and pulling his back into his chest – holding him tightly.

"I, um, I've never done that before." Ciel whispered bashfully.

Sebastian was taken aback.

"What do you mean? Surely you've-"

"No, never."

Sebastian smiled to himself as he brought up a sheet with his free hand, covering up the both of them. He could feel Ciel nestle into him and Sebastian sweetly kissed the back of his neck. He felt proud that he was able to have that experience with him but he was curious as too why he wouldn't have tried something like that before.

"Why haven't you?" He asked, trying to sound as empathetic as possible.

"I really find it difficult to be intimate with people." Ciel stated truthfully.

Sebastian hummed an acknowledgement at that statement and thought back to what Lizzie had said to him the first time they were in the hospital – she said this young man had really issues and at that moment, he wondered if this was all interrelated. Sebastian could feel Ciels' body stiffen and become heavy on top of his arm.

"Ciel?" Nothing. "Ciel, are you ok?" Nothing. Sebastian lifted himself up slightly and he heard Ciel breathing deeply, his eyes were closed and his mouth was parted slightly as he breathed – he had fallen asleep.

Sebastian chuckled to himself softly and pulled Ciel closer to his chest, wrapping his other arm around him and encasing his frail naked body into his as he listened to him sleep. He had so many questions to ask him, what had happened to him that made him so closed off? What was the mark on his back that he noticed during Lizzies' Halloween party? What happened to his eye? There were so many questions but he couldn't bring himself to distress the young slate haired man any further than he actually was. Sebastian could feel a pull in his chest, a feeling he had never felt before in his life, an overwhelming feeling and need to protect him. _Oh fuck,_ he chastised himself – _this was not how this was supposed to go_, he thought before he too succumbed to sleep.

* * *

"_No_."

"Yeah."

"Seriously?"

"_Mm-hmm_."

"Dude fucking _bathed_ you?"

"Aly, I shit you not bro, he bathed me - washed my hair and everything."

"What the hell?"

"I know right?! Actually, in saying that, it _was_ kinda hot."

Alois and Ciel were at Jardin de la Torture, upstairs in the Imagination Room, they were getting their final fittings for their costumes. The designer, Nina Hopkins, had gone into the back room to make the final alterations so they could take their costumes home with them. Alois disappeared into one of the changing rooms and Ciel had sat down on one of the most ornate chairs he had ever seen, it was a dark burgundy velvet baroque styled chair that was covered in gold leaf. He was listening to the song playing in the background, it was Naughty Boy with La la la, an odd choice for the setting but considering who the designer was, it wasn't that much of a stretch.

Popping out, Alois was wearing a long blond wig that was half up in two pigtails, with the rest dangling behind and the front fringe delicately framing his face.

"Whadda think?" Alois giggled coquettishly.

"What… _the_… fuck?" Ciel tried to suppress breaking out into hysterical laughter. "Why are you wearing that?"

"I'm going as a maid!" Alois straddled Ciel, "To be exact, I'm going as Hannah – I loved her dress from Halloween, I asked her where she got it from and she said Nina made it for her." He grinned.

Ciel scoffed at the idea of Alois cross dressing, which caused him to frown whilst leaning in and getting very close to his face and staring into his eye. "_Could I become the same blue, if I became one with you_?" He said, his voice was cold and detached.

Ciel frowned again, "You're a perv. Where'd you get that from? Some cartoon I bet."

Alois grinned again, and leaned back, "It was an anime, actually." He corrected.

"_What-ever_."

"Anyway, what else happened last night?" He asked as he smoothed the wig and shifted it slightly.

Ciel wiggled his index finger at Alois, beckoning him to come closure and once he did, Ciel whispered the dalliance of last night's events.

"Ciel _fucking _Phantomhive!" Alois slaps him in the arm continuously.

"Ow, what?!"

"What about Will?" He asked, still slapping him.

"_Jesus_, stop hitting me! I don't know. He says he loves me but every time I make a move, he rejects me."

"Well, let's go to the game tape: The first time you make a move you were his patient and he was going through some shit. The second time you make a move, you were his patient, wasted, high as a kite and going through some shit."

"So, what you're saying is-"

Alois smacks him again.

"You're a fucking idiot!"

"Since when did you become team Will?"

Alois shrugged, "Since I know he went through a lot of effort to keep you around." Ciel pouted at this notion and folded his arms in a huff. "Listen, I'm not going to tell you who to pick but if I had any say, I'd tell you to go with Will. That's all I'm sayin'."

"Why not Sebastian – _Aly I swear if you hit me again_…" He grabbed Alois' wrist preventing the impending slap from his best friend, then he let go and Alois grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Will is the better man." He stated firmly staring at him straight in the face. "Did you even listen to that CD he made you yet?" Ciel shook his head, Alois rolled his eyes at this, knowing how hard the doctor worked on it and Ciel didn't bother to listen to it.

He dropped his arms, sliding off of Ciels' lap he pulled off the wig and started to walk away.

"Aly? Alois? What's wrong?" Ciel called after him.

With his back still facing Ciel, Alois put his hand up, silencing him.

"Just, give me a minute – Ok?" He sulked back to the changing room.

Sitting inside the changing room, Alois shook out the wig, thinking. He didn't know what it was about the situation that started to piss him off but he knew that he was upset. If being with Sebastian meant that Ciel would probably end up emotionally hurt, in hospital or even worse – he just couldn't cope with the idea of losing someone so close to him again. After listening to what Ronald and Mey-Rin had to say about him the other day, Alois knew that Sebastian was not someone to be trusted and not once had anyone told the actual truth about him. Not to mention, and he really couldn't explain the change, but Alois was sincerely rooting for Will – he could see them having an actually future together.

Laying the wig over his lap, he grabbed his phone from his back pocket and stared at the screen. He started to bite his nails out of nervousness.

Sighing heavily, he searched through his contacts and pressed call.

'Hello? Alois, is everything Ok?'

"Listen to me Will, if you're going to make a move – do it soon or else you're going to lose him to Sebastian."

'What are you talking about?'

"Something happened between them last night – look, I don't know what your deal is with him now but I know that you love him and for fuck's sake – can't the both of you just work it out already?"

* * *

**Authors' Note:**

Has anyone swapped teams yet? It seems Alois has.

I'm still teamless but I kinda like the idea of Will and Ciel (_just sayin'_) or do I like the idea of Sebastian and Ciel (_hmmm_).

So, the contract seals are collars that belong to Lizzie – I'm sure you astute, eagle eyed readers already picked up on that – but where is Hannahs' seal I wonder?

There are a few 'past' chapters for Lizzie (the making of the Lady Elizabeth, the relationship between Lizzie and Hannah and the history of Lizzie and Sebastian) but each are so macabre, disturbing and morbid, I'm not sure if anyone would really wants to read that. Perhaps I'm wrong?

I hope there were some giggly moments in it for you; I know I giggled to myself when I wrote it. If you haven't been listening to the music so far (you totally should btw), then I suggest you listen to that Minnie Riperton track – it's hawt!

I thought it would be good to get a shiny happy chapter in before the next one – it's Alois' birthday party and it's about to get real o'clock and I hope you're ready for it cause a lot of shit's about to go down.

Again, serious advance warning: The next chapter contains a large amount of violence, sex, heavy S&M, and Grell.

**_Ciels' Chapter Playlist:_**

Disclosure – Boiling feat. Sinead Harnett

Twin Sister – I Want A House

The Velvet Underground – Venus In Furs ('_I am tired, I am weary _

_I could sleep for a thousand years. A thousand dreams that would awake me. Different colors made of tears.' RIP Lou Reed_)

Flight Facilities – Clair De Lune feat. Christine Hoberg

The Soundtrack Of Our Lives - Tonight

Minnie Riperton – Inside My Love

Naughty Boy – La La La feat. Sam Smith


	13. Chapter 13 - Sacrilege

_It's November 5th so – Happy 138th Birthday Alois Trancy!_

_This chapter is dedicated to you, you creepy, sexual deviant, evil, Hannahs' eye taking sociopath – you! (Obviously the Anime Alois, not my Alois) _

_In the A/N of the second chapter I said that this story was sort of based on events in my life and the play scene... well... So, to my friends who know me, see me on a daily basis and have a vague idea of which character I am – I am truly sorry for what you are about to read – especially you Jay, sorry, this may get supremely awkward for you boo…_

_**Warning:**__ This chapter contains a small amount of violence, a BDSM scene and sex – which is definitely not suitable for young eyes or people who may find this material to be offensive. Reader discretion is strongly advised._

…

_'Fallen for a guy, fell down from the sky. Halo round his head - feathers in a bed… in our bed… in our bed. It's sacrilege, sacrilege, sacrilege, you say…'_

…

"Such a pretty face…" She spoke softly from behind him as she wrapped an arm around his waist, her exotic voice detached and cool.

She slips her hand around his face, covering his mouth and nose with a handkerchief soaked in chloroform. The male bucked and struggled against her, his cries of protest muffled underneath the cotton. Smiling, she forces him close to her chest, a low growl emitting from her throat as her lips graze past his ear as she whispered to him, "_Shhhhh… Don't fight it_..." His struggling starts to wane as everything started to fade to black.

Letting him go, he drops to his knees and collapses.

* * *

Eight hours earlier.

"Oh my God, this looks amazing!" Alois enthused as he looked around the main room, Claude was holding onto his hand loosely as they wandered around the room. Grell had done a wonderful job – the whole building was decadently designed, with great attention to even the minutest detail. The walls were covered in a vibrant ruby red with plush black velvet flocking in the shapes of fleur-de-lis throughout. The humongous black crystal chandeliers hung low from the ceiling and were strung together, connecting like a dazzling ebony canopy. The mahogany floors were sanded and polished to perfection and even the bar received a revamp. The countertop was the same mahogany as the floor but stained a deep black.

Alois took the hand that was holding Claudes' and placed it on the small of his back. Claudes' typically stern face seemed to soften at this action as he planted a kiss on top of his lovers' forehead.

"Are you pleased?" He asked, his voice whispered and was kind. Alois nodded, this was more than he could have ever asked for – for the first time in his life, he seemed to be content.

"My, look at the happy couple. Claude Faustus, how are you darling?" Grell smiled as he approached the pair. He was dressed in a well tailored; black fitted three-piece suit from Saville Row. His white dress shirt was starched within an inch of its life as the collar stood straight up and his tie was tied in an Edwardian knot. He wore thin black leather gloves that stopped short of the knuckle of his thumbs and his short choppy locks were a vivid ladybug red color, which matched his oval shaped glasses.

Striding over to the couple, he held out his hand, which Claude accepted.

"Grell, this is amazing!" Alois chirped, Grell flashed him is ever most charming smile as he released Claudes' hand.

"Why thank you my dear, I hope I have interpreted your vision accurately."

"And more!"

"Grell, you truly have out done yourself." Claude nodded as he adjusted his glasses. That was all an accolade he was willing to give.

"Well, I haven't finished yet, there's still so much more to do but I promise, it'll be done by tonight."

"Holy shit, Aly – this looks amazing." Ciel whistled as he came into the main room, his eye scanning the entire area in amazement. Alois broke free of Claude and ran over to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him over to Grell.

"Ciel, this is _the_ Grell Sutcliff, he's done the designing for my party."

Ciel extended his hand to Grell, who only folded his arms and eyed him suspiciously.

"So _you're_ the current flavor of the month?" He said snidely. Ciel dropped his hand and furrowed his brow, unsure as to what brought that comment on.

"It's nice to meet you too." He responded sarcastically.

"Well, I should say so." Grell didn't let up. Ciel looked at Alois who just shrugged his shoulders; perhaps he was just being a temperamental artist.

"Um, ok – sure. Well, you've done a really nice job here."

"Well, judging by your appearance a brown paper sack covered in glitter would be deemed as a nice job." Grell snorted.

"Hey, there's no reason for you to be so rude – I was just giving you a compliment." Ciel was starting to get annoyed.

"Oh, _excuse me_ as if someone like you would understand what decent taste would be."

"And you think you do?"

"Darling, I am a Dandy – we _are_ the taste makers."

"That's enough Grell, Ciel is one of Alois' oldest friends – you should be a little kinder to him." Claude intervened, not before he had a little chuckle at Ciels' expense.

Grell ran a leather-gloved hand over his short, choppy cherry red locks and smiled, adjusting his glasses in the process.

"Oh Claude, ever the gentleman. I can see why this beautiful blond boy is infatuated with you." He grinned, winking at Alois, who blushed slightly at the compliment. Ciel stifled a groan and rolled his eye in the process.

Ciel leant over to Alois, "I only came to get the last piece of my costume for tonight but I have a session with Undertaker now and frankly, _I don't want to be here_." He said the last line loud enough for Grell to hear. "Do you think you could bring it by later? I think it's some gloves or whatever." He asked,

Alois nodded.

"Well it's been..."Ciel began to say but then he didn't really care enough to go through the motions of pleasantries if it was to fall on deaf ears. "See you Aly, Claude." He waved as he stormed off in a huff. Who did that guy think he was?

* * *

"So many changes, so little time to process it…! Kekekeke." Undertaker cackled as they sat in Ciels' front room. He swirled his cup of peony infused white tea from Tea Palace in London, it was one of Ciels' own finds on his last visit to see his father.

Ciel sat back, bringing the cup to his nose and inhaling the sweet floral aroma before taking each sip.

It was their weekly session and Undertaker had invited himself over again. Ciel didn't mind having him there as Ronald and Mey-Rin had also taken up residence in the large Victorian house on Alamo Square. These days, he preferred to be at home, a place where he felt safe and comfortable and Undertaker being Undertaker, couldn't help but explore his students' surroundings to get a better read on him.

"What do you mean so many changes? I haven't changed; I'm exactly the same as I've always been." Ciel scoffed in between sips.

"No. You're different now – has something happened between you and the good doctor?" He tittered, always knowing how to subversively cross the line. He liked Ciels' boundaries as they were such a joyful challenge to push further and further – especially as the young man didn't realize that he was doing it.

"He gave me a CD."

"A CD eh? How strange." Undertaker giggled to himself. "What was on it I wonder?" He leaned over and poured another cup of tea, adding an additional seven plops of sugar cubes. Ciel watched this through a slit eye – _sugar in white tea? Sacrilege_ – he snorted to himself.

"It's playlist that he'd created to express how he felt about me."

"Sounds like something William would do." No it didn't. "Have you listened to it yet?"

Ciel nodded.

"And?"

Ciel sighed heavily, placing his cup back on to its saucer and setting it down on the table. He folded his arms and leaned back into the chair, debating in his mind whether or not to share this information with his mentor.

"Professor, I don't know what to do." He decided that he would share.

"Please, we're not in class and today I am your therapist, call me Undertaker." He smiled broadly.

Ciel sighed again and rolled his eye, _like that would be any better_, he thought.

"_Undertaker_, what should I do?"

"What should you do about what?" He lead, propping his feet on top of the coffee table, reveling the most ridiculous grey socks with dark purple heels and toes. They were patterned with little orange foxes with purple-rimmed hipster glasses, the man was a genius and the very best in his field but it was incredibly hard to take him seriously.

"What should I do about Sebastian and Will?"

"Now, now. You know as well as I do that when a patient asks such a question, they already have an answer and they only want you to side with their decision."

Ciel rubbed his eye in frustration. The problem wasn't that he had an answer; the problem was that he wanted someone to answer it the question for him. It would have been easier if Will hadn't said anything or if Sebastian was still an arrogant ass but Will did and Sebastian was seemingly not.

"It would be easier if everything stayed the same wouldn't it?" Undertaker spoke the words that Ciel was thinking. Ciel looked up at him, wide eyed and confused. "What if I told you that it would have been just as hard if nothing had changed? What if I told you that it would be worse?"

"How could it possibly be worse?"

"Well, let's presuppose that Will hadn't said anything to you – you would still have some semblance of affection for him. The only thing being that you would never know how he felt and you both would have been miserable and someone, if not both would have gotten hurt."

"You make me sound like a teenager."

"Well, that's good...! Kekekeke." He giggled.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, the last time you were at the id stage, it's good to see you grow up to the ego stage!" He laughed; Ciel looked at this therapist cynically. "Oh, don't be like that. This is one of the changes I was talking about, you're a smart cookie, how are you so un-self-aware? OH!" He was just reminded of something, leaning over to the side, he opened his satchel and pulled out a silver circular container and handed it to Ciel.

"Speaking of cookies – here."

Ciel accepted it; placing it in his lap he pried it open, putting the lid on the table. Ciel couldn't help but grin at variety of cookies that were in the tin – all shaped like bones.

"Try one, I assure, they're delicious." Undertaker urged, Ciel picked one up and tentatively placed it to his lips, watching Undertaker grinning and staring back at him. He nibbled a little on the corner, realizing that it was very sweet but very tasty; Ciel popped the whole thing into his mouth.

"Theeshis berry gud."

"You sound surprised?"

Ciel shook his head and devoured another one as Undertaker started to look over his notes, finding something he wanted to pick up on, he grabbed his pen and started to write something down.

"How is your assignment going? I know we haven't spoken about it in a while."

"It shucks." Ciel replied with his mouth full.

Undertaker shrugged, "Why's that?"

Ciel swallowed and reached over to grab his teacup to wash the cookies down. "I don't think I'm in control anymore."

"In control of what? Yourself? The assignment? If it's both then this is something we need to discuss as that isn't the point of this."

"Isn't that the point of this assignment? To lose control?" He said, slightly stunned.

"Hehehehe! I think you've missed the point completely. My, my, I'm disappointed in you Phantomhive, you still haven't gotten it yet have you?"

"Gotten what?"

"Dominance and submission is about the illusion of control – power exchange. What I wanted was for you to understand what it means to give up the illusion of control and how that would relate to a past trauma. Up until now, you would say that you had 'control' over the various aspects of your life because those choices were taken from you in the past. Your parents, your childhood, your eye – who you love or want to be loved by. In order to protect yourself, you've worked to control every aspect of your daily life."

"But it was an illusion?"

Undertaker nodded, smiling to himself; perhaps he did get it after all.

"You have no more control over any of those things that I do at winning the lottery. For example, who do you chose to be with – the fact that the circumstances have changed means that it's all out of your control. _Fufufufu_… Tell me, after all of your research, who do you think holds the power, the dominant or the submissive?"

"The dominate."

"Are you sure?"

"Well…"

"I'm sorry, our time is up."

"What?"

* * *

_'I hope, hope that you, know the truth. My time, my effort my soul it's all for you. It's all for you'_

The sun poured into the large bay window, crashing onto everything in its wake, illuminating them in a warm golden glow. Ciel lay sprawled out on his bed, his arms were rested behind his head and his eye was closed, as the bright light was too much for him this afternoon.

He wiggled his toes and bopped his feet along to the beat as he absorbed track five from Wills' playlist, For You by Tin Sparrow. Like the majority of the songs listed, he had never heard this one before but he thoroughly enjoyed it. So much so, he placed it on repeat and tried to memorize each strum of the guitar and each lyric. Will had very odd taste in music but he understood the feeling, the sentiment behind each selection – this one in particular.

With each listen, Ciel couldn't help but feel his heart swell with a mixture of a twinge of sadness and overwhelming affection and love. He still didn't know what to do.

It was clear Alois was upset about what had happened between Sebastian and himself but Ciel couldn't bring himself to feel regret or guilt – he enjoyed it, it was an experience he had never had before and he really wanted to try it again – perhaps with Will? He shook his head at the thought. There was no way someone who could put together a playlist as sweet and as loving as this would have the slightest shred of debauchery within him. Although, maybe Alois was right, maybe the timing was never perfect – but when would it be? He wanted Will to not just love him but desire him, to captivate him and devour him but he wondered if this was something Will could ever do. Straight-laced, buttoned down and incredibly formal Will. Ciel also reflected on his session with Undertaker – he started to think he was losing control but perhaps it was never there to lose to begin with?

Ciel let his mind wander further but it was halted as soon as he heard shouting from downstairs. The dynamic duo must be at it again, he groaned to himself as he got up, stopped the music and headed downstairs.

In agreement with Lizzie, Ciel was under the constant supervision of Ronald and Mey-Rin. They escorted him to lectures and labs, the library and various study sessions. They spent the mornings with him, as well as the afternoons and nights. Aunt Anne even set them up with their own room down the hall from him – she was just pleased that he was branching out and making more friends, unaware of the real reason why they were always around.

The threat from Ash seemed to have subsided but no one wanted to take any chances, especially Sebastian, who had been more than a little over protective of Ciel.

Getting downstairs, Ciel suppressed a giggle as he saw Ronald, flat down on his stomach with Mey-Rin, her glasses firmly planted on the crown of her head, tying his wrists to his ankles – hog-tying him. Ciel often wondered why these two never got together; they were ridiculously suited to one another.

"Mey, this isn't funny mate, untie me!" Ronald protested.

"No." She replied coldly, Ciel walked over to them as Mey-Rin held down the struggling Ronald.

"What did he do now?" He asked as he started to untie his ankles.

"Nothing! I swear it."

Ciel looked over to Mey-Rin who just shrugged.

"He looked at me funny."

Ciel let out an exasperated sigh, reaching over; he flicked her round glasses back over her eyes. A broad smile plastered over her lips and she instantly because giddy and childlike. This fascinated Ciel and he wondered what Undertaker would have made of her rapid change in behavior.

Finally freeing Ronald, he rolled over onto his back, rubbing his wrists in the process. Ciel smiled, it felt strange but it was genuine – Undertaker was right, there was a change in Ciel and it was no longer subtle. Even though their constant presence and ever consistent arguing would annoy some, Ciel started to enjoy it and find comfort in it. In a very strange way this assignment has done exactly what Undertaker set out to achieve, he started to let the pain of his past – go. He started to open up, be more caring, feel desire and it at times it was overwhelming but nice nonetheless.

Before Ciel could ask why a look would have sent Mey-Rin over the edge (_and just where did she get that rope?_), the trio heard the front door open and close.

"Honey, I'm home!" Alois shouted as he came in to the front room. When he entered, he saw the three of them on the floor, Mey-Rin with her legs sprawled out in a very unladylike fashion, Ronald on his back rubbing his wrists and Ciel in the middle of the two. Rolling his aquamarine eyes, Alois ran a hand through his golden blond locks and sat down on a nearby chair. "I hope I haven't interrupted anything?" He smiled.

Ciel struggled to his feet and walked over to the speakers.

"How's the party planning going?" He asked as he flicked through one of his playlists on his 'downstairs' MP3 player.

Alois beamed with sheer delight.

"It's gonna be EPIC! Claude has put so much work into this, I'm super impressed."

Ciel turned to look at Alois as he spoke but his eye caught the silent exchange between Ronald and Mey-Rin at the mention of Claude. Turning back to the speakers he puts on Tout va Bien from Pizzicato Five

"Ciel, can't we listen to something normal for once?"

"This is normal."

"Normal for you. I mean can't we listen to something that isn't Indie or Emo or whatever the hell this is?"

"Wow. Attitude check: Fuck you." Ciel scoffed, "What's your problem? You were excited not one minute ago."

Alois sighed, "I don't know if I want to do this play scene thing. It sounds hard fucking core."

Ciel chose another track, My Number from Foals and went back over the couch, flopping down on it, he lay on his back, lifting his left knee up and crossed his right leg over it.

"From the research I've been doing, it does sound pretty hard core."

Alois sighed, dropping his arms over the sides of the chair.

They had already decided what their scene was going to be about. As Alois was going to be dressed as a maid, Claude would be the Lord of the manor and punish the naughty little maid. It all sounded trite but simple enough to get started – they had even decided on a safe word that would break the scene instantly the moment Alois felt uncomfortable – Banana boat. Claude had made sure that Alois was prepped and prepared in everyway possible but Alois was undeniably nervous, as it was one thing to be playfully spanked and another to be whipped in front of strangers.

"Will you be there?" Alois asked shyly. Ciel rolled his head over to the shaky blond.

"Absolutely not."

Alois jumped up and fell over onto him, embracing him tightly. Ciel dropped his legs and looked nervously over towards Ronald and Mey-Rin – who were giggling.

"Please Ciel, pretty, pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Aly, we have been friends for many years now and-"

"We've been friends for, like, ever!"

"Okay… we've been friends for, like, ever but I don't think we've been friends long enough for me to watch you have sex with someone."

"It's not always about sex." Mey-Rin interjected, her glasses were propped on the top of her head so her voice was cool and calm. The three men looked over at her as he stood up to her feet, dusted down her dress and took a seat on the armrest of the couch. "Some people chose to have sex in a play scene but others just chose the bondage, dominance or sado-masochistic side of it. It's the connection that is made between two people – one with the complete power and the other giving away their power, however, you'll find that it's the person giving away their power is the one who ultimately controls the situation."

"Have you done it before?" Ronald asked curiously.

She hummed to her self and nodded her head, "Haven't you?"

Ronald shook his head no, "I haven't found the right woman yet." He smiled and winked at Mey-Rin, who was rolling her sleeves up and priming herself to pounce on him. Ciel nudged Alois, who reached up and flicked her glasses back down over her face. Smiling, she slid off of the armrest and back down to the ground.

"So even though Claude is the dominant, I'm the one who's really in control?" Alois thought aloud, suddenly feeling less nervous about doing this.

Ciel was lost in his own thoughts for a moment, reflecting on what Mey-Rin had just said and thinking back to the other night. He thought that Sebastian was in control but with each move and each touch, he had asked for Ciels' permission to do any of it. Was he the one in control the whole time?

"They can't do anything without us allowing them to do so, the illusion of control – Undertaker was right! That bastard, he knew what he was doing all along!" Ciel leapt to his feet, pushing Alois off of him and jumping over Ronald, he ran to one of his notebooks and flicked through the pages quickly scanning it and reading through it. Grabbing a nearby pen and using his teeth to pull off the lid, he starts to scribble down some notes.

"I'll be there Aly, I'll watch the scene – only if I can use it as a part of my research."

"Uh, deal!"

"What just happened?" Ronald whispered to a stunned Alois.

"I – really don't know."

* * *

Walking down the long corridor, calf length combat boots stopped at door number twenty-five. A balled up fist knocked lightly on the door and waited. Knocked again – and waited.

"Odd." His voice was incredulous, as he had arranged to meet him here at this date and time for the second half of his payment.

"Are you looking for Derek?" An old woman asked as she walked down the hallway, carrying a rather large bag of groceries.

"Do you know where he is?" The man asked as he went over to assist her and took her bag.

Smiling she shook her head no, "I haven't seen him in a week – it's very unlike him. He would help me feed my cats when I was away, he's a good boy but he keeps getting into trouble."

She unlocked the door to her apartment and walked in, turning and holding her arms out for her groceries to be handed back to her. The man placed the bag back into her waiting arms and smiled lightly, "Do you know where he works? Perhaps I might find him there?"

She nodded and told him where he could go.

The man made his way over to Pedros' Autoparts and they didn't know anything either. He hadn't come into work for a week – they just assumed he was on some bender at his favorite watering hole, Reinhold's First and Last Chance Saloon.

"We suggest you go there. Oh, and if you find him – let him know he's fired." The replied the gruff burly man as he went back to work.

As he left, the man in the combat boots started to worry – worry in the sense that he wasn't sure what was happening and it definitely wasn't happening according to plan.

"Well, it seems we have one more place to go." He smiled to his driver as they left.

Arriving at Reinhold's First and Last Chance Saloon in Oakland, the man with the combat boots walked into the bar and looked around for Derek. Surprise, surprise - he wasn't there. Going to the bar, he asked the bartender if he had seen him, but he said that he had not.

"He was here a week ago." This old man who was sat in the corner was eavesdropping on his conversation. Walking over to him the man bent over, facing him.

"What happened?"

"He left with this pretty little blond thing and her tall dykey friend. I hadn't seen him since – I just figured that he was having a good time…!" He chuckled as he thought about every perverted outcome the trio could have gotten up to.

The man smiled kindly, "Thank you, you have been very helpful."

The man turned and started to walk away, his smile faded and his worry turned to fear – he now knew the fate of Derek Arden – he knew that Lizzie and her subordinate Hannah was behind it. If they knew then they must have been acting on the request of Sebastian. This was it – he too was done for.

Approaching his car, his driver opened the door and he got in. Pulling out his phone, he dialed the only number programmed in, drawing it up to his ear, he moved a strand of black hair behind his ear.

'Did you find Arden?'

"It appears we have been made by your darling Sebastian."

'Fuck.'

"What do want to do Ash?"

'What we should have done all along. We need to punish the boy.'

"Done." He said, hanging up the phone, smiling to himself as he thought about how to exact Ashs' plans.

* * *

It was the evening of the party.

Ciel was being escorted by the dynamic duo. Pre Alois' instructions, Nina had designed the most elaborate pirate costume for him. It was an odd mixture of pirate and Admiral – tight brown wool trousers with a wide sanguine red satin belt that was tied at the left side of his small waist and draped down past his knee. He wore a simple white blouse that was tied at the neck and had two layers of frills with a decorative diamante skull pin. There was an Admirals' coat that was a rich cobalt blue, the sleeves had the same red as his belt on the cuffs and the gold details along the cuffs and chest to attach the buttons, the shoulders where squared and large with gold fringe dangling down. There was a thick brown leather strap with a sliver buckle that was strapped across his chest – for what reason? He didn't know.

Ciel felt ridiculous but to add insult to injury, there was a rather large dark brown felt tri-corner hat with an elaborate white plume of goose feathers that cascaded down the back and a white, brown and black tail feather stuck in the front. To top it all off, Nina had made him an eye patch that was a skull with two crossed swords – made of black felt but decorated in Swarovski crystals.

"Don't you look… uh… dapper?" Ronald tried to suppress his amusement as he entered Ciels' room as the young man was pulling up his knee high boots.

"What the hell is wrong with Nina?"

"We really don't have the time." He chuckled. Ciel stood up and collected the last piece of the outfit from on top of his desk, a pair of thin leather gloves, which he slipped on.

"Why did you get away with not having to wear a costume?"

"I'm working." He shrugged as he held the door open for Admiral Phantomhive. "Hey don't forget this!" He shouted out after him, holding a large sword. Ciel rolled his eye and snatched it taking it with him down the stairs.

As the walked down the stairs, Ciel could see Mey-Rin and she was covered in feathers. She was in a tight laced under bust corset that was covered in magenta feathers; her wired bubble skirt was layered with pink and light pink feathers. Her arms were covered in magenta gloves that went up to underneath her arm pits with black tips at the fingers with little yellow plastic eyes on the back of her hands. Her chest was covered in a tulip cupped feather covered chest plate with a high neck sleeveless magenta blouse. Her outfit was topped off with a matching headband and magenta tights with shiny patent black heels. She fidgeted around, obviously uncomfortable in her costume.

"Oh Mey, why'd you let Nina do this to _hehehe_… you _hehehe_…" Ronald chuckled; Ciel took a step as he could see Mey-Rin getting ready to put her glasses up. Walking past her, Ciel puts his hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get him later." He soothed her, as he could feel her twitch underneath his hand. The trio started to walk out of the door, "That is a lot of pink though."

She shot him such a look of such anger that he side stepped back to Ronald.

The party was in full swing as the approached the ivy-covered doors of Jardin de la Torture.

Entering, Ciel could hear the loud familiar beat of one of the tracks he selected for Alois' party, it was Tonight from Theme Park. He was in such a good mood, despite the ridiculous costume, he felt like he could dance down the hallway – but he didn't. Still, it was Alois' twenty fifth birthday and he had every intention to enjoy himself tonight, hopefully, with Sebastian.

Walking through the second door, Ronald, Ciel and Mey-Rin approached an elegantly laid out Victorian table with a red velvet and black brocade table cloth covering it and four large sliver candelabras spread out across the top. Lizzie was there, dressed in the most exquisite Victorian dressage outfit, a large overflowing black skirt with a gathered bustled back with real pink roses in each of the folds and an elaborate white blouse with copious frills and a corset boned waistcoat that wrapped around her small waist. She also had a black tight fitting bolero jacket on top and a black top hat with soft pink tulle trimming that was tied into a bow at the back with the excess fabric falling down her back and attached with the same roses on the bustle of her skirt.

She was behind the table and giving the same introduction spiel as she did when they had first met to a pair of nervous partygoers.

"Jardin de la Torture is unlike any sex club you've ever been to. There are three floors, this is the ground floor, here you will find the bar, general meet and greet area and ambient lounge. Down stairs is where the dungeons are; there are several different rooms there that you can explore. Upstairs is the imagination room, you'll find a wide variety of super cute costumes that you can change into – we have a highly skilled seamstress on staff. As this is a special event, the general rules are dismissed for the evening, however there are three rules that must be adhered to: there is absolutely no alcohol on the premises, no photographs – not even selfies and lastly, if you chose to play or even watch, please do not interrupt a scene – if you do, you will be asked to leave. If you need any help, there are Dungeon Masters and Mistresses that can help. Do you have any questions?" She finished, the pair looked terrified, which caused Ciel to chuckle, that must have been what he and Alois looked like when they first arrived.

The pair made their way inside the last set of doors and Lizzie squealed gleefully when she saw Ciel.

"Wow, Nina really did a number on you!" She giggled as she threw her arms around him. "How are you?" She asked, before Ciel could answer, she pressed her lips up to his ear, "I heard about your little dalliance the other night – you naughty boy…!" She whispered and then let him go.

Ciel blushed furiously at that comment, "Are there no secrets with you people?"

Lizzie shook her head no as she caught sight of Hannah, who approached from the side. Ciel saw her too and tried to suppress a giggle at her outfit. Hannah was in a head to toe tight fitting onesie with the chest covered in the plushest looking ruddy brown and white fur. Her long lavender hair was up in a high ponytail and she was wearing the stuffed fake fox head on top of her own head, Hannah even had a bushy tail to boot. "What the hell are you supposed to be?" Ciel asked her.

"I'm a fox." She said plainly.

"She is my quarry." Lizzie smiled as she lovingly stroked Hannahs' back. "Is everything Ok?" She asked her.

Hannah nodded solemnly, "I've got the triplets doing their rounds and everything seems secure, there doesn't seem to be any sign of a black haired man who isn't on the list provided by Alois or Claude."

"Black haired man?" Ciel repeated to himself. Lizzie looked over at him and waved him off.

"Don't worry about it, it's just work stuff." Placing her hand on his lower back and guiding him towards the door, "Please enjoy the party Ciel, I know Sebastian is looking for you." Her green eyes dazzled in the flickering candlelight as she moved him through the door and shut it behind him.

Turning to Hannah, Ronald and Mey-Rin, Lizzie leant against the table, drawing her right hand over her mouth.

"No one said anything to Sebastian or Ciel about the person we're searching for, right?" She asked the trio. They each shook their head no, Lizzie hummed at their responses – she wasn't sure who they were looking for but she knew that with Ciel in such a public place, maybe she didn't need to worry all that much and besides, with Sebastian probably not leaving his side – maybe she didn't have to worry at all. "All right, well please be vigilant but I suppose it will be fine tonight. Ash would have to have some kind of death wish to do anything with all of us here and until we can put a name to the hair – I guess we can just try to enjoy ourselves for tonight." She sighed.

Ronald and Mey-Rin grinned at each other and went inside, Hannah stayed behind as she noticed something being mulled over in her Mistress' mind.

"My Lady?" She asked softly.

"Something doesn't seem quite right Hannah, I can't put my finger on it but-" Before Lizzie had the chance to finish her sentence, a few more guests arrived. Putting on her brightest smile, she positioned herself behind the table, "Hello and welcome to Jardin de la Torture." She began.

* * *

Alois was giggling and entertaining an audience of revellers when Ciel approached him. Alois turned to him and started to laugh out loud.

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

"Oh that's it." Ciel scoffed as he took off his hat. "Happy birthday you giant ass hat. I'm wearing this unbelievably douchey costume for you and that's the thanks I get?"

Alois wrapped his arms around him and held him close, "My, is that a sword on your side or are you just happy to see me?" He flirted with him jokingly.

Ciel peeled Alois off of him, "It's a sword and it's fucking heavy, so get off."

Gregory and his friend approached the pair; they were both dressed in heavy black cloaks with hoods up.

"Hey Gregory, thanks for coming." Alois smiled.

"Um, thanks for the invite." He replied nervously.

"What are you guys supposed to be?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow as he examined their 'costumes'.

"We're druids." His friend replied.

"Sorry, what's your name?" Alois smiled at the friend.

"Alois, this is Cheslock, Cheslock, this is Alois." Gregory introduced.

"Cheslock? What kind of name is that?"

"What kind of name is Alois?" Cheslock snapped back.

"Touché. Carry on."

"Anyway, Ches is in the Music Department." Gregory continued, sweeping a stray white strand of hair from his black kohl covered eyes. Ciel spotted someone stood against the wall. He was dressed in an all white three-piece suit with long tails in the back and an ornate Venetian Capitano nose mask covering his face and his hair. He stood back, seemingly observing Ciel with a wry smile traced onto his lips. "Ciel, I understand from Undertaker that you play an instrument as well?" No response, "Hello? Ciel?" Gregory waved a hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his trance.

"What?"

"Undertaker said you play and instrument?"

"Yeah, I play the violin."

"Right on, so do I!" Cheslock beamed. "We should jam together sometime."

"Do violinist jam?" Alois asked sarcastically.

"They do the way I play." Cheslock chuckled.

The track transited over to Katy On A Mission from Katy B, which Ciel knew Alois would love, even if it wasn't his particular cup of tea. As they were talking and laughing, Ciel kept looking over to the man in white, who simply nodded an acknowledgement. Ciels' heart thumped into his chest and before he could point him out to Alois, Grell approached the pair – he was dressing in something that Beau Brummell would highly approve of. High waisted cream-colored breeches with a watch fob down his right side, a crisp white shirt with an elaborately knotted cravat around his neck, his black tailcoat was a double breasted scoop neck that ended just at the top of his waist reveling a slip of his cream waistcoat. To complete his look, he was wearing black Hessian boots with dainty tassels on the top – he was a picture of refined dandy elegance.

"Grell, this party is amazing, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Alois enthused. Lightly placing his hand over his heart, Grell bowed.

"It nice to be appreciated by someone of such great taste."

Ciel rolled his eye at Grells' obvious sycophantic behavior, catching this; the red head turned to him and smiled.

"I have someone who'd like to speak with you." He said, his voice was laced with venom, which caused Ciel to shudder.

"Oh? Who?"

"My dearest friend in the world – Ash Landers, I believe you have made his acquaintance before?" Grells' question was leading; of course he knew they met.

"Ash wants to speak with me? That's rich! I'd rather shit on my hands and clap." Ciel spat. Cheslock and Gregory chuckled under their hoods and the comment and the concept.

Grells eyes flickered with disgust.

"My, my, how positively vulgar! How in the world can my Sebby be enthralled with such an uncouth child – Well, I'll never understand."

"_Hm_, well, there are a lot of things you don't understand." Sebastian interjected as he came up behind Ciel, placing his large hands onto his shoulders; his voice was stern and dripping with venom.

Grell emitted a sarcastic scoff as he ran his fingers through his short red hair. Ciel looked at him and then his eye searched for the man in white, who was nowhere to be found.

"Is Ash here? I want a word with him."

Grell shrugged, he may be, he may not be – I was just going to take your little boy – oh sorry, _I mean _toy – to see him." Grell put his hands on his hips.

"You really are unbelievable, even after all these years." He scoffed.

"My, you remember how _unbelievable_ I am – I'm honored." His words were steeped in a double-entendre that Ciel couldn't miss.

Ciel could feel Sebastian squeezing his shoulders tightly; a sharp pain ran down his spine causing him to whimper slightly. Before the impending fight could breakout, Claude descended upon them, firmly grabbing Grells' arm and leading him away.

"What are you doing?" The red head hissed as Claude lead him over to the bar.

"I will not have you ruining this party for Alois."

"Haven't we gotten protective all of a sudden? What is it with the children in this city? _God_, the sex must be mind blowing with the way that you and Sebastian are carrying on."

"What were you thinking bringing Ash here? If Lizzie finds out, she'll fucking kill him – then kill you."

Grell placed a finger to his lips to quieten him. Adjusting his glasses, he leant in to Claude, eyes unwavering from his golden pair.

"It's not like you to be so worried. You shouldn't frown, it'll only give you wrinkles." His smile was sadistic and Claude took a step back.

"What are you planning Grell?"

"I wouldn't worry yourself about it – if your Mistress knew that you knew something, what do you think she would do to you? I'd be more worried about that if I were you."

Grell turned and left him, stunned and silent.

After Claude pulled Grell away, Ciel searched but could not find the man in white. Sebastian turned him around to face him as Alois dragged Cheslock and a reluctant Gregory to the dance floor for his 'jam' Shiny Disco Balls by Who Da Funk. The bassline was so heavy, it rattled the floors and ceilings but they were having a good time.

Upon seeing Sebastian, Ciel actually laughed – he was wearing a sharp black three-piece suit with a short tie that was crossed over and held into place with a crystal encrusted red heart. On the lapel of his tailcoat, there was a decorative silver heart pin with a small crown on top. He also had on large, long white rabbit ears and a poufy white cotton tail as well as wearing his reading glasses – to top it all off, he was holding an ornate silver pocket watch in his white gloved hands.

"What is so funny?"

"Excellent! You're the White Rabbit!" He exclaimed, "It suits you."

"Thank you. Do you want to dance?" He asked politely.

Ciel shook his head no, watching Alois jump up and down like a man possessed and Gregory looking ridiculously uncomfortable.

Sebastian took him by the elbow and led him out of the main area. They walked down the stairs, passing other party guests who were necking and making out on the stairwell. Even though this was a private party, there was something of the mysterious about this place that seemed to captivate everyone inside – it was like pheromones were oozing from the walls, leaving no one unaffected.

The track changed over to M.I.A. XXXO, with the sexy bassline line thumping throughout the building. The song seemed to have gotten into Sebastian as he pulled Ciel into one of the darkened corners, Sebastian pressed him against the wall and began kissing his throat.

"Wh-_ahh_, what are you doing?" Ciel panted as Sebastian used his knee to brush against him.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He replied as he moved up towards the underneath of his chin.

"We're in public."

"So?"

Ciel smiled and let him continue – after all, there was something about this place.

"Sorry to interrupt but it's time." Claude smiled from behind them; he slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he led them down the stairs and into a dungeon room.

* * *

The dark room was beautifully laid out. Long stemmed blood red roses were in several black vases that added to the décor of this exquisite room. It was made up to be like a bedchamber – there was a four poster bed in the middle of the small room with airy white chiffon that draped around it and hung down, covering it in parts.

The scene was agreed before hand, the rules were established and the safeword was chosen. Alois bit his lip nervously as he waited by the wall for the scene to start.

There were only a few people permitted to be an audience for this scene, as it was Alois' first. Sebastian gently took Ciel by the hand and guided him to a better viewing location. Looking down at the young man, he had a slight smile etched on his lips. Ciel looked up to the grinning man as they stopped right in front.

"You're going to want to see this," he began, "there is a moment – you'll see it – where everything just seems to click. Where pain turns into pleasure and pleasure gives way to ecstasy. They'll move in perfect sync. Wait, you'll see it in both of them." He smiled.

Ciel couldn't help but notice that Sebastian was more than turned on by this – he was excited, enthusiastic just to watch. Ciel looked around and saw the other observers with the same expression on their faces, the same look of excitement. It was at that moment, Ciel wondered how his turn would be. What would it look like, how would it feel? He didn't get the chance to reflect on his barrage of thoughts as the lights dimmed and everyone fell silent, it was time to begin.

Static hiss filled the room. The beat was loud, brash and overbearing, Ciel had chosen perfectly, Obedear from Purity Ring.

Alois stood by the wall, using a wooden handled feather duster; he lightly dusted the area as Claude strode over to him. He grabbed Alois' wrist and spun him around, slamming him against the wall, using the weight of his chest.

"This bed is unmade." He said firmly.

"I'm sorry my Lord, I was just about to make-"

"I'm not interested in your excuses."

"I'm sorry."

"You said that, not stop apologizing and make the bed. Now."

Alois walked over to the bed, bending over to smooth down the edges. Claude ran his hands over the small of Alois' spine, causing him to involuntarily shiver at his touch. Reaching over to grab the pillow, Claude snatched it and flung it across the bed. Alois looked over at him hesitantly.

"Well? Fetch it." He commanded.

Alois looked over at Claude, his face was insolent with fiery eyes that flickered in the light.

"You need to be tamed." He growled as Alois obeyed and stretched across the bed to get the pillow. Using the handle of his riding crop, Claude slid it under the hem of Alois' dress, glancing down; he saw the silver clasp of his garter belt, holding the tops of his white stockings up and no underwear. Claude bent over as Alois crawled back and with his hand, he gripped the back of Alois' neck – shoving his head down into the mattress.

"I'm going to spank you now – I think you know why. Constant insolence, defiance of my standards and poor work…"

Alois shook his head no.

"DO NOT DEFY ME…!" Claude barked.

Using his other hand, he pulled at the skirt, bringing it up and over the small of Alois' back. Sliding his hand down the curvature of the milky white flesh under his fingertips, Claude gripped and dragged his nails along the sides of Alois' thighs. The pinned man whimpered softly at the coarse feeling, which only made Claude grin.

He raised his head and his eyes defied Claude.

"You think this hurts? I haven't even begun." He threatened. "To start, I'm going to warm you up."

He lightly patted and caressed the pert buttocks that were presented to him. The pats started to get firmer and firmer until sharp, harsh slapping of skin cracked though the room. Ciel couldn't help but flinch at the sound – it was rough and painful sounding. Alois cried into the sheets but Claude continued, smacking and pinching the reddening flesh of his cheeks. The warm up had finished as Claudes' hand landed harder and harder into Alois – causing his whole body to quake forward with each blow.

"I want you to count them, count to thirty." He commanded and Alois had started to count out each smack.

"Fifteen …seventeen" He tried to trick him but Claude just gave him more. By the twentieth stroke he was wriggling, but not complaining – and Claude could sense Alois was getting aroused.

"Open your legs."

He did not respond so Claude roughly pushed them apart. Reaching under and grabbing Alois' swollen erection, with each tug, his hands flew round and slapped him.

"_So_… it looks like I'll have to bind you, slut."

"Please, no Sir…"

Pulling out a small length of black rope, he bound his wrists and then reached over to the bedside table for his most favorite flogger, it was a classic but effective leather cat o' nine tails.

"Now we'll see if you still cheek me boy…"

The tails landed hard, licking the skin and releasing with each whip, the sound of leather cracking through the air and onto skin was shrill and horrific but after ten strokes he was wriggling – after twenty he was crying out – after thirty he was moaning. There it was, the moment the pain transformed into pleasure. Sebastian was right, Ciel could see it - Alois writhed and positioned himself higher to feel it better. He was now silent but breathing hard and in rhythm with the flogger.

Watching this display of pleasure, Claude couldn't resist himself any further. He positioned himself right behind Alois, who was lifting his red hot ass towards him, and gently ran his fingers over the fresh welts, pinching and twisting them, causing Alois to whimper slightly. Claude lowered his trousers and brought the tip of his erection to Alois' beckoning entrance, hovering over it.

"Open your mouth."

Alois did as instructed and Claude forced his fingers into it, Alois used his tongue to coat them and then Claude pulled them out. Taking his moistened fingers, he poked and prodded Alois, slowly pushing in and out of him. The blond moaned and raised his hips for better access. Within the second he removed his hands, he entered him, hard and deep.

Claude rode him slow and deep, shallow and fast, and he moaned. Reaching around, he grabbed Alois' aching member, pulling it and tugging it with each thrust. Positioning himself better on the bed, Claude used his free hand to continue to deliver harsh slaps to Alois ' backside.

"Look at me Alois." He said firmly, Alois kept his eyes screwed shut, tears dripping like a broken facet as they rolled down his cheek. "Alois, look at me." He said again, this time his voice was measured and soft. Alois rolled his head over to the side and opened his eyes and looked straight into Claudes'.

"Do you want me to stop? Just say the word and it's over." Alois shook his head no, which caused Claude to smile and nod his head slightly. "Good."

He continued to ride him, going deeper with each thrust and with each smack, holding him tighter against him as Alois maneuvered to get Claude deeper within him. The blue-eyed blond whined, sighed and eventually cried out as he came – as did Claude, both together.

Letting him go, Alois fell forward, collapsing on the bed. Claude wiped his hand off, fastened his trousers and untied Alois' bound wrists, rubbing them and placing them at his sides. He bent over and kissed him ever so sweetly as Alois cried into the sheets.

"You did so well, you've never looked lovelier." He soothed as Alois rolled over onto his back. Claude reached over and picked him up – holding him tightly in his arms.

Everyone started to quietly leave the room as Ciel stayed behind and watched as Alois sobbed uncontrollably into Claudes' shoulder. He felt like he should do something but he wasn't sure what, _was he hurt or scared? _Ciel was going to approach them but Sebastian stopped him.

"Leave them be, don't worry – it's only natural for a sub to cry afterwards, it isn't because of pain, it's because of a release."

"That's normal?"

Sebastian nodded, "It's more than normal. Didn't you do any research?" He smiled as he guided Ciel out of the room. Before he could retort, Ciel saw the flash of white in front of them, causing him to stop dead.

"What's the matter?" Sebastian asked, putting his hand on Ciels' back.

"I – I think Ash is here." he stuttered, and Sebastians' eyes lit up at the mention of that name.

"How do you know?"

"There's a guy in white that's been following me all evening and Grell said that he wanted to see me earlier and-"

"Wait here." Sebastian demanded as he started to leave, Ciel grabbed onto his arm.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To find Lizzie, if Ash is here, she'll take care of him." Ciel started to follow him and Sebastian turned, halting him. "Do not move from this spot. I'll come get you in a minute." And like that he was gone. Lizzie was in the dungeon with them so he couldn't image that she would have gone far but still, Ciel was nervous. He backed up against a wall and anxiously watched everyone who went in and out of the area.

As he stood there, dutifully waiting for Sebastian, a hand grabbed him and pulled him into another room.

* * *

Unable to locate Lizzie, Sebastian headed to the ambient area, perhaps she'll be there he hoped.

As he went in, Sebastian noticed that there wasn't anyone in the room, accept for one person, a woman.

She had large, golden eyes and black hair with a thick, squared fringe that covered her forehead and framed her strong jaw line. Her hair was up in two cat ear-like buns with delicately arranged long braids, accompanied by a pink rose and a navy blue tassel on the left bun. She wore a short, black and lavender cheongsam with slits up to her hipbone on each side. She also wore a dark teal long bell sleeved bolero with black satin trimmings and gold accents on the sleeves.

Her cheongsam was decorated with white and dark purple butterflies and navy blue trimmings. She also wore a tightly bound black satin wasp waist corset with white laces that wrapped around her tiny, pulled in waist. Her long slender legs were covered in thigh high black latex stockings and black ballet shoes with gold anklets adorned with little matching bells.

She sauntered over to him, chiming out with each step. When she approached Sebastian, she said nothing but reached out and lightly stroked his face. He flinched at the familiarity of touch.

"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously as he had never seen this woman before and she was touching him.

"Such a pretty face…" She spoke softly as she moved behind him; her voice was exotic, cool and detached. She wrapped an arm around his waist and held him tightly. Pulling a handkerchief from the top of her right stocking, she swiftly wrapped it around her right hand and slipped her hand around his face, covering his mouth and nose – the handkerchief was pre soaked in chloroform.

Sebastian bucked and struggled against her, his cries of protest muffled underneath the cotton. Smiling, she forced him even closer to her chest, a low growl emitting from her throat as her lips grazed past his ear as she whispered to him, "_Shhhhh… Don't fight it_..." His struggling started to wane as everything started to fade to black.

The woman let him go and he dropped to his knees and collapsed. His eyes hazily looked around the room and he saw a pair of boots walk over and stand right in front of him. The woman set about tying Sebastians' hands together as he lay there, drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Attack is the best form of defense, wouldn't you agree Ran-Mao?" He purred to Ran-Mao who had just finished tying Sebastian and now stood to her feet and walked to the other side of him, next to the man in combat boots. "You can do what you 'd like to him but don't touch his face, those were Grells' orders, Ash wants him in one piece. When you're done, we have to take him with us. Have fun my pet." He gently stroked her cheek as he started to walk about.

"W-who are you?"

"I'm Lau. Nice to make your acquaintance Sebastian Michaelis." He spoke drolly.

As he turned, a wicked smile crossed Ran-Maos' lips as she stared down at him. Her leg reaches back and kicks him in the chest.

"_Fun_." She stated as she repeated the process again and again and again.

* * *

Dragging him into an empty room, the man in white slammed the door shut behind him. It was another dungeon but this one had various torture apparatus throughout the room, the song blaring out in this room was Sacrilege from the Yeah Yeah Yeahs. Ciel stumbled backwards as the man approached him he thought about yelling or screaming but the music was so loud that he knew he would never been heard; finally, he tripped over his own feet and fell back against the wall. The man pressed up against him as he struggled, Ciel grabbed onto his mask and ripped it off, his eye widening in shock.

"Will?!"

"Who else were you expecting? I saw Sebastian leave so-" Ciel threw his arms around him, his mouth landing onto his, he was so happy to see him. Realizing what he was doing, he quickly released him.

"I am so sorry!" He apologized but before he could say anything else, Will kissed him, hard and deeply. Ciel lost his footing and fell limp, Will caught him and held his body tightly to his. Using his tongue to prod through Ciels' mouth and finding his tongue – Will worked the muscle as Ciel eagerly clawed at his clothing in an effort to take it off. After what he had just seen and Will being here, he hoped that his would be the right time.

Will pulled at Ciels' shirt, removing it from the tuck in his trousers and unbuttoning it from the bottom, feeling the porcelain skin under his fingertips. Ciel shuddered under his touch, how he had thought about this and imagined what it would be like. Will knelt down, lifting the shirt and reveling the exposed skin, he kissed it and licked it. Drawing his tongue over every groove in Ciels' stomach and working his way up his chest.

Ciel, ran both of his hands through Wills' black hair, gently pushing his head a little further down.

"Ciel, what are you doing?" Will asked in between licks. Ciel thought about this for a moment, he knew what he wanted, he wanted Will. He knew what he desired, he desired Will – he knew what he wanted and he was going to ask for it.

"I want you to fuck me." He stated plainly. Stunned, Will fell back, Ciel crouched down on top of him, his small frame pinning him down to the ground as he sucked on Wills' neck. "I want you to fuck me." He said again, getting used to the words spilling from his mouth. Moving back slightly, he sat up on Wills' lap and started to unbutton his waistcoat, then shirt, pausing between each step. For the first time, Will did not refuse him, instead, he rested his hands on the tops of Ciels' thighs, stroking and squeezing them. He could see the proof of Ciels' request in between his legs and he drew him right on top of his own.

Ciel could feel it through his clothing, and bending over, laying his chest onto Wills, he begins to move his hips, to gyrate them slowly, using the friction to get them off. Will began to pant softly as Ciel continued to dance on his lap and bite on his neck. He brought his ear over to his lips and breathed, "I want to fuck you."

Ciel couldn't help but smile, finally, it was about time. He sat up, still grinding into Wills lap; who raised himself to get better contact and then gripped onto Ciels' hips.

"Now, I want to fuck you now!" He demanded, the friction just wasn't going to cut it. Ciel rolled over onto his back and Will was now on top. He trailed his tongue down to the top of Ciels' trousers and he started to undo the belt and unfasten his trousers, slowly starting to pull them down, kissing every newly reveled inch of skin.

"Ciel!" Lizzie called out as she burst into the room. Startled, Will fell back and Ciel sat up. Moving forward to get a better look at the man he was with, she realized it wasn't Sebastian.

"Fuck, Lizzie – what?!" He blurted as he pulled up his trousers and stumbled to his feet.

"Sebastian is gone. We can't find him anywhere."

"What?"

* * *

_**Authors' Note:**__ Oh dear, poor Sebastian and Ciel, mon dieu! Is the halo around the virgin Ciel is starting to slip?_

_Did anyone guess that the black haired man would be Lau? Now you have been introduced to the two opposing sides: Lizzie, Hannah, Sebastian and Claude verses Ash, Grell, Lau and Ran-Mao – with poor Ciel in the middle. Let the games begin (and tributes, may the odds be ever in your favor – just kidding.)_

_Well this is only part one of Alois' birthday bonanza – stay tuned for part two which is coming after a brief intermission. I can't say when it will be back; I have other stories that have been warring in my mind and are desperate to come out – a couple of Kuro stories, Undertaker Riddle and Pandora Hearts – no name a few._

_**Alois' Birthday Party Chapter Playlist – Part Une**_

_Yeah Yeah Yeahs – Sacrilege_

_Tin Sparrow – For You (I swear if Will and Ciel were real, this would be their song…)_

_Pizzicato Five - Tout va Bien (Bossa Nova mix)_

_Foals – My Number_

_Theme Park – Tonight_

_Katy B – Katy On A Mission_

_Who Da Funk – Shiny Disco Balls feat. Jessica Eve_

_Purity Ring - Obedear_

_M.I.A. - XXXO_


End file.
